La Señora Andley
by Maya del Bosque
Summary: A veces de un soplo la vida pasa...¿Qué ocurre cuando nos damos cuenta que el tiempo se ha llevado nuestros sueños... nuestros grandes amores... y las ganas de vivir? ¿Cómo recuperarse así misma? Terryfic!Corrigiendo y Volviendo a postear! :D Perdón!
1. Capítulo I La Noticia

**La Señora Andley**

**Capítulo I**

**La Noti****cia**

1931

La Señora Andley ordeno té. No era aún la hora apropiada, era un poco más de las tres, su almuerzo había sido escaso y se sentía ansiosa. Había intentado, infructuosamente, de tomar una siesta, pero el alma no le daba para tanto, los pensamientos iban y venían y así era imposible conciliar el sueño.

Cada sorbo de té exalto más su ansiedad, y no le dio la paz que esperaba encontrar.

Las mujeres del servicio lo notaron y se retiraron murmurando entre ellas. Se recostó en el canapé y miro a través de la ventana con un gesto angustiado.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué pasaría ahora si Albert muriera? ¿Cómo es que estaba tan lejos, tan enfermo y ella hasta ahora lo sabía? ¿Qué clase de esposa era?¿Qué clase de esposa había sido todos estos años?

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente y Elisa Legan entro atravesando el salón hasta llegar a la ventana, y mientras trataba de encontrar el punto fijo al que Andley miraba fijamente, dijo:

-No me esperaste para tomar el té… Pensé que era nuestra tradición- Se giró y la miró esperando una respuesta, pero el rostro que vio fue más contundente que una simple disculpa.

-¡Dios White! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Estas desfigurada querida!-

White, como le decía desde hace años, no le respondió e hizo un gesto con su cabeza indicando la mesita a su lado

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Léelo, llegó esta mañana- respondió sin retirar la mirada de la ventana.

-Me estas preocupando… ¿Es algo malo?- Y al momento de terminar la pregunta se dio cuenta de lo absurda que había sido- Desde luego debe ser algo muy malo, en todos los años que la conozco jamás le había visto una expresión tan angustiada- pensó mientras se acercaba a la mesita.

Cuándo terminó de leer comprendió el gesto de Candice.

-¿Pero como es que no te aviso antes? …¿ Qué es lo que ocurre con Albert? … No entiendo…

- Yo tampoco entiendo-Dijo la Señora Andley reestableciéndose, se sentó rectamente y por fin mirando a su interlocutora, continúo- No lo sé… es mi culpa… debe ser mi culpa…- Y así retiro el tapón que le atascaba el alma, unas cuantas lagrimas le rodaron por la mejilla.- Todos estos años yo… yo… yo solo…- Y sin poder más volvió a su silencio y a ese punto fijo que le obnubilaba la mirada.

Elisa que la miraba indignada le dijo,

-¿Tu solo que? ¿Tu solo has sido la esposa perfecta… tal vez? Lo siento White, pero no es momento de lamentarse, ni mucho menos de culparse por razones completamente absurdas-. La desesperación estaba en cada una de sus palabras, la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus cualidades, y le enervaba ver la actitud de

Andley. En qué estaba pesando, por qué no trataba de resolver la situación de la forma adecuada. -Anda levántate, llamaré a George y el nos lo explicará todo bien y nos dirá que debemos hacer para traerlo de vuelta sin ningún riesgo. ¿Has avisado a Archie?

-No, pero George ya viene para acá, no es necesario volverle a llamar-. Dijo volviendo otra vez de las angustias de su mente.

-Dime una cosa White, ¿No pensabas avisarme? Es decir si no me percato de que pediste el té antes de tiempo jamás me hubiera enterado de nada, pensabas quedarte toda la tarde con tu tristeza sin decir palabra… eso es tan tu White!- Reprochó- ¡Siempre la pobre, siempre la victima que no quiere molestar a nadie!

-¡Ya basta!- respondió con los ojos repletos de lagrimas- Si no te dije nada es… es porque… desde que me enteré… desde que lo sé no he podido dejar de pensar en otra cosa. ¡Y no Elisa, no me siento como una victima, por que en esto sé perfectamente que soy yo quien ha faltado! Pero tu no entiendes… nadie lo entendería…

- ¡¿Ah? ! Mi querida White, si alguien puede entender esto soy yo!- Por que he sido yo quien te ha visto en esta mansión noche y día …tratando de hacer el papel de tu vida durante todos estos años… por que aunque te pese, he sido yo quien ha estado aquí … no las santurronas de tus amigas… ellas si que no lo podrían entender, y quizá ni siquiera concebir-

-Elisa… yo…-

- Si Candy, yo lo sé muy bien… tu gran culpa es haberte casado con un hombre al que no amabas, tu gran culpa es haber vivido con él los últimos quince años diciéndole que le amas, mientras que tu sabías perfectamente que ese amor lo tiene otro hace muchísimos más años…-

La Señora Andley, se derrumbo en el mismo canapé. Y el llanto la inundo por varios minutos, hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir inesperadamente.

-Señora Andley, disculpe, es el Señor Johnson.-

-Gracias Esther, dile que siga- Dijo, mientras trataba de secarse las lagrimas del rostro copiosamente. Elisa había vuelto a la ventana y tenía una sensación de descanso, había dicho el secreto más grande que White le había confiado, sin ella misma saberlo.

De alguna forma Candy se sentía igual, después de todo si Elisa no lo hubiera dicho ella tendría que haberlo gritado tarde que temprano.

En cuanto George entró, se percato del aire ofuscado de la escena, y de inmediato intuyo, que la situación iba más allá de lo ocurrido con el Señor Albert. Así que trato de no empezar la conversación.

Elisa, que ya se había controlado comenzó,

-Bien, George, no más misterios. ¿Qué demonios ocurre con Albert? ´¿y cómo es que hasta ahora la Señora Andley se entera de todo esto?

- Discúlpeme Señorit… Señor…- La duda evidente en la voz de George, impaciento nuevamente a Elisa que chillo: -¡Señora!, creo que después de todo me merezco por fin ese titulo…¿ No es así White?- Y sin esperarlo pudo obtener el primer esbozo de sonrisa que Candy hacia en todo el día.

-Si, es cierto George- asintió, un tanto divertida.

Elisa Legan había pasado por un séquito de maridos que por decencia era mejor no numerar, pero siempre después de un divorcio, exigía que se le llamara señorita. Sin embargo habían pasado ya cinco años desde su ultimo divorcio, y no había por ahí ningún atisbo de galán posible. Por esta razón George dudó, pero la actitud de Elisa le aclaró su estatus de manera definitiva, así que continúo,

- Pues bien Señora Elisa, solo quiero decir ante usted y ante la Señora Andley, que yo solamente estaba cumpliendo ordenes, ni yo mismo estaba muy bien enterado de la situación del Señor Andley. Deberán saber que si lo hubiese sabido mucho antes, hubiera hecho lo posible por hacerlo regresar al lugar más adecuado teniendo en cuenta su situación, es decir su casa, al lado de su esposa. Pero yo me enteré de esta enfermedad hace apenas unos cuantos días, y la orden que se me dio fue la de mantener silencio.

-Esta bien George- Dijo Candy, que parecía completamente reestablecida- Sé que tu nunca harías nada en contra de Albert, pero por favor, trata de explicarme mejor esta situación.

-Bien, Señora Andley. Estando en el Magreb el Señor Albert contrajo unas extrañas fiebres que lo postraron durante unas cuantas semanas…

- Pero su viaje al Magreb fue hace más de un año- interrumpió Elisa- Lo sé, lo que ocurrió fue que aunque pudo recuperarse de las fiebres el mal perduro constante y al regresar a América y al consultar a varios médicos, le dijeron que estaba siendo atacado por un virus aún no muy definido que le carcomía las entrañas lentamente, la cura se desconocía por completo y todo lo que podían ofrecerle eran paliativos que nada solucionarían. El Señor Albert, pensando en su tranquilidad, y en consideración a su estilo de vida, Señora Andley…-comento girando hacía Candy, que una vez más con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se perdía por los vericuetos de las cortinas, mientras George hablaba- decidió que preferiría vivir su agonía lejos de casa y solo regresar hasta sentir la muerte muy cerca-.

- ¡Qué cosa horrible! No entiendo como Albert pudo decidir algo así!- Comentó Elisa consternada.

- Yo, si me permite Señora Elisa- acotó George- , si lo entiendo. El Señor William hubiera hecho lo imposible para garantizar la tranquilidad de su esposa, tanto que ha preferido pasar esta enfermedad solo, lejos de los que ama…

-Calla! Por favor calla George. No quiero imaginar todo lo que Albert a tenido que pasar y no entiendo como no me ha permitido acompañarle… ese es mi deber como su esposa- era una vez más la Señora Andley que había estallado en llanto una vez más, sin embargo respirando hondo y tratando de tranquilizarse, retomó: -Pero ya no quiero hablar más de esto, lo que quiero saber, George, es que va a pasar ahora…¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer para traerlo sano y salvo a casa?-

- No se altere Señora, en realidad lo que venía a decirle es que esta misma noche lo tendrá a su lado. El Señor Albert ha tomado un expreso especial que lo traerá desde el puerto directamente hasta la estación de allí yo mismo lo recogeré en el coche y acompañaré su llegada hasta Lakewood.- Terminó, no sin que se le notará que a el también le preocupaba inmensamente que iba a ocurrir con Albert en lo sucesivo. El

que llegará esa misma noche no garantizaba nada, y al igual que ha Candy le asustaba pensar en la persona que iban a ver llegar, ¿qué tan diferente podía estar? ¿de que manera le había cambiado esa extraña enfermedad?

-¿Esta misma noche?- interrumpió Elisa los pensamientos atormentados de sus dos interlocutores- Entonces debemos llamar a los médicos de la familia ¿no es así? O tu ya lo hiciste George?

-No Señor…a. Pero tengo entendido que el Señor, viene acompañado de sus propios médicos.-

-George, creo que debemos llamar a los más especializados … a los mejores- comenzó Candy con un tono exaltado, como si algo le iluminara el pensamiento- de hecho creo que deberíamos de inmediato trasladarlo al hospit…-

-¡No! No… Discúlpeme que me interponga de esta manera, Señora, pero una de las ordenes expresas que me dio el Señor, fue la de no considerar en lo absoluto la idea de un tratamiento médico más o la de llevarlo a un hospital, él afirma ya haber hecho todo lo posible para conseguir una cura, y lo único que desea es encontrar su reposo aquí en el lugar que le vio crecer- Para poder decir todo esto, George se giró, dándole la espalda a las dos mujeres, de esta forma evitaba que ellas vieran las lagrimas que descontroladamente empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

- Esta bien- asintió la Señora Andley- Esta bien… entonces los dejó, iré a hablar con Esther habrá que disponer su habitación de la mejor forma y ya van a ser las cinco, usted George, lo mejor será que vaya ya hasta la estación, no quiero que Albert tenga que pasar ningún retraso. Candy se reincorporo de inmediato, se seco las lagrimas y empezó con paso firme a atravesar el salón, hasta que Elisa la detuvo.

- ¿Y yo? ¿Yo que tengo que hacer Señora Andley? Mientras la miraba irónicamente, pues no entendía a donde mandaba White, sus verdaderas preocupaciones- Candy la ignoró y le indico con un gesto que la acompañara.

Camino a la habitación de Albert y con el gran sequito de la servidumbre a sus espaldas, Elisa trato de retomar la conversación que habían dejado pendiente en la salón del té, pero Candy fue radical y antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra ella le espetó,

- En este momento mi prioridad es la salud de Albert, no me importa lo que se haya dicho, yo no pienso rendirme y daré la batalla- entonces, le retiro la mirada de un tajo y siguió por el pasillo de la gran mansión. Elisa se quedo allí enmudecida por la reacción de White, no había podido hacerle ninguna acotación más, pero se convenció de que no era el momento adecuado, lo único que conseguiría ahora sería atormentarla más. Ya habría tiempo para incitarla a una confrontación consigo misma, tal cual años antes Candy lo había hecho con ella. De alguna forma si se sentía tan inclinada a procurarle reconocer sus fallos y aciertos, era por que sabía que aún no había tenido oportunidad verdadera de pagar todo lo que su querida White había hecho por ella, después de años enteros donde solo le había provocado humillaciones, y donde a conciencia plena le había asignado las mayores tristezas que en ese entonces la Señora Andley hubiese podido tener. Lo que Elisa Legan quería en concreto, era que White se deshiciera de su culpa, se quitara todos las cargas de encima y volviera a ser el espíritu libre que todos habían conocido, y del que

aparentemente ya quedaba poco.

Sin embargo reconocía que Candy tenía razón, en este momento lo más importante era la salud de Albert, y si White iba a dar la batalla, ella iba a ser su segunda en el frente.


	2. Capítulo II La Llegada

Capítulo II

La Llegada

El telegrama llegó antes de la hora del almuerzo, La Señora White no pudo dar ni un bocado, después de leer semejante noticia no pudo ya digerir algo más. Sabía que Elisa no almorzaría ese día con ella por que estaba en la estación de Lakewood, enviando algunos documentos que Neal necesitaba con urgencia, por eso pudo retirarse con aparente tranquilidad a su habitación preferida, el salón del té. Leyó y releyó, pero no podía entender.

Y ahora después de hablar con George y darse cuenta que él realidad no solo no sabía nada más, sino que él también tenía la misma sensación de impotencia que ella, se sentía más desconsolada. Finalmente era cierto Albert estaba muy enfermo, Albert podía morir. -Si hubiera terminado mis estudios en medicina, si hubiera…- Y entre los reproches llego a su mente la conversación con Elisa y sintió el ardor en la herida que ella había vuelto a abrir después de tanto tiempo

_Si Candy, yo lo sé muy bien… tu gran culpa es haberte casado con un hombre al que no amabas, tu gran culpa es haber vivido con él los últimos quince años diciéndole que le amas, mientras que tu sabías perfectamente que ese amor lo tiene otro hace muchísimos más años… _

- Es horrible, es de verdad horrible que Elisa crea eso… yo… yo he amado a Albert, de veras lo he hecho, quizá cuando me casé no estaba completamente enamorada, pero ahora… yo…- y las lagrimas volvían -

-Señora, ¿las sabanas de seda o las de algodón?

- De algodón-. Bruscamente extraída de sus pensamientos, trato de concentrarse, -lo único que importa es que Albert viva- se repetía -eso es lo único que importa, después, no me separaré de él ni un momento, tendremos un hijo y dejaremos todas las mansiones y todos los lujos, y volveremos a ser los de siempre… tendremos una cabañita llena de animales, yo… yo volveré a ser enfermera y tu te dedicarás a cuidar a tus queridos animales… seremos felices, seremos otra vez felices, como en aquel apartamentillo en Chicago y siempre cocinarás tu… yo estaré cometiendo las torpezas de siempre. Nos enamoraremos otra vez… si Albert nos amaremos… quizá como nunca-

-Señora, será mejor que se recueste… esta empapando las sabanas- Esther la había estado observando mientras sujetaba las sabanas entre sus manos, apretándolas y oliéndolas se iba enfrascando en su monólogo interno- Creo que nosotras podremos arreglárnoslas solas, usted ya ha dispuesto todo, no querrá que cuando llegue el Señor William la vea en ese estado, debe descansar al menos una hora, ande Señora.

Dándose cuenta que se convertía en un estorbo para la servidumbre que adecuaba la alcoba del señor, se retiro, y emprendió la caminata por ese pasillo que tantas veces había andado pero que hoy se le hacía eterno. -Nunca compartimos habitación, yo te dije que me encantaba el cerezo de esa ventana, y tu me dejaste dormir allí siempre, jamás me exigiste nada, me amabas… tu siempre me amaste… yo… yo también…- Lo sabía bien por que aunque no lo dijera, por que aunque el miedo se lo impidiera,

una vocecilla golpeteaba en su interior, una pregunta le atormentaba ¿acaso jamás lo amé? ¿acaso nunca deje de amar a…?

- ¡Estoy lista White!- por las escaleras frontales Elisa había aparecido vestida con un traje de enfermera que había pasado de moda hacía unos diez años, debía haberlo encontrado entre sus cosas viejas. Al verla así, embutida en un trajecillo que ya jamás sería de su talla, Candice no pudo más sino esbozar una de sus legitimas sonrisas, e internamente agradeció que Elisa apareciera disfrazada de esa forma para distraerla por un instante de sus tormentos.

-¿De que te ríes? ¿Has visto como me ha entrado perfecto tu viejo traje de enfermera? Sigo teniendo intactas mis curvas ¿no es así White?-

La Señora Andley se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para que Elisa no viera su risilla- ¡Dios Elisa! No sabes como agradezco que estés aquí, conmigo- dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

-Quita… Quita que me ensucias mi traje blanco… y quiero estar lista para la batalla. ¿Dime que tengo que hacer?-

- ¿De verdad piensas ayudarme?-

- Así es- Asintió la pelirroja.

- Bueno en ese caso, quítate ese traje antes de que te ahogues, y prométeme que jamás volverás a decir nada parecido a lo que me dijiste esta tarde- sujetándole las manos aclaró- Amo a mi esposo, y todos estos años he sido muy feliz con él, las personas cambian, según las exigencias de la vida, y eso es lo que ha pasado conmigo ¿De acuerdo?-

Elisa que ya había decidido retomar ese tema en una ocasión más apropiada, acepto las condiciones de la rubia mujer, aunque estuviera completamente segura de que lo que White estaba haciendo era mintiéndose así misma para sentirse tranquila, con ella misma y con Albert.

- De acuerdo. He llamado a Annie y a Patty. Annie viaja esta misma noche y Tom traerá a Patty en su camión, así que llegará en una hora máximo.-

-¿Qué has hecho qué? ¿Pero cómo Elisa?

- Bueno, son tus mejores amigas, tu necesitas todo el apoyo y toda la ayuda en estos

momentos. No creas que te daré el lujo de estar sola ahora White… ni te lo pienses. Tendrás todo un ejercito de enfermeras torpes que te ayudará a librar la guerra contra la enfermedad de tu esposo, y tendrás tres amigas que serán tu paño de lagrimas, la almohada de tu reposo y tu payasa de cabecera- terminó con una sonrisa picara y haciendo una venia que la mostraba a ella.

- Esta bien… gracias… pero tu sabes que Annie ya tiene lo suyo con sus hijos, y que Patty tiene una manada de niños enloquecidos que vigilar. Ellas no pueden dejar sus obligaciones simplemente por que …

- ¿Porque tu esposo esta muriendo? Mira White, Annie tiene a lo sumo dos niñeras y una ama de llaves, que vendrán con ella para cuidar a sus pequeños, por que los va a traer ¿sabes?-Y el hogar de Pony no se va a caer por que Patty pase aquí unos días, después de todo sigue teniendo a Pony… y a tu adorada Hermana María… ¿No es así?

Para Candice era aún difícil escuchar a Elisa hablar así, seguía siendo irónica y seguía

siendo cruel, pero ahora estas eran solo herramientas suyas para divertir, de la nada parecía que Elisa había aprendido que el secreto de la felicidad era aprender a reír de sí misma.

- Y ahora si me permites- continúo- me iré a quitar esto… por que tienes razón… me voy a ahogar… quizá deba empezar una dieta…¿no crees?- entonces le hecho una mirada de reojo y le dijo - y tu deberías darte un baño y arreglarte un poco, piensa que Albert debe tener la alegría de tener la esposa más hermosa del mundo, al verte-

Le dio la espalda mientras trataba de soltarse la cremallera trasera y caminaba al mismo tiempo, se dio un pequeño traspiés volteo para ver si Candy se había percatado, pero no era así. La Señora Andley a se había encaminado hacía su habitación pero seguía remota, perdida en algún paraje de su memoria. Si algo no había cambiado en ella, era esa manía de estar recordando una y otra vez los episodios que por cualquier razón habían marcado su destino. Entonces lo vio a él tan nítido como ese mismo día con el sol brillando en sus cabellos con sus ojos reflejando todo el amor que sentía por ella.

- No importa cuantos años tengas, no importa que tan lejos estés, no importa cuantas más habré de conocer, para mi… tu … para mi, siempre serás la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

No obstante, ahora el espejo no le decía lo mismo. Estaba devastada, los ojos completamente hinchados de tanto llorar, los cabellos enmarañados, pues desde muy temprano se le había soltado la pinza que sostenía esa enorme cascada dorada, y desde luego esa terrible cara de fatalidad que coronaba su reflejo en el espejo.

Mientras se desvestía y trataba de encontrar en los rincones de su cuerpo toda la sensualidad que desde el primer momento le había entregado a Albert, se daba cuenta que los años habían pasado, y muchos los había malgastado, entre la culpa y la impotencia. ¿Porqué nunca te dí un hijo? ¿Porqué mi cuerpo no albergo al hermoso ser que tu y yo juntos hubiéramos creado? Se hecho en la bañera, y no más sentir la tibieza del agua rozando su piel, sintió una paz que le resulto absurda, pero se empeño en disfrutar. Voy a luchar Albert, no me importa lo que te hayan dicho los médicos, yo voy a luchar… un día tu me salvaste la vida, un día tu me entregaste tu vida, ahora me toca a mi. Lentamente, el mecerse lento del agua la dejo profunda…

-Candy… Candy- Sus ojos se abrieron y una enorme mirada marrón la examinaba con rostro angustiado, era Patty que trataba de despertarla.

-Patty… mmm… dónde están tus anteojos?- dijo aún con voz adormilada.

- ¡ Dios Candy! Solo a ti se te ocurre dormirte en una bañera… ¿Acaso no sabes que es peligroso?… Que sustos nos das!

- ¿Bañera?- Y al recapacitar sobre donde estaba se dio cuenta de que estaba en frente de Patty completamente desnuda y se sumergió de esa impresión.

-Ya vez por que me he quitado los anteojos… no te preocupes que sin ellos no veo nada de nada. Mientras Patty hablaba levantándose del suelo y le alcanzaba la bata, La Señora Andley despertó completamente, y así mismo sus recuerdos - ¡Albert!- No, no fue una pesadilla, mi Albert, mi esposo, esta muriendo-

-…Bueno te decía que fue Elisa quien se preocupó por ti… dijo que llevabas mucho

tiempo aquí y que ya era sospechoso- se giró para entregarle la bata, y en cuanto tuvo de nuevo sus lentes y se percato de que la rubia había comenzado otra vez con el llanto- ¡No! Anda ya no llores más, y vamos a vestirte que Albert no ha de tardar, y ¿Sabes que creo? Que no debe ser algo tan grave, creo que te extraña mucho y no más-

-Eso espero Patty, eso espero-

Patty le ayudó a vestirse mientras le contaba como andaban las cosas en el Hogar de Pony, ella trabajaba allá desde hacía algo más de diez años, al comienzo solo como maestra, pero después se quedo a vivir y paso a ser una joven madre de los chiquillos. De alguna forma para Candy, esto era muy tranquilizador porque como ella ya no visitaba el Hogar con tanta continuidad, le reconfortaba el saber que Patty estaba allí cuidando de sus queridas madres.

- …Ya sabes, la Señorita Pony aunque tiene sus achaques se empeña en hacerlo todo, y la Hermana María sigue siendo algo gruñona con los chicos más inquietos… pero en general… he aprendido a lidiar con ellas, y con los niños al mismo tiempo. Allí soy muy feliz Candy… - Un fuerte golpetazo en la puerta interrumpió la que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido una típica charla de amigas.

- ¡¡¡Ya esta aquí!!! ¡¡White!! ¡Abre!- Las dos se quedaron estupefactas frente al espejo de luna entera, a través del cual Candice había observado a Patty mientras ella le hablaba. Candy se volteo y la miro de frente… -Ya esta aquí…-

- ¡Si! ¿Y no quieres verle?… anda corre… Tu debes ser la primera que querrá ver-

- Si… es cierto- Su respuesta fue distante, la Señora Andley parecía no despertar de un letargo profundo en el que se había sumido como si no quisiera sentir profundamente los dolores que le esperaban de aquí en adelante. Patty le abrió la puerta a Elisa, que estaba ya vestida con una de sus blusas de seda y una falda brocada delicadamente, cosa que le hizo percatarse de que Candy había elegido un vestido enterizo, de oscuro vinotinto, algo muy sobrio que definitivamente iba de la mano con el otoño que reinaba afuera, y con la tristeza que llevaba dentro. Sin embargo el baño le había devuelto la finura de sus rasgos, y los labios rosa perdieron ese temblor dramático que horas antes los deformaban.

- Ya deja de mirarme así Elisa, y vamos… bajemos… ¿porqué ya esta abajo verdad?- dijo mientras se adelantaba… dejando a Patty y a Elisa unidas con una mirada de consternación, por el cambio repentino que tenía, de absoluta debilidad al dominio total. Pero ya lo sabían bien, así era la Señora Andley.

Lo que la esperaba al final de las escaleras centrales, no tenía nada que ver con esa figura demacrada y terrible que había estado imaginando todo el día, desde el momento en el que recibió el telegrama. No, Albert no estaba en una camilla, ni siquiera en una silla de ruedas o apoyado por un bastón, y no había ningún sequito de médicos secundándolo. Todo lo contrario, el Señor Andley, llevaba uno de sus mejores trajes, y el olor a jazmines frescos que siempre le había identificado llenaba todo el salón principal, sus cabellos estaban otra vez largos, como siempre los llevo antes del matrimonio y de un rubio resplandeciente. No habían médicos, solo una sencilla mujer cubierta de una capa azul, con forro rojo, de extraña belleza que

calmadamente contemplaba la grandeza del salón. George, estaba de pie a su lado, con un gesto de tranquilidad absoluta, mientras él se sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Al pisar el último escalón de las escaleras, Candice se sintió víctima de una muy mala broma.


	3. Capítulo III El Hombre de mi Vida

Capítulo III

El Hombre de mi Vida

- ¿Esa es la forma en la que saludarás a tu esposo, Madame Andley? - Le pregunto el guapo rubio con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.-¿No me darás un abrazo de bienvenida?

Candice no reaccionaba, lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y estaba tan aturdida que no entendía los susurros de Patty y Elisa.

Elisa, que como siempre se había desesperado por la inercia de Candy, le dio un fuerte empujón que la dejo directamente en el primer piso y totalmente asequible a la mirada de su esposo, quien dio un paso adelante e igual de sonriente le levanto la barbilla y le dijo,

- No llores, tu sabes que te ves más linda cuando te ríes que cuando lloras.- Y aquella frase, la frase de su primer amor, la de su príncipe adorado, que no era otro sino el mismo hombre que tenía en frente de ella, que la repetía para verla sonreír, le quebró el alma en dos, pues le recordó, que ese hombre que tenía allí - pese a las confusiones con las que cargaba día a día y pese a tantos recuerdos y sentimientos atorados por tanto tiempo- ese hombre, no era ni más ni menos que él hombre de su vida. El llanto la desintegro, y la arrojo de inmediato a los brazos firmes de Albert, que entre consternado y preocupado la sostuvo firme, como siempre lo había hecho, siempre que Candy necesitaba un fuerte respaldo.

-Cálmate, lo dije para que sonrieras, no para que lloraras más, anda amor, cálmate, y dame la sonrisa que me merezco después de tanto tiempo.- Así entre pucheros, suspiros y lagrimas tardías Candice encontró paz en ese aroma tranquilo y seguro que Albert exhalaba, ese aroma que siempre la había calmado en épocas de colapso absoluto. Albert siempre estaba allí, por difícil que fuera la situación el siempre aparecía y con un abrazo lo solucionaba todo, finalmente lograba hacerla sonreír. No importaba nada más, solo al lado de este hombre conseguía un alivio completo.

Todos en silencio observaban, ni siquiera Elisa siempre tan inquieta había pronunciado palabra, pese a que compartía la misma consternación de Patty y de toda la servidumbre, que había terminado por enterarse de la grave enfermedad del Señor Andley. ¿Porqué Albert se veía tan saludable… acaso no estaba muriendo? Era la pregunta que todos en el fondo se hacían pero que estaba siendo distraída por la romántica escena que todos presenciaban.

Había otra pregunta, que latía fuertemente en la mente de Elisa, ¿quién era esa mujer que venía con Albert? No parecía ser una enfermera, no vestía de blanco y llevaba dentro de sí un signo de misterio, que no permitía que se viera como una simple enfermera. En sus ojos… -si en sus ojos hay algo, no me ha mirado aún de frente pero cuando lo haga, podré atinar…-

El silencio y el encanto de la escena se acabo cuando George pidió a los sirvientes que subieran el equipaje del señor, la única que quedo presente fue Esther quien aguardaba por las ordenes inmediatas de la Señora Andley. Patty y Elisa se acercaron

a George con aires inquisitivos, pero este, antes de que ellas pudieran hacer cualquier interrogante, hizo un ademán con sus manos, señalando a Albert, indicando que sería él quien lo explicaría todo.

Albert, no obstante seguía fundido en un profundo abrazo con Candy, era ella quien se le aferraba con desesperación. La rubia se sentía tan feliz de verle en pie, y tan feliz de saber que estaría a su lado sano y salvo y que no lo perdería ya nunca más, que no quería soltarle, que bueno era saber que se había tratado de una mentira, algún error…¿porqué había sido un error… verdad…? Pensando en ello se distancio del noble pecho que la cobijaba y le dijo mirándolo con un rostro consentido.

- Esta mañana llegó un telegrama, decía que tu estabas muy enfermo, que ibas a morir… y..-

- Y nada, Candy, y nada… ya más tarde hablaremos de ese asunto- y esto lo último lo dijo para Patty y Elisa, por que también ellas habían escuchado a Candy y de la misma manera querían aclarar la situación. -Por ahora déjame presentarte a mi acompañante, dijo soltándola por completo y descubriendo tras de si a la esbelta mujer que silenciosamente había estado presenciado toda la escena. En cuanto Candy la vio de frente sintió un fuerte cimbronazo que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal y la lleno de una sensación calida y familiar. Tenía los cabellos oscuros, oscurísimos, absolutamente negros, como la más intensa de las noches, su tez tenía el color de ciertos atardeceres, que van del rosa al naranja y unos impresionantes ojos verdes, en nada comparables a los suyos, sino de un aire acuoso y cristalino, mas cercanos a la aguamarina que a la esmeralda. Su figura esbelta estaba terminada por una fabulosa trenza que descendía desde su coronilla hasta el nacimiento de sus caderas. Era en realidad una mujer impresionantemente bella.

- Ella es Parvati Rai, y ha sido la persona que ha cuidado de mi todo este tiempo. Sé que esperaban ver muchas enfermeras y otro tanto de médicos, pero les diré que Parvati supera todo eso.-

Al terminar Albert de hablar, Parvati se inclinó en una venía con una destreza tal que su cuerpo le reveló a Elisa, e incluso a Patty una sensualidad preocupante. En cambio para Candy, fue un gesto de tal gracia que en un minuto le iluminó el rostro, como en todo el día no se le había visto. Y aunque para cualquier mujer, si su marido llega después de un viaje de casi seis meses, acompañado de una mujer como esta, los celos son la reacción más previsible, para la Señora Andley fue remota, al contrario sintió que debía agradecerle profundamente la salud de su esposo.

La hermosa mujer, se levanto y en un inglés muy difícil logró decir - Gracias, es un gusto Candy. Siento que te conozco de toda la vida, e incluso de antes. Le sujeto las manos, y por un segundo Candice hubiera jurado que vio como sus ojos, ya de por si acuosos se inundaban de lagrimas. Sin embargo, este gesto no duro ni un segundo y ya George llamaba a la Señorita Rai -como le dijo- para acomodarla en la que sería su habitación.

Albert saludo a su sobrina con un calido abrazo, mientras que ella, que ya no soportaba más le preguntó:

- De dónde salió esta mujer… tan… tan…, en fin de donde ha venido?-

- Déjame saludar a Patty como se merece y te lo diré- Albert y Patty se abrazaron

amablemente, y Patty no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimillas, sentimental como era, se alegraba de saber que todo había sido una falsa alarma.

- Bueno Elisa, conocí a Parvati en la India en la región de Calcuta. Verás Elisa, en su región las mujeres son subvaloradas y maltratadas. El duro sistema de castas, las condena muchas veces a destinos fatales, y su creencia en los karmas, (esa idea de que si haces algo malo volverá sobre ti si no saldas tu deuda,) las pone también en situaciones difíciles. Parvati es una de esas mujeres, que ha soportado muchas injurias, pero pese a ello en su tierra era considerada como un ser iluminado, al menos por aquellos que la conocen.

- Entonces… ¿Parva… Parati… o como sea que se llame, fue quién te sanó?- Volvió a indagar Elisa, quien no aguantaba la curiosidad, y que quería además esclarecer cualquier indicio de una relación más fuerte entre la aparecida y su querido tío.

-Seño…ra Elisa, creo que por ahora será mejor dejar que el Señor se retire a sus aposentos, en compañía de su esposa… creo que ellos tienen muchas cosas de que hablar- Interrumpió George que ya había regresado de acompañar a Parvati, cosa que incomodo enormemente a Elisa, ya que ahora tendría curiosidad hasta el día siguiente.

-¡Señorita!- Chillo irritada- Bueno Patty, lo mejor será que nos retiremos, y dejemos a los tortolitos en paz… JM!

Las dos se retiraron, secundadas por George, mientras que Esther esperaba ordenes. Candy, ignoró su presencia y se detuvo frente a Albert y con todo el cariño que alcanzaba en sus manos le acaricio el rostro.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer algo?- Antes, por la época en la que Albert estaba totalmente involucrado en los negocios de la familia y por las épocas de la crisis que devastó la economía americana, él siempre regresaba muy tarde. Entonces, Candice, lo esperaba en su querido salón de té, y al ver el auto entrar por el umbral de las rosas, se levantaba lentamente, y le esperaba abajo, junto a la puerta. No habían besos de bienvenida, simplemente, la Señora Andley, le rozaba el rostro con sus manos y le miraba a los ojos en silencio . Ese era todo su saludo. Después ella preguntaba, -¿Tienes hambre?¿Quieres comer algo?-

- No, gracias Candy. Gracias Esther, puede retirarse, me alegro de verle nuevamente-

- La alegría es mía Señor, muchas gracias y permiso.-

-Ahora, Señora Andley, es hora de ir a su salón favorito, y abrir los regalos que le he traído, sé que le van a encantar-. De dos años para acá, Albert viajaba continuamente. En su época de recién casados, viajaban juntos, pero pronto las responsabilidades de un magnate que debe encargarse de todo un imperio de diversas empresas, empezaron a absorberle, los viajes se volvieron más escasos y más cortos. Para Candice fue igual, de repente las responsabilidades de ser la dueña y señora de las varias propiedades de la familia Andley, le asignaron rutinas y horarios, compromisos que nunca antes habían sido verdaderamente importantes, y que adquirieron una relevancia inobjetable, en el lapso de diez años Candy, se convirtió en la admirable Candice White Andley, reconocida en toda la sociedad norteamericana como la Señora Andley. Desde allí los viajes terminaron para ella.

Después de la crisis, los viajes del Señor Andley se hicieron más largos y más continuos. Y la vida de Candice, se fue cercando como un espiral, cada vez más encerrado en si mismo. Albert, de cualquier forma, siempre le traía algún presente de cada lugar que visitaba, y él sabía muy bien que sus regalos favoritos, eran las grabaciones musicales de cada lugar que visitaba…

- Te he traído el mejor jazz del mundo, el jazz de New Orleáns… te encantará.- Le dijo mientras le entregaba varios acetatos.

- ¿Estuviste en New Orleáns? Creí que estabas en… ¡Un momento! Antes de que me consientas con todas estas maravillas necesito que me digas, que fue todo ese asunto del telegrama, necesito que me expliques que paso… porque yo hoy .. Todo el día Albert, todo el día estuve angustiada por ti…- Albert se había levantado de la alfombra en la que estaba sentado, para atizar el fuego en la chimenea- ¡Señor William! Míreme cuando le hablo! quizá para ti fue una divertida broma… pero yo sufrí demasiado!- Albert regreso a su lado, tomo su mano y le beso la palma. La miro a los ojos y Candy vio a su esposo, cambiar la sonrisa confiable por una seña grave en su rostro.

- Candy, yo no soy un tipo que sepa mentir, si en algo me conoces, sabes bien que todos los años que tuve que ocultarme para que no se supiera que la cabeza de los Andley era yo, fueron terriblemente duros para mi, y sabes además que no era para mi sencillo ser tu benefactor solo como el "Abuelo William", por esa razón era que trataba de estar cerca de ti con la parte más auténtica de mi: El hombre libre, que siempre ha deseado una vida sencilla y natural.- A medida que iba hablando su mirada se iba perdiendo entre las diminutas chispas que salían de la fogata, sin soltarle la mano continúo. - No fui yo quién escribió ese telegrama, pero si pedí que te avisarán de mi enfermedad, sin embargo el tonto doctor que lo hizo, considero que después de mis últimos exámenes estaba yo tan débil que no soportaría el trayecto hasta Lakewood, y por eso tuvo la ineptitud de anunciarte mi muerte-.

Una vez más Candy no entendía, y no sabía como interpretar todo lo anterior, de alguna forma, Albert le estaba aclarando que estaba enfermo, y que existía la posibilidad de morir. ¿Y entonces porqué llegar de esa manera tan natural, cómo si nada pasara? Antes de que él pudiera continuar con su charla, Candy interrumpió,

-Albert… yo… yo no entiendo… ¿En verdad estas enfermo? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?… es decir yo te veo… yo te veo … perfectamente sano, así que no debe ser tan grave, y yo … bueno yo aún conozco algunos buenos doctores y ellos podrán…

- Candy, se lo pedí a George, y ahora te lo pido a ti, no más doctores, tengo todo lo que necesito a mi alrededor- Su tono perdió la suavidad anterior, y la dureza revistió sus palabras, y así en ese mismo timbre, tan ajeno a su Albert, prosiguió- La enfermedad que tengo, es muy extraña, incluso para los médicos más especializados, y… y me molesta que todos me propongan que busque más salidas…¿Acaso creen que no quiero vivir? Yo amo mi vida, y aunque muchas cosas han sido diferentes a lo que alguna vez pensé, he sido feliz, muy feliz… y sabes bien que te lo debo a ti, y sabes Candy que haría lo que fuera por seguir a tu lado…- Los lamentos de Candice no le permitieron continuar.

-¡Albert no!… no nos vamos a rendir… vamos a dar la pelea. Tu mismo dijiste que esta mujer Parvati, te ha ayudado bastante, y yo… yo siento… siento que debemos persistir…

- Candy… ya estoy lo suficientemente cansado, quise evitarte todo el dolor, ahora reconozco que fue un error, este camino debimos andarlo los dos, como todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, pero ya es tarde. Lo que dices es cierto, Parvati me ha ayudado mucho, pero no porque tenga una cura milagrosa, sino por que me ha enseñado que lo que sigue ahora es disfrutar cada segundo que me queda, rodeado de lo que más amo, tu… y todas las presencias de mi familia que ahora parecen lejanas, esta casa… los jardines en los que corría con mis hermanas, mi pequeña cabaña en el bosque, y todos mis animales. ¿Me entiendes ahora?

La Señora Andley no paraba de llorar. Lo que más le lastimaba era ver que tan seguro estaba Albert de la decisión de desistir cualquier tratamiento posible. Un dolor inmenso se apropio de todo pensamiento y ya no sabía que más decir. Era cierto, lo perdería para siempre, y perdería para siempre esos momentos de entrega verdadera que quizá nunca le había dado. Al levantar la mirada y percatarse de que entre lamentación y lamentación él aún estaba ahí, totalmente tranquilo, contemplándolo todo con la serenidad que siempre le había caracterizado. Entendió, al menos en algo, a lo que Albert se refería. Si seguía llorando se perdería más de esos momentos de entrega de los que siempre se reprochaba nunca haber tenido.

-Entiendo, te entiendo, amor. Y trataré de ya no llorar más, de dejar las lamentaciones, para cuando…-

-Gracias… Muchas Gracias Amor. Seremos felices… y mi proyecto a seguir, será dejarte tanta… tanta dicha que te alcance para cuando yo ya no esté. Ven acá- le dijo llamándola hacia la alfombra- Abrázame y te cambio el llanto por tenerme esta noche entero, solo para ti. De ahora en adelante todos mis días… serán nuestros días… ¿Quieres?

La respuesta de la Señora Andley, fue lanzarse a sus brazos, perderse en ese aroma dulce y fresco al mismo tiempo, agarrarse de la tibieza que ese hombre despedía de todo su ser y consumarse en cada beso y caricia, de la forma en la que muchas veces se reprocho no hacerlo.


	4. Capítulo IV La Mujer que Murió

Capítulo IV

La Mujer que Murió

Los días que transcurrieron después de aquella jornada definitiva, estuvieron poblados de una tranquilidad muy cercana a la felicidad. La mayoría de las veces parecía que Albert no estaba enfermo, se mantenía activo, todos los días daba largas caminatas, algunas veces acompañado de Candy y otras, solo. En las tardes, junto con Parvati, atravesaba el bosque trasero de la propiedad hasta llegar a un pequeño valle, y allí realizaban una practica extraña ante los ojos de todos, que consistía en sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, las palmas hacia arriba , así permanecían por horas, como si durmieran profundamente, ellos hablaban de meditación o algo así. Solo contadas veces Albert se sentía mal, y en esas ocasiones se quedaba todo el día en su recámara.

Annie que llego al día siguiente acompañada de toda de su familia, incluyendo al apuesto hombre que tenía por esposo, se quedo algunos días pero al ver que la situación estaba completamente controlada y que nadie parecía verdaderamente estar muriendo, se retiró al pasar una semana. Archie, algo incrédulo, llego a comentarle que tal vez se trataba de una artimaña de Albert para reavivar los ánimos de su esposa, y aclaró: -solo con intenciones románticas, desde luego- .

Muy a su manera, Elisa Legan pensaba lo mismo. Como nunca nadie volvió a mencionar algo relacionado con la supuesta enfermedad y lo único que pudo extraer de White fue una breve frase, diciendo que todo iba a estar bien, Elisa se dedico a investigar por su cuenta y a sacar inferencias de toda acción que le pareciera sospechosa. Patty que la había secundado en sus primeras indagaciones, pronto se percato de que el asunto no tenía nada de sospechoso y que definitivamente Albert estaba bien. Lo único que le pareció de consideración fue la presencia de Parvati, -¿Una mujer tan bella al lado del hombre que una ama y todo el tiempo? ¡Jamás!- Pero se iba tranquila pensando que Elisa sabía muy bien como mantener a raya a este tipo de mujeres y partió después de dos semanas al Hogar de Pony.

Lo cierto era que Elisa no podía interpretar a esta mujer de ninguna forma, cuando por fin pudo mirarla a los ojos fue ella quien se sintió intimidada porque Parvati le clavo la mirada de una forma tan determinada que Elisa no tuvo más que hacer que retirarse, desde aquel momento evitaba todo encuentro con ella. Pero no se conformaba con la confianza que White le tenía, ya no creía que hubiese ningún romance entre ella y Albert, varias veces los había seguido hasta el prado tras el bosque, y nunca había visto ninguna conducta ni medianamente reprochable. Muchas veces descifraba ese inglés enredado que utilizaba para comunicarse con Candy y lo que lograba entender, no le parecía mal intencionado o solapado al contrario, no era para nada aduladora o lisonjera, siempre llamaba las cosas por su nombre y jamás exigía nada más de la cuenta. En definitiva, Parvati no le dejaba ningún indicio, ningún argumento del cual agarrarse para justificar el misterio que ella parecía engendrar debajo de todas las telas con las que se cubría, pues Parvati siempre llevaba velos sobre velos. En conclusión, lo único sospechoso que Elisa podía

percibir era esa aparente felicidad que White proyectaba, y que a ella seguía pareciéndole implantada. Lo sabía, porque cuando su querido tío no estaba en casa, la Señora Andley volvía a desplomarse en esos silencios inconmensurables, en sopores de los que era casi imposible despertar. Cuanto daría Elisa por volver a ver esa niña inquieta que reía por todo, que siempre tenía una razón para seguir creyendo aunque el mundo se derrumbara a su alrededor, esa misma que había odiado cuando no tenía la menor idea de que significaba querer a alguien a puro corazón.

Podía reconocerse, sin embargo que en cuanto Candice estaba al lado de su esposo, era otra mujer, entregada totalmente a un amor que la recibía con brazos abiertos. Una mujer que sin reticencias amaba a su esposo en cada acto que compartían. Todos lo notaron cuando finales de Noviembre, fueron a pasar el día de Acción de Gracias al Hogar de Pony, y se reunió toda la familia. Archie y Annie, con su amor sencillo y pleno, con sus dos chiquillos Fred y Alistear, el primero tan tímido como la madre y el segundo tan audaz como su padre. Patty, que aunque después de tanto tiempo no olvidaba ese primer amor de anteojos, depositaba todo su ser en cada chiquillo del cálido hogar, tal cual lo habían hecho la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony. Estas dos mujeres que aunque los años aminoraban, se empeñaban día a día en seguir siendo el sendero de todos los que llegaban a aquella casa. Allí en una reunión humilde y espontánea, todos vieron la esperanza de tener de vuelta a la Candy que años atrás brillaba con una luz entera. Porque, la realidad era que todas las preocupaciones de Elisa, eran silenciosamente compartidas por cada uno de los presentes en esta reunión. Todos la habían visto encerrarse dentro de sí, como una rosa que involuciona y vuelve a su capullo sin mostrar la belleza de su esplendor abierto. Pocas veces habían hablado entre ellos de la situación, pero cuando lo habían hecho llegaban siempre a la conclusión de que tal transformación solo tenía explicación en su gran amor por Albert, y en el desafío que se impuso de mostrarle al mundo entero como una huérfana puede a puro pulso convertirse en una dama consagrada, con toda la elegancia y refinación que muchos nunca consideraron posible en una chica que había crecido en el campo. En parte, desde luego producía orgullo verla desfilar por los bailes de la más elevada elite, con una soltura encantadora y un dominio considerable de cada gesto y de cada ademán. Pero solo hacía falta acercarse un poco y conocerla otro tanto para darse cuenta de que muy adentro de aquella prestancia, solo había un gran vacío.

Quizá por eso, en algo se tranquilizaron por verla reír junto a su esposo, tratando como siempre de hacer una delicia culinaria que como normalmente ocurría terminó como un mazacote algo insípido que pretendía ser un puré de papas, después correteando a dos pequeños mientras trataban de robar parte del postre. Si, quizá algo de Candice había regresado…

- Te lo dije Annie, debía ser una treta de Albert para conseguir que volviera en algo a ser la de siempre… y mira … le funcionó… lo ves?- Archie hablaba convenciéndose a sí mismo de una realidad que aún no sabía verdadera, pero prefería creerla a pensar en algún malestar de su tío, que tanto bien le había hecho a la familia siendo su

cabeza.

- No lo sé Archie… no lo sé… Aún cuando miro detenidamente a Candy puedo ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos. Dime lo que quieras pero para mi ya nunca volverá a ser la misma de antes, y no creas que la juzgo, yo sé bien lo que se siente dejar todo atrás para convertirse en la dama que todos esperan…-

- No empieces con eso Annie… nadie le dijo a Candy que o quién debía ser. Ella misma eligió ese camino… tu eras tan solo una niña… ella… Bueno, ella ya era una mujer.

- Una mujer con el corazón roto y el alma llevada por un amor frustrado- pensó Annie, mientras se retiraba para ver que sus hijos no destrozaran un pequeño caballito de madera con el que jugaban.

Desde una esquina de toda la escena familiar, Elisa observaba todo, y se sentía presenciando una gran farsa. Nunca le habían fascinado estas reuniones, ella aún podía sentir la desconfianza que todos le profesaban. Reconocía que Annie y Patty hacían un esfuerzo por aceptarla, pero sabía bien que las dos madres de White así como Archie la tenían en una lista negra de la que no planeaban sacarla y aunque eso podía molestarle a veces, la mayoría del tiempo lo toleraba porque era una cuestión con la que lidiaba día a día. La señora o señorita Legan era perfectamente conciente de que a cada lugar que iba la trataban con una impecable hipocresía porque sentía el odio en sus miradas, y la mentira de sus palabras, identificaba muy bien todos estos actos porque ella misma durante mucho tiempo los había ejecutado de la misma manera.

A los presentes no los culpaba por su resentimiento, podía reconocer toda su responsabilidad en el celo que despertaba porque el tiempo que había pasado desde que White la había rescatado de sus propias amarguras, le había alcanzado para entender que los errores que cometió habían truncado la felicidad de otros, no obstante su propio carácter no le permitía ser sumisa y andar mendigando perdones que quizá le iban a negar, por eso prefería mantener su distancia, observar y aprender lo que durante casi treinta años de vida no había logrado entender. Lo que si no les perdonaba, a todos allí, era no reconocer esta falsa Candy, que se mostraba más feliz y encantada de lo que de verdad estaba. Aunque no había podido resolver el meollo del asunto, sabía que algo perturbaba más de lo normal a su querida White.

Lo que no sabía era que se equivocaba, ella no era la única en sentir la melancolía que se resguardaba en los actos aparentemente gozosos de Candice…

- Hermana María usted tiene razón. Aquí hay gato encerrado, yo sé que nuestra Candy ha cambiado mucho a lo largo de estos años, y aunque la verdad me alegra verla tan enamorada de su esposo, tanto como se ve aquí… es una cosa muy repentina… es cierto. Pero es posible que después de un viaje tan largo ella haya renovado sus votos como esposa… ¿no lo cree?-

- Señorita Pony, perdóneme lo que diré a continuación, espero no ser demasiado severa. Pero la Candy que tenemos aquí, es solo un remedo de la niña que criamos, y que durante un tiempo fue la mujer que soñamos que sería. Ese espíritu de entrega, de pensar siempre en los otros antes de pensar en sí misma, terminó llevándola

mucho más lejos de lo que ninguna de nosotras hubiera creído. Algo murió en nuestra Candy, y yo solo ruego para que de alguna parte renazca esa luz que siempre la iluminó. Para mi, es definitivo, el gran error fue haberse casado con un hombre que no amaba de corazón, y creo que si ahora se muestra tan enamorada es por una culpa perniciosa, que trata de asir entre sus brazos a un hombre que se le va.

- ¿A qué se refiere, Hermana María? ¿A la enfermedad de Albert? Bueno, yo lo veo muy bien…-

-Perdóneme otra vez, Señorita Pony, yo no sé si se trate de una enfermedad o que sea lo que en realidad ocurre, pero yo ya lo veo muy lejos. Hay un signo claro en sus ojos, este hombre ya no es de aquí.

Y con esta frase categórica, cerró una conversación que Elisa hubiera disfrutado mucho escuchando.

Quizá todos tuvieran razón, pero lo que no llegarían a imaginar ni a entender jamás, era que la Señora Andley, estaba dando su mejor batalla, contra sus miedos y contra los tormentos que le paralizaban el alma. Nadie sabe lo que el corazón de una mujer encierra y es tan fácil juzgarla. Si para muchos representaba una farsa, para ella solo estaba tratando de regresar a sí misma, por el amor y el bienestar de su Príncipe. Y trataba de darle todo el amor y toda la pasión que quizá no había sido completa en sus años de matrimonio, y trataba, también, de ser la auténtica mujer de sueños despiertos y sonrisa inspirada, de la que él se enamoró. Lo hacía por que no sabía cuanto tiempo le estaba permitido quedarse en esta tierra, y quería disfrutar esa felicidad de la que él le había hablado la noche en que regreso.

Con lo que Candice no contaba es que estas luchas deben hacerse francas y mirándose de frente, al desnudo, ya sin mentirse mas a sí misma. Aunque doliera el alma, esa era la única manera… Algunas veces estos asuntos solo se resuelven si un duro golpe nos sacude las entrañas y nos abraza sin miramientos a la vida real.

-Candy… amor… estoy algo agotado, ¿podríamos irnos ya?-

Candy estaba tratando de recostar al ultimo chiquillo que andaba revoloteando por los pasillos del Hogar. Y su única respuesta fue una sonrisa de complacencia. Acercándosele, le dijo

- Será como quieras… pero ¿no prefieres recostarte aquí y que mañana partamos temprano? Yo podría prepararte una habitación… si quieres…-

- La verdad, quiero regresar a Lakewood, hay algo que te quiero mostrar allí, es un regalo, una sorpresa en realidad… ¿no te gustaría ir a verlo?-

Candice sonrió maravillada. -Desde luego… me encantaría… Y después del regalo ¿que haremos?- le susurro al oído pícaramente. Albert sonrió respondiendo al gesto travieso de su esposa, después a modo de confirmación de los deseos que ella cultivaba, le estampó un beso glorioso, que le erizó la piel y la dejo absolutamente encantada de partir ya mismo junto a su Señor Andley.


	5. Capítulo V El Regalo

Capítulo V

El Regalo

Le amaba. No importaban cuántas ideas absurdas recorrieran su mente por momentos, Albert era el hombre que le había entregado cada dicha en su existencia, él que la había ayudado a encontrarse a sí misma cuando era una jovencilla, y el que en este momento de la vida la daba esa felicidad reposada que produce el tener un buen amor al lado para compartir la existencia.

-Deja de mirarme así, que voy a chocarme…- Le dijo sonrojado, pero complacido de sentir la mirada subyugante de su esposa.

-Solo si detienes este coche y me das un beso ya!- No… no ahora… ya habrá tiempo, quiero llegar ahora mismo a Lakewood… debemos aprovechar que la casa esta sola… Parvati no tardara en regresar, esta con George y sabes lo cumplido que es… y Elisa…

-¡Dios Elisa! ¡Dejamos a Elisa en el Hogar de Pony!- Una palmada en la frente de Candy resonó en el auto- ¿Y ahora?

- No hay remedio… de seguro Patty le arreglará una habitación… o quizá llamen a Tom para que la lleve. En todo caso, no regresaremos. Ya te he dicho que me urge llegar pronto. Declaro el rubio con tenaz determinación.

- Esta bien, pero Elisa se va a disgustar mucho… y ya la conoces cuando se pone así.

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa burlona, pero no se detuvo.

Entraron en la mansión y verificaron que efectivamente George y Parvati no hubiesen llegado. Cuando Albert se sintió completamente seguro, le pidió,

-Espérame en tu salón de té. Estaré allí en minutos.

- Pero que serio se pone Señor Andley…- Le contesto mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras. Sin embargo no fue directamente al salón del té, antes hizo una parada por su recámara y se puso un bellísimo camisón de encaje que Annie le había traído de Chicago, se arreglo el cabello, enrojeció con carmín sus labios y aplicó un tanto de perfume en los sitios secretos que la misma Annie le había enseñado un día antes de su boda. Al verse en el espejo, se reconoció mujer otra vez, con un cuerpo febril y dispuesto a las lides que una pasión apremiante exigen. Sintió una chispa de felicidad recorriéndole el vientre, y olvido los temores y las tristezas. -No te irás, eres mío y no te irás.-

Al llegar al salón de té, Albert ya estaba allí, miraba por la ventana fijamente un punto en la oscuridad. No había encendido la chimenea y en ese sencillo pero sugerente camisón Candice se helaba. Al acercarse pudo ver el reflejo de Albert en el vidrio y se dio cuenta de que Albert no tenía ese gesto malicioso y travieso de los amantes. Todo lo contrario, su rostro tenía un carácter solemne, y al oírla entrar ni siquiera se había girado para verle. Espero a tenerla cerca para enfocarse en ella, y lo que vio sinceramente le sorprendió. Era una aparición. Sus cabellos sueltos rodeaban la blancura espectral de su piel que traslucía dentro de la delicada camisola. Eran sus ojos majestuosos, de verde inmisericorde los que le castigaban imponiéndole un

deseo que muchas veces él daba por muerto y los que le recordaban que esta mujer, era real y no un éter embriagado que se esparcía sobre el aire en forma femenina.

- Albert yo…- Trato de comenzar…

- No, no ahora Candy. Muchas veces, después de su matrimonio con Candice, y después de los momentos emocionantes de los primeros días, Albert se había preguntado, que era lo que realmente le enloquecía de esta niña que había visto volverse mujer. Y era por que a veces no descifraba con claridad los sentimientos que giraban en torno de ella. A veces, sentía que su amor le designaba la protección a la frágil criatura que alguna vez salvo de hundirse en el agua, otras veces en cambio sentía vibrar la complicidad de una amiga entrañable a la que podía contarle todo, sin temor al juicio. Y a veces, otras veces, veces como esta, al tenerla desnuda, o casi desnuda al frente suyo, su sangre galopaba tan fuerte y las ideas coherentes le eran tan esquivas, que a lo único que atinaba era a aprehenderla en sus brazos y cubrirla de besos mansos, que como golondrinas buscaban su nido en los cálidos labios de la rubia. Al terminar la pasión del abrazo que los unía momentáneamente Albert se preguntaba, si aquello, es decir todo lo que Candy le despertaba, era efectivamente amor. Sabía bien que siempre que estaba lejos tenía unas ganas irreprimibles de tenerle cerca, de sentir su aroma auténtico a campiña de abril, pero también tenía la certeza de que la cercanía que los unía iba más allá del lazo del matrimonio. Dicho de otra forma, Albert sabía que el vinculo con Candice era indestructible, y que permanecía fuera del tiempo o de la distancia, ella ya estaba en todo su ser. Y sabía que también ella lo guardaba en sus entrañas. Si el matrimonio acababa, por la razón que fuere, ellos seguirían por siempre unidos, por que los sujetaba un destino labrado por fuerzas que desconocían, y que iba más allá de una relación de pareja. Después de todo, esas convenciones de Marido y Mujer, las había inventado una sociedad con la que nunca se había sentido muy de acuerdo.

Fue hasta que conoció a Parvati, que pudo concluir, que su amor por Candy era más grande que el deseo de tenerla siempre a su lado, como una cautiva. Parvati le guió por el camino de reencontrarse consigo mismo, con sus verdaderos anhelos y sus verdaderos amores. En ese encuentro con la bella Parvati, había entendido también que su querida Candy White, había marchitado peligrosamente, hasta convertirse en su propia antagonista, desde que su matrimonio se había celebrado. Incluso, en ocasiones sus reproches iban mas lejos y sentía que su error original era haber ordenado que la adoptaran , y haberla insertado en esa familia llena de rencores, vanidades perniciosas, y orgullos vanos. Se imaginaba una Candy que no lo hubiera conocido, una mujer absolutamente libre haciendo de sus anhelos una realidad constante, y no esta Señora Andley que cargaba sobre su cuerpecillo todo el legado de esta difícil dinastía. Sin embargo, había aprendido con Parvati también, que de nada sirve lamentarse, las soluciones siempre están ahí, solo hace falta aprender a leer la realidad para descifrarlas. Lo único que podemos hacer para solucionar las opresiones, las dudas y tormentos del día a día es actuar para remediarlo, seguir adelante, sin las cargas del pasado, perdonando sin piedad a todos los que alguna vez nos trataron sin indulgencia. Actuar, eso era lo que Albert sabía bien que debía hacer.

Otra vez, como si no la viera , paso a su lado se acerco al canapé favorito de la Señora Andley y tomo el manto que estaba en un borde, girando con un movimiento ágil le cubrió con este.

Candice se quedo de una pieza, observándole sin entender. En su imaginación tenía una noche de pasión muy parecida a la que tuvieron la noche en que él regreso. ¿Acaso ya no me desea? ¿tan ajado esta mi cuerpo? Yo me sentía… especial… hoy me sentía… especial. Le amo, yo lo amo. De verdad.

- Debías estar muriendo de frío… no es bueno que te enfermes, no por estas épocas. Te necesito a mi lado, sana y fuerte. Recuerda que soy yo el enfermo.- Y con esta frase que pretendía ser afable, Albert terminó con el encanto de seducción que Candy planeaba sortear. Ella se cubrió sonrojada, como si hubiese estado desnuda frente a su propio padre, pero además se sintió desconsolada por que en un momento que ella había deseado feliz, Albert había recordado, el asunto de su enfermedad, que era en definitiva el tema más escabroso dentro de los temores de nuestra querida Señora Andley.

Albert se dio cuenta del efecto que había tenido y arrepentido, trato de arreglar,

-Lo siento, mi bella Candy, pero, esta noche será mejor pasarla entre tus brazos, descansando solamente, estoy verdaderamente agotado. Perdóname. Y además hay algo que quiero hacer desde esta tarde, cuando te pedí que regresáramos.

- Esta bien, no importa. Te escucho.- Le contestó mientras se sentaba en su canapé.

Albert, encendió unas cuantas lámparas del salón, sin quitar ese aire de penumbra del que ya disfrutaban. Y con esa cantidad precisa de luz, la Señora Andley, pudo descubrir que habían dos baúles en el recinto. Después de verlos le miro inquisitiva.

- La noche en que regrese no te entregue todos tus regalos, pero aquí te los dejo. No quiero que los abras hoy, sino cuando yo haya muerto-. ¡Otra vez con eso!- pensó Candy, haciendo un gesto de molestia.

- Yo sé mi bien, que no te gusta hablar de mi muerte, pero es una realidad que debemos aceptar juntos, por el amor que nos tenemos, por el amor que siempre nos hemos tenido. Quiero que entiendas, que aunque ya no tengas mi cuerpo a tu lado yo siempre estoy contigo. Como cuando desaparecía por mucho tiempo de tu vida y después aparecía para hacerte algún "milagrillo" jejeje. Así seguirá siendo, solo que no estará aquí este cuerpo débil, sino mi espíritu que se ha llenado de fuerzas al solo estar aquí, a tu lado, en mi hogar. No porque se acaba mi cuerpo, se acaba mi vida, o se acaba el amor.-

Los ojos de Albert brillaban y parecían iluminar, ellos solos el salón. La fuerza de sus palabras tranquilizo a la rubia que se refugiaba tras la manta.

- Todo esto lo he aprendido de Parvati, y quiero que al morir yo, ella permanezca a tu lado, para que te de fortaleza y para que te recuerde que, por encima de todas las cosas debes volver a ti misma y empezar desde cero a reconstruir los que fueron tus sueños antes de que yo tuviera el desatino de traerte a esta casa, para que aprendieras de la Tía Elroy los asuntos de una dama de sociedad. Ahh Candice… son tantas las cosas que tendrás que perdonarme, pero antes tienes que prometerme que… que vas a ser feliz…

-No, no otra vez en mi vida esa frase horrible- pensó terriblemente ofuscada ¿Cómo

pueden pedirme que sea feliz, sin dejarme amarlos?

- Pero escúchame bien - continuo Albert sin importarle que Candice tuviera su ceño fruncido- Esa felicidad debe ser auténtica, no complaciente con el resto, esta Candy… debe ser _tu_ felicidad. Sin importarte nada de lo que se vaya a decir, despójate del lastre de ser la Señora Andley y vuelve a ser Candy White.

Parecía que Albert iba a terminar, y Candice ya había decidido levantarse e ir hacia su habitación, cuando el la detuvo.

-Espera, aún no te hablo de los regalos. Sé que estas disgustada, y lo estarás durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora me debes escuchar.- Señalando los baúles continúo…

- El primero, contiene las prendas que quiero que uses tras mi muerte, y el segundo, las lecturas que quiero que frecuentes. Sé que suena a una orden, pero será todo lo que te pida, para mi muerte. Las lecturas están ordenadas, temporalmente, y sólo deberás llegar al fondo del baúl, cuando día tras día hayas leído carta por carta, libro por libro.

- No entiendo… ¿De que se trata todo esto?

- Es sencillo, hay un vestido para cada día en ese baúl. Y en este otro, hay también una lectura para cada día. No debes adelantarte, o tratar de llegar pronto al fondo de los baúles… todo tendrá su tiempo. Empezarás después de mi muerte en la fecha en la que sientas que estas lista para comenzar con esto.

- ¡Albert ya basta! Día tras día, lucho contra la idea de perderte… y tu hablas de esto con tanta naturalidad… ¿Es qué no te das cuenta de que pierdo al hombre de mi vida, no solo mi autor, sino el que me ha entregado todo? Albert, no sé si seas conciente pero tu escribiste mi vida desde el día que te encontré en la Colina de Pony… ¡y yo solo tenía seis años!-

-¡Lo sé Candice!- Respondió de manera fuerte- pero lo que te pido ahora, es que seas tu misma quien escribe su vida… Entiéndelo por favor…

-¿Por qué no entiendes tu que te amo… y que si ya no estas mi vida no tendrá sentido alguno?

- ¡Oh Candy!… sé muy bien que no es así…Y lo que quiero que por fin un día veas… es que… tu vida y tu felicidad solo dependen de ti… de tus actos, no solo de las presencias de otros. Tu eres responsable de tu destino. Y ese continuará este o no este yo. Así como mi amor por ti estará siempre contigo aunque mi presencia física se extinga. Yo no dudo de tu amor, sé que cuando nos casamos tu aún sentías algo muy fuerte por… por… por él. Pero el tiempo, y todo lo que has hecho a mi lado me han demostrado que muy a tu manera me has amado. Ahora quisiera que te amarás a ti misma.-

Lloraba, lloraba a cántaros. Pero mansamente dejo que su príncipe la tomara en brazos, y su respiración tenue fue aplacando la suya, hasta que cayó dormida.

La mañana siguiente, al despertar lo vio a su lado, y esa sola presencia le rescato de recordar las tristezas de la noche anterior. Decidió ella misma, bajar y preparar el desayuno, antes de que llegara Elisa, y tuviera que soportar una larga retahíla de reproches y quejas por haberla olvidado en el Hogar de Pony. Al acercarse a la cocina, escucho el murmullo de las cocineras y las chicas del servicio, se escuchaban

emocionadas por algo.

- ¡Es el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida! ¿¡Qué no daría yo por ser esa bailarina tonta y tenerle en mis brazos!?

- Ahhh y ¿has visto? Pronto estrenará otra obra en Broadway… ¡Dios! Esa mirada… es como de odio… pero también de pasión!… ahhhh es un encanto.¿Me pregunto que tendrá que tener una mujer para poderlo pasar aunque sea una noche a su lado? ¿Te imaginas los gozos que vive esa chica cada noche?-

- Uhhh que si me los imagino -dijo una tercera- creo que cierro mis ojos y ya los estoy viviendo…- Y estallaron todas en risas.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Porqué tantas risas? -¿De que me he perdido?- Dijo la Candice entrando en la cocina.

-¡oh! Señora Andley, lo siento… lo sentimos… No queríamos incomodarle…

-No… sino digo que me incomoden, pero me da curiosidad saber de que hablan tan emocionadas- les respondió con sencillez.

- Bueno - comenzó otra de las tres, quizá la mas vivaz- Se trata de este bombón- le dijo mostrándole la hoja de una revista, donde, en una fotografía de una página entera, aparecía verdaderamente el hombre más guapo del mundo, que con unos ojos azules como mares profundos, la miraban de frente, mientras que una mujer de pose atrevida le rodeaba con sus brazos. Candice soltó la revista, y retrocedió como si hubiera visto un espanto.

- ¡Señora! ¿Esta bien?- le pregunto una de las chicas.

- Si… si… estoy bien… es solo que… Muero del hambre…-

-Déjeme prepararle algo…

- No… no… Yo sola puedo.


	6. Capítulo VI La Rosa

Capítulo VI

La Rosa

Durante sus años de casada había tenido, en repetidas ocasiones, noticias de Terruce G. Grandchester. Era imposible no tenerlas. Terruce, se había convertido en uno de los mas afamados actores de Norteamérica, no solo por su talento desbordante, sino porque todo el tiempo protagonizaba cualquier tipo de actos irreverentes. Ese era su desafío para una sociedad elitista que creía haberlo capturado con el esplendor de sus reuniones y con sus halagos fáciles. Él en recompensa, les entregaba deliciosos escándalos que por lo general involucraban a las más primorosas señoritas de la sociedad neoyorkina, sin nombrar al sinnúmero de esposos ofendidos que freían en lento su rencor hacia este icono de la desfachatez.

Cada vez que la Señora Andley se encontraba con imágenes como esa, una fuerte corriente se te desataba en su interior. Años de juventud y añoranza colapsaban en un segundo, por el recuerdo de una tristeza que le había desmigajado la existencia hacía unos 16 años, y después, un hondo vacío y una duda incomoda la llenaba sin dejarle espacio a cualquier otra cosa.

Al comienzo había optado por no comprar revistas, por pedir que el periódico llegara directamente a la oficina de Albert, pero no era suficiente. Siempre en cualquier parte, en el lugar más inesperado, alguien lo mencionaba. Alguna mujer se declaraba totalmente obnubilada por sus ojos, alguna señora refinada declaraba que era el mejor Hamlet que jamás había visto, y algún hombre de negocios contaba como Grandchester se había enfrascado en una discusión política, que no le correspondía por defender los derechos de los trabajadores. Sabía bien que la solución no era aislarse del mundo, por que el mundo entero hablaba de él. No, esa no era la solución quizá sería mejor era acallar su mente, alejar por un momento al fantasma que la seguía incluso en sus sueños, pero ya muchas veces se había dado cuenta de que era una labor imposible. Cada pequeño detalle se lo recordaba, incluso los que nunca tuvieron nada que ver con su presencia, los aromas del amanecer, el guiso cociéndose en la estufa, la mirada inquisitiva de la costurera cuando le hacía un vestido. Todo. Absolutamente todo, arrastraba a Terry Grandchester hasta la ladera de sus evocaciones. No se trataba de un dolor o de una punzada, era un latir constante que la acompañaba para respirar, quisiera o no quisiera estaba ahí, así que en un punto de esos quince años, decidió ya no luchar y dejarlo vivir dentro de sí. Finalmente nadie lo vería, nadie sospecharía que después de tanto tiempo ella seguía aferrándose a un recuerdo sin sentido, un amor de la juventud. O al menos eso lo que ella creía.

La tarde en que la enfermedad de Albert se reveló, Candice entendió que Elisa había descubierto su secreto hacía mucho tiempo, quizá desde siempre. Pero en un acto de complicidad, quizá el primero que había tenido con ella, incluso antes de que fueran tan cercanas, Elisa jamás había dicho nada, a nadie. Y cada vez que la veía sonrojarse por escuchar algún comentario sobre Grandchester, permanecía en silencio, y cambiaba inmediato de tema. Ahora que lo entendía todo, se sentía

agradecida con esta mujer que finamente después de tantos tropiezos se portaba a la altura de la situación.

La vio caminar por el pasillo hacía ella y dejando las flores silvestres que arreglaba, se atravesó en su camino y se lanzó a sus brazos. Los impulsos ya no eran su especialidad, pero desde lo más profundo de su corazón quería agradecerle.

- ¡Que haces White! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Le dijo, mientras sorprendida trataba de apartarla. -No soy muy amiga de estas cosas… ¿Sabes? ¡Ya quítate!-

-Esta bien, esta bien… lo siento- y esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?

- Recibí un telegrama de Neal, celebrará las fiestas en Las Vegas, y quiero despedirme de él antes de que se vaya… creo que también aprovecharé y compraré algunos vestidos para el año nuevo…- e hizo ese clásico gesto que la identificaba cuándo estaba planeando algo.

-¿Algunos?… jejeje… menos mal que solo piensas en "algunos"… ¿Te gustaría que te acompañará?-

-¿En serio? … Bueno… si prometes no dejarme olvidada en cualquier tienda… -dijo recordando el episodio del día de acción de gracias. - ¡Te odie! Tuve que dormir en una cama que muy probablemente había sido orinada por un ejercito de esos niñitos!-

- Elisa… a veces olvido como fue que te llegue a tener cariño… ¿Cuándo viajarás?-

- Mañana muy temprano… ¿de verdad vendrás conmigo? Pensé que no querías separarte de Albert…-

- Pues estos días ha estado muy bien… y creo que se agota de tenerme siempre ahí, creo que necesita espacio, y en todo caso Parvati lo cuida muy bien. A parte necesito comprar los regalos de los niños del hogar.-

-¿Qué tal unas sabanas … ah White?

Y antes de que Candy pudiera soltarle una cadena de regaños por su perverso sentido del humor, Elisa siguió por su camino mientras le recomendaba que empacará pronto el equipaje, para unos dos días.

- Iré a avisarle a Albert- pensó, mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta la biblioteca, donde ahora él solía pasar algunas horas de la mañana. Parecía haber retornado a sus rutinas habituales, y había vuelto a tomar responsabilidad por los negocios de la familia. Sin embargo antes de llegar allí se topó con una sorpresa, era Archie, que en uno de sus trajes grises de fino paño inglés, portado con toda la elegancia de la que siempre había alardeado, caminaba también hacia la biblioteca, hasta que vio a la rubia y se detuvo.

- ¡Archie! No sabía que venías… ¿ha venido Annie contigo?

- Bueno, fue un viaje un poco imprevisto… de hecho Annie no sabe que estoy aquí. Albert me llamó esta mañana muy temprano pidiéndome que viniera inmediatamente.

-¿Ah si?… Bueno no me dijo nada.- La sorpresa de Candice se lleno de un presentimiento no muy grato. ¿Para que quería Albert ver a Archie con tanta urgencia? Aunque se empeñara en estar tranquila y en no preocuparse exageradamente por las conductas de su esposo, la Señora Andley no podía evitar inquietarse por aquellas actividades que se salían de sus hábitos comunes. Archie y

Albert compartían varios asuntos de negocios, por que desde hacía unos ocho años él se encargaba de todos los asuntos de los Cornwell en Chicago, pero raras ocasiones se reunían en la mansión para hablar de temas de trabajo. -¿Es algo muy urgente?- Continuó.

- La verdad, yo mismo no sé de que se trata. Pero espero que no sea algo grave…- Dijo Archie, demostrando que para él también existía cierta preocupación, después de todo su tío nunca había desmentido todo el asunto de la terrible enfermedad.

- Supongo que te quedarás a cenar.. ¿verdad? - Le preguntó dejándolo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Ehhh…-dudó-

-Lo digo porqué Elisa y yo viajaremos mañana a Chicago, así que podríamos ir todos juntos … y mientras ella visita a Neal….yo podría ir a visitar a Annie y a mis pequeños… ¿No crees?-

- Mmm si… estaría bien…- Asintió mientras no ocultaba su extrañeza.- A veces no entiendo como logras confiar tanto en Elisa, Candy… Yo, la verdad, no creo que la gente cambie. Si yo fuera tu, siempre estaría esperando una traición… Esa mujer es peligrosa… lo ha sido siempre.- Candy, hizo gesto de no querer escuchar más, ese era un consejo que había escuchado muchas veces, pero no lo tomaba en cuenta, porque sabía bien, que Elisa y ella se habían encontrado en sus debilidades y defectos sin juzgarse, aceptándose e intentando vivir juntas. Como lo hacen las verdaderas amigas.

- Anda… no digas más… Albert te espera. Yo estaré en el jardín. Saldré a caminar un rato con Parvati…-

Candice se alejo hacía una de las salidas laterales, con un aire distraído dejo la estancia.

- Siéntate- le pidió Albert, que reposaba sentado en el mismo sillón en el que esperaba a Candy el día que le reveló que él era el tío Abuelo William.

-Gracias Albert.-

- Te preguntarás porque te llamé con tanta premura, no te preocupes no se trata de nada grave… La rentabilidad de las empresas Cornwell, es verdaderamente admirable. Eres muy bueno en esto sobrino, quizá mejor de lo que alguna vez pensé. - Hizo una pausa para tomar unos papeles que George le había dejado en el escritorio hacía un momento y levantándose, se acerco a él. -Solo quiero pedirte algo, de hecho, es algo así como una orden… o una herencia… depende de cómo quieras verlo.- Archie se puso tenso ¿una herencia? ¿Acaso se trataba otra vez de la cuestión de su enfermedad?- Quiero pedirte que después de mi muerte te encargues de todos los asuntos de la Familia Andley, con la misma dedicación que lo has hecho con las empresas Cornwell- Terminó mientras le entregaba los papeles.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Albert! ¿Cómo me pides algo así? Es absurdo, tu te ves muy bien y los negocios de toda la familia entera están yendo de maravilla… Así que no sé que tenga que hacer yo… y…- Albert ignorando completamente a sus sobrino continuó.

- Candice seguirá con varios asuntos que yo le indicaré, tu no debes preocuparte de nada… para las cosas que pudieran parecerte complicadas, George estará

ayudándote siempre, será tu mano derecha, como lo fue conmigo… no te preocupes… Sé que contigo al frente nada podrá salir mal. Y bueno, tu sabes que aunque las cosas han cambiado, nunca se sabe si puedes confiar en los Legan… así que es mejor que firmes ahora estos papeles que te avalan como el jefe de los negocios Andley. -Originalmente Archie habíha pensado que si todo era como Albert lo mencionaba… entonces él pasaría a ser en la cabeza de los Andley, y de alguna forma tuvo un pequeña desilusión al darse cuenta que lo sería solo en lo que respecta a los negocios. Albert que sabía cual sería la reacción de su sobrino, frente a esta afirmación solo le mencionó. - La cabeza de la familia será La Señora Andley… Candy, sé que ella tampoco nos desilusionara. ¿Firmarás?

- Si insistes… -le respondió mientras se convencía de verlo muy saludable como para morir de un momento para otro- Lo haré para tranquilizarte, pero sé que nos queda Albert para rato… la verdad y ahora que lo pienso - la voz de Archie adquirió un tono grave- no sé para que haces todo esto…¿Es por Candy?-

- Nada de eso… estoy muy enfermo Archie… aunque no te lo parezca… lo estoy… Quizá lo que ocurre es que no tengo una actitud de derrota o de autocompasión. He sido muy feliz en esta vida … como para arruinarlo todo con un mal final. Ahora firma ¿Quieres?

La cena fue austera y silenciosa. Archie aún estaba sorprendido por los sucesos de este día, de un momento para otro era el encargado de los negocios de toda la familia. Pero por otro lado estaba fascinado con la presencia de Parvati, desde la primera vez que la había visto había considerado que esta chica tenía algo más a parte de su exótica mirada, algo que le atraía suavemente, como el aroma de un pastel horneándose que nos lleva derecho a la cocina. Esta noche llevaba una hermosa rosa blanca totalmente abierta sobre sus cabellos. A Candy le hizo mucha gracia, y comento que parecía una gran estrella sobre la oscura noche de sus cabellos. Después cayendo en cuenta de que estaban en invierno y conseguir una rosa de los jardines era una cuestión verdaderamente difícil, Candice le pregunto:

- De donde salió esa Rosa… Algún galán incógnito te la regaló?- Fue una pregunta picara, Candy sonrío mientras se lo decía, pero Elisa espero la respuesta como si se tratara de descubrir a la verdadera Parvati. Sin embargo ella solo respondió:

- No Señora Andley… yo misma la he encontrado en su jardín… y sé que una flor en invierno es una rareza, pero interprétela como un mar de sorpresivas bendiciones… Ahora esta claro usted siempre estará bien.- A Parvati se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, como Candy hubiera jurado que la había visto la primera vez, entonces, quitándose la rosa, continuó.

- Esta es para usted. Es mi bendición y la bendición de todo lo que esta vivo. Nada nunca le faltará Señora Andley… muy pronto tendrá lo que siempre ha deseado.


	7. Capítulo VII El Telegrama

El Telegrama

William Albert Andley murió una fría tarde de invierno, mientras una hermosa mofeta encontraba una deliciosa baya para cenar. En ese mismo instante, la Señora Andley se probaba el vestido que utilizaría en nochebuena y con el cual pensaba deleitar a su marido, para que la noche fuera realmente buena.

Esther lo buscaba para advertirle que la cena estaría servida en treinta minutos, pero al no encontrarle ella supuso que estaría con Parvati. Sin embargo su sorpresa fue absoluta al descubrir que Parvati estaba en el gran salón de baile, que llevaba años sin ser usado, haciendo algo que ella llamaba "bailar" pero que poco o nada tenía que ver con los movimientos llevados por un buen Charleston, o por un clásico vals. Mientras Esther la miraba con asombro, no se sabe si más por el tipo de danza o porque no estaba con Albert, Parvati rompió el encanto de las cítaras y las lejanas tamboras al sentirse observada, y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo Esther?- Balbuceó en su inglés primario, apago el gramófono, y espero la respuesta.

- Señorita Rai, he ido a buscar al señor a su oficina, a la biblioteca, y en la alcoba principal también, pero no lo he encontrado… Pensé que estaba con usted. Y ocurre que ya son las seis, y voy a servir la cena.- Parvati abrió sus enormes ojos como detectando la sorpresa, pero fue su único gesto de alarma. Había llegado el momento, ahora era el instante de hacer su parte, por fin la razón por la cual había venido hasta Norteamérica se realizaba.

- Busca a George- le pidió, con total serenidad- dile que le espero en el portal de las rosas, iremos a buscarle.

La Señora Andley tuvo una reposada estancia en casa de los Cornwell, tanto que insistió a Elisa para que se quedaran dos días más de los presupuestados. Estar rodeada de chiquillos siempre la acercaba a sus buenos momentos, a la felicidad distante de una niña que rodaba colina abajo para caer entre un gran montón de margaritas. A parte la presencia de Annie la mantenía sosegada. Ella, siempre tan serena, como si un mar de pequeños pétalos la guiara en su andar pausado, y su mirada condescendiente que recorría las estancias esperando no mucho, sino lo suficiente. Así, sin reproches, sin ironías, y sin pretensiones, Annie Britter se había convertido en una mujer de felicidades simples, madre de dos luces serpenteantes que sabían bien hacer de las suyas, esposa de un hombre que a fuerza de voluntad había terminado enloquecido de amor por ella. A cualquiera Annie, le hubiera podido parecer aburrida, nunca una palabra demás, nunca un gesto excesivo, una sonrisa plena o un llanto vivo, para muchos Annie Britter podría haber sido un perfecto retrato, en lento movimiento. Pero no para Candy, para ella, Annie era la muestra de la dicha absoluta. Había logrado convertirse en una dama de la que nadie recordaba su pasado, había conseguido a punta de dedicación el amor del hombre que la desvelo desde sus doce años, pero sobre todo tenía dos hermosos hijos que cultivaba como la empresa de su vida.

Viéndolos a ellos, viendo a Annie, Candice decidió que ya era el momento de tener un

hijo con Albert. Antes algo siempre los había detenido, primero la muerte de la Tía Abuela Elroy, después la terrible caída de la industria del maíz, que alejo por un buen tiempo a Albert, y así entre excusa y excusa, Candy ya tenía 33 años y ni un solo germen de su vida. Pero esta vez sería diferente, con Albert en la mansión siempre habría oportunidad y ella sabía bien que ahora nada le permitiría negarse, porque por extraño que parezca, era Albert quien siempre mostraba reticencia a la idea de ser padre. Nunca afirmaba que no le gustara, simplemente decía que aún no era el momento apropiado.-¿Si no hay un momento más apropiado que este, no sé que más debamos esperar?- Pensó, mientras empacaba el gran equipaje de regreso, pues con el proyecto de ser madre se agregaban los nuevos vestidos de la seducción y los de la maternidad, y también uno que otro juguete que no podía reservar para los chicos del Hogar de Pony, por que al verlos solo pensaba en una futura criatura hija de su amor por Albert.

En la despedida, cuando la ayudaban a subir al coche, Annie y Archie la vieron resplandecer, como hacía mucho tiempo lo deseaban, y como no la verían hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

En el instante en el que el coche arranco, llegó un telegrama para la Señora Andley en el que se le avisaba que la tarde anterior su esposo el Señor William Albert Andley había fallecido. Annie arrojo el papel con horror al piso y sentó en el porche de su mansión a llorar, silenciosamente y con pequeños lamentos en los que se quejaba por la suerte de su querida amiga. Archie en cambio, no se convenció por el telegrama, lo recogió del piso y lo volvió a leer, la firma era de George, pero ¿porqué no había llamado? Eso era mejor que esperar a que un telegrama llegara. Y además, se habían visto cuatro días atrás y él estaba perfectamente, tanto que Archie opto por no decirle nada a Candice sobre las decisiones de su tío Albert, porque vio su realización verdaderamente lejana. Archie no quería ser terriblemente malicioso, pero ¿y si fuera otra treta de su tío para hacer despertar a su querida Candy?

En cuanto Annie se hubo recuperado al menos en algo, Archie la ayudo a entrar e inmediato, llamó a la mansión de Lakewood. La línea no funcionaba, la operadora no pudo comunicarse por muchos intentos que se hicieran. No había de otra, tenían que viajar hasta Lakewood. Por que fuera o no una falsa alarma, Candy de seguro iba a necesitar más de un amigo.

***

La persiana no dejaba entrar bien los rayos de luz, era quizá más de medio día, pero en invierno los pocos destellos que se colaban eran tenues como si apenas se levantara el día. La mujer que estaba a su lado dio un bote radical y de un giro ya estaba de pie, completamente desnuda empezó a pasearse por la alcoba que era un verdadero desastre, algunas botellas vacías por aquí, colillas regadas por todas partes, pero su ropa no asomaba, no recordaba bien si la había dejado en la habitación o en la sala, la noche había sido tan apasionada y desordenada que aún la resaca no la dejaba enfocarse bien en sus recuerdos. Lo único que encontró fue una bata de seda negra. Afuera la calefacción no era tan buena y hacía mucho frío porque

ninguno de los dos había recordado correr la pesada cortina del gran ventanal que daba en pleno al Central Park. La vista era maravillosa, el invierno imponente se desbordaba en blanco sobre blanco y los árboles parecían copos mullidos en los que se podía caer sin pensar en lastimarse. En el enorme sofá estaba su vestido, cerca a la mesa central su liguero y siguiendo esa ruta pudo encontrar sus medias, en cuanto estuvo en frente a la puerta se dio cuenta de que había un papel que probablemente acababan de dejar ahí. Curiosa como toda mujer, se acerco para examinarlo: era un telegrama de Lakewood.

- ¿Lakewood? Que extraño… pensé que en Norteamérica no conocía a nadie más sino a su madre- musitó entre dientes.- Sin embargo será mejor que le avisé, un telegrama siempre es algo urgente… Pero… - dudo - y ¿si es otra mujer?-

Amanda Truman era una hermosa joven que había nacido en Georgia hacía 23 años, una sureña típicamente destinada a la vida de campo que una tarde en sus frescas 15 primaveras había visto por accidente una fotografía de un actor de Broadway, cuya mirada encerraba un enigma que inmediato quiso descifrar, la postura de drama del hombre, su piel blanca que parecía palidecer por una enfermedad del alma y tanta tristeza contenida, que Amanda se sintió de inmediato conmovida. Su madre le explico que se trataba de un actor interpretando el drama de un moribundo, y aunque ella lo entendía no podía dejar de sentir que algo en ese hombre la llamaba, que tenía que verle, y cuidarle. Amanda se enamoró perdidamente de esa imagen y se juro que un día ese hombre la amaría tanto como ella a él.

La noche anterior parte de ese juramento se había consumado. Pero ella tenía muy claro, que con el actor no sería fácil. Desde que lo conoció en persona se dio cuenta de que lo que había visto en la imagen hacía tanto tiempo, no distaba mucho de la realidad. Era un hombre solitario, enigmático, que encerraba una gran tristeza en su delgado cuerpo y aunque a veces aparentara gozar del mundo del espectáculo le molestaba profundamente tanta mentira. Todo esto, había hecho que ella le amara más, y que se sintiera más tentada a entrar en ese mundo impenetrable, y sabía que ayer solo había abierto una delgada ventana. Lo que no iba a permitir era que otra truncara su camino hacia el centro de su alma.

- Terry..- le susurro al oído sin ninguna respuesta- Teeeerry… amooor- Nada, el actor parecía reservado al mundo de los sueños- Terry querido, parece que es urgente, es un telegrama de Lake…- No pudo terminar, Terry se levanto de golpe al escuchar ese nombre, el nombre del lugar de donde provenían todas sus ansias, allí vivía la princesa de sus viajes nocturnos, encerrada en una torre de marfil mientras sus ojos devoraban los bosques y sus cabellos se llevaban enteros la luz del sol. Para Terrence Grandchester, la noche de eterno galopar buscando el rostro de su amada, no terminaba nunca. Era una búsqueda que le estropeaba la vigilia, pues desde que despertaba, la buscaba en los olores tempranos de la vida cotidiana, en el café fuerte que lo regresaba a la realidad, en el asfalto que caminaba si prisa, en los telones que descendían de rojo sobre rojo, en las voces que sin sentido le hablaban, en los ardores de la tarde desvaneciéndose, y en la negra noche que inclemente le recordaba en cada sorbo de licor, que tan lejos estaba de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Pues efectivamente, después de dieciséis años, Terrence G. Grandchester seguía terriblemente enamorado de Candice White Andley, tanto como la primera vez, pero con una desesperación atroz que se carcomía todas sus pequeñas alegrías.

- ¿De Lakewood?- Preguntó, aturdido aún por el sueño. Se sentó en la cama con su torso casi inmaculado, rapándole de las manos el telegrama a su nueva amante.

- Así es… ¿Sabes dónde queda? Yo no tengo la menor idea… y…¿Conoces a alguien ahí?- Amanda no paraba de hablar con su tono juguetón, pero no recibía respuesta alguna. Él estaba desesperado tratando de abrirlo, entonces leyó:

_Le informo que el Señor William Albert Andley murió ayer en horas de la tarde. Le esperamos para las exequias y funerales. _

_George Johnson. _

***

Cuando el chofer abrió la puerta del coche, la Señora Andley sintió que una premonición aciaga tenía su fin. Paro en seco el parloteo de Elisa, que todo el camino había venido contándole cuanto rumor circundaba Chicago, con un gesto de la mano. Los vio allí, de pie y con rostro solemne y lo supo, todo había terminado. Parvati, George y Esther la esperaban en las escaleras de la entrada principal, pero Albert no estaba allí. El chofer tuvo que ayudarle para salir del auto porque Candice estaba paralizada por el miedo, no quería escuchar una sola palabra que pudiera confirmarle lo que sospechaba. Elisa salió por la otra puerta impaciente de que White no se diera prisa, y al ver la escena: Candice que despacio subía los escalones como si no quisiera llegar jamás, George más pálido y afectado que de costumbre y Parvati completamente vestida de blanco y Esther con los ojos hinchados y acuosos. Ella también lo comprendió. Entonces vio como Candice se desintegro en las escaleras y corrió hacía ella para no dejarle caer. Ambas cayeron sobre las escaleras, y los tres se les acercaron, sin decir palabra las observaron sollozar, nadie dijo una palabra hasta que Elisa preguntó:

- ¿Es verdad?- Candice detuvo sus sollozos por un momento para levantar el rostro y mirar a George, y él la vio allí postrada con una súplica en la mirada, que nada de lo que sospechaba fuera cierto. Entonces sus ojos también se llenaron de lagrimas y sin poder corresponder con los deseos de su señora George respondió:

-Señora Andley, su esposo falleció ayer en la tarde-

Entonces un grito hondo se esparció por la mansión, por el portal de las rosas, por el bosque, por el lago y por la extensa llanura, el dolor de una mujer destrozada los pobló.


	8. Capítulo VIII Los Días Grises Parte I

**Capítulo VIII**

**Los Días Grises**

**Parte I**

-¡Quiero verlo! Quiero verlo ahora!- Sollozó, desconsolada. George y Parvati se lanzaron una mirada directa que alerto a Elisa.

No hubo respuesta.- Señora Andley… no cree que será mejor….-trato de decir George…

-¡No, no creo nada!¡quiero verlo ahora!! ¡Ya! ya mismo- y Elisa la apoyo, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de las escaleras.

- ¿Pero que es lo que pasa?¡Es su esposa, tiene todo el derecho de verlo!- Lo sabía, había algún misterio, algo que no querían decirle a White, pero a ella no la engañarían así de fácil… ¡no!-

-Esta bien- Asintió George- Solamente que creo que será un golpe muy fuerte para la Señora- dijo más flemático que de costumbre

.- ¿Y acaso no crees que ya es lo suficientemente fuerte?- Espeto Elisa en un ataque de ira- Anda muévete, ayúdame a llevarla hasta la entrada- George tomó por el otro brazo a la Señora Andley, mientras ella entre sollozos y tropiezos trataba de atinarle a cada escalón.

-¿Qué sentido tenía seguir caminando si ya no estaba él?- Parvati se adelantó, junto con Esther, y en cuanto estuvieron en el salón de la entrada principal, Parvati se acercó a Candy, le tomo las manos y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

- Mi muy querida Señora Andley, no hay tristeza que pueda llevarse de tu lado lo que más amas… Tu Albert está aquí y en donde estés, no en ese cuerpo que le estorbaba… Ahora ya nunca te dejará.- Candy la miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- Quiero verlo… por favor… lo necesito, quiero saber dónde esta… ¿Cómo ocurrió todo?… quiero… quiero ver con mis propios ojos que de verdad está muerto…-

- Esta en su alcoba- Respondió Parvati, que no derramaba ni una lagrima, y se veía más reposada y tranquila que de costumbre- La acompañaré…-

-Yo también quiero verlo- se adhirió Elisa, que solo esperaba mirar reacciones con su acotación -Y si… George… creo que merecemos saber como ocurrió todo…-

George ni siquiera la miro y empezó a subir las escaleras, sin duda él también estaba enormemente afligido y parecía no estar en este mundo, como un autómata giró y empezó a subir escalón por escalón.- Síganme- dijo Parvati a Candy y a Elisa, y subió lentamente tras George , mientras Elisa prácticamente sostenía a Candice, ella hubiera querido correr hasta la habitación principal para descubrir que todo era una broma, verle sentado en su sofá junto a la chimenea leyendo la prensa y sonriendo por las noticias que le parecían absurdas; pero el cuerpo no le respondía, el temblor de las piernas no la dejaba apoyarse con firmeza, las épocas en que podía subir todos esos eternos escalones de tres zancadas, habían terminado. No creía que Albert hubiera muerto, los hombres como Albert, no morían: iban de viaje seis meses para después regresar cargados de historias y de regalos fantásticos, pero la muerte no era una posibilidad para alguien tan lejano de las vanidades de esta tierra, alguien que ya por si solo flotaba del lado de los ángeles no moría. Aunque, desde luego, la vida le había demostrado varias veces que los ángeles tienen la extraña misión de regresar muy rápido junto a su dios. Primero fue Anthony, el dulce respiro que el destino le regalo durante su dura infancia, para rapárselo de un zarpazo, con la caída de un caballo. Después fue Stear, que debió confundir el honor y la obligación, con el valor de la vida y murió durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. Ahora como por artes hechiceros, moría el tercero de los Andley, su primer amor, su padre, su hermano, su esposo. Su todo. Era imposible, parecía el resultado macabro de una terrible maldición. Quizá la tía abuela tuvo razón cuando alguna vez le dijo que ella había traído a la familia una maldición, una en la que todos los que ella amara debían morir. ¿Por qué el destino se ensañaba contra ella?¿Por qué siempre contra esta familia? Y entre más lo pensaba, más una profunda ira iba encontrando lugar en su lastimado corazón.

George abrió la puerta y se quedo junto a ella, después entro Parvati, y tras ella Elisa y Candice. Albert estaba acostado en la cama con un traje negro, los brazos a los lados, su cabello rubio daba tantos destellos con la luz que le quedaba al atardecer, que de verdad se veía muy vivo: su piel aun conservaba un frescor sano y su postura no era en absoluto rígida, definitivamente parecía que en cualquier momento el iba a despertar. Candy, lo creyó tanto así, que se acerco para comprobar que Albert debía estar respirando, solo que Parvati y George no habían sido lo suficientemente cuidadosos como para darse cuenta. Se recostó sobre su pecho, casi convencida de que lo escucharía latir, pero lo único que pudo percibir fue el tardío aroma de jazmines y un silencio frío. Estuvo abrazada a él durante algunos minutos que para Elisa fueron una eternidad, en suaves sollozos Candy le pedía que se quedara, que no la dejara sola, le repetía que lo amaba. Todos la observaban en silencio, hasta que los sollozos se convirtieron en duras palabras, hasta que las peticiones se volvieron reclamos, en contra de todo, de la vida, de dios y hasta de Albert. Tuvieron que retirarla de cuerpo inerte, pero no se calmo, de repente estaba gritando enfurecida que la familia Andley estaba maldita, y que tal vez ella era responsable de esa maldición. George trato de tranquilizarla, pero ella se alzo en golpes contra el, la ira la controlaba y parecía otra persona. Elisa, que no sabía que hacer, trato primero de calmarla con palabras de consuelo, pero no consiguió nada y su desespero se convirtió en silencio. Parvati por su parte, se conservo inmutable, solo miraba la escena con un gesto estático. Parecía que no le doliera, ni la muerte de Albert, ni el momento que contemplaba. Toda la tensión contenida en ese instante se desató, hasta que la Señora Andley, cayo desmayada. George la levantó y se dio la vuelta para llevarla hasta su recamara.

- George, lo espero en la biblioteca para que me explique cómo paso todo.--Desde luego señorita, allí estaré, debe además ayudarme a precisar los detalles de las exequias. Esther acompáñeme, debemos hacer algo para despertarla y que esta fiebre no se convierta en una calentura enferma.- Diciendo esto se retiró, con Candice en brazos, mientras Esther lo seguía.

-No se trata de una historia terrible, señorita Elisa. Si me permite yo le contaré...- Parvati jamás le había hablado directamente, Elisa llegó a creer que ella le tenía miedo, o que se había contagiado del resentimiento de los otros. Pero ahora Parvati le hablaba con una naturalidad sorprendente para un momento como este, se volteó y le escucho atentamente.-…Esther lo buscaba para servir la cena, cuando no lo encontró en la casa nos aviso a mi y a George, lo buscamos por toda la propiedad… y finalmente lo hallamos en la casita del bosque , estaba sentado… como dormido… había una hermosa mofeta a su lado… comiéndose una baya que quizá él mismo le dio, en cuanto me vio el animalillo desapareció… Albert tenía esa misma expresión de tranquilidad que aún conserva.

- Su corazón se detuvo- dijo George que regresaba a la habitación después de dejar a Candy allí- Los médicos nos habían dicho que sucedería de repente… y así fue…- Lo sacamos de allí, llamamos a los doctores y… y… nos confirmaron - la voz le temblaba, aunque trataba de ser el mismo George de siempre, sus sentimientos lo agotaban y no siempre podía controlarse. -Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, vendrán pronto los encargados de las pompas fúnebres… si tiene otra pregunta se la responderé en la biblioteca, Señorita Elisa.

-Gracias, George, solo tengo una pregunta, ¿qué enfermedad tenía Albert?… Nunca nadie dijo nada al respecto… y … bueno… yo creo que ya no hay razones para mantener tanto misterio… ¿no es así?-

-Creo que en eso todos estábamos igual, el Señor Andley siempre se reunía en privado con sus médicos, y todo lo que pude extraer de ellos, era que habían hecho lo necesario para controlar la enfermedad, y que al menos podían garantizar días tranquilos si mantenía reposo, y una muerte tranquila, eso fue estuvieron en la biblioteca, George le mostró el listado de personas que Albert había dejado dispuesto para su funeral. - he mandado ya más de la mitad de los telegramas, lo que queda será despachado mañana muy temprano… - antes de que Elisa pudiera discutir la presencia de alguno de los citados en la lista, George le aclaró: -El Señor Andley pidió expresamente que ninguno fuera excluido.-La señorita Legan miraba con detenimiento la lista que era demasiado corta a su parecer, solo ocupaba una hoja.

- Bueno, conozco a muy pocos de aquí… ¿Supongo que no habrá dicho algo en contra de invitar más personas?… porque veras George… aquí no esta, ni el alcalde, ni el gobernador, ni los gerentes de…- Si, Señorita Elisa… he tenido también eso en cuenta, esos telegramas también han sido enviados, a parte mañana en la mañana la noticia aparecerá en los periódicos más renombrados de todo el país-.

- Bien, entonces iré a ver que ha ocurrido con Candice… sino despierta… tendremos otra cosa más de que preocuparnos…- Se detuvo por un momento un paso antes de la puerta, como si recordara algo de mucha importancia.- Vienen muchos cambios… ¿no es así George?- El pálido hombre asintió-

- Si señorita, quizá lo único bueno de todo esto es que el señor Albert dejo dispuestos todos sus asuntos… y los de la familia… usted no debe preocuparse por nada, los negocios de la familia estarán a salvo.-Otra vez, antes de salir, algo la detuvo…

-Un momento… ¿es mi impresión o el nombre de Terrence Grandchester estaba ahí?-

-No, no fue su impresión. Ya le he enviado un telegrama, no confirmé la fecha, pero creo que las exequias serán pasado mañana. Así que mañana será velado.-

Candice estuvo enclaustrada en su habitación todo el día siguiente. Como cuando Anthony murió, una fuerte fiebre la postro en la cama. Y aunque varias veces trato de levantarse para atender a los muchísimos personajes que se presentaban para dar el pésame, a penas daba unos cuantos pasos, volvía a desfallecer. Lloraba tanto, que incluso parecía que lloraba dormida. Archie y Annie, que habían llegado la noche anterior, subieron a verla pero la encontraron en un estado parecido a delirio. Dormía, pero llamaba con una voz nítida a Albert.

- El doctor dice que es normal… Es su forma de neutralizar el dolor- Dijo Elisa cuando sintió que Archie iba a protestar.- Además no ha estado sola ni un solo instante, yo debo estar abajo recibiendo a los invitados, pero Parvati y Patty están aquí cuando yo bajo-

-Esta bien Elisa… Gracias, a veces siento que soy yo quien debería estar haciendo todo esto… Después de todo… yo soy…- Annie no pudo continuar.

- No importa, cualquiera que aprecie a White puede hacerlo…- Elisa no le permitió terminar y con esta frase irónica, le recordó que ella era la malvada Legan. Archie hizo su acostumbrado gesto desviando la mirada y prefirió retirarse a la sala. Allí empezó a saludar a los personajes que siempre estaban en cualquier reunión social, pero pronto se percato de que habían otras personas que le eran totalmente desconocidas, y que para el ambiente de sofisticación desentonaban por completo. - Amigos de Albert… mmm! ¡Mi tío! ¡Cuánta falta nos harán sus manías!…Esta familia va perdiendo a sus excéntricos adorados.. Antony con sus rosas, Stear con sus inventos, Albert con su andar errático… y quedo yo… que soy el más soso y aburrido, ja! Mi única excentricidad es jamás estar mal vestido… ¡Que aburrida será esta familia de aquí en adelante!…- Las lagrimas le agolparon los ojos, y prefirió retirarse a la biblioteca, hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

- Entonces… ¿la nueva cabeza de los Andley?…- Era Neal Legan, que no podía imprimirle a su voz un tono diferente al de la envidia.

-Legan… veo que ya te enteraste, pues no… yo solo me encargaré de los negocios, la nueva cabeza de los Andley, será Candy…¿Contento?-

- La verdad pienso que esa decisión debería discutirse… Albert estaba muy enfermo cuando tomó la tomó… así que…-- Pues mi querido Neal, este no es el momento para decírtelo… Porque es de buitres hablar de estas cosas en un funeral… Pero lo cierto es que ya se firmaron todos los papeles pertinentes. Creo que ya no hay vuelta de hoja.-

Hubieran seguido discutiendo toda la noche si una figura oscura e imponente no hubiera aparecido en centro del salón para ser la atención de todos. Era Terrence Grandchester. De negro impecable, con un traje dictado por la última moda, paraguas negro, y sombrero negro también. Un breve silencio detuvo todo el entorno, y las charlas en adelante estuvieron dedicadas a su persona. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Acaso era otra de las extravagantes amistades de Albert Andley?. Neal y Archie, no fueron la excepción, y aunque no se dijeron nada el uno al otro, una mirada de inquietud los unió por algunos instantes, hasta que vieron como el hombre se acercaba a Parvati y la saludaba con toda familiaridad. Después saludo a George, y fue más que claro para Archie, que el lazo entre Grandchester y Albert, nunca se había roto.

No pregunto por ella, e hizo el papel de su vida fingiendo que no le interesaba saber donde estaba, se esforzaba para no recorrer el lugar con la mirada cada cinco minutos, se esforzaba para no seguir los aromas de mujer que percibía, porque tenía la esperanza de que alguno por fin fuera el de ella. Esperaba que en cualquier momento bajara por las escaleras, vestida de negro y hermosísima como cada vez que la veía en una reunión social. La saludaría con sencillez y le diría que había querido a Albert como su único hermano. Después la miraría a los ojos y le reiteraría su amor incólume, le diría que llevaba 5.844 días añorándola, 140.256 horas ansiando una tregua en esta larga espera y 8'415.360 minutos enloqueciéndose de amor por ella.

Sin embargo la Señora Andley no aparecería en todo el día ni en toda la noche, ni en ninguno de los momentos de la velación. La pobre estaba luchando contra sus fantasmas en medio de un desvarío constante. No distinguía bien la vigilia y el sueño, y ciertos ruidos le hacían pensar que Albert estaba vivo pues podía escuchar sus respiraciones nítidamente, pero el dolor era terrible cuando al voltearse solo sentía un gran vacío en la cama y se daba cuenta de que en realidad ya no le vería más. A veces en medio de sus sueños un atosigante olor a rosas le estorbaba para descansar y cuando se levantaba para ver de donde provenía, veía a Albert entregándole la rosa blanca que Parvati le había regalado días antes. -Mil bendiciones- le decía y luego tras una fuerte carcajada desaparecía en un remolino de pétalos. Se daba cuenta de su aturdimiento y regresaba a la cama a rastras, entonces soñaba con puertas continuas que se cerraban una tras otra, en cada puerta, todos los que habían partido dejándola con el corazón en mil pedazos, Anthony, Terry, Stear y Albert. -No soy tan fuerte, no soy tan fuerte.- repetía. -Ya no puedo más… ha sido demasiado. No puedo.-

Patty la encontró tirada en el piso aferrada a la rosa blanca, ardiendo en fiebre y repitiendo una y otra vez que no podía. Por más que la llamó no obtuvo respuesta, cuando Parvati entró, entre las dos la metieron en la bañera con agua helada para bajarle la fiebre, pero ni así terminaba el delirio. Se dieron cuenta de que la situación no variaría en toda la noche y que lo mejor sería excusarla en publico pues probablemente no podría estar presente durante la velación. Patty bajo y se lo dijo a Annie y esta a su vez se lo comunico a Elisa. No obstante, Elisa estaba consternada por otro asunto, la ventanilla del féretro había sido cerrada y ninguno de los que se acercaba podía ver el cuerpo, la situación le pareció irregular y al reclamarle a George, este solo dijo: -Ordenes del Señor Andley-. Cuando Patty llego con esa noticia, se dio cuenta de que por ahora lo prioritario era encargarse de que White se reestableciera y ya después se encargaría de atar cabos para darle una explicación lógica a tanto misterio.

- Señoras y Señores, quiero antes que nada agradecerles su presencia en estos difíciles momentos para nuestra familia. Todos saben que hemos atravesado por momentos muy tristes, por que no hay nada más triste que la perdida de un ser querido, pero saben también que la familia Andley se ha sobrepuesto una y otra vez ante estas perdidas. Esta vez con gran dolor en nuestro corazón lo intentaremos. Quiero excusar a la Señora Andley, pues como ustedes entenderán esta atravesando por momentos de intensa tristeza y aún no se repone ante esta dura estocada del destino. Espero la entiendan y la disculpen.- Todos escucharon a la Señora Legan en silencio y asintieron, desde luego habían extrañado la presencia de la que sería la anfitriona en este caso, pero era muy previsible que la pobre mujer estuviera destrozada.

Terruce también había escuchado, y se sentía miserable.-!Por Dios! Acaba de perder a su esposo, que era de hecho mi mejor amigo… y yo solo pienso en declararle mi amor… cuando es apenas lógico que eso sea lo último en lo que ella piensa.- ¡Que estúpido soy!. Le molestaba descubrir que aún su egoísmo lo alejaba de entender las afecciones de la gente, incluso de la gente que más amaba. Pero lo que más le molestaba era saber que pasaría la noche entera sin verla. Desde que recibió ese telegrama había estado en permanente estado de agitación esperando que llegara el momento de verla, escucharla, olerla… En fin! de sentirla a su lado, pero ahora estaba más que confirmado que no la vería.

El duelo por la muerte de Albert ya lo había hecho, por que fue él el primero en enterarse de la terrible enfermedad de su amigo, juntos en medio de la embriaguez habían llorado tal desgracia y juntos habían vivido las últimas aventuras de siempre. Al principio tampoco creyó que fuera cierto, pero pronto pudo reconocer la nostalgia con la que Albert efectuaba cada acción, como si nunca más fuera a beber una copa de oporto, como si nunca más fuera a reír con las películas de Chaplin que veían juntos desde hacía unos años, como si nunca más fuera a viajar… El telegrama de aquella tarde solo le confirmo un dolor que venía sintiendo desde hacía un año. Un dolor que sentiría para siempre, por que la vida le había quitado a una de las pocas personas que de verdad podían entenderle sin juzgarle. Sin embargo, con la confesión de su enfermedad, Albert también le había abierto una opción que jamás había contemplado en quince años: que la única mujer que había amado en su vida, fuera una vez más una mujer libre para entregar su corazón. Aunque claro, lo que Grandchester no había pronosticado, era que ese corazón estuviera hecho una maraña de ardores, confusiones y pasiones encontradas. Un corazón para él que volver amar sería una tarea remota y casi imposible.


	9. Capítulo VIII Los Días Grises Parte II

Capítulo VIII  
Los Días Grises  
Parte II

A la madrugada por fin, Candice pudo conciliar un sueño tranquilo. Parvati también se había quedado dormida en un de los somieres de la habitación. Patty la cubrió y decidió bajar al salón principal para ver como iba Annie que estaba ayudando a su esposo en la difícil tarea de ser anfitrión en una ocasión tan difícil. Quedaban ya muy pocas personas allí, muchos habían regresado a sus casas, y los que venían de muy lejos habían sido ya instalados en las habitaciones para huéspedes de la primera planta. Pero Annie seguía allí, mostrando un rostro afable para los que se despedían.  
-¿Y Archie?- Pregunto Patty al ver a su amiga íngrima. -Esta en la biblioteca, dijo que si Candy no despertaba el era quien debía decir algunas palabras durante la liturgia, y las esta preparando.  
-Entiendo… ¿Y Elisa?-  
- Creo que busca a George… Al parecer le molesto que la ventanilla del féretro estuviera cerrada.  
- Elisa… después de todo no deja de ser Elisa…-  
El fuerte estruendo de dos bandejas contra el piso las desconcentró de su breve charla y las hizo voltear hacia los ventanales laterales del salón. Dos de las sirvientas habían tropezado, mientras las dos trataban de servir al mismo invitado. Mientras recogían el desorden que habían armado se miraban ofendidas la una a la otra y se reprochaban por lo bajo. Todos voltearon a mirar, y por un segundo la escena fue muy bochornosa para las dos señoritas, que trataron de levantarse prontamente. Cuando se retiraron, dejaron descubierta la figura del único que no había volteado: el hombre al que pensaban asistir las dos sirvientas. Miraba completamente abstraído por uno de los ventanales, la llegada del amanecer. Annie y Patty lo observaron con detenimiento.  
- ¿Ese no es…?- Dijo Annie con duda mientras desde la distancia le examinaba.  
- ¡Si!… Es Terrence Grandchester…- le confirmo Patty.  
- Pero… ¿Qué puede estar haciendo aquí? Fue amigo de Albert… pero hace muchos años, en las épocas de colegio… y quizá antes del matrimonio de Albert y Candice. Pero la verdad no creo que hayan continuado con esa amistad después.- Patty también estaba anonadada, y tampoco tenía una muy buena teoría al respecto.  
- No creerás que vino por…-  
- Por… ¿Candy?- Interrumpió Elisa que recién aparecía después de haber buscado a George durante una buena hora sin encontrarlo en ninguna parte. Annie la miro de reojo, y se dio cuenta de que se sonreía con algo de malicia. - Nunca cambiará esta mujer…- Pensó.  
-¿No irán a saludarlo? Al menos por las buenas épocas del colegio… jajá jajá-  
- No es muy divertido tu comentario, Elisa- le dijo Patty con rostro indignado- Sería una completa falta de decoro lo que insinúas. Seguramente Terry ha venido por que vio el aviso en los periódicos, y recordó a su viejo amigo.- Elisa la observaba manteniendo el gesto suspicaz que la identificaba.  
- y ¿Qué es según tu lo que insinúo? ¿Qué después de 16 años este hombre siga enamorado de Candy?- Annie se escandalizó.  
- ¡Por Dios Elisa! ¡Te recuerdo que estamos velando a tu tío… al esposo de Candy! Y a parte es una verdadera tontería pensar eso… como tu misma lo has dicho han pasado 16 años desde que esa historia terminó y sería muy absurdo creer que él después de todo ese tiempo aún sintiera algo por Candice. Por si no lees la prensa, este hombre tiene un romance diferente cada semana, y es cada vez es más exitoso en su carrera de actor, así que no creo que tenga tiempo de seguir pensando en un amor de la adolescencia… jum!-  
- Bueno, mi querida Annie, lamento contradecirte, pero con la descripción que me haces me parece más lógica mi idea. Por que confirma que aún no ha encontrado un amor seguro que se la saque de la cabeza y además que se enfrasca en su trabajo… para no pensar en ella… Quizá más tarde vaya a saludarle… por ahora se ve muy concentrado… ¿En que podría estar pensando?…- Elisa no abandonaba ese tono de sarcasmo que tanto les molestaba a Annie y a Patty. Aunque no podrían negar que el comentario de Elisa las dejaba en estado de consternación. ¿Y sí definitivamente era cierto? ¿Si Terrence seguía aún amando a su querida Candice? ¿Habría venido a decírselo?- Obviamente ninguna de las dos serían capaces de acercarse a preguntarle algo como eso, pero la inquietud prevalecía.  
- La misa será a las 10 de la mañana. Así que podrían retirarse a descansar un poco, amanecerá dentro de poco, y unas cuantas horas de sueño no les caerían mal…- Afirmó Elisa antes de retirarse, con un paso que parecía una burla de la elegancia de las dos mujeres.

A diferencia de Annie y de Patty, Elisa había visto a Terry desde hacía mucho. Lo encontró platicando amablemente con Parvati y con George, y de inmediato le pareció un indicio más de algo que no tenía la menor idea de que era… de un enigma si… pero ¿qué? No lo sabía. Estaba segura de que tras tantos detalles inusuales había algo muy extraño. En su mente perspicaz iba almacenando datos o más bien interrogantes. Primero, ¿No era extraño acaso, que Albert hubiera muerto precisamente mientras Candy no estaba? Segundo ¿Por qué hacer tanto problema para que White lo viera? Tercero ¿Por qué de repente cerrar la cajuela del ataúd? Y Cuarto ¿Qué significaba tanta familiaridad entre Terry, Parvati y George, de donde más podrían haberse conocido sino era por medio de Albert?  
Lo único que no la dejaba concentrarse en estos asuntos, era el estado de White. Sabía que después de este duro golpe iba a ser muy difícil recuperarse, que iba a estar mal durante mucho tiempo. Pero ella se empeñaría en sacarla de su autocompasión para arrastrarla a la verdadera Candice, aunque los demás la tacharán de cruel. Lo primero sería averiguar cuál era el sentido de la presencia de Grandchester en la mansión, si verdaderamente venía por la memoria de un amigo, o si por el contrario, ella no se equivocaba, y él había regresado movido por un querer pertinaz que ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, lograban borrar. De ser así, ella no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de a confrontar a esta parejita, porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que nuestra querida Señora Andley, jamás lo había olvidado, y de que lo amaba tanto como a sus 15 años. - Así será… aunque las mojigatas de sus amigas se opongan… Si Terry aún la pretende… yo me quedaré de brazos cruzados… no señor!.

***  
Cuando las primeras luces del día atravesaron una de las cortinas de la habitación, los ojos de Candy intentaron abrirse, pero estaban tan hinchados, que apenas pudieron vislumbrar una que otra cosa. Se sentó en la cama y estuvo allí durante un buen tiempo. Absorta y en un silencio impasible. Pudo identificar que el bulto que se veía en el somier del frente, no era un bulto, sino Parvati envuelta en una manta. No quiso recordar, no quiso pensar, no quiso nada. Se levantó. Se sentó en la butaca del tocador y vio su perturbada imagen en el espejo: Los ojos rojos e hinchados, la piel ajada y casi traslucida, los labios pálidos y resecos, el cabello enmarañado y muerto. No lloró más, porque probablemente las lagrimas se le habían agotado, no se quejo más, porque la voz se le extinguió. No había vida alguna en su ser. Sacó del primer cajón del tocador unas enormes tijeras de costura y de un tajo se corto la trenza que horas antes Patty y Parvati le habían hecho para meterla en la bañera. Nunca en sus 33 años de vida había tenido el cabello corto. Ni siquiera cuando la moda de los veinte lo impuso se decidió a deshacerse de sus rizos dorados, era incapaz. Pero ahora con un solo movimiento se arranco el peso de esa belleza que ya no le pertenecía.

Calculando la hora se acerco a Parvati, no la movió pero la miro fijamente hasta que despertó. Con un hilo de voz le dijo:  
- Son cerca de las nueve, la misa será a las diez y no estas lista.- Parvati la miraba como si de un espanto se tratara. Estaba en realidad, completamente desfigurada.- Quiero que pongas esto encima del ataúd antes de que echen la primera pala de tierra. Candice le mostró la trenza, solo hasta ese momento Parvati despertó verdaderamente y se percato de que la Señora Andley se había cortado los cabellos, ahora apenas le daban a la nuca, y unos cuantos rizos rebeldes, enredados, le cubrían parcialmente le rostro.  
- ¡Señora Andley! ¿Qué ha hecho?- Candice no respondió nada y como con su último aliento se giró, se levantó y se tiró en la cama.  
Parvati quedo estupefacta. Salió de la habitación y se guardo la trenza. Todos dormían y ya nadie quedaba abajo. Al llegar a su habitación vio que George salía de allí.  
- Señorita Rai, la estaba buscando. Ya todo esta listo, me iré con los de la funeraria para preparar la iglesia. Usted podría despertarlos por favor. Creo que el señor Archibald se quedo dormido en la biblioteca.-  
- ¿Y Terry?  
- No quiso descansar, prefirió ir a caminar, quise detenerlo. Por que sabía que iba empezar a nevar. Pero no quiso escuchar. Ya lo conoce usted, señorita Rai, es un hombre muy empecinado.-  
- Cuando las convicciones son del alma George, no existe poder que nos haga desistir, aunque para el resto se trate de una locura. Eso es lo que pasa con el señor Grandchester, esta lleno de convicciones, de certezas que en muchos casos la vida le regalo en forma de imposición. Creo que el mismo no se ha dado cuenta de cuanto poder tiene… Esta bien George… iré a buscar al señor Archibald, y después a Terry. Pero primero me cambiaré de traje.-  
- Bien. Espero que la señorita Elisa se encargue de la señorita Patty y de Annie.

A las 10 en punto, pese a la terrible nevada, estuvieron muchos de los invitados de la noche anterior. Especialmente, los miembros de la familia Andley, tenían muy mala cara, y desde luego no era para menos. Archie apenas había tenido tiempo para cambiarse de traje y medio enjuagar su cara, Annie se había puesto un abrigo de piel encima de su traje de la noche anterior, Patty por su parte, había tenido que cambiarse todo el vestido por el ajetreo del día anterior pero no se puso ni una gota de maquillaje. Parvati estaba otra vez de blanco pero con los cabellos sueltos, las puntas de las manos teñidas de rojo, así como las de los pies, y ni una sola de sus acostumbradas alhajas, envuelta de rojo, llevaba también, en las manos la trenza de Candice. George, de negro absoluto como siempre, con gesto solemne escuchaba las palabras del cura. Elisa y Neal Legan, estaban más sobrios que de costumbre y a leguas se notaba que en alguna parte, en realidad les dolía el fallecimiento de su tío.

Atrás, muy atrás, como si no quisieran ser vistas estaban, la hermana María, y la Señorita Pony, se encontraban en completo estado de oración, cuando, en la silla de atrás una presencia las perturbó. Era Terry, que apenas llegaba a la mitad del servicio, con la misma ropa y empapado, pues no había dejado de caminar desde el amanecer. Ambas se voltearon a verle, pero él ni siquiera las miro, estaba como volado, llevado por otro mundo impenetrable. En cuanto termino la liturgia, se esfumo, con ese mismo aire intangible con el que apareció. Entonces la Hermana María no pudo evitar decir.  
- Ese hombre esta muriendo lentamente por una pasión encontrada. Hay que ver cuanto daño puede hacer una sola decisión mal tomada, nuestra Candy, postrada en una cama, debatiéndose por un amor que no sabe si sintió. Y este pobre hombre, ardiendo en su infierno propio, por una afección frustrada. Espero que el tiempo pueda ayudarles a solucionar sus errores, y que no tengan que morir con el alma atascada de recuerdos dolorosos, de futuros truncados y amores desatinados.  
- Hermana María, yo creía que rezaba usted por el alma de Albert…- le dijo la Señorita Pony, con algo de reproche, con algo de sarcasmo, pero de buena voluntad.  
- La verdad Señorita Pony, no creo que hubiera que rezar mucho por el alma de este hombre. Sabemos muy bien que siempre estuvo muy por encima de las cosas del bien y del mal. Tenía un ser tranquilo y bastante seguro de sus actos. Jamás hizo mal a nadie y cada una de sus decisiones estaban dispuestas para la felicidad de los otros. Rezo más bien, por aquellos cuyo rumbo se estanco en el pasado, por aquellos cuya alma se deshace en anhelos inalcanzables. He visto los ojos de Terrence, Señorita Pony, y le aseguro que ese hombre esta padeciendo un mal terrible… peor que cualquier enfermedad, desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Caminando, caminando, llegaron a la colina donde enterrarían el cuerpo de Albert, al terminarse los rezos. Parvati dio un paso hacia adelante y desenrollando la tela roja, dejó caer la dorada trenza sobre el primer puñado de tierra. Annie y Patty se miraron, entendiendo que se trataba del cabello de Candice y se preocuparon de sopetón, por la mujer que habían dejado abatida en la cama. Elisa se dio cuenta de que esa era la forma en la que Candy, anunciaba que ella también había muerto, que ella también sería enterrada con Albert. Inmediato se dio cuenta que debía rescatarla de la desazón que la habitaba, había que evitar que cometiese alguna locura. Había en definitiva que poner prontamente su plan en marcha.


	10. Capítulo IX El Salón de Té

Capítulo XV

El Salón de Té

La nevada había comenzado desde que amaneció, primero en copos ligeros que parecían de fantasía y después al salir de la misa, una fuerte ventisca acrecentó el rumbo de los copos, los árboles se sacudían y un silbido siniestro rodeaba el bosque. Era el viento que se colaba por lugares insólitos causando el perverso sonido. Terrence, no dejo de caminar, nada de esto lo detuvo. Era como si tuviera un lugar al que llegar, aunque en realidad no existiera ningún rumbo que seguir. Y es que así era toda su vida: andar con un impulso desmedido, hacerlo todo con una pasión inexplicable, sin ningún propósito. A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo dándose cuenta de que vivía esperando que la muerte lo escogiera a él. La muerte, no obstante, se empeñaba en llevarse a los que menos lo anhelaban o a los que menos lo merecían. Albert, su amigo, su hermano, era un buen ejemplo de ello.

Un cierto murmullo entre la nieve lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, siguió caminando, pero minutos después estuvo completamente seguro de que alguien lo perseguía. Se giró y todo lo que pudo ver a su alrededor fue nieve, nieve sobre los árboles, nieve amontonada alrededor del breve camino. Al girarse una vez más para reiniciar su marcha, lo sorprendió una figura encapotada que le miraba de frente.

-¿Usted?- Su despreció fue claro, no solo por el tono de la pregunta, sino por la forma en que miró a Elisa Legan. Terrence, no podía evitar recordarla como la niña caprichosa que con una artimaña lo había separado por primera vez de Candy. La horrible criatura que amargo la vida de su amada, esa era para él, Elisa Legan. -¿Me ha estado siguiendo?- … y luego tratando de entender- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

-¡Vaya! Creo que la educación y la amabilidad nunca fueron su fuerte, Señor Grandchester o debería decir Lord Grandchester… Creo que un poco de diplomacia no nos sentaría mal-

- Siempre he creído que tales cosas solo sirven para disfrazar las verdaderas intenciones de la gente. Y si en algo me recuerda Señora o debería decir Señorita Elisa?… a mi siempre me han gustado las cosas claras. Prefiero ser sincero y decirle que su presencia no me es grata. La verdad, nunca he tenido una opinión muy buena de usted… Así que por favor vaya al grano… ¿Por qué me ha seguido?-

- De acuerdo, como usted quiera Grandchester. Elisa mantuvo un instante de silencio en el que se percato de que Terry, no había cambiado, era el mismo chico de postura rebelde, de cabellos altaneros y ojos intensos que una vez, hace mucho tiempo, la había hecho soñar. Su cabello, en realidad estaba más corto, y aunque era innegable que 17 años habían pasado, no se le veía para nada viejo, sabiendo incluso que durante estos 17 años se había dado a la bebida, y a las largas noches de vicios perniciosos; podría decirse que Terrence Grandchester pasaba por su mejor momento. -¿Ha qué ha venido?- continuó- Es decir, sé que Albert dejó dispuesto que usted asistiera a su funeral… Pero… ¿Porqué? Tenía entendido que ustedes habían tenido una buena amistad… pero hace mucho tiempo, porque de repente Albert lo invita, y más aún… ¿Porqué usted acepta esta invitación?-

-No entiendo a que se refiere… o que esta tratando de insinuar. Pero puedo asegurarle que no es de su incumbencia.-

- Esta bien, sino quiere responder no lo haga. Solo quiero decirle que si esta visita tiene algún motivo diferente al de despedir a un viejo amigo… Puede contar conmigo para realizar ese motivo- Elisa terminó su frase con ese aire dulzón que siempre había usado cuando quería conseguir algo. Creyó con esa indirecta ser lo suficientemente explicita, pero Terrence la miraba desconcertado. Talvez no entendía de qué le estaba hablando. Pero, incluso sintiéndose aludido en sus sentimientos hacía la Señora Andley, le pareció definitivamente absurdo que Elisa quisiera hacer algo parecido a _ayudarle._ Recordándola, de ella solo se podía esperar ponzoña y unos cuantos malos ratos, así que definitivamente no tenía ningún sentido prestar atención a un ofrecimiento tan descabellado como el que Elisa insinuaba.

- Mire Elisa, no sé a que se refiere o que este planeando su maquiavélica cabeza. Pero nada de esto le interesa - Se detuvo para examinarla con toda desconfianza- … Veo que no ha cambiado nada: siempre entrometiéndose, siempre creando estrategias sucias para hacer daño…- Elisa no se sintió ofendida, la Elisa que Terry había conocido era exactamente así. Y ella sabía que este era el tipo de respuestas que iba a recibir, sabía que Terrence no iba a confiar en ella de un momento para otro. Sin embargo, todo lo que ella pretendía era extenderle un puente, dejarle una puerta abierta para que rescatara a Candice de sus propios tormentos. Ahora, después de todo faltaba verificar si efectivamente Terry sentía aún algo por White.

- No planeo nada, y para dejar las insinuaciones y ser tan sincera como usted quisiera que fuera, se lo digo de este modo: Simplemente quiero que sepa que si desea entrevistarse con la Señora Andley, por que quizá usted aún la ama … -palabra a palabra el rostro de Terrence palidecía más, sus ojos se desataron en un fulgor desesperado. Elisa había metido el dedo en la llaga, tal como quería.- … tanto como la última vez. Y quizá usted no sepa como acercarse, quizá no tiene tanta confianza con George… incluso con Parvati… o quizá no considere apropiado dirigirse a ellos… porque desde luego los dos sabemos que no sería discreto. Sin embargo, yo le aseguro, que con mi ayuda, podrán entrevistarse de manera tranquila. Creo que los dos lo necesitan.

Terry estaba completamente alarmado, no sabía ya que decir. La señorita Legan lo había desnudado de un tajo, y no solo eso, le ponía en bandeja de plata todos sus anhelos. Pero por muy demente y enamorado que estuviera, no cometería una estupidez tal. Confiar en Elisa era impensable.

- Pues bueno, Señora Legan. Gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero no tengo tiempo para sus impertinentes historias. No tengo idea de lo que habla. Le repito que su presencia me incomoda, y deseo seguir caminando…-

- Veo que usted tampoco ha cambiado, siempre desconfiado, siempre altanero.

Sin darse cuenta los dos se engañaban, porque lo cierto era que en algo habían cambiado. Si… Elisa seguía entrometiéndose, y seguía maquinando estratagemas, pero ya no precisamente para hacer daño. Y Terrence, seguía siendo desconfiado pero no por altanería, sino por una terrible pesadez en el corazón, de la que sería injusto culparlo, si se tenía en cuenta la vida que le había tocado vivir.

Se dieron una última mirada. Elisa le extendió la mano, como despedida.

- Si se decide Señor Grandchester… Vaya a la mansión y pregunte por mi. Le estaré esperando. Y es Señora, Señora Legan.-

Terry la dejo con la mano suspendida.

-No se resfríe más. Este tipo de nevadas no es para damas de su alcurnia. Y… no, aún no soy un Lord… sigue en discusión.-

Terrence se dio la vuelta para perderse en la espesa blancura. En tanto que Elisa trataba de regresar a la mansión a punta de tropezones. Terry tenía razón, caminar sobre una nieve tan densa no era una cuestión de damas y quizá su vestido se arruinaría, pero no le importaba, estaba feliz. Por primera vez en un buen tiempo sentía que esclarecía un misterio de tantos: Terruce G. Grandchester, seguía completamente enamorado de Candice. Él no se lo había dicho, pero ella había sido testigo de cómo su rostro se deformaba con solo escuchar el nombre de Candy. Y eso era suficiente para Elisa. Ahora entendía que la tristeza insertada en la mirada de su querida White, era la misma que Terrence llevaba en sus ojos.

Algunos días después de las exequias de Albert, la Señora Andley salió de su habitación para internarse en su querido salón de té. Allí estaban los buenos recuerdos de su vida de casada: cada una de las curiosidades que Albert le había traído de los exóticos países que visitaba, una radiola de las más recientes, rodeada de un sinfín de discos con música de todo el mundo, que para la época eran todo un lujo, pinturas magnificas algunas de artistas reconocidos de la época, y otros que solo tenían un valor sentimental para Candice; algunos cuantos libros en una pequeña biblioteca, eran las lecturas que Albert siempre le recomendaba. Candy nunca había sido muy buena para la lectura, pero bajo la supervisión de Albert conseguía leer tomos completos. En un apartado de esta pequeña biblioteca, casi imperceptibles, se encontraban los clásicos de William Shakespeare, que Candice había leído enteros, sin ninguna supervisión. Sin embargo, cuando los terminó, no quiso volver a saber más de ellos, porque algo muy parecido a la culpa se instaló en su corazón. En otra repisa, habían una gran serie de fotografías: una de la boda en la que Candice lucía distraída pero con una gran sonrisa en la boca y Albert la miraba embelesado; otra de Candy con la tía abuela Elroy, tomada poco antes de su muerte, la señora con su gesto rígido, muy apoltronada y ella tratando de abrazarle por la espalda y sonriéndole a la cámara. Candy y Annie con exóticos sombreros; Candy, Annie y Patty en un picnic durante uno de los cumpleaños de la Señorita Pony; Albert mientras trataba de construir una casa del árbol para los coatíes que decidieran visitarla… y así muchas más de Albert. Ya en un rincón estaban los dos baúles que Albert le había heredado a Candice, completamente intactos, la Señora Andley trataba de ignorar su presencia todo el tiempo, pero ya algo muy parecido a la curiosidad le empezaba a corroer la poca tranquilidad que por instantes conseguía.

El salón de té era amplio. Era el lugar que Candice se había inventado para vivir conforme y familiar en semejante mansión. A parte en momentos como estos le servía para recibir algunas visitas. Algunas, porque se rehúso tajantemente a recibir a todos los personajes ilustres que no pudieron verla durante la velación. Le pidió a George que la excusara diciendo que aún estaba enferma y solo recibía a sus amigos de siempre. Elisa no se le separaba ni un segundo y Parvati trataba de estar siempre con ella a la hora de dormir, la ungía con ciertos aceites especiales que había traído de su país y con ello le garantizaba una noche de sueño tranquilo.

No obstante, la mujer que visitaban, la mujer que acompañaban, la mujer que cuidaban, no era otra cosa que un fantasma. Vestía de negro invariablemente, con inmensos ropones que no delineaban para nada su ya esquelética figura, su cabello llegaba ahora a la base del cráneo, pero no dejaba de ser una luminaria dorada. Seguía siendo una melena, corta, pero una melena después de todo. El cabello parecía acomodarse espontáneamente de medio lado, de tal suerte que en ocasiones le tapaba una de las mitades del rostro y ella no trataba de remediarlo. La primera vez que Annie y Patty la vieron después del entierro, la encontraron cubierta de una belleza que se les hizo desconocida. No era su Candy, pero seguía siendo una mujer de sorprendente estampa. Se volvió la mujer del monosílabo, ese era todo su aporte para las charlas que a veces iniciaban en el salón de te, todos trataban de inventar temas amenos, pero Candy solo asentía regularmente, y si alguien le preguntaba directamente alguna cosa, ella solo respondía con cortas frases que pocas veces daban una buena explicación al interrogante. Patty por ejemplo le recordó que faltaban dos días para nochebuena, y aún no empacaban los presentes para los niños del jardín, y todo lo que consiguió fue que los ojos de Candice se llenaran de lágrimas. Era cierto la navidad se acercaba y todos se preguntaban como la iba a pasar la Señora Andley.

Una tarde fue una de las compañeras de canasta de Elisa. Elisa le había preguntado con anterioridad a White si había algún inconveniente en atenderla en el salón de té. Después de todo este era el único lugar dentro de toda la mansión que tenía un espacio adecuado para los asuntos de las mujeres, como jugar canasta y bordar. A parte Albert había recomendado durante sus últimos días que cuando llegara la hora, no sometieran la casa a duelo, por que el quería que su vida interna continuara intacta. Candice que finalmente, siempre estaba ausente, asintió con la cabeza y aclaró:

- Siempre y cuando no me hable, puedes traer a quien quieras-

Elisa por supuesto vio en este permiso la oportunidad que venía esperando desde hacía una semana. Terrence no la había contactado, pero sabía que antes del 25 de Diciembre lo haría. Elisa había conseguido averiguar que él no había dejado la pequeña población pero que tenía que regresar a Nueva York antes del 26 de Diciembre, porque emprendería una gira por algunos países de Europa. Así que si su intuición no le fallaba, Terry estaría en estos momentos devanándose el seso, tomando la decisión de su vida. Debatiéndose entre la desconfianza y sus ansias desesperadas. Elisa, sabía que el día veinticinco, al verse en el límite, terminaría por ceder a la presión de su corazón, y entonces ahí podría poner en juego sus cartas. Pediría que Terrence siguiera al salón del té, como cualquier otro amigo suyo que fuera a atender y Candice no tendría otra cosa que hacer que enfrentar sus sentimientos y su pasado.

Elisa no se equivocaba. Aunque desde el momento en que se separo de ella el día de la nevada, había tomado la decisión de ignorar su propuesta, no lo logró. Debería haber partido de Lakewood, hacía mucho, pero ya llevaba cinco días de más. Robert Stratford, director de la compañía y amigo suyo, le había enviado cada día, dos o tres telegramas recordándole que zarparían de Nueva York el día 26, así que se suponía que el debía viajar el 25 de diciembre par estar a tiempo. De otra forma la compañía partiría sin él, y eso representaba más inconvenientes porque por tiempos de festividades no era sencillo conseguir un tiquete de barco para llegar hasta Europa.

Sin importarle todo esto, Terrence pasaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación de hotel, cavilando una opción en la que pudiera ver a Candice, pero sin el intermedio de Elisa. Durante la casi semana que estuvo allí, invitó dos veces a George a tomarse un trago. Ambos se agradaban pero cuando se reunían, apenas si tenían algún tema de conversación. George era realmente un hombre de pocas palabras, y Terry solo conseguía ser elocuente sino tenía atorado un nudo en la garganta, como ocurría cada vez que se encontraban, porque desde luego el señor Grandchester no conseguía llegar al tema de Candy, ni mucho menos lograba insinuarle la posibilidad de concretar una breve entrevista con ella. Sus únicos temas eran Albert, su extraña enfermedad, los recuerdos que compartían de su amigo en común, la grata presencia de Parvati y la complicada situación nacional. Por más que el tema diera giros y giros jamás se acercaban a la situación de la Señora Andley.

El 24 de diciembre en la mañana, recibió un telegrama de Emma Peel, una de sus mejores amigas, también actriz de la compañía Stratford, y sin duda la mejor amante que había tenido en todos sus años de soltería. Emma a diferencia de las jovencitas y señoras enloquecidas que lo asediaban después de una noche de pasión, jamás le había exigido nada. Después de la primera vez que pasaron la noche juntos, Emma no dijo nada al día siguiente, actúo como siempre: una buena compañera de trabajo, y una excelente confidente. Así había sido durante diez años, en los que ella tampoco se había casado. Nunca nadie había hablado de amor o de compromiso. Simplemente sabían que necesitaban y Emma era lo más cercano a estabilidad que Terrence tenía en su vida. El telegrama era un llamado a la cordura, y un recordatorio de las prioridades en su vida. En la frase final Emma agregó:

_Amanda enloquecida, fastidia mi vida._

Terrence entendió, que a Amanda Truman no le bastaba con asediarlo a él, sino que ahora también molestaba la vida de sus amigos. Solo habían pasado una noche y ella ya quería ser invitada al viaje a Europa. Incluso había estado dispuesta a todo con tal de acompañar a Terry al velorio de su querido amigo, él se resistió con vehemencia, aunque la mujer tenía unas artimañas que se pasaban de lo rudimentario para conseguir lo que quería, y finalmente consiguió que él le jurara que se verían en la estación del tren en cuanto llegara a Nueva York. Pero claro, Terry no regresó en la fecha acordada, porque estaba esperando tomar la decisión adecuada o un chispazo de la casualidad.

La nochebuena la paso con Parvati en una cena sencilla. Los Andley la extrañaron, les resulto muy extraño que no pudiera estar con ellos, después de todo… ¿Qué otra persona conocida podría tener en Lakewood? Cenaron en el hogar de Pony como año tras año lo habían hecho, y ese fue uno de los temas que tocaron ¿Con quién podría estar cenando Parvati? Quizá ninguno tenía una respuesta acertada, excepto Elisa quien por supuesto estaba segura de que ella estaba con Terrence, o incluso George que era el único que desde la muerte de Albert pasaba algún tiempo con ella. Se rumoraba entre la servidumbre que pronto regresaría a su país, porque, desde luego ya no había ningún paciente que cuidar.

Pero aún Candy no sabía nada al respecto, o eso dio a entender durante la cena. Tocaron otros temas, lo bien que le haría a Daniel tener una bicicleta nueva, los achaques de la Señorita Pony, las travesuras de Rosaline, que no se comparaban a las de Candy en su infancia, lo parecido que era el pequeño Stear a su fallecido tio… y una decena de asuntos más, que por muy triviales o por muy serios, no lograron que Candice se vinculara a la charla. La familia trataba de reponerse, de mirar con un optimismo nuevo lo que venía pero Candy aún no iba con ese ritmo. Pasada la una de la madrugada, siendo ya el día de Navidad, la Señora Andley le pidió a George que la llevara a la mansión de inmediato, Elisa también partió con ellos. Los eventos que debían adelantarse al día siguiente la llenaban de emoción, y era preciso dormir bien.


	11. Capítulo X Ansiedad

**Capítulo X**

**Ansiedad**

No fue la navidad que hubieran esperado Annie y Patty para su amiga, la misma navidad que de hecho esperaban la Señorita Pony la hermana María para su hija. Que se quedara en el hogar, abriendo los regalos con los niños, eso era lo que querían. Ella en cambio se levanto muy temprano, bajo por una taza de café y se encerró en su querido salón de té. No quiso tomar nada para el almuerzo, y se sentó a mirar una y otra vez sus fotografías junto a Albert. Abrió un pequeño cajón en su secretario y de allí saco los tesoros de su vida, la cadena que la Hermana María le había dado tantos años atrás, el símbolo de los Andley que de hecho ahora adornaba varios de sus accesorios, la fotografía de Anthony, la cajita de la felicidad que Stear le había fabricado, la pinza para cabello que uso el día de su boda, un regalo de la señorita Pony y ahora la rosa que Parvati le había dado días antes de la muerte de su esposo, que extrañamente no había marchitado. Mando traer leña y ella misma se encargo de encender la chimenea, en la radiola puso uno de los discos que Albert le había traído de Argentina, era de Carlos Gardel, y la música -que llamaban tango- era tan sentida y nostálgica que ambiento la tarde melancólica que Candice quería para si misma. No extraño a Elisa, le agradaba ese instante de soledad dedicado absolutamente a sus recuerdos, un momento para contemplar sus objetos más preciados, para aferrarse a ellos y para no perder la costumbre de sentirse cerca de un pasado que se iba constantemente, de un pasado que ya no volvía. Ciertamente, podría decirse que disfrutaba martirizándose con las presencias de Albert, con las felicidades remotas que compartieron. En cambio de tomar la sana decisión de dejar el pasado en el pasado, y tratar de vivir el presente tal cual él venía.

Elisa por su parte estuvo todo el día vagando por la mansión al borde de un ataque de nervios. De Terry Grandchester aún no se tenía la más mínima señal y ya estaba pensando en que plan B poner en marcha, aunque la verdad no tenía un plan B …¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Salir corriendo a buscarlo y suplicarle que visitara a Candy? Era absurdo, ya todo estaba perdido. Quizá si se había equivocado y mucho. Sería terrible que Terry no sintiera todavía algo por White, todos sus planes se irían al piso. Y no eran planes de un día para otro, tampoco desde que se supo de la enfermedad de Albert, esto era algo que venía maquinando desde que se percato de que Candy temblaba con solo escuchar el nombre del actor. Ese día se dio cuenta que la felicidad que siempre había caracterizado a Candice se había esfumado precisamente porque su corazón vivía una mentira, y entendió que la felicidad de su amiga dependía de la liberación de sus sentimientos verdaderos. En aquel entonces, pensó en buscar a Terry y confesarle todo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de causarle tal daño a su tío Albert, que tanta ayuda le había prestado a ella y a su hermano, cuando más lo necesitaban. Así que decidió esperar a que el destino le presentara un camino posible, alguna salida en la que nadie se viera afectado, porque si algo había decidido era no volver a lastimar a nadie, al menos intencionalmente.

La tarde en que se supo de la enfermedad de Albert, no se puede decir que se sintiera feliz, de alguna forma compartió la angustia de White. Pero no se negaba que desde esa tarde una emoción recorría sus venas y le palpitaba en el vientre, esa misma emoción se acrecentaba con todos los misterios que detectaba en la muerte de Albert, en la relación de Albert con Terry, que aún le parecía desconocida, y en todos los pequeños detalles que aun le faltaba descifrar. Este día, el día de navidad, era definitivo, la resolución de todos aquellos misterios dependía de que Terry apareciera, y todo su plan, el plan para conseguir la felicidad de White, dependía de que en Terry hubiera aún un resquicio de ese viejo amor. Ya iban a ser las tres, y no había de él ningún rastro.

En realidad, Terruce ya había tomado una decisión. La noche anterior había tenido una magnifica charla con Parvati, con ella siempre tenían ese tipo de conversaciones, en las que sin darse demasiados datos de sus experiencias, terminaban hablando de las trascendencias de sus actos, de los dolores que almacenaban en sus existencias, y de cómo conseguir la paz en sus inquietantes pasos. Parvati se dio cuenta de que el pobre Terry estaba atragantado con un sentimiento que no le dejaba respirar, y sin preguntar de que se trataba le dio un único consejo:

-Deja que tu corazón decida, si la razón interfiere estarás perdido. No cometas los mismos errores del pasado. No vuelvas a perder las cosas que quieres por inclinarte hacía lo correcto, porque lo correcto no es siempre lo mejor para ti.

Y Terry, que ya antes había recibido tan buenos consejos de Parvati, no dudo en hacerle caso. - Iré por ella. Así lo haré, solo necesito verla, tenerla cerca. Eso es todo.-

La mañana siguiente, nuestro orgulloso y seguro actor, se transformó en un jovencito confuso que no sabía ni que ponerse. Se levantó tarde, no desayuno y prefirió un almuerzo ligero, cuando se dio cuenta, ya iban a ser las tres y aún no sabía que usaría para el encuentro de su vida.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo probándose los contados trajes que había llevado, y se decidió por el conjunto más clásico que encontró porque pensó que así se asemejaría más a lo que Candy recordaba de él. Una vez más de negro total, un sweater alto, hasta el cuello, con una sencillo saco de paño encima, rematando con la parte más clásica de su atuendo: una capa casi idéntica a aquella que había usado en sus años mozos. Así tal cual se presentó en la mansión Andley. Y no, no preguntó por Elisa, preguntó directamente por la Señora Andley.

Cerca de las tres, Elisa se percató de que no había tenido noticias de White en todo el día, se enteró de que no había tomado el almuerzo y en su ir y venir por la casa pudo darse cuenta de que ni Parvati ni George estaba en la casa, cosa que por supuesto inquieto a Elisa, pero por ahora no era su principal preocupación. En los laberintos de su mente no hallaba ninguna salida, y algo muy parecido a la derrota le empezaba a incomodar, y finalmente se resignó a visitar a White en su refugio. Habría que empezar a construir un plan B… Encontrar junto con Candice una solución a una vida llena de estocadas finales. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba por hacer.

Toco antes de entrar, sin aplicar esa costumbre suya de entrar sin anunciarse. Sabía que White debía estar internada en alguno de sus parajes del pasado, alimentándose de cuanta imagen y cuanta melodía la arrastraba hasta sus vivencias remotas. No se equivocaba. Un tango lánguido sonaba en la penumbra, las cortinas pesadas no habían sido recogidas y solo algunos destellos de luz burlaban el velo. La vio sentada en su canapé, rodeada de papeles en desorden que leía fervorosamente. Ni siquiera se percato de su presencia. Vivía un encantamiento de mentira, vivía de lo que ya no era vida, un pasado muerto.

- ¡White! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿No pensabas buscarme y darme un abrazo? Mira que estamos solas en la casa… y yo soy lo más parecido a compañía humana en este mausoleo… -trato de sonreír por la ironía que acaba de soltar, pero el rostro de Candy se lo impidió- Incluso la servidumbre ha salido, solo se ha quedado Janine, el resto han ido con sus familias. Y no me lo creerás, pero Parvati y George han salido… parece que desde esta mañana muy temprano…¿Qué crees que se traigan esos dos? ¿Crees que nuestro George este viviendo un apasionado romance de invierno en esta navidad? Jejeje… Parvati es muy hermosa… y él… bueno ya es un poco mayor… pero a mi me parece que con los años ha ido mejorando… cada vez más interesante…¿Tu que crees?-

Elisa no paraba de parlotear. Y Candice la miraba sorprendida, no entendía de donde sacaba siempre algo que decir, aunque fuera una tontería que a nadie le interesara. No le respondió, le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza y siguió con su lectura. El disco terminó su girar en la radiola y el silencio se apoderó de un breve instante.

- Neal se casará ¿sabes? Ha encontrado una buena chica. Mamá jamás la hubiera aprobado, no es de acá… La conoció en su último viaje a Europa y no habla inglés… no sé como le ha hecho… ella habla español… Bueno… es que es de España. ¿Es de allá de donde viene esa música que a veces escuchas?… ¿Flamengo es que se llama?… jejeje… mira que gracioso… ¡que ponerle ese nombre a una tonada! La gente de es…- Un monólogo sin tregua hacía que Elisa hallara un poco de calidez en la frialdad de White.

- Flamenco… es flamenco Elisa…- Le dijo impaciente.

- Ahhhh ya sabía yo que si me estabas escuchando…¿Qué lees?- Candice respondió sin espíritu:

- Las cartas de Albert.-

- ¿Todas? ¿De principio a fin?- no obtuvo respuesta alguna- Deberías arreglarte un poco… más tarde vendrán los Cornwell y Patty… y quizá también Tom…- El silencio ganó la batalla… y Elisa se sintió presa absoluta de la peor de las derrotas… ella misma sentía deseos de llorar, de hacer una de esas terribles pataletas que de niña efectuaba cuando no conseguía exactamente lo que quería. Solo que ahora la vida le había enseñado que lo que quieres, nunca se presenta de la forma en la que lo esperabas. Se trago su histeria y la sublimó en un silencio paralelo al de la Señora Andley.

La familia de Esther vivía muy cerca de la mansión. Candice le había dado permiso el día anterior de quedarse toda la jornada con sus hijos. Sophie y Therese, las otras dos mucamas habían ido también a visitar a sus familias, era muy jóvenes y sus familias muy humildes, pero su navidad era mucho más feliz de lo que la pobre Janine tenía que pasar en semejante caserón, prácticamente sola. Era la más vivaz de las tres, y remilgaba en voz alta de su suerte desdichada, habían elegido al azar la que se quedaría el día de navidad y ella había sido la infeliz escogida. Aún nuestra Janine, no sabía que a veces los destinos mas fatales guardan sorpresas muy gratas, bendiciones inesperadas.

A las 3: 30, mientras ella se tomaba un chocolate caliente, el timbre de la mansión resonó en sus oídos. Ella se deshizo en improperios dirigidos hacía el impertinente que osaba interrumpir su calida bebida, que era todo lo que la reconfortaba en el deprimente silencio. Pero en cuanto abrió el gran portón, quedo absolutamente enmudecida, al verificar que aquel impertinente era su gran amor, el dueño de sus sueños y fantasías. Ya lo había visto el día del velorio del Señor Andley y por las condiciones de la reunión nunca se había podido acercar a decirle que era su imagen la que veía todas las noches antes de dormir, la había recortado de una gaceta teatral que circulaba en Chicago. El día del entierro hubiera querido pedir un autógrafo, pero hoy, teniéndolo en frente como sacado de una de sus imaginaciones, resultaba remoto pedirle esto de sopetón cuando todo lo contrario, su deber era recibirlo como a cualquier ilustre visitante de la casona.

- Bu bu… buenas tardes… Pue…. Ejem… ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- Con paso firme y con la entereza que dominaba todo su genio personal, Terruce entró en el salón principal. Echo un vistazo general y se dio cuenta de que se veía más grande de lo que recordaba. La ultima noche estaba tan lleno de gente, el salón no se veía tan amplio, tenía una decoración sobria pero definitivamente lujosa, Terry no podía creer que Candy, su Candy fuera quien se encargara de todo esto. -Yo jamás te hubiera dado nada parecido… talvez todo lo que te hubiera dado serían problemas- Pensó mientras devolvía la mirada hacia la criada que le observaba atónita. Con un ademán teatral .Terruce se arrodillo, beso su mano y le dijo:

- Ruego me indique su nombre, para no deshonrarla con otro apelativo…- Janine tenía el mejor regalo de navidad que jamás hubiera imaginado… es decir… ¡Terry Grandchester había besado su mano!

- Ja ja… Jan… nine… Janine. Ese… ese es mi nombre.- El corazón se le atoro en la garganta y apenas si alcanza a balbucear algunas silabas.

- Encantado Janine- Se levanto y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y si soltarle la mano aún cercana a sus labios, continuo- Mi nombre es Terry Grandchester y estoy buscando a Ca… a la Señora Andley- Janine vivía aún su fantasía hecha realidad… cuando escucho el nombre Andley. Tenía una sonrisa casi estúpida que se fue desvaneciendo, cuando recordó que la orden era que solo la señora Cornwell o Patty O'Brien, tenían autorizado visitar a la Señora Andley.

- La… la verdad Señor Grr… Grandchester- musitaba lentamente- La Señora Andley no esta dis…

- Entiendo- dijo lanzando su mirada más encantadora- Pero veras Janine… yo siempre fui un buen amigo del Señor Andley… y solo quiero dar mi pésame a su esposa… Yo… yo no me tardaré.- Terruce, se había armado de su mejor recurso en todas las batallas de la vida, su increíble capacidad de interpretar al personaje adecuado en todas las instancias de la vida, en las que irremediablemente no podía ser él: La víctima abandonada, el galante caballero, el rebelde descorazonado, el apasionado amante, el tirano audaz… en fin… todo lo que fuera necesario para defender esa fragilidad suya, que solo contadas personas conocían. Por eso tenemos aquí a un galán soñado que flirtea con una mucama, mientras su alma se deshace de ansiedad y de miedo, un terrible y profundo miedo de estrellarse con un muro helado cuando todo su ser ardía en enamorado fervor.

Janine sabía que lo correcto era consultar con el Señor George, pero él no estaba. La segunda opción era preguntar a la Señora Elisa. Sin embargo, si la memoria no le fallaba la Señora Legan estaba también en el salón de té. Así que no había de otra que anunciarlo allí frente a las dos, a parte ¿qué mujer en sus cabales podría negarse a ser visitada por un hombre de este talante? Solo una demente. Ahhh ¿para qué dudarlo? Después de todo era su gran amor, Terry Grandchester quien se lo pedía, y después de ese beso después de esa mirada, ¿Cómo negarle alguna cosa?

- Est… esta bbbien… si es como usted lo dice, se lo creo señor. Sígame por favor. Saberlo andando tras de ella, casi que rozándole las pantorrillas, la hizo sentir que subía las escaleras al cielo, y no simplemente a la segunda planta. Lo instalo en una pequeña silla del corredor, donde le pidió que esperara mientras ella lo anunciaba.

Golpeo, y cuando recibió la aprobación de la voz de la Señora Elisa, entró.

-Señora, el Señor Terruce Grandchester desea verla-


	12. Capítulo XI Sin una Mirada

**Capítulo X**

**Sin una Mirada**

Parte I

_La Espera_

-¿A mí?- Preguntó Elisa que dio un brinco de su silla por la emoción rebosante.

-No, no señora, el pide ver a la Señora Andley.- Elisa por supuesto se sorprendió por la audacia de Grandchester, pero se sintió triunfante, porque finalmente no erraba en sus percepciones sobre él. El amor que sentía por Candice lo obligaba a dejar sus rencores, sus iras eternas y lo arrastraba a un estado puro y frágil. Era claro que no quería su ayuda, que desconfiaba de ella… pero eso no interesaba. Lo importante era que había venido.

¿Y Candy?¿Qué pasaba con ella mientras Elisa celebraba mentalmente su triunfo? Nuestra pobre Señora Andley, sintió que una hebra helada se le deslizaba por toda la columna, la entorchaba en el vientre y con su delgado ápice le punzó en el centro del pecho, con un dolor agudo y agobiante que le trunco de inmediato la respiración. Era ese nombre terrible. El nombre de sus tormentos.

- ¿Qué has dicho Janine?- Dijo, logrando articular palabra en medio de la impresión. Quizá había escuchado mal, quizá se refería a otro Terruce, o quizá ya le faltaba algo de comer… o tal vez el delirio en el que vivía desde la muerte de su esposo no había terminado.

- Le digo Señora Andley, que el Señor Terruce Grandchester, esta en el pasillo de afuera, esperando por verla.- Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que el rostro de su patrona tenía un gesto de irritación absoluta. - Sé perfectamente que la orden que usted nos ha dado es que nadie a parte de los Cornwell y de los del Hogar de Pony, pueden venir a visitarla. Pero como el Señor Jones no esta, y con usted esta la Señora Legan, no tuve más remedio que anunciarlo. No podía echarlo o algo así…-

Candice que había estado todo el tiempo en su canapé mirando hacía el cubierto ventanal, se volteo a mirar a Elisa y le preguntó colérica:

-¿Qué hace ese hombre aquí?- Elisa no sintió miedo por el tono terrible de la pregunta, estaba feliz… Después de mucho tiempo veía a White tener una emoción con tanta pasión, aunque fuera la ira desenfrenada que le atrapaba. Las mejillas de Candy se habían coloreado y por fin dejo de lado las cartas que releía, para subir el tono de la voz y agitar las manos, era como si de repente hubiera vuelto a la vida.

-Bueno, no lo sé con exactitud. Creo que esta aquí desde el entierro de Albert- Contestó la Señora Legan tratando de disimular la dicha que la llenaba, fingiendo una afectación que para nada sentía.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Quieres decir que… Te… que ese hombre estuvo en el entierro de Albert?- La Señora Andley estaba más que sorprendida… Terruce… llevaba aquí en Lakewood - muy cerca de ella- más de una semana.

- Y también en el velorio, Señora Andley.- Dijo Janine, pecando de entrometida.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estuvo en esta casa?- Janine, empezó a asustarse. No imagino que hubiera cometido un error tan grave, es decir, si estaba en lo cierto este era otro invitado más. No podría suponer que se tratara de alguien tan indeseable. Elisa estaba enmudecida. Solo abría los ojos y parpadeaba atónita, como si ella también estuviera consternada.

- Mira Janine has hecho muy mal. Las ordenes de esta casa deben cumplirse para todo el mundo, preséntale una excusa y pídele que se retire. Ya ha expresado su dolor viniendo a las exequias de mi esposo, no sé que pueda querer conmigo, así que no lo mejor es que se vaya.-

- No estarás hablando en serio Candice…- La pelirroja impetuosa, no lo iba a permitir. Sabía perfectamente que White iba a hervir de la ira, que replicaría y que se resistiría a verlo, como siempre se había resistido a hablar de él, a nombrarlo e incluso a escuchar del actor. Pero esta ocasión era irrepetible, así que de ninguna forma iba a dejar que Terry saliera de la mansión sin haber visto a su rubio suplicio.

Janine por su parte estaba verdaderamente confundida. No entendía porque un hombre tan reconocido como Grandchester, un hombre de su prestancia, era rechazado de esta forma. Alcanzaba a imaginar que se trataba de esa fama de pendenciero y lujurioso que tenía. Pero, si algo era cierto, era que los amigos del Señor Albert, que en paz descanse, no eran, por lo general, ningunos santos. Estaba aturdida, observando la discusión que empezaba entre las dos mujeres, tratando de entender los motivos para tanto alboroto, por una simple visita de pésame. A parte ya no veía a la Señora Andley tan decaída, incluso parecía mas sonrosada y el disgusto parecía devolverle a su cabellera el brillo de la juventud. Se quedo atenta, esperando ordenes.

-… no le pedirás a Terry que se retire de esta forma… él ha venido desde Nueva York…y…- Continuó Legan, para ser bruscamente interrumpida

- ¡Y! ¿y? y nada Elisa… mucha otra gente vino a sus funerales desde más lejos y tampoco acepte verlos. ¡No sé que pueda estar haciendo ese hombre aquí, lo que si sé es que no quiero verlo! ¡Y punto!- Se giró hacía la asustada criada y en un tono más suave le pidió: - Janine ofrécele una taza de café y que se retire.- Se volteo volviendo por completo a su ventanal, dando a entender que el tema estaba cerrado.

- Pero yo si quiero verlo White.- Elisa la interpeló con la altanería de sus malas épocas, y lo hizo en un tono que verdaderamente alerto a Candy. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no la escuchaba hablar de esa forma. Quizá desde la tarde en la que se supo de la enfermedad de Albert. Elisa, ya no la trataba con suavidad y con remilgos, por su alma desconsolada. No, todo lo contrario, con su tono inquisitivo la enfrentaba a sus miedos. -Tú misma me dijiste que podía recibir también a mis visitas en este salón, siempre y cuando no te hablará a ti. Bueno, pues si tu no lo recibes lo haré yo. Y ya está.

Candice no pudo rechistar, la miró con rabia profunda, pero sintió que no tendría sentido enfrentarse al fulgor de esos ojos casi rojizos. Elisa siempre terminaba ganando, para mal o para bien.

-Janine pídale que siga, por favor. Y vaya preparando el té. Janine miro a la Señora Andley, esperando su aprobación.

- Esta bien, que siga. Pero que ni se le ocurra dirigirme la palabra. No hablaré con él.

Janine se retiro para transmitir el mensaje.

De espaldas a ella, mientras abría las cortinas para variar el aire de lóbrego de la habitación, Candice le preguntó, ya en un tono mucho más reflexivo.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué no entiendes como me siento? Elisa me duele el aquí - le dijo señalándose el centro con el dedo índice-. Y lo menos que deseo en mi vida es ver a ese hombre… ¿Qué sentido tiene en este punto de la historia? Solo me va a incomodar… acaso no sabes la clase de persona que en la que se convirtió? Es un libidinoso, un ebrio… un conquistador… en fin un hombre horrible!… No quiero verle.

- Mira White… dejémonos de remilgos. Tu mejor que yo sabes que necesitas verlo. Que para reparar tu corazón dolido… que para resarcir la herida que se cierne en tu vida… necesitas ver a este hombre. Yo creo que es un buen comienzo. Me describes en lo que él se ha transformado… mira también en lo que has transformado tú. Mira cuánto daño le han hecho a sus vidas.-

- Elisa… no tienes la menor idea de lo que dices… Dijo Candice otra vez con ira…- ¡Hace mucho tiempo que olvide a Grandchester!-

En el pasillo la espera había sido eterna. Un infinito instante de agonía. Allí se definían años de aguardar. Años de impaciencia soñando el momento en que podía volver a reflejarse en el verde oscuro que un verano le revelo la felicidad. En el pasillo se enfrento con sus tormentos de siempre. Sabía perfectamente, que en tanto tiempo lo más lógico era que Candy lo hubiera olvidado. Se habría enamorado de su esposo, que, conociéndolo como él lo conocía era el mejor hombre del cual una mujer podría enamorarse. Albert siempre había sido perfecto para Candy, había permitido ese matrimonio porque sabía que si él no podía estar al lado de su pecosa, Albert podría hacerla de verdad feliz. Sin embargo lo que este matrimonio no repararía era el hoyo perpetuo que tenía en las entrañas desde la noche en que la vio partir bajo la nieve. Después cuando por los azares del destino él se vio liberado de su compromiso con Susana Marlowe, se dio cuenta de que la había perdido para siempre. Pues ninguna mujer que tuviera el carácter de Candy, dejaría jamás a un hombre como Albert, y no se equivocaba. Con el tiempo, Terruce pudo ver como se convertían en la pareja perfecta, los medios lo comentaban y él también lo había visto.

Cuando llevaban cinco años de casados y Terry uno de soltero, tropezaron en un restaurante de moda en Nueva York, la única reacción de Candice había sido agachar la cabeza y fingir que no le había visto. La rubia se agarro del brazo de su esposo mientras él le extendía la mano al actor y no levantó la mirada. Terry sintió que se moría, porque comprobaba con sus propios ojos que tan lejos estaba de la mujer de su vida.

Esa había sido la única vez que los había encontrado juntos.

La demora le confirmaba que no se había equivocado en estos años. Ella lo había olvidado y no quería verle. ¿Bueno y porque no salía la mucama para despacharlo? ¿Por qué nadie le ayudaba a agotar la desesperación del momento? Al menos así sabría que toda esperanza estaba muerta y se resignaría a vivir una vida sin sentido. Como si un hado encantado lo hubiera escuchado, Janine salió del salón, lo vio con el rostro de angustia y se percató enseguida de que había algo más con la presencia del actor.

- Señor Grandchester, la Señora Legan lo espera adentro.-

-¿La Señora Legan? … No entiendo… yo esperaba ver a la Señora Andley… No a Elisa.

- Discúlpeme Señor pero no me corresponde a mi aclararle la situación.- Janine no le miro a los ojos, y él percibió que su nerviosismo iba ahora más allá del impacto por su presencia y que la criada sabía algo más que le era incomodo explicar. ¿Y él? ¿Quería ver a Elisa otra vez? Pensó en rechazar la invitación y salir de inmediato. Pero se detuvo un instante al darse cuenta de que ella podía darle alguna información… aunque quizá no fuera acertada, al menos calmaría su ansiedad por recibir una respuesta a tanta espera.

- Bueno, no le haré un desplante a una dama de su alcurnia. Janine ha sido usted muy amable, siempre la recordaré por su calidez. No sabe cuanto la he necesitado en estos momentos.

La mucama, menuda y frágil se sonrojó. No habría podido imaginar una navidad mejor. Esas palabras fueron dulce para sus oídos.

- Ahhh Señor Grandchester… le confieso que usted es mi actor favorito. Yo… yo… nunca me pierdo ninguna de las reseñas que salen de sus obras. Y siempre que se presenta en Chicago yo viajo hasta allá solo para verlo, cada vez que esta en escena yo siento lo mismo que sus personajes.- Sus ojos centelleaban mientras hablaba, y sin saberlo con sus palabras, le dio al actor la confianza suficiente para entrar en esa habitación.

-Janine, tiene algo en la mejilla. Permítame. - A sus sesenta años, al frente de una chimenea Janine le contaría a sus pequeñas nietas, la navidad más feliz de su vida, en la que su amor platónico, un actor de Broadway se acerco para rozarle la mejilla con un pañuelo que estilaba un extraño aroma, violetas, jazmines y maderas orientales. Se los mostraría como prueba de su narración y después lo guardaría en el lugar secreto de sus dichas de juventud. Así fue: Terry se le acerco en un acto de sensualidad plena, le rozo la mejilla con su pañuelo y después le dijo: - Por favor, lávelo, si nos volvemos a ver me lo entrega. Y no supo de donde saco la paz para entregar una sonrisa. Pero se la regaló junto con el pañuelo.

Entonces avanzó en pasos pausados hacia la puerta del salón de té. Lo primero que sus ojos percibieron fue un destello de luz enceguecedora. Era una tarde de invierno en la que el sol brillaba sin tregua, pero era un sol helado, un sol blanco. De tal forma que su luz lograba encandilar cualquier mirada. Cuando se adaptó a ese nivel de luminosidad identificó a Elisa, que estaba sentada junto a una pequeña mesa, mirándolo de frente. La miró a los ojos y por primera vez en su vida, sintió en Elisa un gesto afable, cálido y hasta confiable. Dio un vistazo general al salón y se dio cuenta de que era más grande de lo que un salón de té convencional acostumbraba ser. Se percató también de que era un lugar habitado por mujeres. Si, efectivamente era un espacio construido con infinidad de detalles, cada fotografía, cada pintura, cada porcelana, tenía una razón muy especial para estar ahí. Era evidente que ningún objeto había llegado por azar a su lugar, sino que se había pensado mucho antes de ponerlo allí. A parte un suave aroma a vainilla impregnaba todo el ámbito. Sin duda alguna este salón había sido habitado por Candice. Terruce lo podía sentir.

Parte II

_La Historia de Elisa_

Entonces se percato de no estar solo con Elisa. El resplandor de la luz blanquecina no le había permitido verla desde que entró. Pero allí estaba. Había alguien más sentado en un canapé que reposaba a espaldas de la silla en la que estaba Elisa. Solo se alcanzaba a ver su cabeza porque el destello de luz se confundía con el fulgor de los cabellos, después empezaba una nuca de nácar virginal. La intensidad del sol cedió por unos contados instantes, y reconoció que aquellos cabellos que se confundían con el destello solar habían sido parte de una melena antes extensa: Los rubios rizos de Candy. Era ella. Tenía el cabello mucho más corto, pero era ella, su Candy. Con un breve giro de su cabeza, se definió ese perfil intacto que todos los años de esta tierra jamás podrían deformar en su memoria.

Cuando Elisa vio que, efectivamente, Terry había reconocido a Candice, sentada frente al ventanal, prefirió hablar antes, para aclararle las condiciones de aquella entrevista.

- Feliz Navidad Señor Grandchester. Es para mi un enorme placer recibirlo en esta casa, en una fecha como esta…- Terry, sin embargo, quiso adelantarse, porque no entendía la posición distante de Candy.

- Yo…-

- Señor Grandchester -le interrumpió- La Señora Andley esta indispuesta, espero la disculpe, y acepte charlar solo conmigo.

Grandchester hizo el amague de querer indagar algo más. Pero Elisa volvió a interrumpirle.

- Si desea hablar conmigo estará bien. De otra forma, lo mejor será que se retire… - y girándose hacia Candy, preguntó: -¿No es así White?

Para este punto Candice ya estaba totalmente perdida en el fango de sus tormentos. Desde que Terry puso un pie en el salón de té, el ambiente se vició por el aroma tardío de su presencia. Jazmines… jazmines secretos, ocultos tras otra fragancia que los dominaba… ¿Qué era…. ¿lavanda?… ¿Era la lavanda lo que estaba seduciendo sus sentidos? ¿Era la lavanda lo que la transportaba a cierta tarde al lomo de un caballo mientras enfrentaba sus antiguos temores? ¿o era una ligera madera de tierras más lejanas, lo que la llevaba de vuelta a la noche invernal en la que sintió su último fervor? Respirar le resulto incomodo, y placentero al mismo tiempo. Una rara templanza se le sembró en centro de su ser y se irguió para percibirlo más claramente. Y lo notó de inmediato: era una violeta salvaje la que lo guiaba hacia su fina nariz. Tan salvaje como lo podía recordar… estrujándole su frágil cuerpo de adolescente para darle el primer beso. El primero y el único. Se deshizo en remembranza y un estremecimiento la descompuso más… aún más… era un timbre con una ligera cadencia que se deslizo en sus oídos. Su voz. Su voz cruel, recordándole los días más felices de su vida… pero recordándole también su más honda tristeza. ¿Qué suplicio era este de sentir tanto placer en sus sentidos… pero tanto dolor en su corazón agónico?

La pregunta de Elisa la trajo a la realidad con un golpe infame… ahora no solo tendría que esforzarse por mirar solamente al ventanal sin girarse para verlo, sino que también tendría que luchar porque su voz no temblara, por que sus palabras no delataran la batalla que se engendraba en su vientre. Del mismo lugar incógnito de donde toda su vida había sacado el valor para soportar tantas tristezas, trato de sacar las palabras más contundentes que jamás había pronunciado.

- Es cierto, si desea tomar el té… deberá hacerlo con Elisa… no quiero hablar con nadie en este momento.

Para Terry, la voz de Candice fue un susurro de encanto, pese a que sus palabras fueron tan radicales y duras, y pese a que su voz parecía carecer de la dulzura de la juventud. Era la voz que había esperado escuchar durante millones de segundos impacientes.

-Entiendo. Y acepto compartir una taza de té con usted… Elisa. En esta tarde tan helada me sentara muy bien.- Terruce parecía haber ganado toda la entereza necesaria para sobrellevar el momento, era después de todo un actor, y aunque fue una bofetada la presencia ausente y renuente de Candy, él supo comportarse como el caballero aplomado que siempre había sido. Como si no le importara la presencia de Candy, pero haciéndole notar cuanto le interesaba su asistencia. -Lo que me extraña verdaderamente es que usted este aquí compartiendo… si es que puedo hablar de compartir… el mismo recinto con… ¿con White? ¿Cómo es que le dice así?… Quizá me equivoque y no sea despectivo… pero quiero decir que es muy extraño que usted este aquí… tan cerca de Candice.

- Pues verá Señor Grandchester, es una larga, una muy larga historia, que puedo resumir de la siguiente manera…- Elisa encontró por fin una forma de dilatar las fuertes sensaciones que vibraban en el salón de té. ¿Qué mejor que contarle a Terruce cómo era que se habían hecho tan pero tan cercanas? Muchos se habían ya sorprendido escuchando la historia, y lo cierto era que todos continuaban desconfiando de la realidad de ese relato. Muy pocos creían en el cambio de Elisa. Pero quizá contándoselo a Grandchester, el podría por un momento confiar en ella y permitirle entrar en lo intrincado de sus sentimientos… podría quizás dejarse ayudar en la empresa de recuperar a Candice.

-… Vera Grandchester, yo tenía ya 28 años y estaba empezando mi quinto matrimonio. El primero lo tuve a los 18, Michael Donovan, un corredor de bolsa que estafó a mi padre, con él perdimos una fortuna. Mi padre logró recuperarse y yo volví a casarme pasados seis meses. Era un tipo que no tenía otra gracia que ser un millonario despilfarrador. Con él logramos recuperar parte de la fortuna que habíamos perdido. Sin embargo al pasar de dos años yo ya no soportaba al hombre… era demasiado viejo para mi, y él tampoco me soportaba: yo vivía de fiesta en fiesta, y tenía varios amantes, con uno de los cuales me descubrió. Así que hasta ahí llego mi historia con Frederick Bosworth y empezó mi nuevo matrimonio con Clive Law. El más guapo de todos…. Ahhh y debería haberlo visto en la cama… era sencillamente espectacular!-

- ¡Elisa!- Candice al igual que Terry había seguido atentamente la historia. Solo que él reía… y ella estaba escandalizada-

- ¡Oh lo siento querida! Pero he de decirle la verdad a nuestro invitado. Es sencillo, Clive era un semental. No tenía un centavo, pero noche tras noche me hacía ver el cielo. Esa es la verdad. Papá nos mantuvo durante mucho tiempo, incluso cuando yo ya sabía que Clive tenía otras mujeres. Yo no lo quería dejar, Clive era después de todo lo más cercano que alguna vez tuve a un buen amante y a un cómplice. Yo lo creía muy parecido a mí… pero me equivocaba. El muy imbécil se enamoró de una de las mujercitas con las que salía… y así sin más me dejo.

Entonces empecé una largo vagar por todos los salones de baile de Chicago… ahhh Grandchester… usted debe entender a que me refiero… ¡Los veinte y todo su Charleston! No acaban de terminarse y ya los extraño… Bebía mucho, eso lo sé, pero repetidas veces viví cosas muy parecidas a la felicidad. Una noche compartí copas con un hombre que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me llevo a la cama y me hizo su esposa… fue una borrachera que debió durar una semana. Al despertar los dos, nos divorciamos. Ese fue mi cuarto esposo… y no me pregunte su nombre… porque ni siquiera sé si lo puedo recordar completo.-

Terruce la escuchaba atento, de tanto en tanto sonreía… otras veces hacía un gesto de familiaridad. Candice que conocía ya el relato… veía hacía la ventana con las remembranzas vivas… era tal cual había ocurrido y mientras escuchaba a su amiga hablar con tanta naturalidad y certeza de sus desaciertos, se daba cuenta de que Elisa había madurado incluso más que ella, porque ella podía mirar hacia atrás sin juzgarse. Se había perdonado a sí misma y contaba todo ello como un relato hasta jocoso, del que ella misma podía burlarse.

- Entonces vino lo peor- continuo la pelirroja con su entretenido relato- Neal se había involucrado con unos supuestos inversionistas de Las Vegas… y ya sabe usted lo que fueron Las Vegas en esa época…¡la locura entera!… ja! Mi padre jamás había desconfiado de mi hermano, después de todo hasta el momento no había tenido mal tacto para los negocios… incluso diría yo, tenía más que tacto, tenía una malicia que le indicaba cuando era propicio sacar una tajada mayor de lo conveniente. Convenció a mi padre de invertirlo todo y él tan dócil como siempre fue, no se negó. Yo para ese entonces estaba consumida en la bebida y en los amores de una noche, y mi madre tan cegada como estuvo siempre no pudo ver el terrible daño que le hacíamos a toda la familia. Si alguna vez tuvimos algo que nos unió, Neal y yo lo destruimos. Mi padre perdió todo en Las Vegas. Y todo es todo, Señor Grandchester. Mi hermano huyo a México durante unos años, mi papá enfermo y mamá lo trajo aquí a la mansión Legan, para que estuviera lejos de las deudas y las presiones.

Era a mi quien me correspondía hacer algo por salvar lo poco que teníamos, pero preferí buscarme otro marido que tuviera el suficiente dinero para sacarme a mi y a mi familia del atolladero en el que estábamos. Entonces yo tenía 28 años… y créamelo o no seguía detestando a la princesita de oro que tiene ante sus ojos. La odiaba por que ella había conseguido la felicidad y la riqueza que yo en todo ese tiempo había despilfarrado. Resulto que mi nuevo marido, no era en realidad tan rico como yo creía y la vida modesta que ahora se vivía en la mansión Legan no era su estilo… y para que he de mentir… tampoco era el mío. Así que recordando parte de la herencia que la tía abuela Elroy me dejo, y sabiendo que de esta forma podría martirizar a mi tía política, decidí venir a vivir a la mansión Andley. Contrario a lo que todo el mundo pudo haber esperado Albert nos recibió con los brazos abiertos a mí y a mi quinto esposo… el muy bastardo… Bucket Dickinson…. Así se llamaba. Yo pasaba los días tratando de arruinar la vida de White… ella por supuesto me trataba con la reticencia de siempre, pero no he denegarlo… jamás fue muy dura conmigo, me ignoraba y trataba de pretender con sus dos amigas, las famosas Patty y Annie, que usted por supuesto debe recordar…-Terry sonrío mientras asentía-, trataban de ignorarme y yo me desgastaba en hacerme notar, no me era en realidad difícil: mi esposo era un ebrio demente, que pretendía a toda la servidumbre, y que me golpeaba enérgicamente si yo me inmiscuía en sus asuntos, todos en la casa podían escuchar nuestros repetidos escándalos. Papá murió al pasar dos meses de mi matrimonio, y para nadie era un secreto que mi madre también estaba muy enferma… ¿pero cree usted qué todo esto hizo que al menos yo por un momento reflexionara o tuviera mediana consciencia de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor? Pues no Grandchester… yo no podía ver que tan hondo estaba llegando.

Empezaba el invierno de 1924. Albert se embarcó otra vez en uno de sus larguísimos viajes por ahí. En la casa quedábamos solo White y yo… y el desgraciado de mi esposo. Una cierta noche Bucket llego en una de sus soberbias borracheras, y quizá en el colmo de la embriaguez no pudo conseguir ninguna pajarita que le consolara su cuerpo ansioso. Así que llego directo a la habitación, con la determinante idea de tomarme. Yo me negué. La noche anterior me había dado una paliza memorable y me dolía el cuerpo… Candy desde luego había tratado de intervenir hablándome, le inquietaba saber que yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejarlo, pero eran tan crudas las respuestas que yo le daba, que prefirió mantenerse al margen de la situación y lo mismo hizo mi tío Albert… sin embargo esa noche fue diferente. Al rechazar a Buck, entró en cólera y empezó otra vez a lastimarme. Yo forcejee todo o que pude pero no fue suficiente… y como seguí resistiéndome a su vehemencia, me golpeo con una fuerza animal. Cuando vi que ya no podría resistir más, y que probablemente esa paliza podría terminar conmigo, empecé a gritar con mucha fuerza, el trato de callarme, me tomo del cuello y empezó a apretar más fuerte… cada vez más fuerte, el aire se me iba. Pensé que eso había sido todo. Pensé en todo lo terrible que había pasado papá, en la soledad que ahora vivía mi madre, en la culpa que arrastraba mi hermano, el único que quizá había yo querido de corazón. Pensé en todas y cada una de mis borracheras, en la tristeza y la melancolía que se adueñaba de mi corazón cuando el alcohol se iba y me dejaba las ansias. Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarme, vi la imagen de White, vestida de blanco, casi como un ángel justiciero, sosteniendo un leño que le asesto en la cabeza al pobre infeliz de Buck.

El actor estaba embelesado con la historia, era la primera vez que Elisa le resultaba tan humana. De repente la sintió tan cercana a todas sus vivencias, que no pudo evitar compararse con ella, no pudo evitar recordar tantas juergas de desatinos y alcohol desmedido, de mujerzuelas, que no llenaban su vacío. Elisa era en realidad una especie de espejo. Y en los minutos que duro su relato, Terry la valoró como jamás lo había hecho, y como quizás solo Candice y Albert lo habían hecho, una mujer que se había enfrentado en franca lid con ella misma.

- Esta mujer que tiene en frente, Terry, mi querida White, me salvo la vida. Pero no solo por liberarme de aquel miserable. Después de la terrible pelea, yo obtuve tres costillas rotas, una pierna fracturada en dos partes, y un rostro prácticamente desfigurado. Y pese a todos mis remilgos, y aún sabiendo que yo la odiaba con toda mi alma desde que éramos unas niñas, Candice se dio a la tarea de rescatarme de las garras de la muerte en vida. Se encargó de mí como la enfermera perfecta que siempre fue, y me trajo a un lugar en el que yo nunca había estado: Una familia, una amistad, un abrazo sincero. Cosas que por mi talante, jamás había probado. Al comienzo yo la humillaba repetidamente, pero terminé por darme cuenta de que nada de ello la ofendía realmente. Ella ya estaba mucho más allá de eso. Entonces empecé una larga temporada de silencios. Y pensé… pensé mucho. Me dí cuenta de cuantos días vacíos tenía en mis almanaques y de todos esos momentos que yo desperdicie con las muchas harpías de la altísima sociedad. Pude ver que una mujer que es capaz de lavarte, alimentarte y tras de todo aguantar tus estupideces, vale realmente la pena . Candice me reparo el cuerpo … pero también el alma… ella me trajo de vuelta a la vida.

Después trajo a mi madre, y con el regreso de Albert, entre los dos nos cuidaron. Hasta que ella murió, aun ensopada en sus necedades y rechazando cualquier apoyo de la horrible huérfana que según ella había hecho tanto daño a la familia. Nunca pude explicarle que esa terrible mujer, me había salvado de mi misma.

Albert, encontró a Neal y puso a su cargo un pequeño capital, con el que ahora las empresas Legan, han retomado labores. Solo alguien como mi tío, hubiera hecho eso con una persona como mi hermano, que el resto del mundo consideraba despreciable. Ja! Si ahora lo recuerdo… incluso usted Grandchester.

Han pasado ocho años, y desde ese entonces no he vuelto a casarme, y no planeo hacerlo hasta que no me sienta verdaderamente enamorada. También desde ese entonces, me he vuelto la sombra de White. Una tarde, sin poder yo caminar me trajo aquí para darme una taza de té… y desde allí no salgo de este salón. Fue desde ese entonces que empecé a decirle White, y no… no es como usted dice, en señal de desprecio, sino porque para mi ese es su verdadero nombre. No he conocido a nadie más transparente que esta mujer, sé que jamás me engañaría y puedo leer siempre en sus ojos cada uno de sus pensamientos… Yo sé bien que le debo mucho a esta rubia… y haré lo necesario para pagarlo.

- Elisa, es suficiente. Todo esto no le interesa al Señor Grandchester.-

Elisa terminó su relato con una cara de inmensa satisfacción. Y esperaba con la frase final dejarle muy claro a Grandchester que tan dispuesta estaba a hacerlo todo por la felicidad de su amiga. Terry, estaba por supuesto algo desconcertado, pero con la narración de Legan, había encontrado algo de sosiego, sociego que terminó cuando la oyó pronunciar su propio apellido con la frialdad de una desconocida. Desde luego no había dejado de fijarse en Candice, la veía menear la cabeza cada vez que Elisa decía algo que podía parecer inadecuado. Y en algunas ocasiones alcanzaba a girarse lo suficiente como para dejar ver su perfil inmaculado. Si, se había cortado los cabellos, pero era tan hermosa como siempre, estaba pálida al extremo, pero incluso si llevaba el rostro de la muerte en su faz, seguiría siendo hermosa ante sus ojos. En realidad, Candice también estaba sorprendida, conocía el relato por que como ya lo sabemos, ella lo vivió en muchos instantes. Pero la última parte, esa declaración de amistad sin cuartel, esa, jamás la había escuchado. Y estaba conmovida hasta los huesos, quizá por eso había interrumpido.

- En realidad, aunque no esperaba escuchar cosas tales, un día como hoy… agradezco mucho el relato de la Señora Legan.- Dijo como al aire, respondiéndole a ella sin responderle, poniendo en su voz la suavidad de sus buenos ratos, y quitando toda la altanería de la que Elisa Legan siempre había probado.

El té llegó y con él un silencio que fue insufrible para todos en aquel salón. Terry se daba cuenta de la barrera que Candice imponía con su mutismo, pero se sentía aún capaz de derribarla con ayuda de las palabras que tenía atoradas desde siempre. Elisa consciente de que debía ayudarlo, pero sin consciencia de la delicadeza a veces requerida, y más en momento como este, fue directo al punto.

- He hablado bastante, le ruego que me perdone. Debería más bien contarnos el motivo de su visita…

Parte III

_La Declaración_

Terruce no se tomó un minuto para pensarlo, en realidad, era como el libreto que había estudiado toda la semana en su pequeño cuarto de hotel, para interpretar el papel de su vida. Lo tenía memorizado.

- Bueno Elisa, creo que el motivo ustedes ya lo conocen- Candice sentía que la vibración de su voz en el salón, la obligaría finalmente a voltear y saciar la curiosidad de ver ese rostro que solo le era permitido por las portadas de revistas o los artículos en algunos periódicos- He venido a Lakewood porque no podía dejar de asistir al entierro de mi mejor amigo… y… por…-

-¿Mejor Amigo? ¿No le parece un poco exagerado para una relación que se truncó hace unos 16 años?- Su interlocutora, que lo miraba de frente, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para aclarar varias de las incógnitas que le quitaban el sueño. Y una vez más como si le hablara al aire, pero solo se lo contara a Candy, respondió la pregunta de Elisa-

- Nuestra amistad nunca se interrumpió.- La pequeña taza de té hizo un ligero estruendo al caer, la Señora Andley la soltó tras el impacto de semejante frase. Y en cambio de ocultar su accidente, algo dentro de ella se removió, y sintió que debía defender a su esposo de una injuria tal. Porque ella sabía que Albert hubiera sido incapaz de mentirle… y en todos estos años jamás había mencionado nada con respecto a Terruce.-

- Elisa, por favor pregúntale al Señor Grandchester a qué se refiere?- Inquirió Candice, comportándose como una niña tonta que juega a ignorar a su interlocutor y utiliza a un tercero para retransmitir mensajes que de hecho ya fueron escuchados. Grandchester entendió inmediato el juego y se decidió a jugarlo solo por el placer de comunicarse con Candice.

-White, querida, creo que el Señor Grandchester ha entendido muy bien tu pregunta… y la verdad a mí también me produce curiosidad, Albert nunca lo mencionó…-

- Me refiero, Señora Andley y Señora Legan a que nunca dejamos de comunicarnos, cada año nos veíamos un par de veces… Él se quedaba conmigo en Nueva York… o hacíamos un viaje juntos.- Candice abría los ojos aterrada, el impulso de girar fue más fuerte, quería ver a Terry a los ojos para descifrar la mentira que de seguro estaba inventaba.

-¡Eso es imposible!

- No, no lo es. Albert y yo jamás hubiéramos consentido acabar nuestra amistad. Entiendo su incomprensión señoras, y les aseguro que Albert nunca mintió. Pero yo tampoco lo hago… Cuando usted, _Señora Andley _-cada vez que lo pronunciaba recalcaba la sonoridad, casi como si fuera una ironía, una ironía que en realidad solo le dolía a él- _se caso con Albert_…- y hasta Elisa pudo sentir el dardo en aquella frase.- Ambos hicimos la promesa de jamás hablar de usted. Y la cumplimos como los caballeros que siempre hemos sido. Él no le mencionaba nuestros encuentros y a mi tampoco me hablo jamás de su matrimonio … porque sabía cual era mi situación dentro de todo esto…-

Elisa, hacía de la imprudencia su recurrente accionar, y volvió a importunar al actor.

- ¿A qué situación se refiere Señor Grandchester?- Quería desnudarlo al frente Candice, en un acto que podría parecer casi morboso, pero que todo lo contrario tenía la intención de revelarles la verdad a los dos. Terry palideció, como la vez en la que se encontraron en el bosque. Supo que con aquella pregunta terminaba la ansiedad y la espera. Ahora entendía que Elisa por perversa que pareciera solo quería abrirle una ventana al corazón de la rubia, darle la oportunidad de revelar lo que guardaba atorado entre el pecho y la espalda, así que por acuciante que le pareciera la pregunta sabía que debía contestarla… por que era a eso a lo que había venido.

Las palabras se le agolparon en la mente, y ya no supo su sentido exacto, sentía que su corazón no solo latía en su pecho, si no en cada una de sus extremidades, en su cabeza… en toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Sabía que podría colapsar, pero también había aprendido en años de actuación a dominarse y a reflejar sentimientos muy diferentes de los que en realidad guardaba.

- ¡Elisa! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?..El Señor Grandchester no tiene por que responderla. Pese a su renuencia, Terruce la utilizó como una herramienta para responder como si la despreocupación fuera el caso.

- No hay ningún inconveniente. Puedo responder esa pregunta sin incomodarme… Pero no quiero molestar a la Señora Andley…-

- Inteligente respuesta- Pensó Elisa, pero antes de que pudiera instarlo de otra forma a evidenciar sus intereses, Candy le arrebató el turno.

- Pues no me molesta de ningún modo, ninguno de estos asuntos es ya de mi interés.

La frialdad dominaba sus palabras, pero era claro que lo hacía quizás movida por una secreta curiosidad, o porque en el fondo le parecía verdaderamente absurdo que después de tanto tiempo y de tanta distancia Terruce Grandchester pudiera sentir algo por ella y de alguna forma lo retaba a hacer algo imposible. Definitivamente, estaba segura de que Terry no podía ni remotamente hablarle del pasado.

Todas las historias que semana a semana había escuchado de él, le corroboraban que sus intuiciones no eran falsas. Ese Terry desenfadado sin objetivo aparente, le decepcionaba enormemente. Ese Terry amante fácil, le hablaba de un hombre sin sentimientos profundos, que se dejaba al azar incapaz de tener raíces. Ese Terry no podía seguirla amando.

Su desilusión empezó desde que su relación con Susana Marlowe terminó. Y al pasar del tiempo, entre más veía sus repetidas apariciones en las revistas y periódicos, lo sentía cada vez más lejano y ajeno. Se le volvía exactamente eso: un figurín estampado que poco o nada tenía que ver con el joven que le abrió su vida como un libro, en un verano escosés. Sonriente o dramático, jamás era _él_ mismo. Desde luego, era impensable que un ser tan diferente sintiera al menos remotamente lo que fuera un amor de juventud. ¿Por qué entonces llegar de esta forma tras la muerte de Albert? ¿Con que objeto?

Cuando Janine lo anunció, ella pensó de inmediato, casi como un deseo oculto, que él quizá habría venido por ella, pero enseguida la culpa la obligo a olvidarse de esa idea. Se llenó de ira contra ella misma por haberlo siquiera pensado, pero también contra Grandchester porque era por su presencia que los anhelos del pasado se le despertaban con más fuerza de lo que lo hacían todos los días.

Sí… en realidad ella también quería saber los motivos de él actor.

-Bueno, mi situación en todo esto era evidente. Yo siempre _había_ estado enamorado de Candy, incluso habiéndome casado con Susana, y Albert lo sabía. Por eso no quería ofenderme contándome infidencias de su vida de casados. Para nosotros, la _Señora Andley_… simplemente no existía.

El silencio volvió. En la cabeza de Andley resonaban sus palabras: - _"Yo siempre había estado enamorado"-_… ¿Qué tiempo era ese? ¿Pasado o presente? ¿Siempre… un siempre de _siempre_, o un siempre figurativo? Para Elisa las preguntas fueron las mismas, solo que ella no debía callarlas, al contrario, sentía que debía exponerlas.

- …¿Y debemos suponer que esa situación ha terminado… y por eso esta usted aquí?-

Candice se sintió aplastada… Las respuestas de Grandchester la confinaban en la sospecha, en un quizás. Pero al sentir la inminencia de una respuesta definitiva, se dio cuenta de que en realidad prefería no saber. De repente la invadió una necesidad compulsiva de que Terruce abandonara el salón. No quería oír más. ¿Qué caso tendría todo esto habiendo pasado tantos años? ¿Acaso se le olvidaba quien era? Ella era la Señora Andley, la viuda de un hombre maravilloso que la había amado sin dudas y sin obstáculos,. La cabeza de una familia de tradiciones y valores cimentados desde años atrás. Ya no era una niña que tiene un futuro por delante, Candice sabía que su destino ya estaba escrito, y no era precisamente teniendo un romance con un veleidoso actor de Broadway. La culpa la sepulto. Pero Terruce no se silenció.

- De hecho, Señora Legan. La razón esencial por la cual estoy aquí, es reiterarle a la Señora Andley mi amor incólume. Decirle que en todos estos años jamás he dejado de pensar en ella como la única mujer en mi vida.

Legan quedo, literalmente, con la boca abierta. Su corazón vibro por la sinceridad de la confesión. Fue más que contundente: No tuvo ningún escrúpulo. No midió los alcances de su declaración. No pensó en la derrota. Sus emociones salieron como borbotones que poco sabían de lógica o razón. Sin duda, en sus palabras estaba la confirmación de que este hombre estaba perdido en el laberinto de sus pasiones.

Pero la peor batalla la libraba nuestra pobre Señora Andley. Palabra a palabra, sus sentidos se nublaron y una parte de ella escucho con deleite la declaración. Sin embargo, la otra parte, quizá la más fuerte, la castigo con el recuerdo imponente de sus obligaciones, de su estatus y sobre todo de su esposo recién fallecido. Nunca lo creyó capaz de tanto. ¿Si era en realidad tan amigo de Albert qué hacía allí confesándole su amor a su esposa, en su tumba aún caliente? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a enunciarla como la única mujer en su vida, si era más que sabido que ya muchas habían pasado por su vera? ¿Qué clase de insulto era este?-

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir semejantes cosas?- No se levanto de su silla, pero apretó la taza vacía con todas sus fuerzas. No, no se levantó, con su voz fue suficiente: - Le recuerdo que mi esposo murió hace apenas siete días. Esto es absurdo… ¿Qué clase de burla es esta?-

-¡White! Cálmate… Quizá haya algo que el Señor Grandchester quiera aclarar…-

Efectivamente, Terry había empezado y ya no iba a parar. Se levanto de su asiento y manifestó con fervor:

- No Candy, esto no es una burla. Creo que es la cosa más honesta que he dicho en mucho tiempo. Yo no he olvidado todas las cosas que te dije, ni todos los sueños que alguna vez tuvimos…-

- Ja! Que cosas más estúpidas tengo que escuchar… ¡Por Dios Elisa! Dime ¿qué le pasa a tu invitado?… ¡quizá este desvariando querida!- dijo utilizando un hiriente tono irónico y ya después más seria: -Dile por favor al Señor Grandchester que éramos unos niños que no sabían lo que hacían… Y que recuérdale que han pasado 17 años desde la última vez que paso algo entre nosotros, recuérdale también que en esos 17 años el fallo la promesa que me había hecho, y además ha tenido incontables amoríos… con todo tipo de mujeres… jum!… Así que no entiendo como viene de un momento para otro… mejor… en el peor momento! Con toda esa historia de lo que él llama amor… No sé en realidad que es lo que pretende… ¿Es que no se da cuenta de quién soy? Pues bien Señor Terruce Grandchester… Yo soy La Señora Andley! ningún momento giro completamente la cabeza… sacudía su exigua melena y siempre daba un perfil. Pero jamás su rostro completo.

La luz del sol había menguado y la habitación era más fría. Pero para Terry Grandchester, la habitación no solo era fría, una tormenta helada se concentro en su pecho, mientras Candice pronunciaba esas palabras terribles. Al terminar ella, él sintió como si alguien lo hubiera despertado bruscamente de un sueño que ya no podía recordar. Se percató de que la mujer que tenía al frente, no tenía nada que ver con la niña de coletas y pecas que un día le arrebato todos los días enamorados de su juventud.

-Sí, es cierto. Disculpe mi impertinencia, creo que me he confundido de persona. No es a la _Señora Andley _a la que yo he amado. Es a cierta chica que conocí hace ya mucho… Candy, se llamaba. Lo más probable es que haya muerto, y yo la haya confundido con usted… por un ligero parecido… Excúseme.- Se volteó hacia Elisa y le hizo una venía, y con el mismo tono sarcástico le dijo: -Elisa, excúseme usted también por haberle quitado su tiempo y haberla puesto en esta situación tan incómoda, su charla ha sido un deleite. La verdad, no se ha que he venido, ha sido un terrible error. No se preocupen, no volveré a importunarlas nunca.

De esta forma terminó la entrevista. Terry se retiró del salón sin decir más y sin voltear a mirar. Elisa quedo de una pieza y estaba tan estupefacta que no pudo hacer ni decir nada para evitar la reacción del actor. Se levanto tras él no sin antes mirar a Candice con indignación…

- ¿Qué has hecho?… ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Aghhh White!-

Corrió tras él por el pasillo pero ya no lo vio.


	13. Capítulo XII Murmullos tras la tormenta

**Capítulo XII**

**Los Murmullos tras la Tormenta y la Calma**

Envejecería un día y recordaría siempre esa tarde horrible en la que perdió al único amor de su vida.

A nadie le importaría. Sería una anciana, anciana, olvidada hasta por el tiempo. Y cuando tratara, inoficiosamente, de desahogar una antigua pena, no habría nadie a quien confesar tanto dolor. Si, efectivamente así sería.

Se perdería en los vericuetos de una memoria testaruda, y recordaría episodio por episodio, los instantes que definieron invariablemente su existencia.

El día en que vio en un diario la foto feliz de un matrimonio celebrado por dos actores que aunque jóvenes ya habían logrado cierta fama, ella por su desafortunado percance y él por su desbordante talento y gallardía.

El día en que Albert le entrego las llaves de su vida, con un beso tímido pero certero.

El día que la tía abuela Elroy, en su lecho de muerte, se dio los últimos alientos para pedirle, de la manera más dulce que jamás tuvo con ella, que no abandonara las riendas de la familia, que fuera un orgullo para su esposo, y que sobre todo no deshonrara el apellido que como un don le había sido otorgado.

El día en que encontró al pequeño coatí de sus días felices, muerto, víctima de una serpiente venenosa que se coló en su árbol favorito.

El día que regresando de un viaje de Chicago, le anunciaron que el hombre de su vida estaba muerto.

Y ahora, el día en que desechó un amor verdadero por los tormentos de los compromisos adquiridos, por la lejanía de su propio ser y por la culpa terrible de no haber amado con corazón palpitante al hombre que había sido su autor, en todo sentido.

Se echó en el canapé mientras lentamente le salían las pocas lagrimas que aún podía contener. Tenía rabia, porque sabía que éste que acababa de pasar, era el momento que la vida le cobraba por tantos años de mentira. Y ahora lo veía todo de frente: Se había convertido en un monstruo sin corazón. Ya no lloraba por la muerte de Albert, ni siquiera por la tremenda soledad que se le venía encima. Lloraba porque se daba cuenta que finalmente la única verdaderamente muerta era ella misma. Durante 15 años, había asistido a sus propios funerales. Sepulto ella misma sus sueños, sus romances con esta tierra, mal pagando una deuda que no sabia en que momento había adquirido.

Terry se alejaba de aquel salón con la misma sensación. La Candy que había amado alguna vez estaba muerta, ahora solo existía esta mujer que le costaba montones reconocer, porque era una antítesis perversa de la que él amaba. Esta revelación lo dejaba con un mar de sentimientos encontrados, no sabía exactamente cual era la pulsión que ahora guiaba sus pasos. Solo quería salir de ahí y respirar una vez más el aire frío y límpido de los bosques serenos que rodeaban la propiedad. Algo que pudiera despejarle la mente y alejarlo de allí inmediato, probablemente de este modo descifraría con exactitud que debería sentir en adelante.

Sin embargo algo se lo impidió, y no fue Elisa, que por más prisa que se dio no logró alcanzarlo. Era una tropa que pertenecía a su pasado: Archibald Cornwell, Annie Britter y Patty O'Brien, estaban todos en el salón principal, quitándose los abrigos y esperando que Janine les diera la autorización de subir hasta el salón de té para saludar a Candice en el día de navidad. Cuando escucharon el taconear en las escaleras centrales, se giraron esperando ver a la mucama, pero para gran sorpresa se encontraron con Terruce Grandchester, que los miraba con desparpajo. Él no se detuvo en las escaleras y avanzo hacia ellos como si fuera él quien debiera recibirlos.

-Buenas Tardes y Feliz Navidad para todos- Era ese mismo tono que utilizaba en el colegio cuando quería ser irónico durante el servicio, tanto así que todos se sintieron transportados a las épocas del San Pablo, con solo unas cuantas vibraciones de su voz. Las damas estaban más allá de consternación, y más cercanas a la indignación, por que desde ya imaginaban que quizá Elisa no se había equivocado aquella noche en el velorio de Albert, y efectivamente Terry había regresado por Candy. Así que Archie fue el único en contestar.

-¡Vaya! Esta si que es una sorpresa, Lord Grandchester por aquí el día de navidad… Yo había pensado que usted estaba en Nueva York desde hace una semana. ¿Dígame a que debemos este … mmm… placer?- Archie, por supuesto tampoco había abandonado su tono sardónico para con ese viejo enemigo de la escuela. Los años se llevan muchas cosas, pero la mayoría de las veces solo son las cosas buenas, los malos hábitos permanecen como una enfermedad crónica, en muchos de nosotros.

- Pues vera, vine porque no había tenido oportunidad de presentarle formalmente mis condolencias a la Señora Andley, ahora que lo he hecho, me marcho y no los incomodo más con mi presencia- Hizo gala de toda su prestancia inglesa, utilizo su mejor entonación inglesa y se despidió. -Señorita, Señora, Cornwell…- Y haciendo una venia- Ha sido un placer, hasta pronto… ahh! Y no Cornwell… aún no soy un Lord, al menos no formalmente.-

- ¡Terry! ¡Espere! No se marche de este modo…- Era Elisa que por fin había conseguido asomarse al salón, y quien, a diferencia de los dos señores utilizaba un tono completamente diferente al que acostumbraba. Elisa había suplicado. Terruce a penas si se giró, sabía que era ella, pero todo lo que hizo fue abrir el gran portón el mismo y cerrarlo tras de si. Legan sin ni siquiera determinar a los visitantes en el salón, lo atravesó y salió tras Grandchester.

Patty y Annie no paraban de mirarse comunicándose sin necesidad de palabras todas las conclusiones que la escena les dejaba. Tras unos quince o más minutos, Janine apareció por fin, con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro y como si flotara sobre el piso, cosa extraña a que la noticia que les venía a dar era totalmente contraria a su actitud.

-Lamento informarles que la Señora Andley, se siente muy indispuesta esta tarde y no desea ver a nadie - La sonrisa de su rostro no se fue mientras pronunciaba la noticia y tampoco se fue al terminar, pero no se le permitió continuar con la misma airosidad con la que había empezado.

-Janine ¿La Señora Andley recibió a Grandchester?- Preguntó Archie algo ofendido por el rechazo de Candice.

- Bueno, en realidad no ella, la que lo recibió fue la señora Legan.- Para Janine era más que confirmado que alrededor de su actor favorito se tejía una misteriosa historia, que con el tiempo iría revelando, por ahora solo le quedaban preguntas. - La Señora, me ha pedido que les diga que por favor acepten tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, y dada la hora y las condiciones del clima acepten, por favor quedarse todos en la mansión… Ella con gusto los atenderá mañana en la mañana.-

Los tres volvieron a mirarse, buscando las respectivas aprobaciones y asintiendo siguieron a Janine hasta el comedor.

- ¡Grandchester, por favor espere! ¡No puedo seguir corriendo así! Estoy más que fatigada…-En medio del inmenso rosal seco, Terry se detuvo y una brisa caprichosa y helada hizo ondear su anacrónica capa.

-Elisa, lo mejor será entonces que deje de seguirme… por que no me pienso volver a detener…- Su tono suave pero firme la hizo entender que no sería fácil conciliar pero que al menos no hervía de la ira como Candice.

-Lo entiendo, pero solo quiero decirle que…- Terry la interrumpió

- No importa señora Legan, no es su culpa… Es mi culpa por creer en algo tan absurdo. La verdad es que creo que todo esto me ha ayudado a despertar de muchos años ilusos… -

- No usted no entiende… Can…- él estaba empeñado en no dejarla decir palabra.

-En serio, Elisa, ya nada de eso interesa. Creo que estoy de acuerdo con la Señora Andley, todas esas son cosas de chiquillos… y ya somos adultos, gente madura… no se como pude seguir pensando tales tonterías.- No se le escuchaba ofendido, era como si en realidad entendiera la situación de forma simple, como sino le acabaran de quebrar el corazón en mil pedazos… o talvez ya no hubiera nada que quebrar.- Dígale a Candy… mejor a la Señora Andley, que me encanta ver que por fin se haya convertido en toda una dama. Feliz tarde, Elisa… y le repito que su charla ha sido muy grata para mi.- Se dio la vuelta, y ella entendió que definitivamente ya nada tenía caso.

Caminar es un buen catalizador de pensamientos encontrados, así que Terruce decidió regresar al pequeño poblado caminando. Y a cada paso que daba se daba cuenta de que la serenidad que había tenido hacía unos instantes con Elisa, no era impostada, era auténtica. En realidad, paso tras paso, las cargas de su ser se iban quedando con la nieve, y cada vez más le era evidente que una sensación liviana lo dominaba. Así lo vio: Se había quitado un peso de encima, el tormento por un amor de tanto tiempo, las esperas y las desazones parecían ya no gobernar en su corazón. No era que ya no estuviese enamorado… era que esa mujer que amaba ya no existía. Esa era la paz actual. Pero por otro lado venía la agonía de saber inexistente a la única persona que de corazón había amado, la única mujer que le había dado la sensación de estar completo. Después de tanto vagar entre muchos brazos, después de escuchar muchas declaraciones delirantes de mujeres de todos los tipos, era el recuerdo de esa niña pecosa, el único que lo hacía sentir, de esa forma, _completo._

No se sentía feliz, pero al menos ahora tenía algo de paz, porque ya no habían luchas que librar y tampoco amores que esperar. La renuencia de la Señora Andley, había sido -aunque no grata- la respuesta que había estado esperando durante muchos años de ansiedad, ahora esa ansiedad era cuestión del pasado.

Los Cornwell y Patty, decidieron tomar el chocolate en el sencillo comedor de la cocina, estaban enmudecidos, y tomaban con sorbos lentos la deliciosa bebida. Cada uno tenía sus cavilaciones que aunque particulares, giraban en torno del mismo asunto: La presencia de Terruce Grandchester. Patty tenía deseos de salir corriendo a la habitación de Candy para averiguar lo sucedido y consolarla en el caso de que hiciera falta; Annie sentía algo muy extraño pero parecido al regocijo, porque aunque bien le pareciera inapropiado un posible encuentro entre Candy y Terry, sabía en el fondo que ese hombre había sido el gran amor de su casi hermana; Archie en cambio estaba iracundo, e imaginaba que todo esto era una estrategia de Elisa para provocar a Candy y a toda la familia _- No se que estén planeando los Legan… pero nada bueno debe ser… y como saben que ya se aproxima la lectura del testamento… deben estar agarrandose de lo que sea para conseguir sus objetivos de siempre_- .

Era en realidad una idea sin ningún fundamento, porque él mismo no sabía que tendría que ver Grandchester en un plan como estos, a parte el mismo sabía que los negocios de la familia iban a estar en sus manos… en realidad era la ira la que se inventaba cosas como estas, porque era muy poco lo quería a Elisa y muy poco menos lo que estimaba al actor.

La puerta de la cocina que daba a la parte trasera de la mansión se abrió, y entraron Parvati y George, parecían haber estado charlando animadamente, pero en cuanto vieron los tres rostros de consternación, pararon en seco su conversación. Sin embargo George, no cambio su rostro impávido y saludo como siempre, con mucho rigor. Parvati aunque más nerviosa, retomó el control de inmediato, saludo también con una sonrisa tranquila. Tras los saludos, volvieron a su mutismo y los recién llegados comprendieron que algo había ocurrido, porque primero era extraño que todos estuvieran en la cocina tomando chocolate y no en el salón de té con Candice, y segundo, sus rostros delataban un pensamiento preocupante. Sin embargo no querían indagar sobre el suceso, porque tampoco ellos querían que les hicieran preguntas.

Janine les ofreció chocolate caliente también a ellos, Parvati acepto encantada, George en cambio lo rechazó y ya se iba a retirar de la cocina cuando la pregunta de Archie lo detuvo.

- George… ¿Sabía que esta tarde la Señora Andley recibió una visita indeseada? El tal Terruce Grandchester vino esta tarde, y ella tuvo que recibirlo porque Elisa así lo decidió… ¿Dónde estaba usted para impedir esto? En momentos como este usted debería estar pendiente de que Candy pudiera estar tranquila… Sabe Dios cuales sean las intenciones de ese hombre… o las intenciones misma de Elisa…-

George, parado al pie de la puerta que daba al comedor principal, lo escucho en silencio, dejo que toda su ira encontrara fuga, y cuando terminó, le contesto con la parsimonia que lo identificaba.

- Discúlpeme Señor Cornwell, tiene usted razón, debí estar aquí. Lo lamento no volverá a ocurrir-. Abrió la puerta, y se fue tras su vaivén. Las tres mujeres, recién se percataron de la ofuscación de Archie, Annie lo tomó de la mano para tranquilizarlo, pero fue imposible controlarlo, y salió inmediato tras George.

Patty solo abría y cerraba los ojos sin parar porque la situación ameritaba toda la sorpresa correspondiente. Parvati por su parte dio un último sorbo a su taza y las miro con ojos atónitos, entonces les preguntó:

- ¿Cómo es eso de una visita indeseada?… No entiendo, creí que el Señor Grandchester era muy amigo de Albert… a decir verdad Albert siempre me dijo que era como su hermano… ¿Acaso no es amigo de la Señora Andley, también?-

Ahora eran Patty y Annie las que la miraban con ojos atónitos… estas pobres no salían de una sorpresa para ya estar en otra.

-¿Quieres decir que Albert se veía con Terry?…- Demandó Patty con algo más que curiosidad, con una extrañeza completa-

-¿Qué si se veían?… Oh señorita O'Brien… no solo se veían… yo al Señor Grandchester lo conozco desde hace más de un año. Cuando el Señor Albert regresó a América, después de conocernos, él fue al primero que conocí. Después partimos todos en un viaje a Sudamérica… Fue una de las experiencias más bellas de mi vida… Ahhh…- Los ojos le brillaban de añoranzas- Y los recuerdo muy bien a ellos dos, se veían tan dichosos… era una amistad perfecta… desde las charlas amenas, hasta los silencios profundos. En realidad parecían hermanos. Sinceramente creo que si alguien sufrió buena parte de la agonía del Señor Andley… es fue Terruce. Si no me equivoco, él fue el primero en enterarse de la enfermedad, aquí en América, y también él primero que se dedicó a cuidarla… aún sin saber a ciencia cierta de que se trataba.-

Annie ya no pudo seguir con el chocolate y Patty menos. Jamás hubieran podido imaginar algo como esto, siempre los creyeron separados por el amor de una mujer. Pero su amistad había ido más lejos de todo ese asunto. Era verdaderamente de admirar, no solo por Albert, sobre todo por Terry… porque sino había olvidado a Candice, para él habría sido un verdadero suplicio mantener una amistad así.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿He dicho algo inapropiado?- El silencio hizo pensar a Parvati que quizá hubiera cometido alguna indiscreción… pero no había tal. Las dos damas se limitaban a atar cabos, cabos sueltos durante mucho tiempo.

- No, para nada Parvati… no has dicho nada malo.- Le contesto Annie, mientras volvía de sus cavilaciones. - Es solo… que … Bueno, nosotras no sabíamos que ellos dos eran aún amigos, porque veras, ellos fueron amigos hace mucho tiempo, cuando Terry y Candy aún estaban en el colegio… Quizá algunos años después… pero tras eso…-

-No veo por que no continuarían con su amistad…- Les dijo Parvati tratando de entender la razón del desconcierto de las dos mujeres.

- Porque… con los años… las cosas cambiaron mucho.- Concluyó Patty, y dio un largo bostezo.- … Ha sido una larga y extraña navidad… creo que iré a dormir.-

- Y yo iré a buscar a Archie… el pobre George ya no lo debe soportar- De esta forma las dos se levantaron y evadieron cualquier otra pregunta de Parvati, no solo porque no querrían delatar asuntos del pasado, sino porque ellas mismas no tenían muchas certezas con todo este asunto. Quizá al día siguiente Candy pudiera aclararles algo.

Parvati también estaba agotada, pero sabía que antes de ir a la cama tenía cuestiones por resolver. Su tiempo aquí se agotaba y aún no cumplía con la misión más importante que Albert le había dado. Había también otras cosas que él le había encomendado y tenía que resolverlas ya mismo, con el amparo de George. Salió de la cocina, atravesó el comedor principal, pronto dio con una pequeña sala de estar junto a uno de los ventanales, y allí se sentó a ver la noche tragarse el cielo, y a esperar a George, que debía estar tratando de librarse de Archie.

Desde que Terruce le dio la espalda, Elisa había estado deambulando por los jardines, pero cuando el frío fue insoportable, entró en la mansión y pensó en refugiarse en su habitación. Tantas cosas por pensar… ¿Algún pequeño triunfo que celebrar? ¿O más bien un descalabro que lamentar? No estaba segura. Tenía la satisfacción de haber solucionado uno que otro de los misterios: Albert y Terry nunca dejaron de ser amigos, y más allá de eso, habían sido casi hermanos; Terruce seguía efectivamente enamorado de Candice; White sentía aún esa pasión atravesada, pero la culpa y el miedo que la vida le habían sembrado en este tiempo, era aún más fuerte que ímpetu de su amor. Quiso tomar algo caliente, pero al escuchar los murmullos en la cocina, prefirió retirarse, no estaba de animo para discutir las razones por las cuales había admitido a Grandchester. Se percató de que George y Parvati ya habían regresado, y eso le recordó, los otros misterios que ocupaban su lista de investigación. Sin duda ese par tenían algo guardado, y no estaba segura de que se tratara de un asunto amoroso, precisamente.

Se recostó en su cama tratando de ordenar tantas ideas revoloteando, pero el frío no la dejo concentrar. No debió caminar durante tanto tiempo, con ese invierno y a esa hora. Se levantó para encender la chimenea, pero entonces recordó que la servidumbre solo llegaría hasta el día siguiente, porque Candice se los había permitido, así que nadie había subido leña para su chimenea. Pensó en ir al salón de té y calentarse un rato… camino a su habitación se había dado cuenta de que allí estaba aún White, pero la verdad era que no quería tampoco encontrarse con la "Señora" y con sus reproches, además, después de todo, era ella la que estaba disgustada… No pensó que la soberbia de Candy llegara hasta esos limites, pero hasta en eso había cambiado la niña que alguna vez durmió en su establo. Era increíble. ¿Cuántas vueltas tiene que dar la vida para demostrarnos que nunca esta garantizado que seamos siempre los mismos? Ahhh White ¿Quién lo iba a decir… después de todo tu convertida en una dama remilgosa y soberbia? Ja! Así es este juego… increíble pero cierto.

No, definitivamente no iría al salón de té. Prefería bajar hasta la cocina o hasta el depósito trasero, para conseguir algo de leña… pero de ningún modo iría a compadecer a Andley… probablemente ese era el problema… todos la compadecían mucho… Ahhh la pobre Candy… ¿y pobre porque? Si ella misma se había labrado su destino… ahora era solo ella quién podía cambiarlo… jum!.

Diciendo esto, se puso la bata y emprendió el camino a la planta baja en busca de leña. Llegando a la cocina escuchó un cierto murmullo. Eran voces que venían de la sala de estar lateral. Si, eran las voces de Parvati y de George, que se mostraban preocupados por algo.

- ¿Cree que sospechan algo?- Le decía Parvati.

-Oh no, por supuesto que no… la ofuscación de Archie es simplemente porque tiene miedo de la presencia del Señor Grandchester…- Le contesto George con una voz más tranquila.

- George… ¿No entiendo porque tanto inconveniente con la visita de Terry… Era como el hermano de Albert… porqué entonces el disgusto?

- Ahhh Señorita Rai, son tantas cosas las que no sabe de esta familia. Pero no es a mi a quien me corresponde contárselas. Este asunto por ejemplo, será mejor que lo hable con la Señora Andley… y de hecho creo que lo irá descubriendo a medida que cumpla la misión que el Señor William le ha encargado. Volviendo a lo nuestro, la única persona de la que de verdad debemos cuidarnos es de la Señora Legan, el día del velorio estaba muy inquieta por el asunto del ataúd.

- Es cierto, siempre esta muy alerta y es una mujer muy perspicaz… tanto que a veces pienso que ya lo sabe todo…- Contestó con un tono pensativo y volviendo sus ojos claros a la noche oscura.

- No aún no sabe nada, pero lo intuye. Por eso Albert nos dijo que nos cuidáramos de ella… No es una mala mujer… pero no sabemos lo que pueda hacer con información como esta-

- Es cierto, no es una mala mujer, sus ojos me lo dicen… y estoy segura de que lo único que quiere es el bienestar de la Señora, pero es verdad, debemos mantenerla a raya. Ese será su trabajo cuando yo parta George.- El asintió y sin mirar a la ventana como lo hacía desde un rato, le dijo:

- Lo sé. ¿Cuándo viajará usted?-

- Si todo sale según se ha planeado, me iré el 30 de Diciembre… sino, es posible que me retarde un poco más… lo esencial es que ella venga conmigo.

Elisa se había mantenido en el pasillo en un silencio absoluto y estaba, desde luego, perpleja. Todo lo que escucho fue tan diciente como confuso: Si, efectivamente algo escondían estos dos… ¿Qué era ese todo por saber? ¿Qué información era esa?, y ya estaba más que confirmado que temían que ella se enterara. ¿Pero de que hacer ahora? ¿Sería mejor salir y asaltarlos con una retahíla de preguntas? ¿Para qué sino contestarían o le darían evasivas… ya sabían de hecho que ella era el "enemigo"?

No. Lo mejor sería mantenerse callada y volverse invisible a sus ojos… dejarles que la olvidarán y que dejaran de cuidarse de su presencia, porque si estaban tan pendientes de ella, sería imposible llegar al fondo del misterio. Los escucho levantarse, e inmediato se escabullo por el pasillo.

- No olvide llevar más mantas mañana George, yo iré ahora mismo a hablar con la Señora Andley- Dijo Parvati a modo de despedida.

- Tranquila, y recuerde que de estas conversaciones depende que todo salga bien.-

Parvati asintió y se desvaneció por el mismo pasillo en que Elisa había estado escuchando, solo que en sentido contrario… camino a las habitaciones.


	14. Capítulo XIII La Charla con Parvati

**Capítulo XIII**

**La Charla con Parvati**

Cuando llego al salón de té escucho aún el ligero crujir de la madera sobre el fuego, golpeo un par de veces pero nadie respondió.

- Señora Andley, soy yo, Parvati… solo quiero saber si esta bien… o si necesita algo…- Su voz se desvaneció en la oscuridad del corredor, y solo las maderas ardiendo le contestaron. Entonces giró la perilla, estaba abierto. Lentamente se abrió la puerta y fue revelándole un mundo de pequeños crepúsculos… el fuego hacía serpentear algunos de los objetos de vidrio, y esa era toda la luz del lugar. No la vio. No estaba sentada en su canapé… tuvo dos segundos de preocupación cuando escucho una voz tras ella.

- Aquí estoy. - Estaba sentada en el piso, sobre una alfombra, del lado norte del salón, rodeada de papeles y más papeles dispuestos con un aparente orden sobre el piso.

Había abierto uno de los baúles que Albert le entregó como regalo antes de morir, y lo que leía era la correspondencia que Terry y Albert habían mantenido durante 16 años.

A penas la vio Parvati, se sonrió y la miró con ternura, parecía una niña jugando en la alfombra con un sinfín de papeles. Estaba muy concentrada y la bella Rai no quiso sacarla de su lectura, se limitó a sentarse al frente de ella donde no estorbara la posición de las cartas, volvió a mirarla atentamente. Otra vez había llorado, era evidente y su ánimo taciturno permanecía intacto, pero sin duda alguna algo había cambiado en su ser. Una chispa diferente fosforecía en el verde de sus ojos. Parvati no podía decir de seguro que era, porque por el ritmo frenético con el que leía bien podía interpretarse como una profunda irritación, pero también podría pensarse que palpitaba apasionada con lo que estaba escrito en aquellas cartas, así que no le era posible afirmar con certeza, cual era la rareza en la Señora Andley.

-Albert me mintió.-

Candice rompió el silencio, y miró a Parvati a los ojos, su afirmación no reveló la supuesta irritación. Todo lo contrario, fue una comprobación reposada, y así en ese misma inflexión, continuó: -Es como si hubiera sabido que Terruce iba a venir hoy, y que yo hoy iba a abrir este baúl… me dijo que lo leyera en orden… y estas cartas eran lo primero que había… Es extraño ¿no?- Trataba de entender y miraba alrededor buscando una respuesta, solo que ya no había desesperación en sus maneras.

- Señora Andley, no entiendo a que se refiere…- Parvati escucho silenciosamente las divagaciones de Candice, trato de entender junto con ella, pero no tenía la suficiente información.

- El día de Acción de Gracias… Albert me entregó estos dos baúles… me dijo que al morir él los abriera… es decir que lo hiciera cuando sintiera que así debía hacerlo. Dijo que en un baúl estaban las lecturas que quería que frecuentara y en el otro vestidos… vestidos que él quería que yo utilizara. Y hoy he abierto este… y aquí estaban todas las cartas que intercambio con Terruce Grandchester… El vino hoy… ¿Sabías?- Entonces se detuvo y la miró como si cayera en cuenta de que había cometido una imprecisión… -pero que cosas digo… tu ni sabes quien es Grandchester…-

- Se equivoca Señora… la verdad es que vengo de darme cuenta de que aquí ninguno sabía que ellos eran muy amigos…-

-Ahhh… tu también lo sabías… ¿Lo conoces?- Ya no se sorprendía… había recibido tantas noticias inimaginables… que ya nada la perturbaba realmente.

-Si… él fue la primera persona que conocí aquí en América. Él junto con Albert me ayudaron mucho con mi inglés… bueno! La verdad, con muchas cosas más.- Iba continuar pero la detuvo ver ese destello en sus ojos… Candy la miraba de frente, con voracidad… ella quería escuchar más. -¿Sucede algo?

-No, no… no pasa nada.- Le retiró la mirada y volvió a la carta que tenía en la mano.

- Ustedes también fueron amigos… ¿no?-

- ¿Nosotros?- Y sus ojos fueron más verdes que el verde, y la encaró con ansiedad otra vez- ¿Terry y yo?- Parvati asintió, entendió de una mano cual era ese cambio en Candice, cuales eran los secretos que encerraba esa relación, e incluso entendió la charla que había tenido dos noches antes con Terruce. -Candy y Terry… si claro… ambos estaban enamorados… o mejor… están enamorados…- Ahora lo sabía.

- Fuimos amigos… si… pero hace mucho tiempo. Yo me casé… él… él… Bueno él también tomó su rumbo … y …-

- Ahhh… entiendo. -Parvati no quería mortificarla, no quería presionarla a hablar de cosas que le resultaban tan incomodas. Su táctica sería muy diferente a la de Elisa. La propia Candice decidiría el momento en que quisiera hablar del tema, Rai, solo trataría de conducirla.- Sé que no es mi asunto… pero no veo por qué Albert le mentiría sobre su lazo con el Señor Grandchester… tal vez no deba verlo como una mentira, quizá solo decidió no mencionarlo, y por el tiempo que conocí al Señor Albert, puedo decirle que no creo que lo hiciera con la intención de ofenderla…-

- Lo sé… Albert sería incapaz… y ahora que leo estas cartas… creo… creo que entiendo su intención. Es solo que… es solo que no deja de inquietarme. Sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que no conocí bien a Albert… sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre fue un misterio para mi… El hombre con quien compartí 15 años de matrimonio, y tantas cosas más… siempre fue un escurridizo. Ni siquiera ahora entiendo sus motivos, aunque tenga la certeza de que no son equivocados.- Por primera vez desde a muerte de su esposo, Candy hablaba con calma absoluta de su relación.- Pero yo Parvati… yo… yo me siento muy mal… como una estúpida mujer que nunca conoció al hombre que compartía su lecho… mientras leo esto… me doy cuenta de que tan lejos estábamos realmente…- Terminó con la mirada perdida en algún punto del oscuro salón.

- Nunca tendré duda del amor que le tenía señora… y usted tampoco debe dudarlo, es solo que Albert era un hombre… _muy libre_… por decirlo así.-

- Quizá…- se quedó en un largo silencio, una pausa que anunciaba una afirmación arriesgada y muy vacilada- Quizá… era yo la que dudaba del amor que le tenía… por eso nunca pude cruzar la brecha que nos separaba… tal vez por eso yo nunca llegue realmente a conocerlo. Y lamento lo que diré Parvati… pero… tal vez yo no lo amaba lo suficiente… a veces… mi corazón se volcaba en otra dirección. Y un suspiro llano le salio del alma, expiraba un ardor que había parecido eterno. Parvati la miro con comprensión.

- Quiere decir que… ¿Usted estaba enamorada de otro hombre?

-¡NO!… O … mejor… no lo sé!… No lo sé Parvati.

- No se sienta mal… es algo que usted misma debe indagar… debe hacerlo por usted. Y si descubre que realmente estuvo o está enamorada de ese alguien… no lo deje pasar: Son las frustraciones del alma lo que nos llenan de amargura, y no tiene sentido vivir así. Señora Andley, si sabe que esa persona existe aún y aún usted le ama y él también, definitivamente no debe dejarlo partir.-

Sus palabras fueron un menudo caer de agudas flechas sobre su pecho. No, Candice aún no estaba segura de que esa pulsión enferma que se agitaba en su interior cada vez que sentía la presencia de Terry -aún cuando fuese una presencia ausente- significase amor, pero si lo fuese, era seguro que lo había perdido para siempre. Y aún sin tener claridad sobre sus sentimientos, esa sola idea la perturbó, y la mujer de piel de atardecer lo notó. Su rostro se puso rígido, y dejando las cartas de lado se levanto del piso, camino hasta la ventana y allí se volvió a internar en el mundo de sus ideas.

-Debería tomar un descanso… dormir bien, le prepararé algo perfecto para descansar… ¿Quiere?- Parvati se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera!… No me dejes sola!… yo iré contigo, después de todo … durante todo el día no salí ni una vez de aquí. Candice le sonrío, con la fragilidad aflorada siguió la figura de tela sobre tela.

Bajaron a la cocina y de alguno de los pliegues de su vestido Parvati extrajo unas pequeñas hojas, se veían secas.

- Es camomila… le ayudara a conciliar el sueño-

- No quiero dormir. No quiero parar de leer…- Le dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del sencillo comedor, y volvió a producir una ligera sonrisa- Pero si quiero tomar una de tus infusiones…- y agregó picaramente: - Me dan curiosidad… jejeje… Albert las bebía todo el tiempo, y siempre estaba sonriente… ¿Dime la verdad que tienen esas hierbas?…- Parvati la miró sin entender muy bien… y trato de explicarse.

- Señora, le juro que…-

- Oh no… Parvati… jeje …es solo una broma. No me prestes atención, a veces ya no sé de qué reír ¡y mírame! Me busco cualquier motivo…-

- No sabe cuánto me alegra verla sonreír… han sido días muy difíciles… pero lentamente recuperara su alegría. Y si lo que quiere es reír y mantener su ánimo despierto… será mejor que tome una infusión de hipérico… Le sentara de maravilla…-

La tetera borboteaba y era lo único que perturbaba el silencio entre las dos mujeres. No habían tensiones, las dos se contemplaban descifrándose. Candy estaba realmente intrigada por la identidad de esta mujer que había entrado en su vida de repente. Recordaba la noche en la que llego a la mansión y el cimbronazo que sintió con su mirada intensa, en Parvati había algo más allá de lo ordinario, esta mujer encerraba una magia enigmática que podía confinarte en una inquietud perpetua. Nuestra Señora Andley, jamás le había preguntado nada, jamás se había permitido ninguna infidencia con ella, pero en este momento la curiosidad le pudo más. La tetera produjo su silbido satisfactorio y la infusión estuvo lista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con tres sorbos, Candice encontró el valor para preguntar.

- ¿Quién eres Parvati Rai?-

Parvati se sonrió con seguridad, como si desde hace mil años hubiera sabido que Candice iba a preguntarle exactamente eso esa misma noche.

- Soy Parvati Rai, donde nací, en Calcuta, me decían Paro.

Mi edad la lloran los sauces, porque mucho de mi tiempo en esta tierra ha sido de desgracias y tristezas. Pero el tiempo es solo un conteo inagotable de cosas que no debieran ser contadas, así que lo que se queda conmigo, son las dichas que brillan en todo lo que está vivo.- Parecía una paradoja sin sentido y habría que repasarla para entenderla, pero Parvati siguió, sin importarle si Andley la entendía o no.

Mi familia, no era pobre… mi padre era un comerciante próspero y mi madre una mujer muy atenta. Jamás me falto nada, crecí en una casa donde los cristales de colores le daban luz a mis días, y las citaras y los tambores alegres… los tintineos de millones de campanillas… las voces fuertes y agudas me enseñaban las danzas sagradas y milenarias de mi tierra. Fui una niña feliz… hasta que él se fue.- Dejo de mirar a la Señora Andley, y con una lagrima a punto de salir, giró su rostro hacía la alacena.

-¿Él?- Inquirió Candy, que entre sorbo y sorbo se sentía más allá de su mundo amargo. De repente viajaba por una tierra de soles eternos y aromas penetrantes.

- Vivía en una mansión gigantesca al lado de mi casa… su familia era aristócrata. Pero eso no nos impidió crecer como unos niños amantes… porque desde que nos vimos, aún sin ni siquiera tener conciencia de nosotros mismos, ya nos amábamos. Su madre y la mía eran como hermanas y eso nos permitía pasar las tardes juntos entre juegos y expediciones fantásticas en los jardines de nuestras casas. Así fue, hasta que él cumplió los diez años y se lo llevaron a estudiar en un internado en Inglaterra. Aquel día debajo de una lluvia terrible se lo llevaron, corrí tras el llorando y suplicándole que no me dejara… yo tendría apenas unos seis o siete años, pero desde ese día encendí la llama de mi amor , y la protegí como si de mi vida se tratara, hasta el día en que regresó ya hecho un hombre… diez años después…-

- ¿Y qué paso?-

- Pasó que viví los días más felices de mi vida… mi madre y yo contábamos con una alianza segura. Después de todo yo, durante esos diez años, me había estado preparando para ser su esposa… no podía concebir mi vida de otra forma que no fuera estar a su lado. Mi padre estaba más reticente… sabía que se trataba de una familia de la aristocracia… así que tratarían de obtener un matrimonio de altura para su hijo… no con una simple hija de comerciante como yo. Sin embargo nuestro amor era tan evidente para todos, que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido un crimen separarnos. Excepto claro a su padre, que se opuso en cuanto supo que habíamos reanudado nuestras andanzas de chiquillos. Su madre, sin importar el lazo que tenía con la mía le hizo una fuerte afrenta, rechazando la ofrenda matrimonial que ella le llevo cierto día.

A mi por supuesto me impidieron verle, mi familia estaba indignada ante tales humillaciones… trataron de convencerme de que una mujer con mi belleza y con mi preparación en las lides conyugales conseguiría muy seguramente otra alianza más provechosa para mi… y para toda la familia. Yo no escuché razones y cierta noche me escabullí en su habitación para suplicarle que hablara con su padre y lo convenciera de permitir nuestro amor. Vi en sus ojos todo el cariño que me tenía, pero también vi la responsabilidad que cargaba… su familia creía en él y sabía que todos los negocios y asuntos políticos ahora dependían de él. Mientras yo le imploraba que luchara por lo nuestro, su padre nos encontró. Lo obligó a escribirme una carta en la que me pedía que lo olvidara y que continuara con mi vida… me aclaraba que no era lo suficiente par un hombre como él… y que encontrara a alguien de mi mismo estatus.-

Como nunca lo había visto, momentáneamente la ira capturaba los ojos acuosos de Parvati, sin duda todos estos recuerdos le removían sedimentos de dolores y amarguras pasadas.

- Aquella noche me juré conseguir un matrimonio más que conveniente, y trate por todos los medios de olvidarle. Pero todavía ahora, en las noches me despierto sintiendo su aroma en mi piel. No habría para mi otro hombre… y si hubiera podido recuperarlo habría hecho lo que fuera.-

- ¿Es tan grave?… ¿Qué acaso…?- Parvati no se detuvo ante la duda de Candice y siguió con su relato… ya entendería.

Después de entregada la carta, desapareció durante algún tiempo. Nadie sabía nada de él. Un día mi padre me presento a uno de los representantes del Maharajá en Calcuta, era un alto noble que se había quedado viudo hacía algunos años. Era por supuesto mucho mayor que yo… pero ni a mi padre ni a mi madre les importo… a mi tampoco, en realidad, solo quería vengarme y olvidarlo. Así que acepte su propuesta de matrimonio. Ya había perdido todas mis esperanzas, los vagos rumores que nos llegaron días antes de la boda, decían que se había vuelto un borracho empedernido, que pasaba sus días en compañía de cortesanas. Entonces yo, lo odié más. Lo odiaba… en tanto que lo amaba, y el corazón se me quemaba en esa lucha. Empezaron los preparativos de la boda, pronto sería también una perteneciente a esa aristocracia que antes nos había separado.

El día de mi matrimonio mientras me arreglaba, él llego a mi casa. Estaba acabado, pero en sus ojos pude ver el amor que nos unía desde la infancia. Me explicó que la carta había sido una exigencia de su padre, me dijo que aún me amaba… pero yo estaba enceguecida por la ira de la humillación… y solo supe tratarlo con orgullo. Fui tan vanidosa, que no me pudo reconocer. Rechace entonces su oferta de huir con él para hacer realizar todos los sueños que de niños teníamos. Lo rechace como una tonta pretenciosa, porque creí que era él quien había cambiado, volviéndose un ebrio mujeriego. Pero no me di cuenta de que era yo la que se había convertido en una vanidosa aristócrata, incapaz de entender que como yo, mi amante tenía también el corazón roto.-

Candice suspiro, e hizo un pequeño ruido con débil voz. Era exactamente lo que ella había hecho esa tarde.

- Aquel día fue terrible- continuo Parvati con algunas lagrimas en los ojos- Me acompañó con el cortejo que me entregaría a mi esposo… prácticamente fue él quien me entregó … y siguió el carruaje… hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. Desde ese día comenzó la verdadera desgracia.

Fui a vivir en la mansión más grande que en mi vida había visto. Me convertí en la señora de todo eso. Pero mi marido no me tocaba, desde el primer día me advirtió que no había olvidado aún a su esposa y que la seguía amando aunque ella hubiera muerto. Esto desde luego me dio un respiro, para mi era igual, yo seguía amando a otro hombre y mis rencores contra él, día a día se apaciguaban. Supe por mi madre, que él bebía y bebía, y que había rechazado cualquier compromiso. Su padre murió de pena moral, al ver que su hijo se había perdido entre el alcohol y las malas mujeres. Sin embargo la llama de mi amor seguía encendida, yo la cuidaba con devoción… y cada vez que fluctuaba… yo entendía que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a mi amor. Un día casi no se encendió, y comprendí que su tiempo se estaba acabando por la mala vida que llevaba… trate de encontrarlo y me confirmaron que estaba muy enfermo. Yo no dormía… no comía… pasaba las horas contemplando esa llama… tratando de avivarla… a veces incluso podía sentirlo muy cerca de mí, respirando sobre mi hombro, lento y con dificultad. Mi esposo pronto se dio cuenta de que yo sufría una pena de amor más fuerte que la de él. Resolví sincerarme, le conté toda mi historia de amor, pensando que me daría la libertad de ir a buscar a mi amante… pero me equivoqué. Su reacción fue encerrarme… y la orden que dio fue que jamás se me permitiera salir de la propiedad. Lloré… lloré mucho… porque sabía que se acercaba la muerte del hombre que había amado toda mi vida. Estaba como un fantasma… y penaba por la casa, arrepintiéndome de esto… de lo otro… de todo lo que no hice, y de todo lo que hice llevada por la venganza y el falso orgullo. La fiebre llego y mis delirios eran frecuentes… solo respiraba para ver mi llama arder… pero su luz era ya tan débil… que sabía bien que el fin estaba cerca.

Una mañana me despertaron los rumores de la servidumbre el en pasillo de mis aposentos. Me levante como pude y escuche que hablaban de un hombre que había pedido se le dejara morir bajo el árbol de té que quedaba frente a la puerta de mi mansión. En ese momento recordé la promesa que él me había hecho antes de que se nos impidiera casarnos… él me había jurado morir a mi lado. -No habían ya escasas lagrimas en sus ojos, su voz temblaba aunque su inglés fuera de repente florido y suficiente para trasmitir su dolor.- Salí corriendo para ver a ese hombre, que sin duda no podría ser otro que mi amor… cuando mi esposo me vio corriendo por el pasillo que daba a la salida ordenó que se cerrara la puerta… y cuando ya estaba a punto de salir… el gran portón fue cerrado definitivamente.

La llama de mi amor se apagó para siempre.

Y mi vida como la dulce Paro, terminó.

No habían sollozos, solo lagrimas que salían interminablemente de sus ojos. La laguna triste se derramaba de a poquitos y Candy la miraba silenciosa. La cálida infusión la había dejado en estado absoluto de contemplación y mientras escuchaba a Parvati, imaginaba cada una de las escenas que ella había vivido… y se daba cuenta de que ella no era la única mujer que cargaba con un sentimiento doloroso, ella no era la única que había cometido un grave error con el hombre que amaba… y tampoco la única que se había casado sin amor. Con mucha más paz que la que había tenido en todo el mes, Candy entendía por las historias de mujeres que había escuchado hoy, que ella no era la única que alguna vez había arrastrado miserias en su ser. Todas las mujeres cargan su propia pena, algunas veces no son tan arduas para el resto, otras son juzgadas por ello… y a otras como a ella, se las sobrestima por sus tristezas. Antes de que pudiera frenar sus pensamientos, Parvati siguió:

- Ya no soporté la vida aristócrata, ni tampoco soporte la farsa de un matrimonio feliz donde yo solo era un objeto para mostrar, por mi belleza y mi talento para la danza. Mi esposo se olvidaba de mi… y aproveché eso. Escape una noche sin más riquezas que las joyas de mi infancia. Con el alma rota y las esperanzas perdidas… empecé a vagar por toda India… me volví una pordiosera, cuando vendí mi ultima alhaja. Sabía que mi familia se sentía avergonzada por mi causa, había deshonrado el nombre de la familia y abandonando mis obligaciones como esposa, así que no podía regresar a mi casa. Tenía que hacer algo, al menos para alimentarme, y ya no me importaba nada… mi vida ya no tenía ningún sentido… solo vivía esperando mi muerte. Dormía en las calles… y a veces por algunas monedas bailaba en harapos… por ese entonces fue que me encontró la Señora Madhuri… y mi vida volvió a dar un giro.

Me llevo a una casa de cortesanas… de esas que tanto había menospreciado… aunque ahora todo había cambiado… yo era diferente…

Creo que fue en esas caminatas interminables que aprendí el arte de la contemplación… En India somos muy religiosos, Señora Andley… pero más que religiosos somos místicos… creemos que las respuestas a nuestras preguntas esenciales en la vida, están en los actos simples de la cotidianidad. Desde muy niña había escuchado a la abuela realizar predicciones sobre cualquier cosa solo por que veía volar un determinado pájaro sobre ella, o porque mamá había perdido su bindi favorito… siempre habían millones de pequeñas cosas con un millón más de significados… y mi madre y mi abuela siempre decían lo mismo: solo tenemos que aprender a leer la realidad… entonces encontraremos lo que sea que estemos buscando… o esperando. Y yo lo había escuchado, peor jamás lo había aprendido… fue caminando, con el estomago prácticamente vacío, que empecé a encontrar una respuesta a mi dolor, porque a donde mirara siempre algo resplandecía, siempre algo me indicaba que la muerte no es una derrota y que la vida continuaba sin tiempo.

Cuando llegue a la casa de la señora Madhuri, yo parecía haber olvidado hablar… llevaba casi un año sin pronunciar palabra. Desde que él murió, no quise volver a decir nada… porque mis palabras ya no tenían sentido sino eran para él o por él. Y en el silencio de mi andar, todo lenguaje se me hizo absurdo e innecesario… la simpleza de la vida es tan explícita y en verdad tan completa de significados… que las palabras nunca son suficientes para describirlo todo… desde el volar de una mariposa… hasta las lagrimas atoradas en el pecho. Sé que usted me entiende porque sabe… que nada de lo que esa sintiendo ahora… puede ser explicado con palabras.-

Era cierto… si de algo estaba segura Candice era de que las palabras nunca alcanzan la intensidad de la tristeza… pero tampoco la intensidad de la dicha. De hecho… nunca alcanzan la vida de verdad… la que se siente con intensidad y pasión.

Parvati soltó sus cabellos y como si un hálito divino la rozara, su rostro se hizo afable… las lagrimas de su rostro se secaron, era evidente, una pasión diferente encausaba su historia.

- La única forma que tenían para comunicarse conmigo era por medio de mi danza… todo lo que yo quería expresar lo expresaba con los movimientos de mis manos… de mis caderas… de mis piernas… de mi rostro… de mi mirar. Y la verdad, yo sentía que era la música la única que alcanzaba a atrapar mis penas… a encerrarlas y luego las expulsaba convertidas en belleza completa… de cadencias… de ritmos ondeantes. La música y la danza me llevaban a un estado en el que ya no era yo simplemente… sino que me volvía parte de todo… y ese todo habitaba dentro de mi… Entonces los ardores por la muerte de mi amado desaparecían y yo podía sentirlo a él muy vivo dentro de mí… vivo dentro de todo lo vivo. Me di cuenta de que la vida y la muerte son solo escalas dentro de una infinita gama de claroscuros… cambios y más cambios, pero la misma energía vital permanece. Entonces deje de extrañarlo y de añorarlo… entendí que siempre está conmigo… porque siempre fuimos uno… el cuerpo… y la sensación de pertenencia, son cosas que nos hacen olvidar el verdadero amor…- de repente regreso de su encimado soliloquio- ¡Oh! Lo siento Señora Andley… creo que me he distraído de mi historia… es solo que… que … esta soy yo… y bueno… en realidad esa era su pregunta inicial ¿no?…- Candy la observaba extasiada… de niña jugando entre las flores había intuido todo lo que Parvati le estaba diciendo, pero con el ritmo de los hechos que acontecieron después… lo había olvidado… Con sus palabras Parvati la devolvía a sus orígenes… a la auténtica Candy White.

- Mejor continuo: la señora Madhuri me recogió precisamente porque yo sabía las danzas clásicas mucho mejor que ninguna de sus mujeres… Nunca me pidió trabajar como cortesana… me ofreció comida y un techo a cambio de enseñar a sus jóvenes a bailar, también el arte del Kamasutra… jeje… que no es como muchos lo imaginan solo posiciones y posiciones… sino todo un compendio para el amor. En breve lo que yo debía hacer era enseñarles a ser buenas esposas de un rato… esposas de alquiler. Allí comprendí que ser cortesana no es ganarse la vida fácilmente… es un trabajo difícil que requiere mas entrega y compromiso que muchos otros, porque aparte de saber danzar y complacer a tu amante… debes saber escuchar, aconsejar y debes saber dar felicidad… aunque el mundo se te este derrumbando. Aquellas chicas eran seres maravillosos que habían sido vendidas por sus padres, secuestradas por bandidos a causa de su belleza y después vendidas, la señora Madhuri las recibía con amor y las enseñaba a creer otra vez en ellas mismas… de alguna forma eso hizo conmigo… ayudarme a tener confianza en todo lo que había descubierto en mi soledad… me ayudo a volver al mundo real… mis primeras palabras las pronuncie con ella. Al pasar de unos meses ya me movía como un pez en el agua por la casa de los placeres, ayudaba a las chicas a arreglarse, preparaba algunas delicias, creaba vestidos y a veces hasta dirigía la orquesta que las acompañaba en su danzar.

Ellas siempre insistían en arreglarme… querían volverme a llenar de alhajas y de saris estupendos y finos… me pedían que bailara alguna noche para los hombres que visitaban la casa noche tras noche. Al comienzo tuve miedo… pero después me di cuenta de que quienes iban eran, en realidad, hombres solitarios e incomprendidos que solo querían ser escuchados, aconsejados… hombres que disfrutaban de la belleza de una mujer sin tratar de desnudarla o de poseerla. Por supuesto, había de todo… pero estos que le cuento, eran la mayoría. Desde que empecé a bailar… mi fama comenzó a crecer… me llamaban "la iluminada" porque decían que destellaba cada vez que bailaba… y porque con mis palabras y mi cuerpo les mostraba el camino en la oscuridad. Una de esas noches llego el señor Albert y entonces fui yo la que se sintió iluminada… por sus cabellos como el sol cálido… y por su forma de ser… tal como ese mismo sol… cálido.

Con su amistad entre a un mundo de libertad que no es muy familiar en India… me llevo a viajar… y entonces… bueno… conocía a Terruce, a George… y a usted, Señora Andley.-

Por la inflexión de su voz, Candy entendió que Parvati terminaba el relato de su vida… y se sintió algo apesadumbrada, quería escucharla más, porque entre más la oía, más cerca se sentía de los fervores que una vez la guiaron en la vida… se sentía… si… más joven… o tan joven como en realidad era.

El frío se acabo, su cuerpo no vivía el invierno de afuera… y también una paz añorada le controló la respiración… Se percató, de que pese a que todas las mujeres cargan una suerte de honda tristeza, también todas las mujeres tienen la fuerza suficiente para continuar, para transformar su pena en motivos de vida. Pensó en Elisa, y en Parvati… en su fuerza, en la forma en la que ahora gozaban su presencia en esta tierra y en la forma que ayudaban a otros a encontrar su camino. Tal como ella lo había hecho cuando era aún una chiquilla.

Si. Nuestra Señora Andley supo bien que camino recorrer, por fin después de tanto tiempo… sabía por dónde caminar, aunque aún llevara un hoyo en el medio del pecho, aunque sintiera todas las ausencias latir en sus venas… y aunque lentamente el efecto de la infusión de hiparión la abandonara, dejándola a las puertas de la desidia una vez más… Candy ya sentía que aún quedaba una razón para continuar.


	15. Capítulo XIV Cartas del Pasado

**Capítulo XIV**

**Cartas desde el Pasado**

También en Nueva York se sentía que 1932 llegaba sin mucho protocolo, las afueras de la ciudad por donde entraba el tren, tenían una enorme cantidad de habitantes desplazados, gente que se veía obligada a salir de sus pueblos probando suerte en las grandes ciudades, porque el campo ya no prometía mucho. Sin duda los veinte se habían ido llevándose toda su euforia y dejando los descalabros del despilfarro desmedido. La crisis del 29 seguía, después de tres años, afectando a los más pobres. Y cada vez era más evidente… los pobres eran más pobres y los ricos más ricos. Vivían en casas de palo, completamente improvisadas, corriendo los riesgos de un invierno regular, pero no menos cruel.

El panorama era triste y Terruce lo veía lánguidamente desde su ventana… el mundo seguía girando, siempre a la derecha, aunque ella ya no viviera para verlo. Si la pecosa… si su pecosa viviera… no toleraría ni un segundo esta visión, quizás se las hubiera arreglado para bajar del tren y conseguir ayuda para las personas que vivían en esos ranchos desprotegidos… si, así hubiera sido. Pero, lo que ahora hacía la Señora Andley era asistir a bailes de beneficencia que ayudaban a unas cuantas familias adineradas que lo habían perdido todo tras la caída de las grandes empresas de Chicago. -¿Qué sentido tenía volver sobre ese punto? Ya no había caso, esa mujer, esa… no es mi Candy.-

El día anterior lo había cavilado hasta el cansancio y la conclusión era simple: Estaba ya lejos del pasado. Sin Albert, su amigo del alma. Sin Candy su único amor. Pero también sin pesos, sin ataduras. Liviano y libre. Como en un estado inicial, donde ya no hay nada que perder, nada que ganar… todo empezaba de nuevo… aunque doliera el corazón.

Había llegado muy tarde al hotelito de Lakewood por la larga caminata, durante todo el recorrido planeó tomarse un coñac frente al fuego para calentarse, pero en cuanto estuvo en su habitación, la imagen de la cama, fue más seductora que cualquier otra visión: estaba agotado. No calculo el tiempo, no pensó en que durante todo el día los de la compañía lo habían estado esperando, por que el barco en el que iría de gira por Europa zarparía temprano en la mañana del 26... es decir… cuando él apenas salía de Lakewood.

Así que Terry llegó a eso de medio día a Nueva York. Espero a que todo el mundo se bajara del tren, de tal forma podría retirarse tranquilamente sin arriesgarse a ser reconocido, también podría adecuarse el sencillo disfraz de anteojos y bufanda que solía usar para pasar desapercibido. Se cuido de marchar lentamente por los pasillos de la estación, mientras la gente se hacía escasa.

Sentada en una silla de madera, debajo del enorme reloj que anunciaba a todos el momento de partir, pudo distinguir una figura familiar, una figura oscura. El cabello negro sujetado atrás y definidas ondas que caían sobre sus mejillas, la contextura fuerte casi recia, pero que para nada revelaba un exceso de carnes, un caro abrigo de piel. Ella lo observaba desde hacía rato, porque el sencillo disfraz era en realidad, completamente inútil ante sus ojos. Era Emma, que había preferido espera a Terry para partir con él y no viajar con toda la compañía. En cuanto se sintió segura de que Terruce ya la había identificado, le sonrió esplendida y levanto su mano, saludándolo. Él hizo un breve movimiento de cabeza, para corresponder el saludo, y mientras se acercaba, Emma lo pudo detallar: estaba más flaco, muy ojeroso y su cabello había crecido, demasiado para que solo hubieran pasado 8 días. Realmente tenía mal aspecto.

- ¡Terruce!… Querido… ¿Venías en el tren o el tren paso por encima de ti?- Emma tenía esa inflexión segura de las mujeres que saben lo que quieren, pero que no tienen prisa por conseguirlo, porque saben bien, que cuando el destino les ha prometido algo, poco o nada lo detiene hasta asegurárselos.

Él le respondió con una sonrisa. Se sentía feliz de ver a Emma, por fin unos brazos cálidos y sinceros, que nada esperaban, más que un buen café y una larga charla sobre cualquier cosa sin importancia.

-Emma. Corazón mío…¿Cómo sabías que…?-

- Te conozco bien Terry… y sabía que te darías toda la jornada de navidad para tus "profundos" asuntos… jejeje… y que serías incapaz de recordar que toda la compañía partía hoy para Europa- Entre irónica y acertada, Emma le atinaba.- Entonces, supuse que te levantarías esta mañana para tomar el primer tren y llegar hasta ahora. Terry la miro aterrado.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo he olvidado! ¿y tú? ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos? ¡Dios! ¡Retrasaremos todas las funciones!… Ohhh Emma! ¡Soy un desastre!-

- Si, si lo eres… ni siquiera me has dado un abrazo de pascuas…

- Lo siento- le dijo mientras le daba un enredado abrazo sin soltar el equipaje y aun con su ajuar para despistar-

- Tranquilízate… primero… supe que no querrías viajar solo… y que yo también me sentiría sola si viajara sin ti… y por lo de las funciones no te apures… que la idea era llegar a Londres y a Paris a una serie de cócteles promocionales (de esos que tu detestas)… las funciones empezarán hasta el 7 de Enero… así que ni te fijes. Lo único es que los últimos boletos de barco que pude conseguir para Europa son para el 30 de este mes.

-… Bueno pero no será tan grave… me dará tiempo para dejar arreglados todos los asuntos que deje abandonados aquí…-

- Me parece excelente… así nos quitarás de encima a tu querida Amanda… ¡Dios Terruce! ¡Esa mujer está loca! Puedo asegurarte que da por hecho que la llevarás al altar…-

-¿Y por qué no?- Su respuesta dejo helada a Emma, que nunca lo había oído hablar de compromiso alguno, y que no podía imaginar a Terry comprometido con ninguna mujer- Quiero decir, Amanda es una chica muy guapa y muy talentosa… o no me dirás que hay una mejor bailarina que ella en Norteamérica?- La continuación dejo a Emma convencida de que a Terry algo le había pasado en el viaje… porque no era solo su estado físico el que la alertaba, sino aquello que acababa de decir. El actor era su amigo desde hace tanto tiempo, y se habían conocido de tantas formas, que no le era difícil darse cuenta que su entrañable compañero de tablas, estaba pasando por una de sus crisis… O quizá una de sus transformaciones. De cualquier forma, ya no era el mismo.

- ¿Tu pensando en casarte? Eso si es un milagro… pensé que ibas al entierro de un amigo… no a algún extraño rito de renovación… jejeje….-

- Pasaron muchas cosas en este viaje Emma… ya te contaré… y entonces me entenderás.

En el trayecto de la estación al departamento, Emma le contó a Terry que Amanda no había querido irse del mismo departamento. Además había dicho en un par de entrevistas -una de ellas, nada más ni menos que para el New York Times- … diciendo que Terruce Grandchester se había comprometido con ella, y que la boda sería para finales de la primavera… o mediados del verano. De alguna manera Terry se aturdió… pero por otro lado se dio cuenta, de que ya nada le impedía darse una nueva oportunidad, de sentir aunque fuera por breves instantes la certeza de una relación estable. Y quizá Amanda no fuera tan mala idea después de todo…

Los días tras la navidad en la mansión de Lakewood, transcurrieron silenciosos, dentro de una calma falsa pero necesaria.

Elisa había entendido que la mejor táctica en su labor de espionaje, era pasar desapercibida. Así que dejo de hacer incomodas preguntas, dejo sus rondas y trato a Parvati y a George sin ninguna deferencia. Al día siguiente de haber escuchado la conversación entre estos dos, quiso seguirlos, pero ambos fueron tan escurridizos, que fue definitivamente imposible dar con su rastro. Y después ya no hubo oportunidad de vigilar sus pasos, porque permanecían en la mansión, llevando conductas en absoluto sospechosas.

Candice, por su parte, paso todo el tiempo encerrada en el salón de té. Aceptaba bajar a compartir la cena con sus amigos de siempre, pero era un verdadero reto sacarle alguna expresión de más de tres palabras. Aún vivía volada, pero era muy claro que algo en su semblante se había transformado, a veces incluso los dejaba a todos con la idea firme de que por fin la tranquilidad absorbía sus malos ratos. Pero desde luego, ninguno se atrevía a señalar que este cambio tuviera algo que ver con la visita de Grandchester, aunque lo presintieran en silencio.

Durante las cenas, Annie y Patty trataban de atrapar a la dispersa Candy, con la planeación de la noche del Año Nuevo, pero todo lo que conseguían era que asintiera favoreciendo los planes de las mujeres.

Archie había regresado a Chicago, y retornaría para la sencilla celebración en la mansión. Había escuchado rumores de que Neal Legan iría a pasar Año Nuevo con su querida hermanita, y esto por supuesto le preocupaba. No era muy grato saber que los Legan empezaran a rondar tan en serio la mansión, nunca se sabía que estaban tramando, y ahora que la fortaleza de Albert no los protegía, era él quien debía tomar cartas en el asunto. Así que aunque tuviera reuniones más atractivas en Chicago, sabía bien que su deber era estar al lado de Candy. Aprovecharía también esa visita, para definir con George el día exacto de la lectura del testamento, eso definitivamente mantendría a raya a los Legan.

Para Candy, la lectura del testamento había empezado desde el día de navidad. Cada vez que llegaba a una nueva carta, se emocionaba porque sabía que empezaba un nuevo recorrido, un viaje hacía los lugares que este par de cómplices elegían para sus aventuras, o un tránsito por los pensamientos del actor.

Las descripciones de Terry eran tan prolijas que de repente parecía, que no era ese hombre irónico, cuyas palabras siempre resultaban pasadas por soda cáustica, sino que parecía un cronista de la época de las indias, maravillado hasta del propio color de su sombra en los atardeceres lejanos que se vivían en los islotes de la Papua.

Por esas descripciones, y por las narraciones de las cartas, Candice descubría un Terry que ahora le resultaba insólito. Se había llenado tanto la cabeza de todas las historias de los diarios y de las chismorrerías de siempre, que había olvidado los emblemas del que alguna vez la amo.

Toda suerte de fragmentos revoloteaban en su mente en cuanto se quedaba en silencio y durante la cena, y durante la hora del té, cuando sus amigas la visitaban y parloteaban en su entorno, lo único que ella hacía era repasar sus extractos favoritos.

"_De alguna parte de Papua… _

…_Hay aquí mujeres tan bellas pero tan intocables, que te sientes en un cielo de pesadilla: es el paraíso, pero sabes que en cuanto las toques, desaparecerán dejando su veneno. Y es fabuloso Albert, porque yo para ellas soy un fantasma de una civilización que no les interesa para nada; así que no me miran, y cuando lo hacen lo hacen con desprecio. Es una verdadera pena que no puedas llegar esta semana. Todo lo que espero es que podamos encontrarnos en Sidney y regresar después a estas islas que ya no sé si decirte que son perturbadoras, o mágicas…"_

_23 de Agosto 1927_

De cuando en cuando se sorprendía a si misma dando un suspiro que de tanta intensidad la arrojaba al respaldo del sillón, si estaba en el piso se tendía completamente en él y se quedaba suspendida mirando el techo, mientras viajaba a los horizontes soñados que Terry describía para Albert.

Otras veces la narración se centraba en episodios cotidianos, que le eran igual de fascinantes, aunque no le gustara confesarlo…

"…_Son días de locos en Nueva York, se acaba la paciencia y cedes ante la demencia. Las mujeres se arrojan a mis brazos, tienen un almizcle extraño y me da miedo refugiarme en sus brazos, siento que me van a tragar vivo… ya me conoces Albert… Yo no sirvo para esto. _

_Las fiestas las pasaré con Eleanor en su mansión de Connecticut, así que no me escribas al departamento…"_

_15 de Diciembre 1925_

Terry no tenía secretos para Albert, tampoco era que le hiciera confesiones. Simplemente relataba sus días. Era obvio que él sabía que Albert nunca lo juzgaría.

"…_El teatro estaba abarrotado, y la gente no sólo aplaudía, gritaban con fervor… les encanto la obra. Tienes que venir a verla, en cuanto puedas… Entiendo que con lo de tu tía no será sencillo… Pero dime la verdad…¿En serio crees que te hará falta esa vieja amargada?…_

_¡Vaya lo siento!… a veces la pluma se me suelta, y ni se lo que escribo._

_Ya te darás cuenta: estoy muy ebrio. Pero no te apures… bebo por la felicidad… debieras verme interpretando a Puck, no porque este borracho hasta la medula, ni porque sea un vanidoso empedernido, ¿pero he estado fantástico!…"_

_2 de Octubre 1922_

Elisa entraba de repente y casi nunca le daba tiempo de esconder las cartas. Así que lo que hacía era seguir con su lectura, fingía que repasaba las cartas de Albert. Y le funcionaba porque, Elisa no sospechaba que se trataba de otros manuscritos. La señorita Legan, creía simplemente que Candice seguía ofuscada con ella por lo ocurrido con Grandchester, y ella tampoco le hablaba porque había determinado no pedir excusas por algo que sinceramente no le parecía un error.

White no mal interpretaba su silencio y su indignación, sino que los aprovechaba para seguir con la lectura.

_¿A que no sabes quien ha venido a visitarme…? Es ese bombón que yo sé que a ti también te hace soñar. Ya me había enviado un par de cartas, pero las ignoré…_

_Ha sido Mary Pickford… tu sueño de muchacha abandonada… quiere que participe en uno de los proyectos de la United Artists… ¿te imaginas yo trabando al lado de Chaplin? Y sobre todo…¿Te imaginas yo en una película… yo en el cine que nos fascina? Pues no te lo imagines tanto, porque he dicho que no… _

_Si. Le dije que no a la dulzura de Pickford… y no estoy loco. Es solo que mi principal proyecto es reunirme con Hemingway en Paris… parece que trabaja en un manuscrito interesante para el teatro… y tu ya lo sabes, yo estoy más cerca de las letras que de las cámaras… ¿Te he hablado de él … no? Es un escritor fabuloso, no mucha gente lo conoce pero tiene una prosa deliciosa… te enviaré algo en cuanto regrese de Paris._

_22 de Mayo 1925_

Entraba en su mente y se instalaba allí durante horas. Husmeaba por los rincones y siempre hallaba detalles que aunque la sorprendían, en realidad la transportaban a sus pocos instantes juntos. Reconocía que en realidad no sabía nada de este hombre. Supo del jovenzuelo caprichoso, supo de la estrellita de Broadway, del galán de mil corazones, pero solo hasta ahora se acercaba a este ser de intensidades, de pasiones furtivas más grandes que las faldas coquetas que lo seguían. Este hombre era el que le había declarado un amor absoluto e insuperable, para que ella lo desdeñara como cosa baladí.

"… _Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, si me he entrevistado con Jane Harlow. Si, si es tan rubia como se le ve. Y no, no es tan maravillosa acompañante. Creo que hay mujeres más interesantes. Y compañías más provechosas… debes leer a Fitzgerald… tiene cuentos fabulosos!_

_¿Cuándo regresarás de India? No sabes como lamento no poderme reunir contigo allí… ¿Qué sorpresa es la que dices tenerme? Espero que no sea un elefante… aún no tengo ningún chiquillo para que juegue con él… rumores solo rumores…"_

_13 de Enero de 1931_

Lo que más la consternó no fue solo corroborar que Terry no mentía, que era cierto que eran más que amigos, hermanos. Fue darse cuenta de que de alguna forma la presencia del actor había sido evidente durante su matrimonio: Descubrió entre tantas cartas, que cada uno de los regalos que Albert le hacía, parecían extensiones de las recomendaciones que Terruce le había hecho con anterioridad a él.

…_Entre a un salón húmedo que expulsaba como borbotones personas de todos los extractos. Las mujeres olían a perfume barato y los hombres a tabaco caro, sus rostros parecían una caricatura, nada graciosa… algunos tenían facha de asesinos y ladrones… y todo ese conjunto hacía que el lugar fuera especialmente excitante… provocativo. Bajé unos cuantos escalones… el sonido agudo y dramático de un violín se apoderó de mi mente… ya no pude sino entrar allí, confundirme entre esa masa confusa que se agitaba con ese ritmo que yo nunca había escuchado: el violín seguía aturdiéndome, y algo a su compás lloraba, me dijeron que era un bandoneón y que aquella música tan enérgica, pero tan triste, pero tan sensual, se llamaba Tango._

_Hay un hombre, se llama Carlos Gardel… Oh! Albert… Su voz te llena de nostalgia, te enfrenta con tus pesares… hasta que te desarma. He necesitado de un traductor para entender lo que en realidad dicen… y vaya Albert… son hermosas estas canciones… ¡debes escucharlas!.. . Si no me alcanzas en Buenos Aires… entonces ven a este lugarcillo del arrabal… te va a encantar: Es de esos sitios oscuros y recónditos que nos encantan… se bebe mucho por muy poco, las mujeres no son tan hermosas pero siempre tienen historias, la música se te queda grabada para siempre y esta forma de bailar te enloquece los sentidos… a pasión se puede hasta respirar, está en todas partes…"_

_3 de Abril de 1923_

- Así que de allí viene ese tango que me fascina… Así que fuiste tu quién se lo propuso…- Candice no sabía que sentir… había un algo de seducción en aquellas pequeñas conexiones, porque era innegable que todos los regalos que Albert le hacía siempre concordaban con sus gustos auténticos. Pero la culpa no le daba tregua y por lo mismo no se entregaba completa a la sensación satisfactoria, de reconocer a Terruce ciertamente cercano… aún propio.

"… _Estas mujeres tejen estos tapetes para alimentarse y alimentar a sus hijos, sus esposos parten a una guerra milenaria por la defensa de lo que es suyo: su independencia y su libertad. Hemos ya hablado bastante de ese tema, lo sé… pero lo que mi preciado país- y perdona la ironía- … hace con Egipto es una burla macabra, me siento asqueado. Por eso he comprado estos tapetes… no son económicos pero para mí representan la lucha silenciosa de mujeres que se aferran a sus tradiciones pese a los acechos de nuestra "modernidad"…"_

_15 de Octubre 1919_

Terruce había comprado la alfombra sobre la que ella estaba tendida. Si, hasta eso.

Se recostó sobre ella y con el cuerpo la acarició y se dejo acariciar. Empezaba a sentir goces secretos, cuando la imagen de su difunto esposo se le atravesó y volvió a sentirse infame, responsable de una mentira, responsable de un amor que no podía expulsar.

- ¿Señora Andley?- Llamaron a la puerta, era Esther.

- ¿…Si?- dijo algo incomoda por la interrupción- La señorita Rai me ha pedido que le diga que la espera en el invernadero.-

- Gracias Esther… ¡Esther!

- Si … dígame Señora…

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las cinco de la tarde, Señora.

- Ahhh… está bien… y Esther…

- ¿Si señora?

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Es 28 de Diciembre… es miércoles Señora.

- Vaya… ¿sabes si ya he tomado el té hoy?

- Si Señora… ¿Quiere más?…

- No, está bien… dile a Parvati que ya voy. Se levanto, se amarró la bata y con la imagen desgreñada que tenía, salió de su nicho.


	16. Capítulo XV El Viaje

**Capítulo XV**

**El Viaje**

Imaginaba a la bella Rai esperándola, con la belleza reposada por las horas del atardecer, entre las plantas que imitaban su exotismo, pero que no igualaban ese hálito de misterio que la acompañaría siempre… porque aunque todos sus secretos hubieran sido revelados, la Señora Andley aún sentía que en nada atrapaba la verdadera esencia de Parvati…

Entre las muchas ideas que merodeaban por su mente eligió esta imagen, porque no quería astillarse el pensamiento tratando de interpretar tantos mensajes ocultos que su esposo le había dejado regados por ahí.

Podía bien considerar que Albert lo sabía: Si, era posible que Albert siempre hubiera tenido claro que ella amaba a otro hombre de esa forma singular en la que una mujer solo ama una vez en la vida. Por eso los regalos que él hacía llegar como extensiones del sentir de Terruce, por eso los viajes repetitivos, por eso ese baúl que le entregaba de primera mano las letras de Terry.

Pero también cabía la posibilidad de un accidente. Una mera casualidad. Podría ser que a Albert le gustaran las mismas cosas que a Terry le fascinaban y que por solo y solo por eso se las regalara. Podría ser incluso que desde la tumba Albert pretendiera retarla a entregarse a los brazos de otro… pero claro, conociéndolo el sería incapaz de un acto como este… pero también le parecía macabro suponer lo primero. Y no quería pensar más en esto.

No quería deformar la imagen intacta de Albert, la imagen que había aprendido a amar, sin importar las contrariedades de su propio corazón.

_Ahhh… si Albert estuviera aquí… tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle_. En un segundo se le inundo la mirada, prefirió acelerar su andar y llegar pronto al encuentro con Parvati para no pensar ya más en la ausencia de su compañero.

Llegó al ala este del caserón, la noche se hacía absoluta y Paro apenas se veía, estaba sentada en una delicada silla de hierro pintada de blanco mirando las estrellas a través de los vidrios del inmenso invernadero. Tan pronto sintió los pasos de Candice se volteó y en forma de saludo le sonrió.

- Trato de memorizar como se ven desde aquí las estrellas… siento que en India el cielo es otro muy diferente… y no quiero olvidar éste.

Candice la escucho sin musitar, y también alzo su mirada para enfrentarse con el azul poderoso de pequeñas centellas. Era hermoso.

Cuando era niña veía las estrellas brillar… muy cerca de ella… y entonces, en ese entonces, quería soñar con un dulce porvenir.

Ahora ya no sabía que significaba ese dulce porvenir, la juventud llena de obstáculos había terminado… los rigores de su infancia habían sido superados y bien se podría decir que vivía como una reina a la que nada le faltaba, es cierto, pero también una reina que vivía encerrada en un palacio atroz donde habitaban los fantasmas de sus dichas pasadas.

Sin embargo ahora viendo esas estrellas, sentía una vez más la imperiosa necesidad de soñar con otros porvenires, con otros rumbos por el camino de sus certezas. Extrañaba a Albert y sabía que lo iba a añorar por siempre. En el pecho sentía la opresión de las palabras finales de Terry. Pero con todo y eso, sentía un llamado desde esas estrellas que no podía eludir. Había que regresar al centro. Había que volver a su interior y rescatar a la niña que no podía pasar las noches sin estrellas que le dieran su luz…

- Señora Andley, solo quería decirle que mañana tomaré un tren a Nueva York… el viernes parto en barco hacia India.- Las abruptas palabras de Parvati, no solo la interrumpieron de la contemplación perfecta en la que se encontraba, sino que a parte le arrojaron una idea que no había meditado: Que tras la muerte de Albert, Parvati tuviera que regresar a su tierra. Su primera reacción fue, por supuesto, el rechazo.

De la mano ligera de Parvati, Candice había empezado a comprender cual era la ruta a seguir después de la tormenta. Era efectivamente, como si la bella Rai hubiera encendido esos luceros que ahora la iluminaban desde el cielo. ¿Cómo entonces y de repente iba a partir hasta tan lejos? No era posible, Candy realmente la necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Y recordó lo que Albert le había dicho un día, que Parvati le había sanado el alma y le había ayudado aclarar muchas cosas… Ahora era ella quien necesitaba que esta mujer de mirada inmaculada le sanara el alma.

Paro ignoró el gesto atónito de Candy y siguió.

-… quiero, desde luego agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi… me recibió en su casa como a una hermana siendo yo una completa extraña, me dio un espacio para seguir con mis tradiciones sin ser juzgada… y lo más importante me dio el chance de ser escuchada. El señor Albert y usted fueron más de lo que cualquier extranjero puede esperar en un lugar ajeno. Estaré eternamente agradecida por todo esto.- La miro a los ojos, tomo sus manos entre sus manos, las beso, y luego con la misma gracia que tuvo la primera vez que la saludo, se inclinó para besar sus pies, tal como se hace en India para saludar e indicar un profundo respeto. Candy quiso detenerla, pero fue tarde cuando llego al piso, todo lo que pudo hacer fue volverla a tomar de las manos, levantarla y decirle:

- No… Parvati… no puedes irte aún… ¿Por qué la prisa? … yo… yo no creo que nadie más en el mundo te necesite más que…-

Rai la miro con comprensión, y vió como de sus ojos afloraban una vez más las consuetudinarias lágrimas de todos estos días.

- Por favor no, no llore Señora Andley… no quisiera ser la causante de otra tristeza para usted… pero la verdad al venir aquí con el Señor Albert… yo venía huyendo de un pasado que no había podido enfrentar y ahora… después de todo lo que aprendí al lado de él… siento que es momento de enfrentar mis antiguos temores. No sé si me entienda, pero creo que es algo que no puede esperar…- Parvati se detuvo para contemplar unas orquídeas radiantes que como flamas purpúreas la rodeaban.

-Es mi familia Señora… llevo muchos años sin verlos… antes sentía pena, fui tratada como una paria, como la más terrible mujer. Pero con la ayuda de su esposo pude ver que no había nada de eso… más allá de los rigores sociales de mi región… ellos son mi familia y los quiero por encima de todo, somos en realidad una unidad… y debo volver a ella… espero que ellos también lo puedan entender y que abandonen la idea de que los deshonré… Nada me haría más feliz que eso…-

Candice entendió, Parvati también vivía sus propias reconciliaciones, sus propios reencuentros, y ella no tenía ninguna ingerencia en esas cuestiones. No podía detenerlas, simplemente porque sintiera que el apoyo de la bella Rai fuera indispensable para salir del hoyo en el que a veces se sentía.

- Comprendo Parvati… comprendo muy bien. No soy quien para detenerte y es cierto lo que dices… ese es un asunto inaplazable.- Candy se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba Paro y con pesadumbre miraba sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Algunos cabellos ya crecidos le caían por el rostro ocultando su verdadero gesto, pero con todo y eso Rai se dio cuenta que por más que la Señora Andley entendiera no con eso se iba su tristeza. Entonces se dio por bien servida… Candy había picado el anzuelo. Ahora era solo cuestión de esperar a que ella tomara la decisión. - No me queda más que desearte muy buena suerte, y un feliz viaje… Pero sobre todo Parvati… entregarte un agradecimiento sincero… con todo lo que me queda de corazón… Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por Albert… porque estoy segura de que tu hiciste sus últimos días felices… porque sé que lo ayudaste a ver el final con mucha paz… cosa que yo no hubiera sabido hacer… ja! Yo sola lo hubiera arruinado todo, pero estuviste tu y creo que sin darte cuenta llenaste esta casa de la tranquilidad que siempre le ha hecho falta… Ahhh Parvati! Tu siempre me haces ver la vida como yo la veía hace nos 15 años… como siempre hubiera otra jornada por empezar… otro viaje que emprender… Me haces ser la Candy de las coletas otra vez… jejeje…-

- ¿Coletas?…

- Ahhh si… es que a esa edad yo siempre llevaba dos coletas- le dijo Candy dibujando con sus manos las dos moñas cayéndole a los lados.

- Ohhh ya veo… eso son coletas… jejeje… Discúlpeme Señora… creo que aún me quedan muchas palabras del inglés por aprender.-

- Esta bien… tu inglés es suficiente para hablar de las cosas que realmente importan…

- Eso debe agradecérselo al Señor Grandchester, el me enseñó casi todo lo que sé… Antes de él la conversación con el señor Albert dependía de su buen talento para interpretar… porque yo no sabía decir nada más que "hola" o "gracias". Y para que mi "r" sonara más cercana a la de ustedes… me sometió a clases de pronunciación como las de los actores…-

Ahí estaba otra vez… El talentoso Señor Grandchester, haciendo que su nombre se internara sin final en sus días, como un virus dulce que viaja por ahí y de repente se posa en tus narices, en tus pulmones… y de ellos al corazón hay solo un paso. ¿Acaso siempre estaría en todas partes? Parvati vio como cierta tensión se apodero de la cara de Candy, pero incluso por un momento le pareció como si se estuviera sonriendo, entre el placer y el dolor.

- Señora… será mejor que vaya a su dormitorio hace mucho frío. Mañana tomaré mi ultima taza de café americano con usted, nos daremos un gran abrazo… después de todo ambas sabremos que nos volveremos a ver…- Las lagrimas volvieron a aflorar en su mirada, pero esta vez se giró hacia Rai con una sonrisa plena.

-Lo sé… así será. Tienes razón hace frío, Buenas Noches.

Se levanto y entre las sombras de la tenue luz y la noche, se perdió.

Debía haber tomado el pasillo izquierdo que la acercaba a las escaleras laterales, pero lo que hizo fue encaminarse hacia la sala principal, la atravesó y se dirigió ál ala oeste, donde estaba la biblioteca. No entraba allí desde mucho antes de la muerte de Albert, ese era su reino, allí los libros y los negocios, los mapas y las narraciones de otros parajes, los cuadros extraños de figuras amorfas. En sus viajes a Europa Albert se había aficionado a varias de las tendencias artísticas que con irreverencia se alejaban de los cánones de la pintura y la escultura tradicional, Candice no entendía muy bien cuando en cambio de llegar con un Renoir, llegaba con los garabatos de un tal Picasso que de un tiempo para acá se había vuelto de lo más famoso… aunque sus obras bien pudieran parecer dibujos de un chiquillo del hogar de Pony. Albert, en cambio lo defendía… siempre decía que nadie como él para reinterpretar la visión de lo humano… que en sus colores había otra realidad que normalmente no se muestra ante nuestros ojos, y de ahí se deshacía en toda clase de halagos para el pintor.

Ahora estaba allí entre las rarezas de su marido, preguntándose qué tan bien lo conocía o qué tan poco sabía de él. Pero estaba también, porque quería de alguna forma acercarse a sus verdades silenciadas y a tantas cosas ocultas que ella de ninguna forma pudo prever, como por ejemplo su amistad con Terruce.

Encendió las luces y miro a su alrededor, todo estaba en perfecto orden, excepto por unos cuantos papeles en el escritorio; se acercó y como si fuera una travesura se sentó en el poderoso sillón de la cabeza de los Andley. Desde esa misma silla Albert le había revelado su verdadera identidad, cuando ella lo creía un trotamundos que siempre la rescataba casual y milagrosamente, y desde esta misma silla Albert había dirigido con mucha pericia todos los asuntos de la familia.

Imaginó que cuando Albert se hastiaba de tantas acciones, contratos y contabilidades, solo giraba y estaba de un bote al frente de los impresionantes jardines de la casa de Lakewood y quizá mirándolos tomara su café de la tarde o leyera algún libro apasionante; entonces juguetonamente se giro, pero el impulso fue tan fuerte que volvió a dar en el punto original, de cara a los papeles que reposaban en el escritorio. Era su correspondencia que no había parado de llegar a pesar de su muerte, Candice los revisó con la misma curiosidad que había leído las cartas de Terry, pensó que de repente en estas cartas hubiera alguna clave, alguna respuesta a los misterios que le había dejado de herencia.

Sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada, las cartas eran noticias de las empresas en Chicago, de las recientes adquisiciones en Texas, algunos sobres contenían contratos que nunca serían firmados… al menos no por Albert, y después estaba la prensa que nunca paro de llegar, periódicos de todas partes del mundo, y casi todos de las semanas pasadas.

Los ojeo ya cansada, sin prestar mucha atención hasta que vio en un ejemplar del New York Times, el nombre que se le atravesaba siempre que quería aclarar la mente. Efectivamente, Terruce G. Grandchester, tenía el don de la ubicuidad, el don de estar en todas partes, al menos en todos los lugares donde fuera posible que ella estuviera, era como si se tratara de un chiste macabro.

Se trataba de un encabezado que rezaba en bastardilla:

**La famosa bailarina Amanda Truman anuncia su compromiso con la presa más difícil de Broadway: Terruce G. Grandchester.**

A diferencia de lo que siempre ocurría al encontrar una noticia en donde se mencionaba al actor, es decir que siempre la rechazaba y prefería ignorarla antes de saber de él, esta vez la leyó entera, no solo porque después de leer todas esas cartas hubiera quedado con deseos de más información sobre Terry, sino porque además esta vez no se anunciaba un amorío cualquiera, sino que nada más ni menos se afirmaba el compromiso con alguna mujer, cosa que nunca antes había ocurrido… y lo más terrible… la noticia era del 23 de Diciembre, días antes de que el mismo Terruce le confesara su supuestamente incólume amor.

Era un título muy rimbombante para un artículo que en realidad comentaba muy poco al respecto de los planes de boda de las dos estrellas. Hablaban más de Amanda, de cómo había surgido, de su belleza y talento, de sus planes para el futuro; pero nada concreto con respecto al compromiso. Lo leyó unas tres veces, y cada vez más odiaba a esa mujer, sin saber ciertamente porque, se odiaba por odiarla, se odiaba por haber venido aquí solo con el ánimo de acercarse a su esposo fallecido y haberse en cambio entregado a los devaneos faranduleros sobre un hombre que bien pudo ser el contrincante amoroso de este mismo esposo. Ya no sentía frío, un rubor especial, que supo reconocer como un efecto claro de los celos, le coloreo el rostro y le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Sin embargo George Jones la rescató de enfrentar esa sensación, entró de repente a la biblioteca, como si hubiese sabido que la iba a encontrar allí.

Candy se sintió algo ridícula por estar sentada en la silla de Albert y aún más porque pensó que George podía notar el rubor de sus mejillas… en incluso al borde de la paranoia creyó que él podría adivinar que ese sonrojo lo provocaban los celos por otro hombre, que no era su marido. George se sonrió.

- Buenas Noches Señora, que bueno encontrarla aquí me disponía a buscarla, porque hay asuntos de los cuales debemos hablar… sé que ha pasado por días muy difíciles pero creo que los negocios de la familia no pueden esperar… y debemos aclarar la cuestión de la herencia.- Candice hizo cara de desconcierto. -…Me refiero a la lectura del testamento… ¿Cuándo cree usted que será propicio hacerla?-

Fue un balde de agua fría apagando el fuego que la templaba. Saltar de un ardor tal a un tema que la enfrentaba de frente a la muerte de su esposo y a todo lo que se venía tras ella: La carga de esta familia… todo su abolengo y riqueza ¡qué horror!

- George… no he pensado en eso, y si me preguntas… ¡No! No quiero responder a esa pregunta… creo que tu perfectamente puedes disponer todo lo referente a ese testamento… Yo ya no quiero saber nada al respecto- Estaba fastidiada, en cuanto salió un momento de su habitación el mundo se le vino encima: Parvati se iba, Terry se casaba y ella tenía que quedarse a debatir cuestiones de dinero y propiedades con las aves rapaces que componían la junta directiva de los Andley.

- Es su responsabilidad, Señora Andley.

- ¿Mi responsabilidad? ¿Por qué? Creí que Archie se iba a encargar de todo…

- Señora, el señor Cornwell se encargara de todas las partes contables, de contratos y acciones… pero usted ocupará el lugar de cabeza de los Andley.- Acotó George mirándola fijamente, como si le remarcara el lugar donde estaba sentada en esos precisos momentos y la reacción que generó fue por supuesto la de sorpresa… y no una muy agradable sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?.. ¿De dónde sacas eso?… Albert me dijó que…-

- Lo siento Señora … pero eso fue exactamente lo que dijo el Señor William… y estoy seguro de que también se lo dijo así al señor Archibald y por supuesto también a los Legan. Pero sobre todo, estoy seguro de que eso es lo que figura en su testamento… para que sea claro a todos los gerentes de cada empresa… en Norteamérica y en el mundo.

Pese a que George hablaba con mucho orgullo, Candice tenía en la cara el signo rotundo de la decepción, no podía creer que Albert le hubiera impuesto una obligación tal, él sabía perfectamente que de todas las aspiraciones que ella había tenido alguna vez, la última era convertirse en dueña y señora de un imperio que ella ni siquiera había labrado. La respiración se le trunco, se sintió asfixiada por los anuncios rotundos que acababan de instalarla en la realidad de la manera más tosca, y no quería, no deseaba aún despertar del letargo de sus días en el salón de té. No estaba lista para la vida "Andley" otra vez, y como muchas veces de recién casada lo sintió: un impulso de correr, un impulso de huir la abrazo.

Antes la detenían sus responsabilidades con Albert, responsabilidades que estaban dadas por el afecto sincero que le tenía y por el cual jamás habría sido capaz de defraudarlo. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente… ya nada la detenía. Solo ciertas memorias podrían atarla a ese puesto de "Señora Andley"… pero aún no era tiempo de lidiar con ese pasado abrumador, ahora mismo… ahora que sabía por donde iniciar la marcha, no estaba ya tan dispuesta a detenerse, quizá fuera precipitado renunciar definitivamente, pero por el momento todo lo que quería era evadirse, estar lejos. Si… ahora que George llegaba con esa sarta de obligaciones Candice entendía que lo primero para regresar a sus anhelos, era estar sola.

Ya no más los sarcasmos de Elisa.

Ya no saber más de Terruce G. Grandchester.

Ya no sostener esas charlas eternas con Annie.

Ya no los títulos, las diplomacias y todo lo políticamente correcto.

Ahora solo quería estar sola, donde nadie la conociera, donde nadie pudiera reprocharle nada o exigirle nada. Sola.

En un momento volvió a su mente una imagen que ya había tenido… Era la bella Rai, esperándola en el invernadero, si … Parvati, que respetaba sus ausencias y sus presencias, que no dominaba… que era una brisa tibia en el invierno de sus días. -¡Ya se que hacer!… y sé que Albert hubiese hecho lo mismo… se que nunca me lo hubiera impedido…- Pensó.

- George… me temo que todo eso tendrá que esperar.

-… ¿Disculpe?

- Si… digo que ahora no estoy lista para nada de eso… De hecho… creo que… creo que estaré ausente durante algún tiempo- Dijo mientras se levantaba, George la miraba con curiosidad y no le quitó la mirada ni por un momento, la vió pasar a su lado, y se dio cuenta que en los pasos que daba hacia la puerta había la misma decisión que en los pasos de la criatura que hacía 20 años llevó a Inglaterra. Con el tacto que siempre lo caracterizó le preguntó:

- Y… perdone mi intromisión señora… pero es mi deber saber a donde partirá…-

Candice estaba al punto de abrir la puerta, y la pregunta la tomo desprevenida, no porque no supiera a donde era que pensaba viajar… sino porque no sabía como decírselo a George.

- Bueno… ya se enterará… que descanse George.

La rubia lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, salió deprisa y no se alcanzó a dar cuenta de que dejaba al hombre siempre impávido y distante, con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.

Elisa estaba revisando las revistas del corazón que leía sin falta para no sentirse desplazada del mundo de oropel que antes la rodeaba, porque si bien ya no pertenecía a él, aún le encantaba moverse por sus laberintos como un pez. La cogía la madrugada, y ya empezaba a cabecear… cuando un rumor de pequeños estruendos le aguzó los sentidos, abrían cajones, cerraban puertas, caían cajas… y todo como un susurro que no quisiera ser escuchado. Miró el reloj: eran las 3: 30, de seguro no eran los ladrones… nadie en sus cabales se atrevería a robar esta mansión… Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que George y Parvati estuvieran haciendo de las suyas… que estuvieran realizando esos planes ocultos de los que tanto temían que ella se enterara. Se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta pero en cuanto llegó al pasillo el ruido se desvaneció, y ya no supo con certeza de donde venía… Consideró acertadamente que dada la hora, lo mejor sería esperar hasta la mañana temprano, y entonces tendría motivos para asaltar a preguntas a sus dos sospechosos. Regreso a la cama, pero no le fue fácil conciliar el sueño… los rumores de la noche volvían una y otra vez, y de repente no sabía si eran sus sueños o la realidad la que la despertaba por momentos. Hasta que a eso de las seis de la mañana la despertó un ruido definitivo: alguien arrastraba algo pesado por el corredor, y ya era claro, algo extraño ocurría, así que volvió a levantarse de la cama, entreabrió la puerta y lo que vio por una pequeña rendija, fue a su querida White empujando uno de los pesados baúles que Albert le había regalado, quiso salir para preguntarle que cosa era la que estaba haciendo, pero en cuanto fue a abrir, se percató de que Candice dejaba el baúl al borde de las escaleras y regresando a su dormitorio sacaba unas tres maletas, que por la dificultad con que se movía revelaban un gran peso…

-¿Pero que demonios esta haciendo White?-. Y como si su pregunta fuera escuchada, al instante escucho que Candy le decía en alta voz a alguien que estaba en la primera planta… en el salón principal:

- Parvati he decidido que viajaré contigo… ¿Me llevarías a India?-

Elisa se aventuró a salir descalza y con la bata a medio poner, y es que no podía creer lo que escuchaba… sin embargo la escena que vio fue del todo contundente para convencerla de lo que ocurría.

Parvati estaba efectivamente, en el salón principal, rodeada de dos de los sirvientes que la ayudaban con su equipaje, y miraba atónita a Candy… atónita pero sonriente.

- Pensé que solo tomaríamos una taza de café señora, y mire usted, que sorpresa me da… Por supuesto que puede ir conmigo, será un viaje memorable… ¡puedo asegurárselo!-

- ¿Qué significa esto?- Inquirió Elisa, con la mirada roja de furia.

Candice al borde de las escaleras, le sonrió suavemente.

- Significa que iré a India con Parvati…- Tomó a Elisa por los hombros y le dijo en voz baja. -Debes entenderme, lo necesito… no quisiera dejarte sola… pero es vital que ahora este sola. -Pese a las explicaciones Elisa no dejaba su gesto furibundo… y es que ella recordaba perfectamente bien, que una de las partes del plan de Parvati y de George era llevarse a White. En un solo momento se le ocurrió que quizás George se hubiera rebelado del poder Andley… quizá él con ayuda de Parvati había asesinado a Albert, y ahora solo querían deshacerse de la Señora Andley porque ella sería la segura heredera de la mayoría de las acciones.

- No Candy… no puedes irte…¡no te lo permitiré! Tienes que quedarte… pronto será leído el testamento… y … ¡no puedes irte con esta mujer! Tu ni siquiera la conoces… como puedes confiar en ella… sin saber que podrá hacerte…

-Por favor Elisa… hablas como una demente… ¡Cálmate y Escúchame! Primero que todo entiéndelo… nada podrá impedirme que viaje. Segundo… lo del testamento… ¡bueno! … que esperen… estoy segura de que George podrá encargarse de esa cuestión…

- Lo haré señora…- George estaba ya en el salón junto a Parvati… y sí… parecía estar ago sorprendido por el repentino viaje, pero no se le notaba molesto. -Solo quiero decirle, que por mucho que dilate sus responsabilidades… estas no desaparecerán… Aquí estarán esperándole hasta que regrese. Candy lo miro con algo de malicia… y con una convicción que pudo ser ajena le contestó:

- Lo sé… y aquí estaré… pero primero necesito hacer esto.- Se volteó otra vez hacía Elisa, y con la voz baja siguió diciéndole. - Tercero… Puede que Parvati siga siendo un misterio para muchos de nosotros… pero yo creo en ella… y la acompañaré, no importa lo que me digas.- Elisa ya no estaba furiosa, su mirada revelaba una auténtica preocupación, entonces no apeló con su ira, sino con el ruego:

- Por favor, White… podría ser muy peligroso para ti… mira no te he contado nada de esto, pero hay cosas que debes saber…-

- ¡Ya basta Elisa! Es suficiente… he tomado una decisión… y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para detenerme… te enviaré una postal.- Terminó la suplica de Legan con un fuerte abrazo, le dio la espalda y ordenó a los sirvientes que bajaran su equipaje, ya en la planta baja, ante los ojos de Elisa, abrazó a Parvati con toda confianza, y hasta podría decirse con dicha.

La que veía allí era una mujer completamente distinta a la que todos estos días había vivido como un ente por la casa, y aunque sabía que eso era exacto lo que ella quería para Candice, tenía miedo de que todo fuera producto de una siniestra trampa. Sin embargo, no había más que hacer… se quedaría aquí a vigilar muy de cerca a George, a seguir con atención cada uno de sus pasos en lo referente a los negocios y las empresas, no le importaría incluso llamar a su hermano para recibir su apoyo. Sabía que Archie no tenía la suficiente suspicacia para sospechar o dudar de George, así que ella tendría que encargarse de desenmascarar todos los misterios, para velar por la seguridad de la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Aunque de lejos, la protegería.

La puerta se cerró, los autos arrancaron, y los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron no solo la cabeza de la Señora Andley, sino su alma, helada por tanto tiempo. Aquí empezaba la larga jornada de regreso a sí misma… veremos entonces que pasos dará nuestra querida Señora y hasta donde la llevarán.


	17. Capítulo XVI El Carmen Monarca

**Capítulo XVI**

**El Carmen Monarca**

Aquellos dos días antes de partir, Terry sintió el duelo en crudo. Había pensado inicialmente que cuando llegara a Nueva York las cosas iban a ser más sencillas, porque tenía la ilusa consideración de que Candice nunca había pertenecido a ese mundo de su trabajo y de su inspiración. Pero lo que no quiso ver, fue que probablemente Candy no estuviera en ese mundo pero si había estado todo el tiempo en él. En las mañanas al tomar el primer café, su presencia tácita lo acompañaba, y en el teatro al salir a escena quizá ella no estuviera entre el público, pero si estaba junto a él, dentro de él.

Así que cuando quiso reiniciar su rutina la mañana siguiente de haber llegado, no pudo, él café ya no sabía igual, y los aromas estaban en otra sintonía, porque ya no imitaban _su_ olor… y los sonidos de siempre se movían en ondas contrarias porque ya no iban tras _sus_ vibraciones. Había un vacío en todo lo real y Terry empezó a sentir la necesidad urgente de llenarlo, no ya con un romance de turno, sino con un amor para toda la vida. Si Candy ya no existía, habría que reinventar el amor, en otro ser, en otra mujer.

Hubo además otra cuestión que impulso los vientos de cambio que guiaban a nuestro actor. La tarde en que llego, encontró su apartamento completamente transformado: Si eran los mismos muebles, y claro, las mismas habitaciones, pero definitivamente todo estaba dispuesto de una manera tan distinta que ya no le recordaban a sí mismo, sino a otro Terry, que nunca había sido… pero que bien de la mano de una mujer apropiada, podría llegar a ser.

Amanda había creado su propio nido de amor, y quizá por esto los aromas y los sonidos habían cambiado tanto, aquella tarde camino por su elegante pent-house, reconociéndolo, sorprendido desde luego, pero no disgustado; porque finalmente era otra firme señal de que con Candy, se había muerto un Terry enamorado del pasado. Un pasado que ya no tenía que perseguir, ahora, de una forma que podía resultar incomprensible, estaba contento con este presente.

Y desde luego, se sintió más contento cuando en su habitación encontró, sobre la cama, una mujer solamente ataviada con un lazo vino-tinto en el cuello. Un cuerpo febril que se agotaba de tanto esperarlo, un cuerpo firme que sin ser tocado ya era apasionado. Fue una tarde de desafuero y una noche de pecados. Por fin esa sombra que desde sus 17 años lo había seguido al estar con cualquier mujer había desaparecido. Y se deleitó de lo lindo con las caricias de esta Amanda, y no le importo quien era, ni las cosas terribles que ante los ojos de otros hacía. Solo pudo sentir la calidez del amor auténtico que le sentía, porque Amanda se entregaba sin ningún remilgo, en las lides de la cama no tenía otro artificio que su propio deseo y su buena voluntad de amante. No cabía duda de que su nombre había sido muy bien puesto.

Gozó con ella unos buenos ratos, pero la tarde siguiente cuando vio que empezaba a insistir demasiado con la idea de acompañarlo en el tour por Europa, prefirió huir hacía la casa de su madre en Connecticut y dejarla a ella otra vez como dueña y señora de su apartamento, con la idea de la buena y abnegada esposa. Se encaminó, entonces, a las tardes placidas con su madre, tardes de silencio pacifico, tardes de charlas nutridas, mañanas de panqueques dulces, mañanas de caminatas frías. Disfrutaba mucho sus días junto a Eleanor y nada mejor que esto antes de partir durante tres meses a la ya consumada Europa. Ella lo acogía con una ternura inconmensurable y la daba todos los mimos que de niño nunca recibió, eran mimos, que por supuesto respetaban el carácter taciturno y elevado de los dos, pero mimos después de todo.

Emma estaba informada, se encontrarían la mañana del 30 en el puerto, donde zarparían en un barco llamado "El Carmen Monarca", a Terry el nombre le encanto, porque tenía sin duda una resonancia especial, un latido secreto y magno.

-¿Es español?- preguntó Terry.

-No, es brasileño…- Contestó Emma. -Tiene una historia de amor ese barco…- Emma siempre estaba rastreando la historia detrás de las cosas, Terruce siempre le decía que tenía una enfermedad, una obsesión por la verdad, y no se equivocaba, pues Emma siempre preguntaba algo en cuanto lo quería saber, sin importarle que removiera con ello, recuerdos dolorosos, o que despertara confesiones terribles, y muy seguramente, eso era lo que había hecho con la historia del barco.- … Carmen Monarca era una cantante de los puertos de Portugal… un día llego una embarcación pequeña del Brasil y allí venía un marinero bohemio, que en cuanto vio a Carmen se enamoró de ella… y bueno, la verdad ella al verlo despotrico de él… porque era un desmirriado y para colmo… pobre, muy pobre… sin embargo resultó que Carmen era también brasilera, que había salido de su país, igual que él, huyéndole a la miseria… y esa afinidad los unió en un romance apasionado que duro… tú ya sabes… lo que dura el amor de un marinero: la estancia en un puerto. Él nunca la olvidó, pero ya nunca la pudo encontrar…

- ¿Y entonces?- le demandó Terry que ya estaba imbuido en el relato y quería saber el final.

- ¿Entonces?- le respondió ella mirándole burlona- Entonces, nada… el marinerillo pobre y bohemio se convirtió en uno de los industriales navieros más importantes del mundo… y le puso así a su barco favorito como un emblema del recuerdo de su gran amor… y ya está!

- Pero… ¿Esa Carmen Monarca vive aún?

-¡Y yo que sé! jajajá… lo único que sé Terry… es que él amor es un ratico y hay que disfrutarlo en cuanto lo tienes… porque después se esfuma, en un parpadear… Y no lo vuelves a tener solo porque lo recuerdes… o le pongas así a un barco-

Terry miro una vez más el tiquete, y volvió a sentir la vibración de ese nombre, pensó en la historia que Emma le había relatado e imaginó a Carmen Monarca, una morena esbelta de ojos enormes que como leona devoraba con la mirada… con voz ronca pero dulce… y vestida de los colores de la vida. Nunca la vería, pero viviría durante casi 15 días en sus entrañas, mecidas por el mar.

La tarde se comía voraz los últimos instantes lúcidos de aquel 29... Madrugaría para desayunar con su madre y después un coche lo acercaría hacía el puerto de Manhattan, de donde zarparía la renombrada embarcación.

- ¿Sigues pensando en ella?

- No. Pienso en Carmen Monarca.

- ¿En quién? - Inquirió extrañada porque era la primera vez que su hijo mencionaba ese nombre.

- En Carmen Monarca… es la embarcación en la que parto mañana… Pero también es el nombre de una mujer que un hombre ha amado por siempre.

- ¿Y tú?…

- ¿Qué si me siento reflejado?… No mi querida Eleanor… ya no. De eso quería hablarte: Candy ha muerto.

-¿Qué?- la señora Baker veía el lento fundirse de la madera dentro del fuego y volteo lentamente hacía su hijo, no se alteró porque detecto inmediato la metáfora de su hijo. De hecho ella ya se lo temía, sabía que cuando su hijo se enfrentara a Candice, iba a darse cuenta de que el tiempo corroe a las personas como el río corroe a las rocas, y las transforma a veces en su propio antagonista, como a las rocas en mera arena que reposa en el lecho del mismo río.

- Ya no existe Eleanor… ni su cuerpo… ni su ser… aunque ahora que lo pienso no pude ver su cara… ¡en fin! No importa… su mirada debe ser tan fría como ahora es su alma.

-Hijo… no la juzgues no sabes lo que esa mujer ha pasado… ¡y vaya si yo sé bien todo lo que uno deja con el paso de los años! Cada una de las arrugas que vez son el relato de algún descalabro de mi vida… de eso no te quepa la menor duda… y mucha gente me juzgó, todas las críticas cayeron sobre mi… incluido las más duras: las tuyas. Y no por eso, hoy no puedo decir que soy feliz… muy feliz. Y no me arrepiento de nada… ¡claro que no…! pero en aquellos instantes cada palabra en mi contra era una dolorosa puñalada… No sabes cuánto habrá que tenido que soporta Candy… y además ella también ha perdido a mucha de la gente que ha querido… así que no creo que tengas idea de cuánto dolor carga…-

El silencio regresó y el fuego se apagó.

Los coches habían detenido en la estación de Lakewood. Allí Candice pudo comprobar que George las acompañaría hasta el puerto. Porque las siguió en uno de los coches hasta Chicago y se subió con ellas en el tren hacía Nueva York.

- He hablado con el director de la Naviera _American Sailors_. Es la mejor empresa en estos momentos, y el Señor William tenía acciones allí, siempre le guardo mucho apreció a su director… porque era un simple marinero, que llegó muy lejos. Él mismo la recibirá, la llevará al puerto y la ubicara en sus aposentos… que serán, desde luego Señora, los mejores de todo el barco.-

Candy lo escuchaba lejana… miraba por la ventana el paisaje que se le volaba, y sentía que ella se volaba con él. Millones de veces había hecho este mismo recorrido, pero el único vívido, era el que había hecho hacía unos 17 años… durante otro invierno, más inclemente. Recordaba su respiración acelerada y la ansiedad incontrolable que la joven noviecilla sentía por ver a su galán, que por supuesto la recogería en la estación; las horas no pasaban… y una bella caja de música la acompañaba, mientras ella imaginaba un supuesto encuentro, que nunca ocurrió. Un anciano cerca de ella pudo detectar la felicidad de esta jovenzuela y atinó al descubrir que esa dicha era motivada por un amor… el había dicho: -¡Que lindo es ser joven!- Y aquella mañana Candy también lo había creído… sin saber todo lo que se vendría después. Porque con el recorrido de ida, también pudo evocar el de vuelta, y el corazón la palpitó con el mismo ardor de aquel día horrible. - _Desde aquella noche, empecé a morir de a pocos… y aunque tratará de reponerme… y aunque lo siga intentando… él siempre está ahí_-. Se confesó a sí misma, frente al blanco paisaje que no se detenía. George tampoco paraba de hablar… aunque solo Parvati lo escuchara verdaderamente.

- Le he recomendado especialmente que nadie se entere de que usted viajará allí, de esta forma Señora, le evitaré situaciones incomodas… y especulaciones.

A toda la junta directiva diré que sigue internada en su casa y que aún no esta preparada para la lectura del testamento. Espero que esto no le moleste…-

Candice no respondía, seguía perdida en las imágenes de la ventana y en las de su propia memoria.

-¿Señora? ¿Me está escuchando?- La insistencia de George la despertó, al menos momentáneamente.

- Si George… te escucho. Y estoy de acuerdo con cualquier resolución que tomes… lo que sea mejor para ti, es mejor para mi… ¿Cuánto falta?

- En cuarenta minutos estaremos en las oficinas de la _American Sailors_

- ¿No llegaremos directamente al puerto?- Dijo Candice algo decepcionada.

- No, no señora… el barco zarpará hasta mañana temprano… y el Señor Almeida quiere hacerle una atención y recibirla él mismo. Eso era lo que me faltaba por decirle…

-¿Almeida?.. ¿De dónde es?

- Es brasilero- Anotó Parvati, quien por primera vez se entrometía en la charla- Yo tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo en un almuerzo que él le ofreció a Albert… es un hombre encantador… tiene una forma de hablar inglés… jejeje más divertida que la mía… sé que le va caer muy bien Señora… ahhh la pasión vibra en sus venas… el dice que es por su tierra, que así son todos allí…

- Bueno, pues no conozco Brasil… pero si he escuchado que allí son muy… apasionados… por así decirlo.- La respuesta de Candy, fue distraída… ya empezaba otra vez a irse con los rieles, arrastrada por el blanco galopante. Y aunque nostálgica podía reconocer que su corazón latía al mismo ritmo de la marcha incesante del ferrocarril, la ansiedad por estar ya lejos, por dejarse llevar por los vientos imponentes de otras tierras, ese era ahora el sentimiento predominante.

Tal como Parvati se lo había dicho, el Señor Almeida, Rodrigo Almeida, le cayó muy bien a Candice. Y eso la sorprendió, hacía tanto tiempo que no trataba con gente nueva, y siempre que lo hacía era por intermedio de su esposo… que ya había olvidado de que se trataba entablar una charla amena con un completo desconocido. De niña esto le era completamente sencillo, así había conocido a Archie, a Stear… y al mismo Albert. Fue con Terry, que el dialogo con extraños se empezó a complicar.

Con el Señor Almeida, fue una cosa sencillísima, era de una calidez desbordante, y su mirada oscura transmitía tanta tranquilidad que no le fue difícil dejarse atrapar por sus narraciones de mar. George tenía razón, se trataba de un marinero raso que desde joven había empezado la lucha inverosímil contra todo lo preestablecido, para llegar a ser lo que hoy en día era: el dueño de una naviera completa, sin dejar por ello la simpleza de las personas cuyo único tesoro siempre ha sido… ellos mismos.

Pese a su edad, seguía siendo un hombre guapísimo, el cabello cano no le quitaba la gallardía de un buen cuerpo y su tez morena no opacaba los rasgos fuertes de su rostro. Para cualquier mujer este hombre seguiría siendo muy atractivo, no solo por estas cuestiones físicas, sino porque sus palabras tenían la sabiduría de los años bien vividos y también una frescura impresa por tantos días de mar.

Vivía al lado del puerto, en el último piso de las oficinas de su empresa.

Afirmó que no podía estar lejos del mar y que por ello su apartamento quedaba allí, junto a sus embarcaciones.

Después de la cena, que estuvo deliciosa, Almeida invitó a nuestra Señora Andley a mirar por las ventanas que daban al puerto, le indico breves historias sobre cada una de las embarcaciones que eran de su propiedad. Hasta que llegó a mostrarle la embarcación en la que partirían al otro día.

-Esta es mi Carmen Monarca. Es mi barco predilecto, y es allí donde usted viajará mañana… Y déjeme decirle Señora Andley, que no podría hacerlo mejor… porque ese barco solo lo conduzco yo, y ningún otro capitán… Así que desde mañana le rogaré que me diga Capitán Almeida… y no señor… como hasta ahora lo ha hecho.- Candice le sonrío con la ternura de una hija, y asintió aprobando su orden.

Estaba acostumbrada a los despliegues de diplomacia que los capitanes le hacían por ser quien era… pero nunca volvió a tener la relación cálida que alguna vez logró con los capitanes de sus dos primeros viajes, el de ida y el de regreso de Inglaterra. Pero este hombre, con unas cuántas palabras le recordó la firmeza de aquellos primeros hombres de mar que conoció… y sobre todo su honorabilidad. Sí… de inmediato la transportó a las tantas emociones que había vivido dentro de una embarcación, cuando era joven y quiso por un momento contárselo todo a este hombre, pero no fue capaz, aún el pasado se le atoraba, todo lo que supo decir fue:

- Hice mi primer viaje en Barco cuando tenía 14 años, y desde allí he sentido mucha admiración por hombres como usted… están llenos de historias como las que usted me ha contado… y tienen un muy alto sentido de lo correcto…. Sé que será un placer viajar en esta embarcación… pero ¿aún no me ha dicho por qué es su favorita?-

-… Es una larga historia… baste con decir…- y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas- que ese barco lleva el nombre de la única mujer que he amado.- Candice se estremeció por la resonancia de sus palabras, porque ese tono la remitió en seguida al mismo tono que Terry utilizó el día de Navidad para declararle su amor.

Las historias terminaron, y el señor Almeida la invitó a descansar, habría que madrugar para embarcar sin ser vista por nadie, como era la orden de George Johnson.

Y como las casualidades que el destino pretende ignorar, pero de las que se vale todo el tiempo para accionar, sabrán ustedes que Terruce G. Grandchester abordó el Carmen Monarca en compañía de su entrañable amiga, Emma Peel. Y sabrán también que dos horas antes Candice White Andley, había ya desempacado parte de su equipaje, con ayuda de Parvati Rai… y que aún no se desencantaba por la inmensidad de la habitación que le fue asignada, era sin duda la más grande y lujosa de todo el barco, pero también la más secreta, porque no estaba junto a las de primera clase, sino en un lugar recóndito del barco donde solo la buena vista y un personal estrictamente seleccionado tenían acceso. De tal forma que ninguno de los pretenciosos ricachones que viajaban en aquella ruta selecta tuvieran conocimiento de la presencia de nuestra Señora Andley.

Ni tendremos que decir de la emoción que la enmudeció cuando estuvo en frente del Carmen Monarca… porque no era solo su nombre el que tenía un eco contundente, sino que su presencia dentro de las aguas heladas de aquel puerto era algo más que abrumadora. Allí estaba ella sumergida en su fino abrigo de Ming, de negro absoluto, como un lunar que le salía al apenas amanecer, observando la majestuosidad de una de las creaciones humanas… mientras la ansiedad se hacía más ardua, tanto que Candice ya no sabía si era por el viaje mismo, o porque su propio ser le avisaba la preeminencia de algo más fuerte que ese transatlántico, algo que ya estaba escrito hacía mucho más tiempo…


	18. Capítulo XVII Feliz Año Nuevo

Capítulo XVII

Feliz Año Nuevo

El Carmen Monarca se arrojo a las lides de la mar, como la morena cadenciosa de aquel puerto debió hacerlo con los tantos amantes que debió tener: Intrépida y sin temores, voraz y hambrienta. Desde su suite la Señora Andley lo sentía: el Carmen Monarca iba a paso seguro y a rienda suelta, nada más terminaba la mañana y ella ya se sentía muy lejos, tanto que se decidió a no desempacar, incluso ni entendió porque había empacado tanto cachivache, si lo que en realidad quería era sentirse ajena al mundo de Lakewood. Ella también quería iniciar con paso firme la ruta hacía sí misma. De tal forma que todo lo que hizo fue quitarse el abrigo de Ming, también el vestido de muselina negra, solo se quedo con la combinación de debajo del vestido, se puso su bata casera, se sentó en elaborado sillón de mimbre que daba a la puerta cristalina del balcón, cerrado por la impertinencia del clima. Uno de los sirvientes asignados entró al rato y todo lo que ella le pidió fue encender la chimenea, para poder permanecer con ese mismo atuendo todo el tiempo sin tener la necesidad de abrigarse más o usar algún otro vestido. Con esto también quedaba claro que no estaba en sus planes salir de ese recinto, y no sería necesario, la acompañaban las cosas que más le interesaban por el momento: Parvati, y sus dos baúles.

La primera confesó en cuanto estuvo en el enorme camarote, lo mala que era su relación la mar, sufría de constantes mareos y desorientación durante los primeros días del viaje, así que por el momento dormía como una marmota en una de las habitaciones de la suite. Y los segundos ya habían sido dispuestos en la sala y la esperaban prestos para seguir siendo descubiertos. Mientras miraba el mar hechizada por ese azul profundo, los sentía tras ella como si fuera posible que dos baúles le clavaran la mirada, entonces se volteaba de tanto en tanto y les hacía un gesto como indicándoles que aguardaran, que en un momento -quizá cuando terminara de saludar al mar - estaría lista para abrirlos.

Y así fue. De un arranque se levanto, abrió la puerta del balcón, sintió la brisa helada, y respiro a todo pulmón. El aire la hizo despertar y la vista que tenía frente a sus ojos la invito a la vida que había dejado atrás. No le gustaba decirlo, porque la muerte de su esposo era aún reciente, pero era la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que se sentía feliz. Era una felicidad familiar, porque aunque ella no lo recordara, esta era la misma felicidad que había sentido tras la muerte de Anthony, cuando también emprendió un viaje para olvidar el dolor y para empezar una nueva vida, en aquel entonces a Londres y hoy a India.

Con este impulso se dispuso a revelar la segunda sorpresa que Albert le había dejado: el segundo baúl, el baúl de los vestidos. Lo abrió despacio para darse el placer del misterio y mientras, suponía el tipo de vestidos que su hombre le había heredado, pero la verdad, todo lo que imaginó no pudo sorprenderla tanto como lo que veía, eran varias telas de colores alborozados, labradas como joyas en una filigrana dorada, eran exactas a las que usaba Parvati. Saris les llamaba ella.

Albert había dicho: los empezarás a usar cuando decidas que estés lista después de mi muerte. Pero al parecer él ya sabía cuando era que ella iba a estar lista, y más allá de eso, el sabía dónde era que eso iba a pasar. Las dudas y preguntas que ya había tenido desde que abrió el primer baúl regresaron. ¿Cómo era que precisamente las cartas de Terruce iban a estar esperándola en aquel baúl, justo después de su visita? Y ¿cómo era que ahora encontraba las vestimentas tradicionales del lugar al que viajaba? Un escalofrío le estremeció el cuerpo. Era como si Albert hubiera sabido antes de morir, exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir. O como si hubiera planeado un itinerario para su existencia después de que él no estuviera. Sin embargo las dos cosas le parecían inverosímiles, parecía absurdo pero inminentemente real, la presencia de Albert estaba más viva que nunca, indicándole que pasos seguir o por el contrario sus propios pasos.

La melancolía la alcanzó, porque el pasado jamás deja de seguirnos aunque sintamos que ya estamos lejos de él, pero con todo y eso la presencia de Albert ya no le resulto agobiante sino inspiradora, sacó una de las telas, de color azul y al sentirla tan suave y hasta refrescante, la extendió y se recostó en ella para sumergirse como en el mar.

Terry también se sumergía, desde que se embarcó estuvo taciturno y Emma sufría para sacarle más de tres palabras, a parte no compartirían el camarote como otras veces porque así el actor lo había querido. El primer día solo se le vio hasta la cena y por supuesto fue todo un evento en el elegante comedor de la primera clase del trasatlántico. Frente a él desfilaron desde la Condesa de Brandemburgo que regresaba al lado de su marido después de unas vacaciones en Norteamérica, hasta las fabulosas piernas de la Dietrich que de repente apareció en aquel barco. La mujer siempre había fascinado a Terruce, era un verdadero ángel azul y en sus películas como en la vida real desplegaba una sensualidad absorbente, en cada uno de sus pasos había tal seguridad que no había forma de no sentirse intimidado por su presencia. Cruzaron un par de palabras ante la sorpresa de Emma que no sabía que su amigo tuviera tales alcances. Marlene no hizo amagues de coquetería pero en su voz se percibía un deseo antiguo y Terry la trato con la admiración correspondiente a una actriz de su estatus. Esa breve charla con Marlene Dietrich fue todo lo que se pudo oír de él durante la cena, por más intentos que hizo la señorita Peel, Terry no se zafo del monosílabo. Se le veía distraído, no parecía escuchar todos los cuchicheos que despertaba a su alrededor y aunque por lo general era así, y aunque por lo general pareciera que fuera ajeno a todo, incluso a su mundillo del espectáculo, en aquellos instantes estaba más allá. Él lo sabía, el sonido de las olas lo llevaba a los lugares remotos de la nostalgia, recordaba el primer viaje, el que lo alejo de su madre, el segundo para encontrarla y el tercero cuando la encontró a ella, a Candice. Y después todos esos viajes felices con Albert: las embarcaciones de la juerga, los barcos ebrios de licor y sal.

Emma sabía que desde la muerte de su amigo algo había cambiado con su querido Terruce, pero no atinaba a comprender de qué se trataba. Sospechaba… como siempre había sospechado que se trataba de una mujer, no Amanda por supuesto, sino una mujer de su pasado, una que siempre había estado allí desde que lo conocía. Una que ella creía conocer muy bien, porque hasta imaginaba su rostro y sus maneras, pero de la cual no tenía ninguna pista, ni un nombre o un lugar. Algunas veces creía que se trataba de una mujer famosa e importante que aparecía en sociedad, porque en algunos de los cócteles de alcurnia se le veía más afectado de lo que normalmente estaba. Pero otras veces estaba segura de que más bien se trataba de una chica sencilla y casi pueblerina que había conocido en su juventud, porque cada vez que escuchaba hablar de la vida campirana se le henchía el pecho de la emoción. La verdad no lo sabía, pero pronto, y gracias a los sucesos que tendrían lugar en este viaje, lo haría.

- El capitán del barco, el señor Almeida ha informado que mañana se hará una fiesta aquí en el gran salón para celebrar el Año Nuevo… ¿Me acompañarás?-

Terry se mantuvo en silencio, fumaba su tradicional cigarrillo, el de después de cenar y contemplaba con cierta fascinación el salón, estaba decorado al Art Nouveau, como si los años no hubieran pasado, y cargaba de ciertos recovecos dorados las cornisas del recinto, una enorme cúpula central le daba al lugar una sensación de amplitud que le deslumbró, parecía que un pedazo del inmenso cielo repleto de estrellas, se hubiera colado en la mitad del lujoso recinto. En realidad la sensación que más lo perturbaba era la plena conciencia de no estarla buscando todo el tiempo, como ocurría anteriormente, cuando a cualquier lugar que llegaba, inmediato trataba de encontrarla con la mirada o el olfato. Esta vez podía fumar su cigarrillo tranquilamente, aunque si de verdades se tratara, debía confesarse que extrañaba la dulce agonía de la espera y del amor rebosante. Ahora que no había nada de ello - o al menos eso parecía- no era tan emocionante salir a cenar en público, todo era más aburrido, el sentido de estar en esta tierra se le había roto de cierta forma irremediable y consideraba larga la tarea de reinventarlo.

- Me han contado que un joven jazzista, un tal Benny Goodman estará dirigiendo la orquesta de la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Y déjame decirte que de él he escuchado lo mejor, dicen que está reinventando el Jazz con los sonidos que produce, dicen que es una música caliente que te obliga a sacudirte… ¿lo imaginas?- Él ya lo había escuchado gracias a Albert y a sus siempre sorprendentes, descubrimientos musicales, y también porque Amanda lo mencionaba todo el tiempo, decía que en la música de Goodman estaban los ritmos perfectos para su cuerpo, y Terry no la rebatía.

- Entonces… ¿vendrás?

- ¿Ah?

- Te pregunto si estarás mañana en la fiesta de Año Nuevo…- Emma se mostraba realmente interesada en tener la compañía de Grandchester para el día siguiente, lo hacía para cumplir con una relativa tradición, porque durante sus diez años de amistad varias veces habían pasado la llegada del nuevo año juntos, cuando cantaban las doce de la noche se unían en un beso, a veces ligero y otras veces desparpajado e irreverente. Bebían como desaforados y extinguían las penas de la soledad compartida en un abrazo largo que en muchas ocasiones duraba hasta el amanecer. Y después Emma sin decir palabra, volvía a ser la amiga insuperable.

- mmm… no lo sé Emma quizá…- Ella discreta, desde siempre no volvió a insistir, al menos no de una forma evidente.

- Debes conocer al Capitán… vaya hombre… es fascinante! Y además adivina que… Resulta que el capitán de este barco, es el mismo dueño de la compañía… es decir él es quien le ha puesto así… él es quien amo a la dichosa Carmen Monarca- Con este comentario, por fin Peel consiguió que Terry la mirara-

- ¿En serio?- le dijo el actor algo incrédulo pero completamente atraído por la noticia.

- En serio.- le respondió Emma satisfecha.

- Bueno, entonces me parece que esa fiesta de Año Nuevo será la mejor ocasión para conocerlo…

- Entonces… ¿Cuento contigo?… jejeje quiero estrenarme un vestido carísimo, y si tú no me acompañas… estaré muy sola.- Terruce le sonrió con ternura y le extendió la mano a través de la mesa, ya desocupada, ella acerco la suya y recibió el ligero apretón del actor.

- Allí estaré.-

La primera noche de mar fue de rumores dispersos, Candice podía escuchar lejanos los murmullos del Gran Salón… pero por ningún momento tuvo la tentación de bajar. Cenó en su suite sola, porque Parvati seguía estragada por el ir y venir de las olas. En silenció, porque ni siquiera había desempacado su pequeña radiola para escuchar sus discos favoritos y aún envuelta en una de las telas que estaban en el segundo baúl. La madrugada la encontró sentada en la silla de mimbre mirando por la ventana que daba al bacón, esperando el amanecer del último día de 1931, durmió allí de a pocos y no muy profundamente. El tiempo se le paso mientras veía las estrellas desvanecerse por los primeros rayos del sol, de repente estuvo profunda y solo despertó hasta que escucho los ruidos mañaneros de Parvati, entreabrió los ojos y la luz fulminante la cegó por segundos, aguzó el oído y se percató de que Parvati tarareaba algo con una voz aguda y alegre. Un largo bostezo y un estirón. Las telas cayeron a sus pies y caminando hacía la habitación de Paro se la encontró, algo mareada aún pero ya dispuesta a la vida del vaivén. Sentada frente a una mesilla en lo que sería la sala de la suite y era claro que estaba hambrienta, porque se servía de una bandeja de plata intacta, un plato de salchichas, de otra los huevos, y de una otra tomo las tostadas, y aparte bebía un gran tazón con café.

- ¡Qué desayuno! Nos han traído demasiado para las dos… ¿no crees?-

La respuesta de Parvati fue una mirada amplia, los ojos ya de por si grandes se extendieron y la miraron sorprendidos, y si se permite, indignados. Fue claro que para Parvati esta cantidad de comida era apenas suficiente. Dio una última tragada y le aclaró a Candice,

- No es la única cosa que han traído… con la bandeja estaba esta invitación del Capitán para almorzar con él… En la nota aclara que solo necesita hacerle una recomendación y que por favor lo espere aquí.

- ¿Acaso hay otra cosa que pueda hacer?… Ya George me dejo muy claro que de aquí no puedo salir… y la verdad no tengo muchos deseos de asomarme por las salas del barco. Con el mar en frente mío, es más que suficiente.

- Señora… ¿y ese Sari?

- Dices… ¿Esa tela?… Es un… un regalo de Albert… curiosamente, muy apropiado para este viaje…-

- ¿Curiosamente?…

- Este sari salió del segundo baúl Parvati… el baúl de los vestidos. Y la verdad, no sé cómo le habrá hecho Albert pero, parecía saber que yo iba a venir a India…

- O simplemente quería que usted tuviera algunos… como siempre le traía recuerdos de sus viajes…

- No es tan simple, él me pidió que usara estos vestidos en la medida que los fuera encontrando… lo que quiere decir que si esperaba que los usará… y no creo que Albert hay pensado que los iba a usar en alguna de las reuniones de la familia… o en algún tonto coctel.

- Bueno Señora, es que en su versión pareciera que una persona fallecida dispusiera los asuntos de los vivos… y si me permite eso me parece más descabellado.

- Es cierto… parece cosa de locos.- Hizo una pausa se giro hacía la tela junto al ventanal. - Tienes que enseñarme a ponérmelo… Por ahora todo lo que sé es enrollarme dentro de ella.

- Por supuesto Señora… ¡Ya en India tendrá que ser usted, toda una experta!-

El capitán Almeida llego a las tres ya pasadas. Las mujeres habían estado pasando su tiempo jugando canasta, cosa para la que Parvati había resultado ser una genio. El capitán ordenó una de esas delicias de su tierra y trajo consigo dos botellas de un delicioso jerez. La charla fue amena, hasta que como Candy se temía, el señor Almeida trajo a colación todas sus historias con Albert, y con esos comentarios, regresaron los rezagos de culpa. Cada vez que hablaba de él con algún tercero que lo hubiera conocido en las instancias de la vida, este le recordaba que tan buen tipo era Albert…- ¡Oh! Que ingenioso era… ¡que buen conversador! Y lo más importante… ¡que generoso!- Y sí, ella ya lo sabía lo sabía desde que lo conoció a sus seis años, aun creyendo que era un príncipe. -¡Oh! Pero que excéntrico…- Por supuesto, ella lo sabía, incluso sin saber que se trataba del heredero de los Andley, y creyendo que se trataba de un trotamundos barbudo que semejaba a un oso, y que la había rescatado de las aguas de un río. Claro, Candice lo conocía bien, William Albert Andley, había sido simplemente el hombre de su vida. Pero le aterraba pensar, que siendo todas las maravillas que era, ella no hubiera podido amarlas como cosas grandiosas, sino como las cosas de un amigo.

El señor Almeida, con todo su encanto, no era la excepción en esta cuestión. Relató un par de historias en las que Albert siempre era el héroe: Cuando ninguna naviera quería llevar gratuitamente a cientos de inmigrantes a sus países, porque por los descalabros de la depresión no tenían ni un trozo de pan para alimentarse y todo lo que les quedaba era regresar a sus tierras de origen, y él afirmo que pagaría dos viajes si fuera necesario. Cuando en un restaurante vio desde la ventana a una mujer con su hijo mendigando y los hizo entrar para pedirles una mesa con un gran banquete, ante el asombro de sus acompañantes, los dueños de dos petroleras y dos dueños de navieras, entre esos el mismo Rodrigo Almeida.

Eran historias que Candy no conocía porque, si otra cosa fabulosa tenia Albert era que jamás hacía alarde de sus gestos altruistas, porque muy a diferencia de todos nosotros, los mortales, a el señor Andley lo que le interesaba era el bienestar de los otros, no llenar una perniciosa vanidad.

Cuando la culpa comenzaba a llevarse a Candice a los terrenos del mutismo total, este capitán de barco tuvo la genial idea de destapar las botellas de jerez y de poner algunos de los ritmos de su tierra. La india se satinó de la emoción a escuchar esa música suave de guitarras sentidas y voces tenues. Ya con dos copitas de jerez, la Señora Andley tuvo el valor de pedirle al Capitán Almeida que no hablara más de su marido, no porque le molestarán sus comentarios, siempre estaba bien saber cuánto la gente lo había querido, sino porque había un punto en que le eran insoportables los recuerdos.

Y claro, el Señor Almeida lo entendió muy y bien de allí en adelante solo contó sus fantásticas historias de marino, cosa que dejo que Candy y Parvati, bebieran el jerez como navegantes típicas, tanto que a eso de las 10 de la noche, en la víspera inminente del nuevo año, y para el momento en que el Capitán Almeida se despedía diciendo que debía asistir a la fiesta de Gran Salón, ellas ya estaban completamente ebrias.

Candice siempre había sido una pésima bebedora, del alcohol solo tenía recuerdos contados y siempre escabrosos: Caídas, risas incontrolables y hasta incluso haberse quedado dormida durante su noche de bodas. Pero claro, el recuerdo más contundente de sensaciones de ebriedad, era el de haber salido al mirador de cierto Maureetania y haberse encontrado un muchacho altísimo que sin ninguna razón -o al menos no física- le recordaba a Anthony. Un muchacho de ojos azules que lloraba, un muchacho con una capa de príncipe azul que le había partido la vida en dos.

Lo cierto era que esta vez, nuestra Señora Andley vivía la que sería muy probablemente, su primera borrachera monumental, porque en su estado no había conciencia clara ni de los espacios, ni de los pensamientos. Barbullaba ideas por aquí, e ideas por allá ante la respuesta risueña de Parvati, que se estallaba en carcajadas cada vez que la oía decir algo, fuera lo que fuera. Porque, claro, Paro estaba también descompuesta por las varias copas de licor.

-Yo…yo no sé Parati… jejeje… digo Parvati… porque todo el mundo cree que yo no sabía quién era mi marrido… Es que no solo erra mi marido… yo lo conozco desde que tenía seis años…¿ya te lo había dicho Parvati?

- Jejeje si Señora Andley… como tres veces hoy… jijiij

- ¿De veras? ¡Ps como lo sento! Pero… así es… tenía yo solo seis años y creí que era un principe… ahhhh el prrrrinciiipe de la cooliinaa! Era todo un bonboón! Y tenía un aparato que sonaba como caracoles… caracoles arrrastrándose…

-Puajajaja…- de la carcajada Parvati se cayó de su asiento y estuvo en el piso algunos segundos desternillándose de la risa y tratando de volver a la silla, infructuosamente, desde luego-¿Craracoles? Puajajajaj… y ¿Qué aparato era ese Señora Andley?

- Ps es que a mis ses años yo no sabía nada de nada… es decir… Crecí en el campo, con la Señorita Pony y la hermana María… con el Padre Árbol… y… ¿y? y ya se me olvido de que hablábamos…

-De el aparato de craracoles… Señorra Andley…

- No me digas Señora Andley… ¡dimi Candy! Ps no eran caracoles… era una gaita… ¿Sabes lo que era una gaita?

-Pero claro señora! Soy India… jejejejej- Candice también cayó de la risa, sin saber por qué se reía exactamente, y era tan satisfactoria la sensación y tan grata, que se dio cuenta sin darse cuenta, que hacía mil años que no se carcajeaba de esta forma. -¿Quién es ese príncipe de la coooolinaaa?

- Ps Albert… el tío Abuelo William… mi esposo…

-¿Cómo? Jajajaj… Señora Andley usted esta borrrraccchha! ¿tío Abuelo William?

- ¡Que no me digas Señora Andley! Mi nombre es CANDY!… y si… el tío Abuelo resulto ser Albert…

- ¿Cómo?… puajajaja… no entiedo nadita!

- No… si yo tampoco entendí… Pero el era mi príncipe… el de la colina.-

Y en medio de la borrachera hizo una pausa, y tendida en el suelo, como estaba, trató de conseguir un punto fijo en la inmensidad del cielo y el mar, y enlazando el festival de ideas que tenía, consiguió decir, consiguió sacar el tormento de sus días:

-Hubo otrro príncipe… uno que no era un prrincipe, sino un duuque… era hermosoo… ¡el hombre más hermosso del mundo! Y yo lo amaba…¡Dios como lo amaba!… aunque me dicía Tarzan Pecosa… por mis pecas ¿sabes? jeje jeje… y porque yo me lanzaba desde los árboles… de la mango… perdón del magno Colegio San Pabblo… y tenía el cabello como las zarzas ardientes… y su mirada era de fuego también… que cruel era… que cruel siempre fue… ¡Mira qua hacerme esto a mí! ¡¿Cómo viene a decirme esto a mí después de tantos años?… Yo lo amaba… pero la coja se parrtio la pierna… por salvarlo a él… ¿Y cómo culparla?… Yo también lo hubiera hecho… hubiera hecho todo por él… ¡TODO!- Candice recitaba el monologo de su vida, las palabras que hubiera querido decir desde siempre, pero que solo con ayuda del alcohol salieron en una catarsis bendita, porque a medida que hablaba algo se sanaba, una herida supuraba sus últimas ponzoñas, ¿para cerrarse definitivamente? Podría ser.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de que Paro se había quedado dormida desde las últimas risotadas, ella había estado tratando de enfocarse en su punto fijo… entre el cielo y el mar. Cuando se giro para esperar una respuesta de su locutora, la encontró desparramada en el suelo, y viviendo el más profundo de los sueños. Se sonrió brevemente, la estiró en el suelo y le puso una manta y algunas de las largas telas que estaban dentro del baúl. Volvió a la mesita buscando otro trago del buen jerez, pero la botella ya estaba vacía, se sentó en la sillita nuevamente y se mantuvo en silencio tratando de encontrar las palabras para seguir desahogando su atoramiento eterno. Sin embargo, empezó a sentir que las olas empujaban cada vez más fuerte al enorme navío, un mareo fuerte le trastocó el estomago, necesitaba aire urgentemente. Se acerco al balconcillo de su habitación pero entre la embriaguez y su torpeza le fue imposible abrirlo. Desesperada por un poco de aire y sin poder coordinar exactamente qué era lo que hacía, abrió las puertas de la suite y se encaminó sin rumbo fijo a buscar un poco de aire.

Emma se veía bellísima, era indudable que aquella noche era una de las mujeres más hermosas de todo el Gran Salón. Pero Terry apenas si lo advirtió, tuvo un cumplido con ella, pero con todo, Emma pudo darse cuenta de que era el cumplido de todos los días, no el que debía premiarla por horas de estarse arreglando. Trato de no prestarle atención y de dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, porque ella ya lo conocía y cuando estaba así era imposible mantener una charla decente. Bailó con todo el que se lo propuso y la velada fue divertida en exceso… porque la banda que amenizaba la llegada del año era la reciente orquesta de Benny Goodman, ya empezarían los años del swing y este hombre era la prueba. La gente reía, bebía, charlaban a gritos, la champaña se desbordaba por las copas y Terry lo observaba todo en silencio. Solo se permitió tomar un trago de escocés, porque sabía que era el único que no le dejaba rezagos molestos al día siguiente. De cada mesa alguna mujer lo observaba embelesada, y parecía que todas en el salón bailaban para que él las viera. Después de todo nadie había confirmado la noticia en el New York Times y era probable que no fuera cierto que semejante hombre se fuera a casar, pero claro, nuestro galán no se enteraba de nada. Una cierta señorita se le acerco para que se le firmara un autógrafo en su fino guante de seda, y Terruce lo hizo con todo gusto pero ni siquiera vio el rostro de la muchachita, y tampoco se fijo de que en sus ojos brillaban las lágrimas de la emoción, por realizar un sueño.

Regresó a la realidad, hasta que una voz fuerte y extranjera lo trajo de vuelta al mundo del salón. Era Rodrigo Almeida, el capitán del barco, que se le dirigía absorto del gusto por conocer a uno de sus actores favoritos.

-¡Señor Grandchester! No sabe el gusto que me da tenerlo en mi barco… no sabía yo que usted viajara con nosotros… ¡pero es un placer enorme! He visto todas sus interpretaciones… y déjeme decirle que agradezco que aún le queden al teatro actores como usted… porque fíjese usted que el cine tiene su magia claro, pero para mí el teatro siempre será más intenso, más vivo, más real…- Terry lo veía con gusto, pero sinceramente extrañado. - ¡Oh discúlpeme Señor Grandchester!, aún no me presento, soy Rodrigo Almeida, el capitán y dueño de este barco. - Y entonces fue el señor Almeida el que puso cara de admiración, porque Terruce se levantó de su asiento y lo saludo con gran efusividad, cosa bastante extraña tratándose del actor.

-Señor Almeida, capitán Almeida… ¡El placer es mío! Qué buen barco es este… y… y de verdad me siento muy orgulloso de viajar en su Carmen Monarca.- La emoción del actor se exacerbo porque vio en los ojos nítidos del marinero las cualidades de la gente sencilla y apasionada por las cosas que ama, se dio cuenta que era así como lo imaginaba, este era el hombre que sin duda había amado a aquella morena exótica, por única vez en la vida. Inmediato quiso preguntarle, saber todo sobre esa historia, porque la versión de Emma le había resultado muy breve… no obstante sería cuestión de otros tragos más y de unas cuantas historias compartidas, para que se dieran cuenta de sus afinidades, pese a la diferencia de edades, y para que empezarán a compartir las dolencias del corazón.

Almeida se lo contó todo, se enamoró de Carmen cuando él tenía 17 años y ella 19. Se había ido como marinero raso a Portugal a buscar su destino, aunque desde niño sabía que éste iba estar marcado por el ir y venir incesante de las mareas. Lo que no sabía era que en Portugal lo esperaba una leona de fauces más voraces que las de las fieras convencionales de los bares de puerto. Durante tres días ella lo despreció, porque, (dijo Almeida) él era entonces muy flaco y enclenque. Sin embargo una cierta noche ella advirtió en sus ojos las chispas que borbotean en los ojos de la gente de su tierra brasileña y allí en un segundo, como en las clásicas historias de los amores a primera vista, Carmen se enamoró de él, lo tomó de la mano, lo llevo a su habitación y estuvieron allí encerrados amándose en un desafuero indecible. Cuando le llego la hora de zarpar al barco, ella le pidió que nunca la olvidara y que volviera por ella tan pronto como pudiera. Él, sin embargo, cometió el grave error de confundir a su mujer con una avara prostituta, y se encargo de regresar solo cuando ya tuviera algo con que darle una vida suficientemente respetable como para que dejara el mundo de los bares de copas. Llego con un barco propio a Portugal, después de cinco años, pero ya fue muy tarde, porque nadie tenía ni el más mínimo rastro de Carmen, desde entonces se dedicaba a buscarla. Regresó a Brasil creyendo que quizá había regresado con su familia pero se equivocó porque ellos no tenían ningún dato de su mujer. Entre viaje y viaje y sin que ya le interesara se fue forjando una fortuna demasiado grande para sus aspiraciones, pero con todo y eso insuficiente para encontrarla a ella. Nunca se casó, porque nunca volvió a amar, y porque tenía la certeza de que cuando muriera Carmen iba a aparecer y quería que ella comprobara en su tumba, que ella fue la única.

A Terruce se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, este hombre que tenía al frente había tenido el valor de amar solamente a una mujer, y de nunca renunciar a ella, aunque ya no la hubiera vuelto a ver o a saber algo de ella. Y él… él solo quería dejarla en la muerte que vivía, a ella, a su Candy.

- Señor Almeida… perdóneme que le haga esta pregunta… pero ¿qué pasaría si finalmente usted la encontrara… y lo que viera fuera muy diferente a la mujer que amo, tanto que ya no la reconociera. ¿No le interesaría entonces olvidarla?

- Ahhh perdóneme Señor Grandchester… pero usted no sabe de estas cosas… Aquellos días en esa habitación yo pude amar a Carmen en su esencia, no en sus nimiedades… y la esencia de un ser, Señor Grandchester… esa nunca cambia. En el corazón están por siempre guardados los secretos de nuestra vida… no importa cuánto tiempo pase, y esa fue la Carmen que yo amé.-

El nudo se apretó más, Terry no pudo soportar más las palabras del capitán porque reconocía en ellas su propia debilidad, su incapacidad de amarla, de amar a Candy más allá de los telones que ahora la cubrían… quizá apariencias, solo apariencias.

Se excuso con el señor Almeida, le dijo que necesitaba respirar el aire helado de la noche. Almeida lo entendió pero le recordó que ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para las 12 de la noche. El nuevo año empezaría y el no querría estar solo… ¿o sí? Terruce hizo un gesto de comprensión pero de todas formas se retiro. Salió del salón y caminó hacía la popa del navío, la bruma era espesa, pero no más espesa que sus pensamientos. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si Candice seguía siendo la misma tras el título de Señora Andley?… ¿y si todo lo que había contemplado eran las cenizas de las que ella renacería un día? ¿ y si todo lo que hacía era renunciar a su amor como un cobarde que niega su fe porque ve en ella un espejismo de deshonra? No, claro que no, él la había oído… ella ya no lo amaba… quizá nunca lo hubiera hecho… él era solamente un recuerdo de juventud, un amorío locato de una adolescente incauta. A parte se había casado con su mejor amigo, un hombre excelente que también la amaba. No. Lo mejor era renunciar definitivamente a la idea de que Candy lo esperara aún en alguna parte de esa horrible Señora Andley.

Él no era Rodrigo Almeida, que deliraba por un amor de la juventud, el no podía jurar amor eterno a una mujer que había muerto en vida. Y probablemente Almeida tampoco lo hubiera hecho si hubiera encontrado a Carmen y la hubiera visto transformada en una mujer seriota, una señora muy aseñorada, que nada tenía que ver con la sensualidad desbordante de su Monarca.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento empezó a caminar por los miradores del barco, no le importo el frío, solo quería despejarse. Candice también andaba por ahí, recorriendo los laberintos del barco y de su propia memoria. En medio de su borrachera recordó que en un trasatlántico lo había encontrado una vez, y sin pensar en nada lo que hacía, emprendió la búsqueda de su otro príncipe, sin pensar que realmente lo encontraría. Vagaba por los pasillos envuelta en una de las telas, en uno de los hermosos saris, y con todo lo ebria que estaba tuvo la precaución de ocultarse el rostro. Se guío por la música que venía del gran salón y pronto llego al final de uno de los pasillos que estaban vacíos: todo el mundo estaba en la fiesta de año nuevo y pronto cantarían las doce de la noche. Solo vio la niebla densa, el mar que tanto ansiaba se le hizo esquivo.

Pero tuvo otra visión: Un hombre alto, altísimo… o quizá no tanto. ¿Un hombre? Si un hombre estaba allí, asomado por el mirador, observando el mar, la niebla lo distorsionaba, pero era de seguro que alguien estaba allí. A menos que los tragos en su cabeza la obligaran a verlo. Se mantuvo en contra de las paredes de aquel pasillo antes de estar segura de que era lo que veía. Entonces la niebla se disipo por unos contados segundos. Y el corazón se le detuvo: Era él.

Era su cabello castaño y ansiado.

Era su piel blanca e intocable.

Era Terruce Grandchester.

Y ella vio, como la primera vez que lo había visto, que unas lágrimas rodaban todavía por sus mejillas. Como si el tiempo hubiera dado un giro completo o más bien como si nunca hubiera pasado y se hubiera detenido en ese instante que había ocurrido veinte años antes, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. Sus cabellos seguían ondeando por el viento gélido y su aliento seguía haciéndose una voluta de humo en la noche pura.

La embriaguez se le termino de un suspiro intenso. Candice solo pudo deslizarse por la pared hasta quedar tirada en el suelo, y ella también empezó a llorar, en una mezcla de tristeza y de emoción. De dicha inmensa por tenerlo allí tan cerca, pero con un desconsuelo enorme, porque en realidad lo sabía lejano y ajeno.

Cuando el corazón le volvió a palpitar fue por un secreto deseo. Sintió el aroma de las violetas salvajes, las mismas de la última vez, y también sintió la escondida lavanda de siempre, la de los años del San Pablo. Lo vio tan guapo, tanto. Tan soñado y tan exacto a sus anhelos recónditos que ya no supo más como mentirse y seguirse diciendo que no le amaba. Tuvo que tocarse el pecho para calmarse un poco la respiración y al recorrer con sus manos el cuello límpido y el escote agitado, se dio cuenta de que el antojo que la dominaba era el de que esas manos no fueran las suyas propias, sino las de ese hombre que miraba al mar mientras las lagrimas lo agotaban.

Lo amaba. Aún. Y con el mismo temple y la misma ansiedad de sus años mozos.

Estaba embriagada una vez más, pero ya no de ese licor dulce sino del aroma de ese hombre mágico que de la nada había aparecido para hacer realidad su sueño. Sí, quizá simplemente soñaba, probablemente solo deliraba porque su deseo se lo imponía así, y el jerez había hecho que viera la figura del único que ella quería estuviera con ella en esos momentos. No había otro, nunca había habido otro. ¡No! ¡Solo él y siempre él!

Seguía recostada en contra de esa pared, deshaciéndose en amor por el espejismo de su hombre, aún sin estar segura de si era realidad o no y cuando se volvió a asomar para comprobarlo certero, y cuando se dio cuenta de que si era él, (el mismo de las revistas, el mismo de las cartas, el mismo que no veía desde hace años y del cual solo había escuchado su voz hacía menos de ocho días). En ese momento, cuando tuvo el impulso de acercársele. Escuchó:

- ¿Señora Andley? ¿Es usted?- Era Parvati, que en las tinieblas la había encontrado y le susurraba preocupada.

Candice la tomó de la mano y se la apretó muy fuerte, hasta inclinarla a su altura, en el piso, la miro a los ojos envuelta en su sari y con la otra mano se puso el dedo índice en los labios, indicándole que no dijera nada. Entonces se giró y con la mirada le indicó que alguien estaba en medio de la niebla. Paro lo entendió y se quedo callada, tratando de entender que hacía su Señora tirada en el piso recostada en esa pared, espiando a un extraño… hasta que entendió, por un halito de luz que salió de una compuerta abierta, quien era el extraño. Y estuvo más que confirmado de quién se trataba, cuando la que había abierto la compuerta dijo:

-Te he estado buscando, Terry… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


	19. Capítulo XVIIITu rastro en las tinieblas

Capítulo XVIII

Tu Rastro en las Tinieblas

Larga y lenta es la agonía de los amantes a los que les impuesta la distancia. Pero en nada dejan de latir sus corazones al unisonó de aquella voz que para ellos es la verdad, siempre.

Ruta de suplicios y lágrimas por doquier, desde luego, deberían renunciar definitivamente, pero ¿Quién quiere la muerte cuando ha visto el amor de frente?

La sal que cubría el rostro de Terry aquella noche, era la prueba de ello: No podía dejar de amarla, no podía vivir sin su presencia ausente. No podía ni querer la muerte. Simplemente, no podía. Y aunque le ofrecían el paraíso de la vida sin amores, sin torturas, él prefería vivir atado a ella siempre, aunque tuviera la certeza de que había muerto, añoraba tanto su fantasma, que se buscaría cualquier excusa, como la historia del Carmen Monarca, para revivirla aún palpitándole en las entrañas. Demente, bien podría llamarle uno, porque solo los locos atentan contra su propia felicidad por el tormento de los enamoramientos imposibles. ¿Pero quién podría esperar otra cosa de un hombre como Terruce Grandchester, que siempre estaba a contra corriente? Después de todo él seguía siendo el rebelde del Colegio San Pablo, aunque su rosa, Candice, lo hubiera abandonado en esa empresa.

Miraba al mar aquella noche en medio de la bruma densa, aferrándose a su recuerdo, tratando de sentir sus pasos en la oscuridad como aquella primera noche, la primera noche hace 20 años, sin saber que ella estaba allí observándolo y de alguna manera, llorando junto a él la misma pena. Porque Candy lo reconoció al fin: Lo amaba, sin medidas, sin acuerdos, sin limites, como solo se ama la primera vez.

Un hilo los unía aquella noche y por débil que pareciera, ya no se rompería jamás, aunque ellos ni siquiera se dieran cuenta. Y aunque Emma en su terrible borrachera tuviera el desparpajo de arrebatarle un roce de labios a Terruce frente los ojos de la Andley.

Pese a que cualquier mujer hubiera hervido en celos al ver que una tercera besa a su amor, lo que Candice sintió en aquel momento fue que sus entrañas revivían después de muchos años para ansiar ese beso absolutamente suyo. Quiso tenerlo entre sus brazos y estrecharlo con la pasión represada por dos décadas de infortunios. Entregarle con la comisura de sus labios los días de torturas lentas esperando una noticia suya, entregarle las tardes de desaliento mientras le amaba en silencio, entregarle las horas que había gastado en acallar ese amor impertinente, sin muchos resultados.

Parvati pudo, sin mucha dificultad, reconocer esa necesidad en los ojos de su Señora. No eran celos, era envidia simple: Ella quería ese beso en sus labios. Desde la noche en que confesara todo a Candice, había entendido que entre el Señor Grandchester y la Señora Andley existía un romance de años atrás, que solo por la muerte de Albert revivía. Por eso, y por su talante cómplice, conservo silencio absoluto, tirada allí en el piso de la embarcación, junto a Candy. Ambas esperaron escuchando la breve conversación entre Terry y Emma, porque cuando nuestro actor por fin pudo deshacerse de los labios impunes de su amiga y del yugo que le cargó con sus brazos le dijo:

- Emma querida, ya es suficiente. Creo que bebiste más de la cuenta. -Ella balbuceaba algo incomprensible y con los ojos vidriosos lo miró como en un juicio. Después aclarando la voz le respondió.

- ¡Y mira quien lo dice!… Ay mi dulce amigo, tu eres definitivamente el menos indicado.- Terry se sonrió brevemente e iba a decir algo en su defensa, pero Emma no se lo permitió.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Terruce extrañado porque no entendía de qué hablaba esta mujer.

- Sí, ¿Quién es esa mujer por la que lloras, por la que has llorado siempre desde que te conozco? Dímelo ¿no? ¿Acaso no somos los mejores amigos? -Terry permaneció impávido- ¿Es Susana Marlowe? ¡… ¿Quién es por dios santo? ¡Dime quién es!- La respuesta de Terry seguía siendo el silencio, la ignoró por completo.

- Creo que el frío te pone peor, es cierto que tu vestido es muy bonito, te ves encantadora, pero no es para la cubierta de un barco. Así que será mejor que entremos ahora.- Emma asintió y cuando ya se iba a girar para abrir la compuerta, se volteo y le susurró:

- Sólo si me das otro beso, el anterior estuvo muy insípido para ser un beso de año nuevo.-

Candice que se daba cuenta de todo, trataba de levantarse al percatarse de que los dos ya entrarían al Gran Salón, pero cuando escuchó el reclamo de otro beso, algo se le descompuso, y se resbalo por la misma pared que la sostenía, hasta que sus caderas dieron contra el piso produciendo un pequeño pero audible ruido. Un ruido que por supuesto Terry percibió. Así que ignorando una vez más a Emma, la tomó casi que bruscamente por el brazo, y abriendo la compuerta con el mismo impulso, la arrojó al jolgorio que se vivía adentro. La miró a los ojos y le pidió:

- Espérame aquí.

La curiosidad lo atacó, y la presunción de que quizá sus ansias fueran reales lo hicieron pensar que alguien estaba allí, en el pasillo. Pero cuando se asomó fue demasiado tarde. Todo lo que se vio fue la espira de una tela azul ondeando por el pasillo y girando hacía la derecha, por otro de los pasillos. El corrió tras esa onda, pero cuando llego al final del corredor, no había nada, solo un impreciso aroma a rosas y a jerez.

Regresó al salón y no a los brazos de Emma. Se limitó a acompañarla a su camarote, y pese a las insistencias de su amiga se resistió a pasar lo que quedaba de noche junto a ella. Se interno en su cuarto, y como en las épocas de colegio, permaneció en silencio, inmerso en la penumbra, evocando a cada instante la voluta de la tela azul en el pasillo.

El mar seguía alejando a Carmen Monarca de América y acercándola a las tierras anglas. Pasaban días en los que la luz del sol era casi milagrosa, el frío aumentaba y la niebla no menguaba, sin importar la hora. Así que la gente prefería no salir a los miradores, sino permanecer en el Gran Salón o en sus camarotes. A Terry no se le veía sino contadas veces, estaba ya agobiado del acecho de las señoritas y señoras de renombre, y ni siquiera Emma contaba con su compañía, la pobre cruzaba los dedos para que Terruce le abriera la puerta cuando ella iba a buscarlo.

Estaba triste y molesta porque lo había esperado en Nueva York para viajar con él, pero parecía que viajaba sola. Había dos magnates que le arrastraban el ala, pero incluso así Emma se aburría montones. Era evidente que desde la noche de Año Nuevo, Terry había incrementado en mucho su carácter retraído y solitario, ella lo entendía pero no dejaba de sentirse frustrada. Terry siempre le regalaba estos instantes a ella y solo a ella, no veía porque ahora no quería compartirlos. Había sido, quizás la charla con Almeida la que lo había puesto así, quizá el relato de amor del Carmen Monarca lo había puesto a pensar más en aquella mujer cuyo único título era, misterio.

Efectivamente Emma no se equivocaba. Fue la charla con el capitán Almeida la que afecto de tal forma a Terry, pero lo que Emma no sabía era que no había sido la única, y que cuando Terry no le abría la puerta de su camarote, no era porque no quisiera sino porque realmente no estaba, se había escabullido hacía la cabina de control a mantener entretenidas charlas con el señor Rodrigo Almeida. Terry terminó contándole toda su historia de amor, sin darle nombres o fechas, pero destapando el tapón de sus sentimientos, ya podrido y añejo por tantos años de silencio. En todo este tiempo jamás había podido contarle a nadie las penas de su corazón, su madre las intuía, pero él nunca le había confirmado o comentado algo. Y ya sabemos bien, que su mejor amigo era el esposo de la que inspiraba toda esta historia, así que era también imposible contarle a él. Emma, permanecía al único espacio que parecía liberado de la presencia de Candy, así que sin duda lo mejor era mantenerla alejada para que le pudiera dar horas tranquilas sin el tormento del fantasma de la Andley.

Almeida en cambio, estaba lejos de todo, flotaba sobre el mar de ida y vuelta, así que no había posibilidad de que se involucrara.

Tuvieron borracheras memorables, con el ron que el capitán conseguía en la Antillas. Y aunque era también un magnate, en aquellas tomatas con Grandchester volvía a ser aquel marinerillo simple que amaba con el corazón a carne viva. Así se encontraron los dos, tomando cachaza hasta la madrugada, amando como desesperados a dos mujeres que no podían tener y de las que muy poco sabían, hasta el momento.

Para Candice aquella madrugada corriendo por los pasillos estrechos del navío, no solo había sido la primera de 1932, sino la primera madrugada en la que sus venas vibraron al ritmo sin cause de su corazón, después de décadas de desazón. La emoción, los nervios de ser descubierta, por Terry o incluso de ser vista por alguno de esos ricachos molestos, la transportaron de inmediato a los días de travesuras junto con Tom y Annie, a los días del San Pablo escabulléndose de las monjas, incluso a los días de hospital, evitando a Flammy. Parvati con algunos rezagos de alcohol aún estallaba en risas cuando se percataba de los maromas que hacía la Señora Andley para no tropezar con la tela azul de su sari. Al llegar a la suite, completamente fatigada, Candice también se río. Se arrojaron en el sofá a carcajearse como dos chiquillas que acaban de hacer algo prohibido, las respiraciones jadeantes y la mirada aún vivaz, frente a frente. De repente se quedaron en silencio, Candy se acomodó el sari tratando de liberar sus brazos, Paro la miraba maravillada al ver que tantas posturas le daba a la tela, para la que ella solo conocía una, entonces se dio cuenta de que su Señora, se pasmo y de que ya la melancolía la agarraba por la retaguardia.

-Parvati… yo lo amaba… desde siempre…-

- Sshhh, no diga nada Señora, ya lo sé.- Se levantó de su lado del sofá y la abrazó. -Es difícil no enamorarse de un hombre así.- Candice ya no lloró más y hasta se sonrió con el comentario de Paro.

En los días siguientes parecieron dos colegialas cómplices que estaban de vacaciones, jugaban a ponerse los vestidos que Candy había llevado por su cuenta, se hacían peinados exóticos y bailaban los valses tardíos que Candice se empeñaba en escuchar para evocar otras épocas felices. Durante aquellos días, nuestra Señora Andley recordó que era reír y vivir con desparpajo. Comían a deshoras y la madrugada las cogía viendo el mar en silencio, cuando la bruma se los permitía; se levantaban al medio día y desayunaban con las rosquitas deliciosas de un chef desconocido, pero ya querido por nuestras muchachas. Cenaban a veces con el Capitán Almeida, las mágicas recetas del mismo chef, y decimos mágicas porque Candice siempre tenía la presunción de que la comida tenía algo extraño, porque siempre quedaba como en un estado enamorado, extasiado, otra embriaguez, en la que repetía en su mente la escena del Año Nuevo, pero esta vez ella limpiaba las lagrimas de Terry, y repetía el torpe dialogo de hace tanto: "¿Pecosa yo?" "¡Estaba pensando en coleccionar más!". Sin hablar de los sueños que tenía, que podrían ruborizar a cualquiera y que ella misma no se explicaba porque la verdad, nunca había soñado tales cosas. Era incapaz de contárselo a Parvati, por física pena. Además parecía que ella, junto con el Capitán Almeida, conocía bien los efectos de esta comida poderosa y por eso podían dominarlos, ella en cambio entraba en estos estados que parecían de sensualidad plena y no le quedaba de otra que irse a dormir, mientras que ellos seguían la charla hasta la medianoche.

Solo una noche, fue diferente, la conversación tomó un giro que hizo que Candice despertara en seguida. Resulta que el Capitán Almeida hablaba de su pasión por el teatro, comentaba que se sentía un actor frustrado, pero que ahora con la ayuda de un nuevo amigo lo estaba superando. Y entonces agregó emocionado:

- No creerían quién es… jejeje… Ni yo mismo podía creer que mi actor favorito viajara en mi amada Carmen y lo mejor es un hombre encantador, ahora entiendo a todas esas mujeres que enloquecen por una mirada suya. Terminamos haciéndonos amigos, amigos de siempre… ja! Quien lo iba a decir.

Desde que empezó a decirlo, Candy y Paro ya sabían de quien se trataba: por supuesto, Terry G. Grandchester. Pero lo que despertó verdaderamente el interés de nuestra Señora Andley, fue saber que el Capitán conocía la ubicación del camarote del actor y que de pregunta en pregunta, aparentemente casual e inadvertida ella terminaría sabiéndolo.

¿Para qué?¿Para qué una señora adinerada que recién es viuda quiere saber la habitación de un fulano? Muy sencillo, porque no puede vivir sin saberlo. Porque necesita volver a verlo para que el aire le siga fluyendo correctamente por los pulmones y porque sus ansias nocturnas o matutinas así se lo imponen sin preguntar mucho que indica su corazón o peor su cabeza.

Así que cada vez que el Capitán Almeida las visita, Candice trata de controlar ese estado extasiado para echar una pregunta suelta y fortuita, nada que pudiera ocasionar que Almeida imaginara algo, suponía que Parvati ya sobreentendía la situación y no se molestaría en exigirle motivos. Así fue durante una semana entera, pero con todo y eso no lograba tener claros los momentos del actor dentro del barco. Lo rastreaba como una sombra imaginaria, y trataba de crear un mapa mental del barco para poder determinar cuál sería su camarote, donde cenaba y que lugares frecuentaba. Todo lo que tenía claro era que algunas tardes las pasaba en la cabina del capitán, allí bebía alguno de los buenos licores de su acompañante… y después, ni idea.

Sabía también que no compartía su habitación con nadie. Por las preguntas furtivas había entendido que la mujer que aquella noche le exigía un beso, era una compañera suya, actriz también, y era seguro que no se trataba de Amanda Truman, la bailarina, con la que se decía contraería nupcias. Al respecto el Capitán Almeida había dicho: _"No creo que el señor Grandchester esté en disposición de casarse, por lo que sé no le molesta la idea, pero tengo claro que es un alma solitaria, como la mía"._ Esa frase llana y simple había llenado a Candice de tranquilidad. Le permitía pensar, que pese al incidente de la mansión, Terruce no la desechaba terminantemente, quizá aún cabía alguna esperanza, la cuestión era como hacerla efectiva.

Las noches que seguían a las cenas, eran solitarias y tenían momentos plenos de estrellas aunque después la niebla se las llevara por completo. Venus, remedando una de esas estrellas, brillaba intensamente y a veces ni esa niebla alcanzaba a opacarla. Candy, podía pasar horas contemplándola viendo su persistencia y admirándose de cómo un planeta tenía tal presencia. Una de esas noches Almeida se retiro antes de lo acostumbrado arguyendo que tenía un compromiso con ese amigo suyo, el actor, que al día siguiente arribaría al puerto de Southampton. Afirmó que le haría una despedida monumental y que si no fuera porque debía mantenerse en secreto la presencia de Madame Andley, entonces la fiesta sería con ellas dos, para al menos poder bailar una pieza. Para cuando terminó sus comentarios al respecto, a Candice ya no le llegaba sangre a su cabeza atestada de imágenes, la circulación se había concentrado en su corazón y lo sentía latir en todo su cuerpo, cuando el capitán dijo adiós ella no se inmuto, el capitán se sonrío e hizo una sea a Parvati, ella respondió con otra seña, dándole a entender que así era esta Señora Andley.

-Le daré una infusión de hierbabuena para que se refresque, muchas gracias por todo Capitán Almeida, lo esperamos mañana.

Paro cerró la puerta de la suite, y miró a Candice divertida, porque aún estaba de pie, detenida en el tiempo como si el capitán aun hablara.

- Venga Señora, siéntese. La hierbabuena la refrescara, le aclarará las ideas. -

Y eso era por supuesto lo que Candice necesitaba, que las figuras de su mente tuvieran algún orden y principio. Terry se iba mañana y ella se imaginaba todas las posibles formas de encuentro que eran posibles en una sola noche. Pero ninguna tenía tanto sentido como la primera que proyecto desde que el señor Almeida le dijo el lugar exacto donde Grandchester estaría en ese mismo momento: Iría hasta la cabina del capitán que de hecho estaba al lado de su suite y esperaría a que Terry saliera, y después… ¿Después? Nadie lo sabía, nadie sabe nunca que pasa con los arranques del corazón.

Este plan por supuesto, era todo lo descabellado que se puede concebir para una mujer de 33 años que acaba de perder a su marido y viaja a la India para dejar atrás sus tormentos. Pero, así mismo este plan era lo más parecido a su propio ser, que había compuesto desde la noche invernal en que lo perdió todo.

Hizo caso a Parvati y se sentó junto a la mesa en que cenaron. La reposada Paro desde luego sabía muy bien que era lo que Andley tenía en la cabeza, lo sabía desde la noche en que corrieron por los pasillos del barco como dos chiquillas adolescentes. Y no decía nada, porque no quería atajarla, quería que ella eligiera su propio destino, como desde niña lo hizo.

- Bébala, y después se bien, que sabrá que hacer. Y sea lo que sea que tiene que hacer, no lo retrase más. Creo que usted más que nadie sabe que el tiempo perdido, está perdido para siempre.

Sorbo a sorbo, la hierbabuena le iluminó la ruta, no sabía a dónde ni a qué. Solo lo sabía a él y a sus ansias desaforadas. Parvati desapareció en la recamara del gran camarote, Candice se paro frente al baúl de los vestidos y saco otra tela, rojiza y naranja, se enredo en ella como sus nervios, alterados hasta el final, se lo permitieron. Se cubrió bien el rostro bajo la tela velada y salio a correr como enloquecida.

No tuvo que asomarse demasiado a la cabina del Capitán Almeida, con solo acercarse los pudo ver, miraban el mar y bebían una copa de coñac, quizás. No se escuchaba lo que decían, algunas risas, algunas interjecciones, pero nada claro.

La niebla iba y venía, a veces había claros y la luz de Venus le pegaba directo a los ojos, como una bendición de amor que la diosa, desde el cielo le regalaba. El tiempo pasaba, como había pasado todos estos años, pero la ansiedad persistía sin darle tregua, ni por un momento dudo y culpo a la hierbabuena de tanto desatino disfrazado de seguridad. Pero no se detuvo ni regreso, tenía al menos que verlo de frente, verle el rostro, porque no lo hacía desde el día que tomaron su último té. Aquel día cuando ni siquiera le dijo adiós de frente y lo dejo en las manos insulsas de la falsa Isolda, la pertinaz Susana.

Sonaron las palmadas de un adiós en la espalda. Un clic abrió la puerta.

Era la noche del 6 de Enero de 1932. Noche de Reyes. En el cielo brillaba una estrella, e indicaba también un camino, pero esta era una estrella de amores y lujurias selladas por los años. Bendita Afrodita que no dejas a tus amantes nunca, allí los condenaste, en ese barco, en un barco desde el comienzo. En el mar que es otro cielo infinito, en el mar del que naciste… Ahhh ¿quién entiende tus caprichos, Bendita Afrodita?

Escucho sus pasos alejándose por el corredor, que encaminaba hacia los camarotes de primera clase, y con sigilo prodigioso lo siguió. La misma capa anacrónica del primer día, el cabello casi tan largo como a los 14 años, y la misma prestancia que lo definía paso tras paso, su Terry, paso tras paso, delante de ella. Caminaba como con alguna prisa, y ella empezaba a temer que por alcanzarlo se enredara en la enorme tela y diera contra el suelo. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación 327, Terruce Grandchester, encendió un cigarrillo mientras abría la puerta, pensaba que al día siguiente llegaría inmediato a empezar funciones en Londres, estando tan agotado por el viaje, sería difícil, pensaba en tantas palabras de Almeida que le habían aclarado el pensamiento, pero sobre todo no podía sacarse de la mente, una tela azul serpenteando por un pasillo del barco. Esa imagen se iría con él para siempre.

Dejo la puerta abierta y se reclino en la baranda del pasillo, fumándole al mar, cerrando los ojos para ver el azul de la tela y no el profundo del mar.

Si, ya saben ustedes que la travesura corre por las venas de la pequeña pecosa y vuelve a vibrarle, claro, ya imaginan que aprovecha esa puerta abierta y entra en las tinieblas. Encuentra una cama con tropiezos, reposa en ella esperando los instantes de su vida, siente como su latir se come la habitación entera y entonces en la mera oscuridad lo siente, ese aroma tibio de las fieras antes de atacar, y un aliento helado, el de las mares al golpear. Y antes de que cierre la puerta ella se levanta, él, si, él la siente. Ella se lanza a sus brazos y le besa eternamente, como si siempre hubiera permanecido enclavada en esos labios, como si solo hubiera nacido para vivir esto. El regusto del tabaco, el cierto saborcillo del coñac… ¡ahhh si era coñac! Los días a su lado, miles de capsulitas ligeras como burbujas van por su cuerpo y brincan y cantan es una canción de dicha, esa que nos cantan a todas en el primer beso de amor, el lago que brilla, la armónica que hace del aire su melodía. Violetas y lavanda. Lazo lanzó y lazo tiro, juego contigo. Esperas mi abrazo y te retiro. Me das un zarpazo y yo te hostigo. Así son los besos mi amado, y hasta hoy los concibo porque contigo he nacido.

Él la aprieta, tela bajo tela, no siente formas. Pero renace a la vida con ese contacto, sin muertes previas, sin instantes anteriores. No ha habido tiempo, solo la gloria de esos labios han inventado su existencia. No sabe quién es, pero desde que la siente en ese camarote agradece su presencia, porque con halito de rosas infalibles le enseña definitivamente para qué es que él está en esta tierra. Hierbabuena, labios tersos, pasión de menta que muerde a veces y lenta palpa cuando la agota otro aliento. ¿Qué beso es ese? ¿Qué beso es ese, que no se puede fijar ni comienzo ni final? ¿Qué beso es ese que no importa quién lo da, porque ella es todas, ella es una, ella es todas las mujeres en una? Ahhh ¿Qué vida tonta se llevaría siempre si esos labios no se quedasen siempre recorriendo sus días?

El cuerpo cede, el vientre se anuncia y un animal furioso se desata, el aprieta, muerde exige, y en el instante mismo en que iba a soltarle la rienda a su bestia, los velos se deshacen, las sombras se los tragan y la mujer de los labios de fuego desaparece. El rastro de las rosas, el rastro de los amaneceres en pausa. Tu rastro en las tinieblas, que desaparece.


	20. Capítulo XIX Southampton

Capítulo XIX

Southampton

El agua fría no conseguía apaciguarlo, al contrario le recordaba la frescura de esos labios ignotos. Y estaba tan feliz, pero tan angustiado al mismo tiempo, que no recordaba haberse sentido así en ningún momento de su vida. Él que ya había creído experimentarlo todo ahora se sentía enfrentado a dos corrientes muy distintas. Por un lado la gloria de un beso divino, pero por el otro, la ansiedad de no saber de donde procedía, y lo peor la angustia de pensar que otra mujer diferente a Candice le hubiera provocado tales sensaciones. Y es que besos había dado muchos, y es que muchas veces se había dejado llevar por los gustos de la carne y de la buena cama, pero nunca antes se había sentido como esta noche. En un solo segundo, con un solo contacto, esta mujer fuera quien fuera, le había transmitido tal descarga que la bestia de sus entrañas se despertó ávida, pero ávida como nunca. Terry mismo se sorprendió, porque pese a lo que muchos creyeran no era tan fácil ponerla en acción, se requería al menos de una inteligencia innata como la de Emma, o una figura verdaderamente excepcional como la de Amanda… Pero no cualquier mujer lograba excitar sus sentidos con tan solo un beso, claro había que decirlo, había sido un beso de intensidades desproporcionadas y de pasiones inusitadas también, pero de esos también había tenido varias veces y no lograban ni por mucho todo lo que él había sentido esta noche.

Lo único que se le ocurrió, después de tratar de atraparla en la oscuridad, de encender las luces y tratar ilusamente de encontrarla en la habitación, fue meterse en la tina con el agua helada para ver si así se calmaba su animal frustrado pero no desfallecido. Sin embargo cuando cerraba los ojos y sentía otra vez ese roce, esa lengua juguetona, esos labios traviesos, volvía a sentirse ansioso, y no quería calmarse con ninguna otra, solo la quería a ella, aunque no tuviera la menor idea de quien fuera. Repaso en su mente a las pocas mujeres que, según él recordaba, le hubieran coqueteado en el barco, trataba de comparar estaturas y tamaños , pero toda la tarea se hacía ardua cuando se daba cuenta que con esa maraña de telas era imposible determinar alguna forma concreta, podía ser una mujer esbelta y magra, o robusta y rellenita, no era más alta que él, eso lo tenía claro… pero ninguna de las mujeres del barco, de las que al menos recordaba era más alta que él. Solo tenía una certeza, no había sido Emma, conocía bien sus labios. Pero entonces ¿quién? ¿Marlene Dietrich? ¿Anna Condesa de Brandenburgo? Pudo haber sido cualquiera, incluso una mucama acechante. Entonces recordó la imagen de la noche de Año Nuevo, esa imagen que tanto lo había agobiado, aquella tela azul, azul profundo, desvaneciéndose en aquel pasillo desierto. Tela y tela. Tela huyendo esa noche, y tela esta vez esfumándose en sus propias manos. No cabía duda, era la misma mujer de Año Nuevo, así que no podía ser ni la Dietrich, ni la Condesa, ni ninguna de las ricachas que le hacían guiños, porque esa noche todas esas, estaban adentro del Gran Salón en la fiesta. ¿Era entonces una de la mujeres de segunda o tercera clase? ¿Pero como habían logrado enterarse de que él estaba ahí? Y aún mejor ¿Cómo habían podido pasarse a la primera clase si el pasillo que los conectaba estaba restringido para las clases, digamos, sin alcurnia? Lo peor de todo era que no tenía el tempo suficiente para buscarla en los otros pisos al día siguiente. Al reflexionar todo esto, sintió que la desazón se le alborotaba otra vez. Por fin encontraba una mujer que lo llevaba al cielo y al infierno con un beso, y no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era.

Cuando el agua de la tina ya estaba tibia y él estaba por salir, se le cimentó una rara tranquilidad, como una absurda certeza de que la iba a encontrar aunque no fuera en este barco, en cualquier parte, ella reaparecería con sus labios ardientes, para incendiarlo hasta la medula.

Al meterse en su cama, se dio cuenta también de que le quedaba otra alternativa que agotar: temprano, en la mañana, preguntarle a Rodrigo Almeida, su reciente amigo. Él como capitán del barco, debía tener algún tipo de registro de los pasajeros, y tal vez el mismo podía conocer a la mujer de las telas. Así que no se desalentó, y se durmió con dificultad, porque estaba como un adolescente que recién da su primer beso, y lo repasa una y otra vez en la mente, tocándose los labios para repetirse que era cierto, que aquello si había ocurrido, y no había sido solo un sueño.

Candice había corrido atemorizada al sentir el arma casi desenfundada oprimiéndole el vientre. Pocas veces había tenido esa sensación, Albert era siempre tan delicado y sus movimientos tan pausados, que la sensualidad que encerraban era tan diferente a esta otra, exigente, tiránica y hasta delirante y absurda. Era una cosa fuera de este mundo. Y la había disfrutado enormemente hasta que aquel contacto tan desmesurado para un beso, le hizo recordar a su marido, y a sus intimidades compartidas.

Sí, este abrazo tan intenso en donde la piel misma estorbaba, la llevo de inmediato a comparar las caricias de Albert, que eran siempre tan complacientes y tiernas, de dulzura prematura a veces, y de premeditada procedencia siempre. En cambio con Terry no se sabía, por un instante tuvo la sospecha de que se la iba a se comer viva, y la idea no la molesto, pero ya después, en menos de un segundo él la sorprendió con un roce lento y un juego curioso y pausado de labios.

En el lavabo, mientras se echaba manotadas de agua en el rostro, se repetía a si misma "¿Cómo he sido capaz? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿En qué estaba pensando?". Y claro, era la culpa la que hablaba, porque en el fondo sabía muy bien que nada le agradecía más a la vida que un momento como el que acaba de vivir, en el fondo reconocía que no había nacido para nada más, para besarlo a él, y ya está, las demás eran excusas, decisiones de último momento, porque hace falta llevar el teatro de la rutina mientras se espera por otro beso así, pero era solo eso, teatro, rutina. La verdadera vida, la vida que se desborda y se va más allá de los hilos de sangre que nos recorren, estaba solo a su lado, al lado de este hombre que jamás podría olvidar, que de hecho, ya no quería olvidar.

El problema era la inamovible presencia de Albert. No solo en la tristeza por su ausencia, sino la sensación de la traición, y la contradicción de aún sentirse amándolo a ratos durante el día. Aún pensando en sus pequeñas manías en sus ritos de la mañana, en todo lo que debió ser y nunca fue. O como ahora, en su manera de amar, en ese género de anunciar su cuerpo solo cuando hacía falta y no antes, como si una pudenda conducta lo inclinara. Pensando en esto Candice, llegó a sospechar, que era muy posible, que por la estrecha relación que siempre hubo entre los dos -de padre e hija, de hermana a hermano- sus encuentros fueran tan disímiles de los arrebatos que siempre tienen las pasiones encontradas. E incluso, llegó a contemplar la idea, de que en realidad Albert también hubiera estado verdaderamente confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos por ella y que dada esa razón, nunca se hubiera entregado de la forma enloquecida que hasta hoy Candice había podido sentir gracias a Terry.

Se deshizo de las telas en la salita de la suite y quedándose a penas con una sencilla combinación, entró a su recamara, curiosamente, ningún frío la aturdía y es que más cálida no se podía estar, eso es seguro. Paso un buen rato frente al espejo, revisando su respiración alterada y viendo su cuerpo de manera inquisitiva. De repente le interesó considerar sus caderas, apreciar de repente las ligeras elevaciones que en su pecho se gestaban y seguir en una línea imaginaria la curvatura que se generaba desde su torso hasta sus piernas. Estudiaba sus posibilidades, si, eso era. Sabía bien quien era Terruce, sabía que mantenía sus dotes de galán, no solo por su personalidad inalcanzable, sino porque su cuerpo estaba tal cual que en sus años mozos o incluso bien se podría afirmar que revestido por una madurez encantadora, que le daba firmeza a sus rasgos y concreción a sus músculos.

¿Estaba ella a la altura del despampanante Don Juan? Se quitó también la combinación y estuvo desnuda un buen tiempo examinando los estragos del tiempo. Así fue como se dio cuenta de lo terriblemente flaca que estaba, los huesos de las costillas le sobresalían alrededor del vientre y cuando se volteo vio claramente en su reflejo como la columna estaba perfectamente dibujada por la hilera de huesecillos que la formaban. Sus caderas persistían, pero nada había que las rellenara También la tristeza que le arrastraba el alma le estaba succionando la vida a su cuerpo. No había nada en sus ligeros encantos que, a su modo de ver, pudieran encantar a un hombre de la talla de Grandchester. Sin embargo, el cabello mutilado que ya algo había crecido, le daba un toque juvenil. Se vio por un momento como las muchachitas coquetas que aparecían en las postales de la década anterior. Sus ligeras pequitas, por las que él la tituló "pecosa" seguían allí como un vestigio de su picardía y un anuncio de que Candy, la de siempre, no había muerto, al menos no completamente. Con algo de apoyo sus ojos volverían a ser de ese rojo carmín que a veces entumecía a los hombres con quienes hablaba. Y si se diera un poco de trabajo podría encontrar la forma de revivir sus enormes ojos verdes.

Desnuda caminó por la suite, encontró las telas del sari que ya había utilizado para camuflarse se las llevo a la alcoba y las extendió en la cama para darse el puro placer de gozar del aroma estampado en ellas. Terry vivía ahí, en las pequeñas moléculas aromatizadas, que corrían a su nariz recordándole la dicha de ese beso. Se deslizó sobre la tela, y se dio mañas para hacerla pasar por todo su cuerpo. No sabía si un contacto como el que habían tenido volvería a pasar, pero esto no le preocupaba mucho, algo le decía que inevitablemente volverían a estar juntos. Sí, con la paz de las lavandas y las violetas revivió dentro de ella eso que creyó durante mucho tiempo, hasta que la tristeza la devoró,

- _"Mientras estemos vivos nos volveremos a encontrar". _Así será, dame tiempo amor ya a tus brazos volveré a llegar, cuando menos me esperes… si, así como esta noche.

Sin ansiedades, después de todo, durmieron los dos, porque bien sabían que contra las certezas del corazón no hay interdicción. Candice soñó con Terry y claro, Terry soñó con Candice, ninguno de los dos lo recordaría al día siguiente, pero los dos se despertaron con una sonrisa plena en el rostro.

Fue la música de "La Paloma" la que los despertó. El Capitán Almeida le pidió a la orquesta del barco que la tocaran para anunciar la llegada al puerto de Southampton. Era ciertamente, un ritmo muy folklórico, si se tenía en cuenta el estado lúgubre del puerto. El Capitán lo hacía para darle cierto toque feliz y a la vez nostálgico a las despedidas que se daban en su Carmen Monarca. Para él cada viaje en este barco tenía esas mismas características, era feliz, porque celebraba su amor sin final, pero nostálgico porque solo de recuerdos se alimentaba.

Sabía que esa canción traía remembranzas en todos, a pesar de las diferencias culturales, y a pesar, también de las diferentes lenguas, todos conocían "La Paloma" y entendían su buen augurio y su inconfundible son de adiós.

Emocionado hasta los huesos, con una dicha que hacía años no tenía, y que para él no tenía hasta el momento mucho sentido, Terry se preparó, alistó su breve equipaje y lo dejo encargado a los botones de servicio. Salió de su camarote y al llegar al pasillo central se dio cuenta del torrente increíble de gente que se encaminaba hacía las salidas, algunos cuantos abrazos, pero sobre todo gente apresurada por ver a quienes los esperaban afuera del barco, en el puerto de Southampton. Se sonrió satisfecho, porque todo lo que podía sentir, era amor flotando de todas las formas posibles, vibrando en aquellas personas muertas de ganas de abrazar a sus amantes, amigos o familiares, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que por este río de gente no iba a llegar tan fácilmente a la oficina de comandos donde debía estar Almeida, la sonrisa se desdibujó, fue más aguda su desilusión cuando por fin llegó y uno de sus marineros asistentes, le informó que el Capitán Almeida estaba despidiendo a sus pasajeros ilustres en la salida de primera clase. Supo entonces que solo podría ver a su querido amigo en el momento de la despedida, que de seguro no sería el mejor instante para preguntar por una pasajera, que hubiera pasado sus días de viaje envuelta entre telas. Quizá lo único que quedaba era estar muy atento, de las mujeres que se acercaran, quizá ella lo buscara para despedirse a escondidas, con un signo o una seña ligera, algo delicado que le indicara que ella estaba ahí, así como había pasado antes… un simple roce de tela que se agita ligero por los pasillos. Y se esforzó, camino al corredor de su habitación presto atención a cada gesto, a cada mirada, pero todas eran tan evidentes que las desechaba de inmediato, porque estaba convencido que su mujer secreta no se anunciaría con aspavientos coquetos. Nada, no hubo nada. Chiquillas con plumas pidiendo firmas de consuelo, algunas damas inclinando la mirada, recordándole que después de damas eran mujeres. Pero, ninguna era ella. Cuando retornó a su habitación para recoger su equipaje de mano, se encontró con Emma, sentada en la cama, en el mismo lugar donde ella debió haberse sentado la noche anterior a esperarlo en las tinieblas. Tenía una facha terrible, se le notaba triste y desganada. Hasta, se podría pensar que se había pasado de tragos la noche anterior y aún vivía los estragos del alcohol en su sangre.

- ¡Emma! ¡Qué sorpresa!- Y por supuesto, Grandchester cayó en cuenta que después de la noche de Año Nuevo, si se habían visto dos veces era demasiado.

La respuesta de la señorita Peel fue una mirada de desencanto, ligeramente contaminada por la ira. Pero Emma no era de reproches, y además notó en el azul de los ojos que la observaban un rasgo, un sutil brillo que nunca antes le había percibido. También en el timbre de su voz había un dejo distinto, como un toque jovialidad juguetona. Cosas nada comunes tratándose de Terry. Sí, era como si fuera la primera vez, desde que lo conocía, que lo escuchara verdaderamente feliz.

-¿Tantos días de melancolía y de silencio, y de repente parece el hombre más feliz de la tierra?… Nunca lo había visto así…- Pensó Emma, completamente extrañada, pero finalmente culpando el voluble temperamento de su amigo, le resto importancia al asunto.

- Bueno, esperaba que bajáramos juntos del barco para poder encontrar el hotel donde está la compañía… porque nos esperan… lo sabes ¿no?

-Claro mi dulce Emma, bajaremos juntos… caminaremos por Southampton, viendo las risas y el llanto de los que llegan y de los que los reciben… será bonito ¿no?-

-¿Bonito?… ¿Desde cuándo estas rutinas te parecen… bonitas? Siempre he creído que te fastidian las multitudes…

- Y me fastidian. Pero esto es diferente, veremos encuentros felices… encuentros de gente que se ama… de gente que ha mantenido los lazos que los unen a pesar de la distancia… ¿no me dirás que eso no te parece… bonito? Si… ¡bonito!-

La señorita Peel estaba desconcertada. Terry parecía tener un ataque repentino de ternura, y ella siempre lo había visto como el típico inglés frío y distante, no creía lo que escuchaba, pero sinceramente le alegraba.

- Bueno… entonces démonos prisa, para que no te pierdas el espectáculo del encuentro… jejeje- Para Grandchester las ironías de Emma eran caricias, en realidad adoraba su sentido del humor, y solía repetirse que si eran tan buenos amigos era por efectos de su singular manera de hacer reír.

- Y dime… ¿Con quién bebiste anoche?… tienes cara de cazadora nocturna- le dijo el actor picarescamente, consiguiendo solamente que la sorpresa que tenía Emma por los cambios de actitud de su amigo, se exaltara más.

Caminaron por los pasillos burlándose uno del otro, y ya no parecía que hubieran estado una semana sin casi hablar.

-¿Azul o verde?-

Parvati a penas abría los ojos cuando la escucho repetir.

- ¡Paro! ¿La blusa azul o la blusa verde?

-¿Qué dice Señora?…- le dijo volviendo recién de sus sueños. -¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué hace tan temprano levantada?

- Llegamos a Southampton.

-¿Y? ¿No pensara bajar… verdad?

-Bueno… no, pero si me gustaría salir a la cubierta a ver las bienvenidas… a mi este puerto me trae muy buenos recuerdos.- La sonrisa se le desdibujo por unos pocos segundos solo para decir: -Otros no tanto, pero en general… Ahhh ¿Qué más da?… Más bien levántate, vístete y acompáñame afuera.

La Bella Rai, que la había visto todos estos días en el barco, podía atestiguar las pequeñas transformaciones de su Señora, pero la de hoy era aún más alegre, más radiante y definitivamente opuesta a la Candice que conoció hacía algunos meses. Y si lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que la veía tan interesada en su atuendo. Antes de la muerte de Albert, siempre utilizaba las mismas faldas claras en paño o en lino, con las mismas blusas blancas de seda. De rosa o de marfil, así siempre estaba, y tras el fallecimiento, el negro había sido su color absoluto. Hoy, contrariamente, llevaba una falda negra, esta bien, pero en satín y supremamente ajustada a las líneas de la cadera y a los movimientos de las piernas, la falda bajaba hasta la pantorrilla donde unas medias de nylon comenzaban la aventura hasta unos elevados tacones de puntilla, pulsera amarrada al tobillo, negros también, y de remate tenía en cada mano una blusa, la una verde victoriano, casi en encaje, casi transparente, y la otra, azul índigo en seda espesa con volandas en el cuello y en las puños.

- Señora… ¿Cree usted que debe salir del camarote? …Es decir, el señor George, nos recomendó discreción absoluta, y si ya nos hemos escondido durante todo este trayecto no veo porque ahora vamos a arriesgarnos tanto…

- Vamos Parvati… solo me asomaré un poco… te aseguro que nadie me reconocerá, estaremos en el mirador más alto, y ¡ah! Esperaremos a que no haya nadie en el pasillo para poder salir tranquilamente… ¿Qué me dices?-

Otra. Era otra la que le hablaba, una niña traviesa, una pecosa juguetona que ya había degustado la aventura y se moría por más.

-Le digo, que en todo caso con este frío no podrá salir solo con una blusa… deberá llevar abrigo, y le digo, que si finalmente nadie nos va a ver… que caso tiene pensar tanto en la ropa…- Le respondió Parvati risueña, imitando el tono de una madre regañona. - De cualquier forma, Señora Andley, hoy se ve más hermosa que de costumbre, hoy… creo que hoy esta viva, eso es.-

-Debió ser la hierbabuena- Le recordó Candy.

La ayudo a peinarse el cabello, y le quedo estupendo, volcado de medio lado, con el volumen apropiado que sus rizos aportaban. Los labios se los tiño de carmín, hasta que Candice sonrió satisfecha.

Cuando Parvati estuvo también lista, estuvieron pegadas a la puerta, esperando ya no escuchar más murmullos o pasos y poder salir a la cubierta, sin ser observadas por nadie.

Para los dos actores la llegada a la puerta final del trasatlántico, fue toda una odisea, a cada momento los detenían para pedirles firmas, o para preguntarles su itinerario por Europa. Emma mucho más fría que Terruce, siempre seguía adelante, pero él, que hoy se había levantado de tan buen carácter y que además no deseaba perder oportunidad para encontrar esos labios candentes, le respondía a todo el mundo y con todos, hasta con las más agobiantes, era amable. Así que terminaron siendo casi los últimos en salir a tierra.

El Capitán Almeida, que ya estaba preocupado por no haberlos visto, y ya hasta había pensado que quizá se hubieran bajado sin permitirle despedirse, se puso muy contento cuando los vio tratando de desprenderse de una tal duquesa, que debía ser rusa o algo así, porque no se le entendía nada de lo que decía. A pesar de eso, Terry la había atendido, porque vio que como parte de su abrigo levaba una estofa de seda larguísima y por un momento la confundió con una de las telas azules de su mujer secreta. Después se dio cuenta que en realidad la estofa era violeta, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque la mujer no paraba de hablar, y no paro hasta que Almeida, les hizo la cortesía de callarla en su lengua, con una despedida sencilla y franca. Entonces se encargo de ellos, y les pidió que lo dejarán acompañarles hasta abajo de la rampa, les contó que cada vez que viajaba en el Carmen Monarca hacía lo mismo, tocaba tierra, daba un suspiro, pensaba en ella y ya de rutina, miraba a la multitud buscando a su mujer entre los mil rostros que debían haber.

Terry y Emma aceptaron encantados y bajaron junto a él la rampa. En tanto el Capitán, le agradecía a su actor favorito los buenos ratos de amistad, le dijo entonces algo que debió decirle desde la primera vez que compartieron un trago:

- Estos días con usted me han recordado mucho, algunos cuantos que pase con un hombre fenomenal, que lastimosamente murió hace muy poco. -Iban a dar ya los últimos pasos en la rampa, cuando el agregó: - William Albert Andley, no sé si alguna vez oyó hablar de él… Era un hombre muy adinerado, pero su gran fortuna era ese increíble don de gentes, su sencillez y su espíritu de viajero, un ser de aquí y de allá. Así como usted Grandchester… si, si, así como usted.-

Grandchester, que no había estado muy atento a los comentarios del capitán por andar mirando a la multitud de abajo, desde luego se había quedado de una pieza, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y palideció al escuchar ese nombre, el de su mejor amigo, el del esposo de su rosa. ¿Cuántas casualidades infinitas tienen que darse una tras otra para que podamos ver lo que de veras ansiamos en la vida? Son innumerables, pero todos deberíamos llevarlas en lista, a ver si un día entendemos, que la tal casualidad, no es otra cosa que causalidad… efectos ya designados por otros tiempos, por otras escrituras, incluso a veces, por nosotros mismos que sin saberlo hemos labrado los hilos de nuestra existencia. Terry no tenía agenda en mano, y no era muy consciente de todo lo que ocurría. Todos los sucesos de los últimos 20 días, habían sido un maremágnum de sorpresas, de intensidades, de ardores, pero también de dichas insospechadas, así que todo lo que hizo fue adjuntar esta nueva sorpresa a ese conjunto difuso de extraños episodios que venían ocurriendo tras la muerte de Albert.

Ya en tierra y en medio del griterío del gran Southampton, en el lugar donde Terry se debía estar deshaciendo en remembranzas, el capitán lo llamaba con fuerte voz, para hacerlo reaccionar. Emma también estaba absorta, pero esperaba sonriente el retorno de Terry a la conversación. Cuando disipó la confusión y aisló las fuertes cornetas y los chillidos de alrededor, regreso para decir:

- Capitán… ya lo hubiera sabido yo… Albert nunca lo mencionó… Pero es cierto que su memoria nunca fue tan exacta… Ja! ¡Vaya casualidad!

-No comprendo Grandchester… ¿Quiere decir que usted conocía a Albert?

-No solo lo conocía… Albert Andley era como mi hermano- le dijo con voz trémula.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Hay cosas que el destino depara de manera extraña… pero feliz… ¿No es así?- Comentó el Señor Almeida, levantando la vista al cielo, Terruce y Emma le siguieron la mirada, pero al pasar por el barco camino al cielo, ambos tuvieron un pequeño tropiezo. Una mancha rubia, ataviada en un abrigo negro los contemplaba desde el mirador más alto del barco. Y era cierto que había mucha más gente del barco observando por los balcones de la cubierta. Y era cierto que habían muchas más rubias regadas por ahí, pero esta brillaba con nimbo propio, pese a lo corto de su melena.

Y Terry la vio.

Y Candice vio que Terry la vio. Le vibro el pecho de emoción, pero el corazón se le apretó por la tristeza de verlo partir, una vez más tan lejos de ella. Otra vez, allí en Southampton, la torpeza de lo no dicho, los separaba. Y ella se volvió a arrepentir, como la mañana en que lo siguió escapándose del colegio. No con tanta vehemencia, pero volviéndose a rectificar, "En verdad me gustas Terry" por "En verdad te amo Terry". Se le aguaron los ojos, y cuando Paro busco la razón la encontró 57 metros más abajo, desde donde el actor las observaba, ella se giro para entrar buscar la puerta de la suite, pero Paro la detuvo:

- Creo que debe quedarse hasta el final.-

Candice asintió, a sabiendas de que el corazón no le daría para verlo alejarse… otra vez, caminando por ese puerto de la separación.

El estaba enmudecido, porque de un tajo lo entendió todo. Y si antes había estado confundido, ahora estaba al borde de un colapso. La voluta azul en la noche de año nuevo, era ella. Y el beso que le desencajo las entrañas, había venido de sus labios criminales. Siempre había sido la misma y única mujer. Siempre la misma rosa, siempre su Candice. Y el encanto de un sueño, lo atrapo por un momento, pero también lo castigo, con la idea de la maldición de un amor inevitable, porque no habían alternativas: La amaría por siempre. Ella era la única capaz de someterlo de tal manera a los avatares de la carne y a las glorias del espíritu. No había escapatoria.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó completamente intrigada Emma, porque inmediato pudo ver, como su querido actor se descompuso con esa visión en las alturas.

- Pues, el Señor Grandchester la debe conocer… la verdad, se trata de un secreto que debo guardar. Pero ahora que se que usted era tan cercano a Albert… no veo porque no decírselo. ¿Ya la ha reconocido usted, Señor Grandchester?- Las palabras de Almeida se perdieron en el bullicio por un momento que para Terry fue vacío. Entonces Almeida prosiguió: - Es Candice White Andley, la Señora Andley… la esposa de Albert… o mejor, su viuda…¿La conoce usted también señorita Peel?-

Para Emma, la cuestión que la seguía desde hace rato estaba solucionada. Esta era la mujer por la que su amigo venía padeciendo desde que lo conocía. Y entendió porque en ciertos bailes de sociedad se le corrompía el ánimo, y comprendió también porque al llegar del entierro de Albert, había vuelto tan diferente… compendió todas las últimas transformaciones de Terry y su extraña conducta en todo el trayecto del barco. Vio el monstruo de frente, allí estaba la rareza que poseía entero, el amor que tantas anhelaban: Una figurilla diminuta de corta melena rubia, y quién lo iba a decir… una mujer de sociedad, de esas de las que él tanto despotricaba.

- Por supuesto… allí está el secreto de todas tus aflicciones. La enorme pena de amar a la esposa de tu mejor amigo. Se dijo Emma para sus adentros, y después vinieron las preguntas: ¿Pero cómo fue que te enamoraste de ella? ¿Cómo siempre por el capricho de ansiar aquello que no puedes tener?

Ya tendría Emma tiempo de dilucidar todo el asunto, y ya tendremos nosotras tiempo de asistir a los encuentros que dispone el amor cuando es de de veras, porque es cierto eso que dijo cierta pecosa alguna vez… mientras estemos vivos se volverán a encontrar. Armémonos de la paciencia que estos dos tendrán que tener para desenredar sus propios sentimientos atorados en la distancia, ajados por tanto tiempo.

Querido Señor Grandchester, llénese de ese valor inglés del que bien sabe usted, y emprenda la marcha por este puerto de sus remembranzas, y este presto porque la función ya empieza.

Querida Señora Andley, de la vuelta y entre a su suite… que este viaje apenas comienza.


	21. Capítulo XX Te escribo desde la India

**Capítulo XX**

**Te escribo desde la India**

Tamboriellaba los dedos sobre la mesita de té que siempre había compartido con White, y desde luego era un gesto de ansiedad evidente. En los últimos días, y pese a la llegada del nuevo año, la pobre Elisa no había tenido un solo instante de paz, devaneándose los sesos tratando de encontrar una respuesta para todas las encrucijadas que empezaron a tejerse con la llegada de un telegrama anunciando la muerte de su tío.

Miraba por el ventanal que daba a la entrada principal, y parecía esperar a su hermano que había ido a cabalgar. Cuando lo de verdad esperaba era una respuesta, una noticia, algo que le permitiera saber que Candice estaba verdaderamente bien. Lo que sabía, lo sabía de la boca de George, y en él ya no confiaba más.

La fiesta de Año Nuevo, en la Mansión Andley, había sido un completo desastre. Neal había llevado junto con él a la que pronto se convertiría en su esposa, una española apasionada, que no era para nada conveniente con las tradiciones de la alta sociedad norteamericana, y Patty y Annie estuvieron totalmente escandalizadas durante toda la velada. Claro, sin contar con que Archie y Neal discutieron toda la noche, por nimiedades absurdas como a quien se le debía servir primero por ser el señor de la casa o por asuntos más importantes como cual iba a ser el papel de los Legan en la nueva situación de la familia Andley. De todos Elisa era la que había salido más afectada, porque Archie ya con algunos tragos en la cabeza y ejerciendo esa impulsividad que lo arrastraba a decir siempre lo que pensaba sin antes meditarlo, acusó a la señorita Legan de actuar el rol de buena amiga con Candice solo por hacerse un campo en los haberes de la familia, y que ahora que no estaba la Señora Andley, aprovechaba para usurpar su lugar (todo porque había sido ella quién había dispuesto lo necesario para la celebración). Archie hablaba por años de rencor sembrados en el pasado y que por su carácter terco nunca había podido superar. Annie trató, sin muchos resultados de acallarlo y calmarlo, pero todo lo que consiguió fue una mirada de furia. Neal lo miraba sardónico con una sonrisa casi resplandeciente en el rostro, en el fondo estaba tranquilo, porque sabía que esta vez Archivald Cornwell no tenía una sola prueba de esas acusaciones.

Todo lo que Elisa hizo fue levantarse de la mesa, sin probar bocado y encerrarse en su alcoba. Estaba muy triste, pero una rara satisfacción la entretenía: Era la primera vez que se le acusaba de manipular a alguien y era mentira. Empezó 1932, sola con una botella de whiskey en la mano, mirando siempre a la ventana y preguntándose interminablemente lo mismo…¿Cuál era la verdad tras todo esta intriga y adonde iba a parar todo este asunto?

Después llegó Neal, con su española alborozada, cantando canciones de viejos amigos, más ebrios que sobrios y verdaderamente felices por el año nuevo. Neal le dio un abrazo de hermanos a su querida Elisa y trato de tranquilizarla:

- No le prestes atención. Nuestro primito nunca ha sabido lo que dice… habla por hablar… porque tiene miedo, y porque en realidad es él, el que de veras esta interesado en la fortuna de la familia.

- No nos digamos mentiras Neal. Con la muerte del Tío William, y con la partida de White, nuestra situación en esta familia es cada vez más inestable…

- Elisa, hermanita… Nadie nos puede quitar lo que es nuestro por derecho, nosotros también somos unos Andley, y unos de verdad, no como tu querida Candy- terminó por decir con algo de ponzoña, porque aunque adoraba a su hermana y estaba sinceramente agradecido por todo lo que su tío había hecho por ellos tras la muerte de sus padres y sus propios desmanes, nunca olvidaría su resentimiento hacía Candice, ni la afrenta que le había hecho, rechazándolo cuando eran solo unos chiquillos y la pretendía en matrimonio. Él mismo estaba muy sorprendido de la amistad de Candy con su hermana, e incluso al comienzo pensó igual que Archie, que se trataba simplemente de una treta más para asegurarse la vida de riquezas a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero con el tiempo pudo darse cuenta de que dentro de su hermana algo había virado hacía el otro extremo, veía que en muchas cosas seguía siendo la misma, pero también podía reconocer que la malicia de sus ojos, que él creyó innata, había desaparecido, y sabía que todo ello era efecto de su cercanía con White, y es que después de todo esta rubia le había salvado la vida.

- ¿Y crees que ese apellido nos sirve ahora de algo? ¿No te das cuenta de quién quedo ahora encargado de los negocios? Solo nos queda esperar la lectura de ese testamento y cruzar los dedos para que el Tío William haya sido benevolente con nosotros, sino, olvídate de esa vida de derroche que siempre has llevado. No te confíes de mi amistad con White… no sé que vaya a pasar con ella… En realidad… ni siquiera sé que va a pasar con la seguridad de esta familia

- ¿Sigues con esa historia tuya de que algo muy raro esta ocurriendo?- le demandó con un tono de burlilla, como si de una loca se tratara.

- ¡No es una historia!… Es verdad…¡Y lo verás, te acordarás de mi! Porque cuando logre descifrar todo este embrollo te darás cuenta de que no me equivocaba…

- Pero Elisa por dios! Ni siquiera sabes de que hablas… ¿Un complot de George y la hindi esa para matar a Candice? ¿El ataúd del tío William vacío? ¿Es que no oyes lo absurdo que suena todo eso?-

- ¡No es absurdo! Lo he pensado muy bien y fíjate… Ese par pudieron secuestrar a Albert… y convencerlo de que si no les legaba la fortuna asesinarían a Candy. Entonces le proponen el plan de hacerse pasar por muerto… el sigue vivo y ella a salvo… pero toda la fortuna queda en sus manos.- Neal la miró atónito, y Elisa confundió su gesto con una mirada de aprobación, creyó que la sorpresa de su hermano era porque entendía lo que ella acababa de explicarle, pero entonces le oyó decir:

- Todo lo que sé… es que te hace mucha falta estar en sociedad… para que puedas maquinar chismes simples de la gente de siempre y no andes equivocándote de manera tan gruesa, con historias tan traídas de los cabellos como la que acabas de contarme…

- ¡No Neal! ¡Piénsalo! Quizá después de que le garantizaron a Albert la salud de su esposa, y después de que se aseguraron de que el testamento estuviera ya escrito, a su nombre por supuesto, planearon entonces asesinar a Candice… ¡y por eso se la llevaron así!- El rostro de Elisa estaba desfigurado por el horror que descargaban sus palabras, estaba además su desesperación por hacerse entender de su hermano, que aunque también tenía cierta audacia para urdir patrañas, no podía ir tan lejos como la señorita Legan.

- Elisa… escúchame: Nadie se llevo a Candice, ella quiso irse por su propia voluntad. Tu misma me lo contaste: Agarró sus maletas y se fue tras la hindú ¿o no fue así?

- Pues quizá nadie la obligó… pero la fueron enredando en su maraña de mentiras, hasta que consiguieron lo que querían, sacarla de Lakewood.

- Esta bien Elisa… yo sé que George siempre nos pareció un personaje muy siniestro. Desde la primera vez que lo vimos, cuando éramos niños, le tuvimos miedo… ¡Pero por favor! Hoy después de tanto tiempo… ¿De veras lo crees capaz de hacer tantas cosas macabras? Yo, la verdad, desconfiaría más de Archie… pero no de George. De él jamás.

- Es cierto, no me resulta fácil… pero te conté la conversación que escuche de ellos dos ¿o no? ¿Dime si ese no es un indicio muy contundente de que algo ocultan?

- Si tal vez… pero no algo tan oscuro como lo que imaginas. Es que no se si te das cuenta… pero lo que tu supones es que Albert no está muerto.

- Ahhh… ya no sé qué pensar… por momentos te hallo la razón, y también yo misma siento que me estoy volviendo loca. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que todo se sabrá en la lectura del testamento, que supuestamente se hará cuando regrese White… Lo que me preocupa es que ella no regrese y George termine haciendo esa lectura sin ella…

- Porque según tu… el ya la habría matado ¿no?- le dijo Neal, otra vez en burla.

- ¡Neal ya basta! Creo que no entiendes que en últimas de este asunto depende nuestra vida.

- Oh si, si, querida... Lo que tú digas. Neal se tumbó en la cama de Elisa, junto a su españoleta que ya estaba en medianoche.

Los ligeros golpecitos que daba a la pequeña mesa se siguieron repitiendo mientras repasaba en su memoria cuanto había dicho a su hermano. No se lo había contado por contárselo. Sino para que estuviera advertido. Porque ellos serían los primeros en ser acusados si a White le pasara algo. Y a pesar de que su hermano había hecho todo lo posible para convencerla de que todo hacía parte de su universo de tramas tenebrosas, cada día que pasaba sin tener una noticia auténtica de su amiga, le confirmaba sus sospechas.

No era la única preocupada. Annie y Patty, y desde luego Archie se quedaron absortos cuando supieron la noticia. Annie se sintió más lejana que nunca a la que siempre fue como su hermana, Patty por su parte, se sintió culpable por no haber estado lo suficientemente cerca de su amiga, sabiendo cuanto la necesitaba. Y Archie, aunque le costara confesarlo, estaba molesto, porque esto representaba un retraso en la lectura del famoso testamento, y por ahí mismo un retraso en su nombramiento como gerente de todas las empresas Andley, pero también porque sentía que su adorada Candy se salía del redil de la familia, como siempre ella había querido hacerlo, y como siempre el había tratado de evitarlo.

En cambio, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María sintieron un alivio cuando escucharon la noticia. Ambas se miraron y se sonrieron, para ellas el viaje fue un claro augurio de que su pequeña estaba de regreso, como buenas madres la conocían muy bien y sabían que este viaje ya no era de duelo o luto, era un signo evidente de los ímpetus de aventura que siempre habían arrastrado a Candy. Así que trataron de tranquilizar a Annie y a Patty, pero estas que nunca tuvieron pulsiones de este tipo, no pudieron entender de qué hablaban las dos mujeres mayores. Solo pensaban en la Candy que habían conocido casada, solo pensaban en la Señora Andley, como si se les hubiera olvidado la que tantas veces las rescato del abismo. La imaginaban triste y dejada a las venturas de un viaje sin sentido y por eso su preocupación era tal. A veces Annie comentaba que si Candy se lo hubiera anunciado con tiempo ella misma la hubiera acompañado. No se daba cuenta de que su compañía hubiera sido completamente inútil, porque muy diferente de lo que ellas pensaban, no necesitaba más compañía, ni más compasión. Solo a ella misma, ahí muy cerca, verdaderamente a su lado. Por eso Parvati era la acompañante perfecta, silenciosa y reposada, una sombra que cobraba vida solo en los instantes en los que era definitivamente necesaria, y con todo el respeto que puede merecerse damas de su alcurnia, ni Patty ni Annie, tenían estos dones maravillosos.

Sin embargo, Britter y O'Brien estuvieron en constante contacto con George que les contaba en donde debía ir, si ya había llegado a India, si se encontraba bien, que si el calor o la lluvia… pero nunca la fecha de llegada. Porque claro, ni la misma Candice no lo sabía.

Nunca hablaron con Elisa al respecto, y después de la noche de Año Nuevo, sus relaciones se hicieron más ásperas. Patty trato alguna vez de mediar, pero Elisa con su talante altanero, la espanto inmediato. Nunca las había querido, siempre le había parecido que el camino a la muerte de su querida White había estado labrado por estas dos mujeres. Y ahora, con el carácter de mil demonios que solía llevar desde que Candy había agarrado maletas tras Parvati, precisamente se las encontraba a cada rato, andaban cuchicheando siempre en cualquier rincón de la mansión. Ya que Archie había decidido que mientras Candy no regresara, él estaría encargado de Lakewood, porque nunca se sabía que cosa atroz podía terminar haciendo la bruja de Elisa. Y claro, junto con Archie llegaron Annie y los dos chiquillos, cada vez que Patty tenía un instante libre en el Hogar de Pony, llegaba también para visitar a su amiga y para saber si habían noticias de Candy.

Pero desde que la embarcación en la que Candy viajaba, arribó, ya no se tuvieron más noticias de ella. Antes era porque el Capitán Rodrigo Almeida le enviaba pequeños mensajes a amigo George Johnson, pero sin tener idea exacta de los lugares que visitaría junto con Parvati, o de su itinerario, sin tener idea alguna de que era en realidad lo que la Señora Andley pensaba hacer en India, era muy difícil seguirles la pista. Así que en definitiva, Patty terminó yendo solo a visitar a Annie y a jugar con los pequeños.

De esta forma se paso Enero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin muchas sorpresas y sin muchas novedades, excepto los diarios encontrones entre el señor Cornwell y la señorita o señora Legan. Febrero ya a mediados, transcurría de la misma forma, ansioso y sin respuestas.

El sonoro golpeteo de sus yemas contra la madera se detuvo por un ruido más contundente. Alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-¿Quién?

- Soy yo Elisa, Patty. Traigo algo para ti.

- Pasa…

- Acabo de llegar y al parecer solo te escribió a ti, así que nos gustaría mucho que la leyeras y nos contaras cómo está y si dice cuándo regresa. George dice, que debe ser que en el correo se refundieron las otras cartas para el resto de la familia… así debió ser… pero por ahora tenemos la tuya, que al menos para mi es suficiente.- Elisa la escuchó con cuidado y pudo darse cuenta que su tono era sincero, no había en el los melindres de una falsa resignación por no haber recibido una carta, al contrario se notaba que estaba feliz y ansiosa por saber el contenido de la que le llegaba a ella. Tomo la carta entre sus manos, la palpó muy bien, y se dio cuenta de que era una misiva que había viajado mucho para llegar hasta Lakewood. Dio un suspiro de tranquilidad, porque sintió que una larga agonía se le terminaba por fin.

- Gracias Patty, eres muy gentil. Te aseguro que cuando la termine de leer te contaré lo que dice, pero por favor ahora retírate, quisiera estar sola mientras la leo.

- Por supuesto Elisa, no faltaba más.

- Estaremos con Annie en el salón de costura… esperando tus noticias.

- Allí estaré tan pronto acabe de leer.

A Patty, Elisa le sonó de una dulzura increíble, y noto enseguida, que eran los efectos de la carta que llegaba desde India. Para nuestra gafufa, era claro que Elisa, no era ya una mala persona, y creía de veras en el cariño que esta le tenía a Candice, no lo dudaba como Archie o Annie. Pero no dejaba de tenerle algo de pavor a una mujer del temple de Elisa. Se retiro del salón de Te, más tranquila, porque estaba segura que con la carta de Candy venían vientos de paz para esta mansión que últimamente había estado al borde del desquicio.

_Calcuta, 31 de Enero de 1932_

_Mi muy querida Elisa,_

_Antes que nada, estoy viva. Viva de verdad._

_Parvati no ha resultado para nada una mujer peligrosa, a menos que tengas como peligro la paz que a su lado se siente. Entiendo muy bien a Albert, si uno esta a punto de morir, debe sin duda tener a alguien como Parvati a su lado._

_Te escribo desde la India. _

_Hace un sol de infierno que no creo que nunca, ni en los veranos más candentes de Lakewood hayamos tenido, todos dicen que es porque anoche llovió, y bueno, la lluvia es otra historia… No son pequeñas gotitas de agua cayéndote sino cántaros, si así es, el cielo se desborda cuando aquí llueve. _

_Ah mi querida Elisa, todo es nuevo y diferente para mi aquí, creo que en todos mis años jamás me había sentido tan extraña y tan ajena a algún lugar, y es porque no he venido a India como la turista extranjera, tampoco como la colonizadora inglesa, no, yo he venido a India para vivirla. A esa conclusión he llegado estos días, porque pensándolo bien, no he tenido aquí ninguno de los privilegios que normalmente tienen los extranjeros europeos o norteamericanos… No, no ha sido así, para todos soy una desconocida que ha llegado con Parvati, que no tiene origen o procedencia, que no tiene ningún nombre, ningún título, y entiendo muy bien Elisa que esa es la verdadera libertad, no tienes que corresponder con nada, nadie espera nada de ti y tus gestos no están sujetos a las interpretaciones del prejuicio. Soy solo una mujer que camina y ya esta._

_En realidad, y ahora lo veo claramente, al lado de Parvati tengo más privilegios que cualquier turista, ya que, verás querida, siento que percibo a la India desde dentro, y puedo jurar y juraría siempre que contando todas sus miserias, sus guerras de independencia, sus guerras por la religión, sus extrañas castas y todo lo demás, India es el país más tranquilo que he conocido, y no porque en las calles no se escuche bullicio, no, no se trata de eso. Es más bien que todos aquí tienen mucha paz en su interior, una luz profunda que viene de ellos mismos los guía en su andar._

_He comido con las manos._

_Me he ungido de aceite el cuerpo entero._

_He pasado días sin bañarme._

_Ando envuelta entre telas todo el tiempo._

_Y aunque todo esto pudo antes parecerme, sucio y desagradable, he de decir que aquí lo he disfrutado montones. _

_Pienso, Elisa querida, que para volver a ser yo misma, tenía que jugar a ser otra que nunca he sido, y ver de lejos a la Candice que añoro, entenderla y darle tempo para que regrese. Desde aquí la veo muy bien, y ¿sabes? He vuelto a quererla, sí, a esa niña pecosa que corría colina abajo, trepaba árboles, se revolcaba en el barro, retozaba en un establo hablando con los caballos. Y ¿sabes qué? Quiero volver a ser como ella. Estoy harta de jugar a la señorita… o peor a la Señora Andley. Lo cierto es que me he dado cuenta que lo tendré que hacer por otro largo período… pero al final seré libre… ya, cuando este en America, te explicaré a que me refiero. _

_¿Qué cuándo regreso? No lo sé. Pero deja que te diga que no será pronto, quizá cuando empiece la primavera, pero aún no lo sé. Antes debo ayudar a Parvati, porque ni aunque yo me lo creo, es ella quien necesita mi apoyo ahora._

_Resulta querida Elisa, que cuando llegamos para visitar a la familia de Parvati y ver si ellos podían volverla a recibir - que era esencialmente a lo que Parvati regresaba a la India- ellos no la recibieron, la arrojaron como si se tratara de la peor escoria. Es la tradición… si, es el peso de la tradición aquí. Fueron momentos muy tristes para Parvati, y sé que aun hoy aunque sonríe, sigue triste. Entonces caminamos mucho, fue una caminata esplendida, de atardeceres rojos y mañanas naranja. Los días mas felices que le quedan a esta Señora que casi se muere del dolor… eso ha sido esta caminata. Llegamos a la casa de la señora Madhuri y te diré la verdad para que no interpretes nada más: es una casa de cortesanas, donde los hombres pudientes se sirven de la belleza de sus mujeres para encontrarle inspiración a la vida. Esta señora, nos recibió como reinas, aquí quieren mucho a Parvati todos. La llaman La Iluminada, y debes verla bailar para que entiendas a que se refieren. Es la belleza completa. Eso es. _

_La señora Madhuri y Parvati, enseñan a las otras mujeres las artes del amor, que son tantas y tan diversas que ya se me acabaría el papel de contártelas. ¡Ahhh! ¡Es tan poco lo que sabemos nosotros del amor! Y más poco aún lo que sabemos las mujeres de nuestro cuerpo, diseñado no más sino para amar… que equivocados estamos todos aquellos que siempre creímos que el amor, solo estaba entre las sábanas. Aquí mi dulce Elisa, el amor esta en cada acto, en cada gesto, en cada paso. La seducción de estas mujeres lo atrapa todo y soy feliz de estar con ellas, aprendiendo de mi, descubriendo mis secretos… y tantas cosas que nunca sospeche._

_Alguna tarde, de esas bellas tardes que se tienen en Lakewood, te enseñaré algunas cositas, para que ya ningún amante pueda olvidarte… jamás. _

_Y no seas malpensada, te daré recetitas de cocina, secretitos de ciertas plantas, de ciertas semillas… jejeje… con esto será suficiente… para comenzar. Después ya vendrán los movimientos de los ojos, de las manos, de las caderas, y las caricias veladas que solo una buena cortesana sabe dar._

_Si Elisa, aquí soy muy feliz, y me quedaría junto a Parvati para siempre, sino supiera que debo regresar, y que ese deber va más allá que mi título como cabeza de los Andley, hay muchos asuntos por solucionar y solo yo podré hacerlo. No creas que soy ajena a esa realidad y nunca dudes de mi lealtad._

_Espero que estas letras te basten para saber que estoy bien, que he vuelto a ser feliz como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo era. No te olvido y estarás siempre conmigo mi querida Elisa, porque cuando quiero a alguien de corazón ya no lo puedo dejar por el camino._

_Tu White._

_P.D. Hay cierto asunto que debo contarte cuando regrese, aún no estoy lista, ni siquiera para mencionarlo. Pero juro que te lo contaré… ahora te entiendo tanto._

Fueron las últimas letras las que más la inquietaron. Por lo demás estuvo tranquila desde las primeras líneas, y se sintió muy contenta por lo que leyó, esta era la Candy que tanto tiempo había esperado, viva y feliz de verdad. No negaba que sentía algo de envidia por no haber sido ella la autora del milagro, pero que más daba, la cuestión era que al final de cuentas, la mujer que iba a llegar -algún día- de India, era en realidad Candy White y no solo la Señora Andley.

Sin embargo cuando ya se acercaba al final de la carta, después de haberse sonreído un par de veces y sonrojado otras tantas, se percato de que no había no siquiera una breve nota de saludo a nadie, no Patty, no Annie, ni siquiera alguna recomendación para George o algún mensaje para Archie. Nada. Y si normalmente esto le hubiera agradado, por esta vez se preocupó, porque tendría que echar mano de su poca cortesía para mentir y decir que si, que la carta estaba llena de saludos para todos y de breves notas sobre su estadía en India, notas que de hecho no podría compartir porque a modo de ver de Elisa eran demasiado personales, así que encima, tendría que utilizar los convencionalismos de todo viajero en sus cartas, que si, que el lugar es exótico, que ha comido delicias y que la gente es muy rara pero maravillosa. Y así sería porque Elisa no estaba dispuesta a compartir las confidencias de su querida White con nadie más. Si ella se las hubiera querido contar les habría escrito, pero lo cierto era que ambas sabían que Annie y Patty nunca entenderían podrían hasta juzgarla por la inmoralidad de vivir en una casa de citas india cuando su marido apenas cumplía un mes de muerto.

Se daba cuenta Elisa, que en cambio, Candice prefería referir otro asunto, uno por el cual ella había entendido sus objetivos. ¿Pero que clase de suceso era ese y a cuales objetivos se refería? ¿Era acaso algo referente a sus sospechas? Pero si ya Candy le dejaba claro que en Parvati no solo se podía confiar sino que a parte había que agradecérsele por el milagro de la amiga repuesta, y por este camino, había también que quitar las sospechas negativas de George… ¿Y entonces, cuál era el misterio que este par ocultaban? No iban a hacerle daño a su Señora, pero y entonces… ¿Qué tramaban?

Salió del salón de té, con el alma tranquila, con la conciencia de que tendría que mentir, no como siempre por perturbar o por obtener alguna verdad, sino por mera diplomacia. Pero también salió con las preguntas al borde y sin ninguna respuesta a mano.


	22. Capítulo XXI La Primera Rosa

Capítulo XXI

La Primera Rosa

Era siempre igual cada vez que la veía, sus luminarias absolutas lo detenían todo, si alguien le hablaba en esos momentos, sus palabras se difundían por todas partes sin llegar a sus oídos, y todo lo que quedaba a su rededor se volvía una mancha borrosa sin importancia. La sentía como su hermana, porque eran casi contemporáneos y si esta torre pudiera hablar, quizá tuvieran varias historias en común. Las de un siglo que a sus 32 años, ya tenía varias guerras que contar, muchos inventos para deleitar, pero sobre todo los mismos descalabros que no importan ni los avances ni los progresos, siguen teniendo los humanos de todas las épocas. Los dos, sin duda, llevaban esa melancolía taciturna de los treinta, acongojados por la primera guerra, y resentidos por la crisis… y casi como previendo lo que se venía.

El cielo estaba gris, y como raro en París llovía, no esa lluvia definitiva que te moja absolutamente de un chubasco sino esa lluvia perpetua, fina, delgada y tan rutinaria que aburre de solo pensarla. El, sin embargo estaba allí parado, de frente a esa torre poderosa, sin paraguas y empapándose de a poquitos, como ajeno a la sensación de humedad y como si nada pudiera verdaderamente perturbarlo.

Había pasado una tarde de todas las madres, después del ensayo matutino había tenido una larga jornada de entrevistas con algunos periodistas de los diarios franceses más importantes, y también con algunos de las gacetas culturales que estaban en boga por aquella época. Después había tenido una pequeña discusión con la directora de vestuario, porque ya no era Mary, la complaciente americana de siempre, sino una tal Mme. Plassier, una francesa típica, muy arrogante, muy elegante, que quizá había vivido una juventud esplendida… pero que se marchitaba triste, con un otoño seco, sin vientos que la agitaran un poco. Parecía siempre saberlo todo sobre todo y hablaba con una propiedad sobre asuntos de los que tenía una remota referencia, y claro todo esto en conjunto, molestaba enormemente a Grandchester, que ya tenía suficiente con su propia arrogancia, como para tolerar las de los otros.

Siempre lo decía, adoraba Francia, adoraba París… pero detestaba a los franceses. Podría uno decir que por ese ancestral extrañamiento de las dos culturas, francesa e inglesa. Pero el lo sentía más bien como un resentimiento personal por tanto empalague, si era cierto: tenían la belleza plena en varias de sus ciudades y sus paisajes eran mas cercanos a la visión de Monet, de lo que uno pudiera creer. Pero eran tantas las ínfulas que se daban que lo mejor era visitar Francia, sin saber de los franceses. Cosa, desde luego, completamente imposible.

Había tenido dos amantes francesas. Sandrine Pelletier, la rubia indomable, que trabajaba en un circo haciendo los espectáculos de gimnasia y en las noches se los hacía a él, en privado. Y Marionne Dudemaine una actriz ideal que en alguna época lo había hecho creer que por su dulzura y encanto sería el perfecto escape para los tormentos que le dejaba su pecosa, pero que después de tres ataques de histeria le dejo más que claro que estaba en un terrible error.

La segunda había llegado a su camerino días antes, mientras él era entrevistado. De tez blanca y cabellos marrones, de ojos saltones y coquetos, había tenido la desfachatez de entrar para estamparle un beso en la boca al actor, mientras el fotógrafo que acompañaba al periodista aprovechaba obtener la imagen que sería de página completa en la sección de farándula de los días siguientes. Nunca imaginó Terry que este episodio tan banal como tantos otros que le ocurrían con antiguas amantes, le fuera traer tantos problemas, o más bien uno solo con varios rostros. Y es que esa tarde, cuando ya la imagen de ese beso de espectáculo le había dado la vuelta al mundo, Terry recibió un telegrama de Amanda, amenazando con la muerte si él la abandonaba. Entonces Grandchester despertó a una realidad que hasta entonces le parecía hipotética, que la señorita Truman viera como efectivas todas las esperanzas que el mismo actor le había sembrado. Todo este tiempo él había seguido con el juego del buen marido que deja el hogar por compromisos de trabajo y le respondía las cartitas de amor, con un amor superfluo que el bien había aprendido a dosificar para sus novias ocasionales, pero nunca midió las consecuencias de este acto, pese a las advertencias de Emma, que todo el tiempo le aseguraba que esta muchachita lo quería entero, no por pedacitos, y que toda la esperanza que tenía a su lado era la de un matrimonio rimbombante, que dejara calladas a tantas amantes rotas y a tantas delirantes admiradoras.

Y no se le podía culpar solo a ella, porque, sin duda el había alimentado todas esas falsas esperanzas, no muy consciente de lo que hacía, es cierto, pero lo había hecho. Probablemente, porque sabía autentico el amor que Amanda le tenía y por otro lado porque el mismo tenía la necesidad de una relación por fin segura, por fin estable. Sin embargo después de ese telegrama solo le quedaba la culpa, solo hasta ahora y con ayuda de Emma descubría a la niña frágil y consentida que había en Amanda, el se había quedado con el espejismo de una mujer sensual y devoradora, pero ahora se daba cuenta que tan equivocado estaba.

Ya muchas veces antes, otras mujeres, habían amenazado con matarse si él las abandonaba. La primera, la célebre Susana Marlowe, cuya relación había terminado girando para siempre la ruta de sus días y dejándolos a los dos en un estado suspendido, sin armas para actuar, sin argumentos para continuar y ensopados en una rutina terrible, para nada parecida al amor y dolorosa hasta la fatiga. Habían decidido entonces, cuando Susana hubo madurado lo suficiente como para percatarse de su error, que se dejarían definitivamente para continuar cada uno con sus trayectos individuales.

Terry la había visto crecer, los golpes de la vida la habían convertido en una leyenda de superación y de fortaleza. Estuvieron juntos durante cuatro años, en los que el recayó una y otra vez en sus malas afecciones y ella en cambio se reconstruyó de las migajas, sin ya poder ser una actriz se dedico a imaginar las escenas, a darles color, a ponerles ritmos y sonidos, a vestir los personajes, trabajo en esto muchísimo, tomaba obras enteras y diseñaba en pequeñas maquetas escena por escena, al comienzo parecía un trabajo sin mucho sentido, que no tenía ningún destino, pero pronto y con ayuda de los contactos de Grandchester, algunas compañías de teatro empezaron a utilizar sus servicios. Un día su fama como escenógrafa llego hasta Francia, le hicieron una buena oferta en París, y habiendo tomado con su compañero la decisión de dejarse para siempre ella viajo, para ya no regresar. Allí había encontrado un amor tranquilo y un trabajo reconfortante, no había entonces motivos para volver al país de sus desgracias.

Para la prensa del corazón, la historia quedo como si Terrence Grandchester hubiese sido la víctima, el abandonado. Con esa reivindicación involuntaria Terry vio finalmente saldada toda su deuda con esta frágil rubia, y con el paso de los años, unas cuantas cartas los habían conectado nuevamente en algo muy parecido a la amistad, ya sin resentimientos de parte y parte, él por la libertad perdida y ella por el desamor de su galán, ya sin reproches, ya sin afectos encontrados. Simplemente como dos hermanos que después de muchos años de pelea, vuelven así sin más, ha hablarse como siempre.

Aquella tarde después de esa ola de entrevistas tediosas, nuestro actor se decidió a visitar a su amiga, quizá con la intención de encontrar una salida para la situación que lo atormentaba con Amanda, pero también porque algo le indicaba que ya era momento de verla y de aceptar ese cariño que siempre le tuvo, tranquilamente y sin culpas.

Buscando la dirección se había perdido por una de las tantas pequeñas callecitas de París, su francés era terrible así que había seguido vagando por ahí hasta que sin saber cómo, había desembocado de frente a la increíble torre Eiffel. Y allí, pensando en ella, en su rosa, que era en realidad todo lo que le daba dicha por estos momentos, se había quedado un buen rato. Amanda y su horrible telegrama se esfumaron, los regaños de Mme. Plassier, porque se movía durante las pruebas de vestuario, se quedaron también en el olvido, el beso insípido de Marionne, que solo le confirmo que nada borraría la cicatriz de aquel beso pasado por telas, también se deshizo en su memoria.

Sí, como siempre, el antes y el después se morían ante esa imagen poderosa, solo se quedaba inamovible la presencia de Candice. Y ahora más que nunca, porque tras ese breve encuentro, si es que se le puede llamar así, pensar en ella ya no le resultaba doloroso. Desesperante y vehemente, sí, pero sin tristezas atoradas. Ahora al menos tenía la esperanza de que hubiera algo más, de que de pronto los uniera ese mismo sentimiento que antaño los había confinado. Pero, lo cierto era que se aferraba a esa esperanza, como a una roca en medio del abismo, porque alrededor de ese beso, solo quedaban dudas, e indicios perniciosos: El recuerdo de la muerte de su pecosa de siempre, 15 años de matrimonio con su mejor amigo, pero sobre todo, sus palabras de rechazo el día de Navidad.

Empezó desde la contemplación de la Torre, a cosechar la idea, de que al terminar la gira iría a buscarla a Lakewood, para exigirle una explicación por aquel beso infame. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba una certeza para continuar caminando, con la sonrisa y la paz que desde ese 7 de enero lo acompañaban, dando sus primeros pasos por Southampton.

Muchas eran las veces que había estado en París, y siempre ocurría lo mismo, dentro de las infinidades de nombres de cada pequeña calle terminaba vagando sin sentido hasta que por fin se topaba con algo familiar y podía ubicarse. A parte desde la enfermedad de Albert no había vuelto a regresar tan repetidamente como solía hacerlo en las épocas de las tertulias con Miss Stein, y los cafés exquisitos con Mister Hemingway.

Estando allí pudo ubicar la entrada del metro, que a él aún le parecía un invento oscuro y de miedo: un tren que viaja entre catacumbas. En ese viaje de horror y como para distraerse, volvieron las preguntas que lo inquietaban desde sus primeros días en su país. ¿Qué hacía Candice en ese barco? ¿Era realmente Parvati Rai la mujer que la acompañaba? ¿Para donde iba?

Aquel día en Southampton no había sido capaz de preguntarle demasiados detalles al capitán Almeida, por el miedo de delatar las identidades de la historia que ya le había relatado al mismo señor Almeida. A parte, Emma también estaba allí, y sería con toda seguridad un error involucrarla en esta situación, aunque claro la señorita Peel ya estaba más que involucrada, de lo que el hubiera deseado.

La Susana que encontró era una flor de invierno. Más pálida de lo que podía recordar y más rubia de lo que podía parecer posible, ella le abrió las puertas de un pequeño apartamentito en una calle rimbombante de la ciudad luz, y no le mintió cuando le dijo:

- Estás muy hermosa, más de lo que podía recordar.- Y ella se sonrío sinceramente, y se sonrojo auténticamente, como lo había hecho la primera vez que él le había dicho algún cumplido. Pero no le dio paso a la exaltación y de inmediato lo llamó al orden:

- Y tú sigues siendo un galán irremediable, dame un abrazo y pasa a que te muestre mi casa.

Hablaron toda la noche hasta que el esposo de Susana llegó, cerca de la madrugada. Era director de una compañía pequeña pero talentosa y venía fatigado de una noche de funciones, pero de todas formas saludo a Grandchester con el lustro que el se merecía.

Entonces Terry se acomodó en el pequeño canapé que le dieron como cama y ellos se retiraron a sus aposentos, y allí pudo pensar muy bien, en todo lo que Susana le dijo.

_«La has amado siempre, no veo porque desistir ahora. La conozco, y sé que la bondad de su corazón no pudo haber muerto como dices. Los sufrimientos debieron transformarla, pero nunca quitarle su brillo»_

_«Es una niña caprichosa, como lo fui yo, si quieres cometer el mismo error dos veces, anda, cásate con ella y arrepiéntete el resto de vida que te queda, así como lo hubieses estado si yo hubiese seguido empeñada en tu amor.» _Refiriéndose a Amanda, claro.

_«Búscala y pregúntale porqué te beso… yo que tu lo haría en cuanto llegara a América… ¿cuándo regresas?… pero sobre todo… ¿cuándo regresa ella?»_

En realidad, las palabras de Susana no fueron reveladoras, ella lo escucho atenta, y simplemente le confirmo lo que él ya sabía. Que la amaba, que ese beso significaba que Candy aún vivía, y que Amanda se estaba volviendo un terrible peligro. De repente sintió prisa y quiso regresar de inmediato a Norteamérica, para poner las cosas en orden. Solo le faltaba una función del día siguiente en París y dos para terminar la gira en Europa y eso sería en Roma. En Italia aprovecharía para visitar a un amigo muy especial, después solo faltaba esperar que Candice también hubiera regresado para Marzo, es decir con el inicio de la primavera.

En una remota tarde de luces tamizadas por la arena en el aire, una mujer de escaso blusón blanco empaca una sencilla maleta. Su tiempo en India se ha acabado, esa tarde las bellas cortesanas de la casa le han ungido con los aceites esenciales para una vida de fuerza y templanza. La noche anterior organizaron un festín sin precedentes y la despidieron como a la reina que las visitaba desde un paraje remoto.

Se decidió a dejar gran parte de su equipaje en India, las únicas maletas que regresarían con ella a Lakewood serían las que su esposo le había dejado como obsequio antes de morir, y un pequeño maletincillo, casi un neceser para llevar los regalos que la India, de muchas formas, le había hecho. Su gran amiga, amiga de la vida y del camino, la acompaño hasta el tren, se quedaría en India otra temporada. Pese a las insistencias de Candice, Parvati concluyó que eso sería, por ahora, lo mejor. Sin embargo, prometió regresar para el verano, o si la Señora Andley lo solicitaba, antes. Fue una despedida sin lagrimas, Candice sentía muy bien que pertenecía a este lugar tanto como el le pertenecía a ella, y sabía por lo tanto que se lo llevaba en el corazón, y para siempre.

Estaba lista, todo lo que alguna vez había temido, se haría efectivo. Todo el peso de esa antigua familia consumida en sus rencores y en las tragedias, empresas, cócteles, sonrisas y convenciones. Todo empezaría como una gran función cuyo despliegue garantizaría su libertad, y ella lo sabía haría su mejor papel, sería verdaderamente esa Señora Andley que todos deseaban ver, encarnación de poder y dominio, la digna cabeza de la familia Andley. Una rosa de plata nadando en salones de baile y trajes de satín, tejiendo cruzadas para que no desmoronara un imperio en medio de la hecatombe de la Depresión.

Y en medio de la escena lo encontraría a él y dejando atrás los dolores de su alma cansada, se entregaría finalmente a las cadencias de un amor que exigía su tiempo, una realidad.

Ostere diosa de la fertilidad, es invocada en el equinoccio que da paso a la primavera, con ella renace toda la vida, la vida de los dones y los tesoros susurrados en las flores. Antes las mujeres se reunían en aquelarres demenciales gritaban palabras gruesas y danzaban desnudas hasta el agotamiento, ahora pintaban huevos de pascua con sus delicadas y frágiles manitas, y la verdad, ya muy pocas los enterraban en la tierra como ofrenda a la diosa. Otras atraviesan los mares, escuchan a Billie Holiday y se deshacen en el recuerdo de un beso. Toman un tren casi vacío, vestidas de Doña Nadie y se mueren de la risa recordando cuantas travesuras hicieron en los bosques que sienten la locomotora pasar a toda marcha. Se bajan en medio de la nada, dispuestas a caminar lo que haga falta, solo con su equipaje de mano y entonces, en medio del aturdimiento por un viaje tan largo, ven a la primera rosa, casi en la vera de la ruta, la primera rosa si, la primera rosa de toda la primavera, apenas naciendo, apenas abriéndose, fresca y viva, más que nunca.

Nuestra Señora Andley se sonríe e inmediato recuerda la rosa que Parvati le regalo durante una cena cuando Albert aún vivía, la había llevado junto a ella durante el viaje, totalmente sorprendida de que nada la dejara marchitar, y sin hacerle preguntas a su amiga, se había convencido de que quizá ella le hubiera aplicado alguno de esos extraños ungüentos que ella bien conocía, para disecarla en vida. Alguna vez mientras ella la revisaba atentamente, Parvati le había dicho:

- No pierda su tiempo Señora, esa flor fue un regalo de la vida para recordarle que ciertas cosas, no mueren jamás… creo que eso era algo que tenía que recordarle en ese momento.-

Entonces más complacida, piensa, _«en realidad soy yo quien tiene esa primera rosa, la he tenido desde el invierno, siempre junto a mi». _Y así, con la sonrisa estampada, sigue su camino, dejando atrás la ruta, brincando la cerca -no ya con la agilidad de otras épocas-, y dejándose consumir por los prados verdes que tanto anhelaba.


	23. Capítulo XXII De regreso al Hogar

**Capítulo XXII**

**De regreso al Hogar**

Los grandes baúles los había enviado con el tren y le había dado una buena suma de dinero al empacador para que al llegar el tren a Chicago los enviara en un automóvil hasta el Hogar de Pony. Entonces había seguido en el tren que iba hasta a otro poblado no lejos de Chicago y se había bajado en cualquier parte, quería caminar. Y no se cuido de no ser reconocida, porque sabía que ya no sería fácil que alguien se percatara de que ella era la Señora Andley. Parecía una muchachita esmirriada y pobrezucha, con el cabello enredado por la cara y con unos vestiditos de nada que había cortado para que le dejaran mover las piernas a libertad, a un obrero del tren le compró las botas trabajadoras que llevaba y se deshizo de las finas chinelas que la acompañaron en el trayecto del barco, se las probo y le casaban perfectas, tenía el señor un pie pequeño y Candice una fortuna sonriente.

Por medio de un prado antojado de verde, empezó a marchar canturreando las cancioncillas de la infancia y tarareando los valses felices de la juventud. No tenía una dirección concreta, caminaba hacia al sur porque sabía que hacia el sur iba a encontrar el lago Michigan y pensaba bordearlo para encontrar una cierta colina, con un cierto árbol en su cima. Iba a ser una larga caminata, sin duda, pero esto no la aquejaba iba preparada y no había nada más que necesitara en esta tierra que volverse a pasear por las tierras campantes de su infancia.

Las encontró más pobladas de lo que podía recordar, y ya no tan dejadas a la buena hierba que crece por doquier, sino con más sembradíos y mucha más maquinaria para hacerlas productivas, y a pesar de eso más empobrecidas por el rostro hambriento de sus gentes, era la Depresión, de la que tantas veces había oído hablar pero que nunca había visto tan de frente. Estas gentes que estaban allí con sus rostros lánguidos y sus estómagos vacíos eran sus paisanos y mientras ella desayunaba con tierno jamón ellos apenas si habrían tenido un mendrugo de pan. Y aunque la culpa la sombreo, no se dejo amedrentar, de ahora en adelante para algo habría de servirle ser la Señora Andley. "Ya van a ver", se decía sonriente.

A la hora del almuerzo se sorprendió en medio de la nada y muerta del hambre por tanto paso, por tanto brinco, se hecho en medio de la hierba para descansar un poco y allí la descubrió una chiquilla de unos tres años, le hizo unos coqueteos traviesos a los que Candy correspondió jugando también. Venía con su padre después de labrar la tierra y se disponían a tomar una sencilla merienda.

El hombre la saludo con mucha cortesía y le dijo:

- No es mucho, pero donde comen dos, comen tres.-

Entonces rebano más fino el pan disminuyó las dosis de leche y tazó mejor los pedazos de queso, después de todo la pequeña no comía mucho y no había que regatear tanto. Candice estaba feliz, y empezó a hablar con la algarabía de otras épocas. Le contó al labrador, que ella antes había crecido en estos campos, que eran sus mejores recuerdos de infancia y le dijo también que ahora todo estaba muy cambiado.

-Vivimos épocas de riqueza, Señorita, épocas que creímos durarían para siempre… y después… fíjese… todo cambio. Se nos vino encima el mundo y debíamos hasta los calzones.- Terminó la frase con un gesto jocoso.

-Bueno… ¿pero a usted le quedo su tierra al menos?

- ¿Mi tierra? Ja! Ya quisiera yo… La que era mi tierra le pertenece a un banco yo trabajo aquí y allá para poder sostener a mi familia.

- Oh… entiendo… y entonces ¿a quién pertenecen estas tierras?

- A los Andley. La familia más rica de todo el territorio, desde lo alto del Michigan hasta estos lares, ellos son los dueños de todo… Se lo han disputado a los bancos que después del 29 han querido apropiarse de cada metro cuadrado. ¿Hace mucho tiempo que no venía no?- El buen hombre no recibió una respuesta inmediata. Candice hasta ahora lo entendía bien. Era Albert quien había comprado todos los territorios. No hubiera podido ser otro, ¿pero acaso la junta familiar lo sabía?

- Si, la verdad es que estuve de viaje mucho tiempo, y hasta ahora regreso.

- ¿En donde vivía?

- En Lakewood, en el Hogar de Pony.

- ¿Y nunca escuchó hablar de los Andley?

- Yo era muy pequeña cuando me fui de aquí… y hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo…

¿Pero dígame, es una buena familia, los han ayudado?

- Pues mire señorita… hubo un buen hombre que fue el jefe de la familia, y que al parecer quiso ayudarnos, pero él murió hace poco, se dice que es su sobrino quien viene a reemplazarlo en las cuestiones de negocios y que su esposa va a ser la nueva cabeza de familia. La verdad, tenemos un poco de miedo. Sabemos que su sobrino tiene fama de audaz en Chicago… pero de muy poca conciencia con estas tierras… así que podría ceder ante los bancos y vender… o dejar de comprar, nuestras tierras. Y esa mujer, la esposa del Señor Andley… bueno no se sabe mucho sobre ella, se le ve en los periódicos… y claro debe ser una muñequita refinada que nada sabe de estas cosas. Y la verdad preferimos eso a que sea como su Abuela, la Señora Elroy… esa mujer era verdaderamente un ogro, cuando su esposo, que era también muy gentil murió… Ella se encargo de poner a la plebe en su lugar… ja ja ja… eso me decía mi padre que ella decía… ja ja ja… era un verdadero ogro, y una explotadora. Y no vaya a creer que soy yo comunista o algo por el estilo… porque por estas épocas todo el que te escucha defender lo tuyo ya cree que eres comunista… es solo que yo fui testigo de todo lo que mi padre tuvo que trabajar para poderle comprar nuestras pocas hectáreas a esa mujer.

Candice se sintió tocada hasta lo más profundo, porque aunque antes ya había sopesado sus responsabilidades, solo hasta ahora se daba cuenta del increíble poder que tenía y que nunca había hecho efectivo. ¿En qué momento había olvidado a su gente? Es decir, sabiendo todo lo que hubiera podido hacer, simplemente se dejo llevar como las lilas a punto de caer por el viento, si, se dejo llevar por las buenas costumbres de una sociedad que ella sabía decadente. Y tuvo una imagen fatal, todo aquello que había desechado en las épocas del San Pablo, al huir de ese colegio, todo eso, había terminado por aceptarlo en su vida de casada, dizque por complacer a su esposo, cuando en realidad todo lo que consiguió fue alejarlo de ella y confinarlo a una vida secreta, como la que el siempre había llevado. Tanta rebeldía en la juventud a nombre de nada, porque años después cual borrego había renunciado a todo y había seguido al rebaño con la absurda idea de que así iba a olvidar lo que tanto daño le hacía recordar. Hoy que ya lo entendía todo, hoy que ya sabía que la única forma de vivir en paz con ese recuerdo era reconciliándose con él, estaba dispuesta a ser una vez más la rebelde de las otras épocas. Solo que ahora sería una rebelde con poder, y uno muy grande.

-¿Señorita?… ¿Señorita?

- ¿Ahhh?… ¡Oh disculpe! Me he elevado… ¿que decía usted?

- Le preguntaba que si piensa quedarse mucho tiempo… porque bueno si yo fuera usted, iría a la ciudad, por aquí ya no hay mucho que hacer.

- Si, si me quedaré, porque ¿sabe? Yo sí creo que tengo mucho por hacer… de hecho estoy ansiosa por comenzar… jejeje…- Lo miro picaramente y le guiño un ojo, y claro el campesino pudo deleitarse con la visión de una hermosa pecosa que tenía la ambición ilusa de conseguir un buen destino, en esta tierra que para muchos ya era un desierto.

Se despidieron y siguieron su ruta, Candy no había mentido, no quería parar más de caminar, quería llegar ahora mismo y empezar donde se había quedado hacía 16 años. Sin embargo un ligero error de cálculo, la había hecho olvidar que precisamente durante este tiempo varias carreteras habían cambiado los surcos de los campos. Y donde ella creía iba a encontrar camino que la llevaría directo al bosque de sus travesuras y después el lago, solo encontró un río de asfalto. Por un momento le entristeció el hecho de tener que caminar hasta sus recuerdos por una vía tan áspera, pero pensó que si tomaba otro atajo por las praderas iba a alargar mucho más la ruta. Así que emprendió la marcha y no hubo dado más de tres pasos cuando una bocina la alertó y la hizo a un lado del camino. El coche se detuvo, la puerta se abrió, y una mano en gesto de invitación la siguió. Candice se quedo muda y tuvo un instante de miedo. ¿Alguien que la había reconocido? ¿Alguien que quería aprovecharse de una pobre campirana? Y mientras lo pensaba el coche seguía ahí, la mano seguía allí.

Una lluvia finita y rutinaria acompañó su regreso a New York, esos chubascos primaverales que llevan detrás al sol. Emma estaba callada y taciturna en extremo, pero él ya no se sorprendía, había estado así todo el tiempo en Europa, no decía mayor palabra y pronto ante los medios se gano la fama de fría y calculadora. Su imagen la ayudaba, esos cabellos negros, esa tez espectral, labios tan rojos que eran casi negros, casi muertos y esa postura de drama que siempre mostraba en todo lugar público, le dieron inmediato una fama de "_femme fatale"_, su humor irónico y su tono veleidoso la dejaron así para siempre. Terry que la conocía de verdad, sabía que esa Emma de Europa no era real, que algo le había trastocado el buen ánimo y la había dejado anulada para los ratos de paz. Sin embargo nunca pudo imaginar que esa angustia, estuviera inspirada por el mismo. Y es que después de que Emma se enteró de que la mujer del delirio de Grandchester estaba viva, y después de que vio a su amigo deshacerse frente a su imagen, Emma comprendió que la batalla que venía librando hacía años, en contra de cuanta amantucha se le atravesabaa su amigo, estaba perdida, por una mujer que lo dejaba en definitivo jaque.

Llevaban años de amores mezclados con una profunda amistad, Emma nunca había exigido nada, y nunca nadie había hablado de amor o de compromisos, pero lo cierto era que ella estaba en la misma posición que varias de esas amantuchas, Emma, y quizá con más razón que esas otras, estaba completamente enamorada de Terry desde hacía muchos años. Y no. No se había enamorado de él por su apariencia física, sino por la gama de sus interpretaciones, por su palabra apasionada, por su ser correcto, justo y firme, por la caballerosidad que el había hecho su insignia, y por la prueba fehaciente de la buena amistad de tantos años. Nunca había dicho nada, por el simple hecho de no querer ser como las otras, y además porque sabía que si abría la bocota, perdería la grata amistad de Terruce. Sin embargo en tantos años de amoríos, nunca había tenido la necesidad de preocuparse, Terry siempre le contaba todos los pormenores de sus aventuras con la soltura de las confesiones que uno se hace normalmente entre amigos, y ella nunca lo había visto realmente apegado a ninguna de sus mozas de medianoche, ni siquiera se preocupaba por Amanda, que era la más decidida de todas las que había tenido. En cambio, siempre se había tensionado frente a la presencia de Susana Marlowe en el pasado de Terry, porque él jamás la mencionaba y ella interpretó ese hecho como un signo de despecho, porque también Emma se trago la historia de que Susana lo había abandonado, y ella había pensado muchas veces que probablemente la mujer que desvelaba a su amigo, y que aquella que lo había dejado sumergido en esa melancolía extrema no era otra que la Marlowe. Aquella mañana de Southampton cuando se dio cuenta de que la rival verdadera, era mucho más que un fantasma del pasado, y que toda la historia que debía encerrar este amor era mucho más provocativa de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar, comprendió que su secreta esperanza de que un día, a punta de paciencia y de años compartidos, Terry por fin la viera a ella detrás de todos los telones, detrás de todos los espejismos, y se decidiera a estar siempre juntos, siempre amantes, esa… esa, esperanza estaba rota. Y este era todo el asunto que agriaba a Emma y que la entristecía hasta el fondo. Una mujer de su talante sabe cuando retirarse, y este era el momento.

El coche los dejo en el pequeño cafecito donde siempre se reunían los de la compañía a beber una copa y a relajarse antes y después de los ensayos, esa mañana, no obstante, no había nadie y no paraba de llover.

- Dos cafés, fuertes… si bien fuertes y… y todos los diarios que tengas Bruce.

- Con gusto señor Grandchester.

-¿Quieres algo más Emma? ¿Un pie de frambuesas? ¿Es tu favorito no? Y últimamente no comes mucho… creo incluso que te veo más delgada…- Emma no respondió de inmediato, se quedo en silencio, anotando en su mente que otra vez Terry compraba todos los diarios que encontrara de Estados Unidos, y ella sabía que el lo hacía para verificar las noticias que aparecieran de la dichosa Señora Andley, y esa anotación le dolió tanto, que un pie de fresas no sería un gran aliciente.

- No Bruce, a mi tráeme un ginebra puro por favor.- Y claro, los dos caballeros abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

- Emma querida, ¿No crees que es muy temprano para un ginebra? Es decir, si quieres te acompaño con una copa… pero de algo más suave, una copa de champagne o un vino blanco… ¿pero un ginebra a esta hora? Jejeje me recuerdas mis épocas rudas.

- Tú tómate tu café, y déjame a mí con mi ginebra. Tengo mucho frío… creo que esta va a ser una primavera horrible… pinta a lluvia y tormenta… a muy poco sol.

- Yo en cambio creo que será una primavera estupenda, y si miras bien por la ventana te darás cuenta de que el sol esta clareando por allá, y pronto nos va a alcanzar.

- Te has vuelto un optimista, un alegrón… creo que extraño a mi amigo ácido y picante, siempre sarcástico y viendo la realidad tal cual ella es: Esta lluvia es eterna, no te engañes Terry.- Sin embargo para cuando Emma termino su cáustico comentario Terry ya estaba volcado en las hojas de el primer periódico que Bruce le pasara, y así era, buscaba como desesperado la noticia de su vida… alguna nota que le confirmara si la Señora Andley había regresado de algún viaje. Miraba todas las fotos de actualidad, de farándula y hasta las páginas de negocios, pero durante estos últimos meses no había encontrado nada, nada de nada. Y el que no tenía la menor idea de a donde había viajado su rosa, ni de sus motivos, ni de el tiempo de su travesía, no tenía ninguna pista, solo esperar a que la prensa le hiciera la caridad de informarle su regreso, así fuera con una simple fotografía de algún festival de vanidad, de esos que siempre tiene la alta, altísima sociedad. Pero nada, ni una foto.

- ¿Tienes algún periódico de Chicago, Bruce?

- mmm déjeme ver señor Grandchester… ehhhmm si, está este… pero… es de hace una semana.

- No importa, pásamelo.

-Pareces un investigador privado, ¿qué es lo que tanto buscas en la prensa de Chicago?- Emma sabía perfectamente lo que buscaba, porque ella también había buscado, era de esta forma que había encontrado más antecedentes sobre la Señora Andley, pero le preguntaba para inquietarlo y para hacerle evidente su propia evidencia.

- Bueno, estoy muy interesado en todas esas historias de gángsters, la lucha entre la policía y los hampones me parece apasionante. El juego del gato y el ratón es de veras muy interesante… no me lo quiero perder. Ya sabes toda esa historia de Al Capone y sus secuaces… algún día quizá le propondré a Robert hacer una dramaturgia sobre este tema… podría resultar una muy buena obra de teatro… ¿no crees?- Que astuto eres Terry.. . Si que sabes camuflarte, ja! Pero si debes tener toda la práctica, tantos años escondiendo ese amor- Pensó Emma para después contestar:

- Si es de veras apasionante, estos hombres parecen tener un código de honor interno, que de repente los convierte en los queridos del pueblo, y bueno con esta crisis, lo que la gente añora es un Robin Hood… y ellos parecen encajar exactamente con ese anhelo.

- ¿Ves lo que te digo? Es completamente un tema teatral… tiene toda la pasión y la emoción de una historia de caballería medieval… creo que tendría mucho éxito, y a parte sería un tema actual. Creo que estos hombres merecen de alguna forma una reivindicación. No creo que sean tan salvajes como se les pinta, y si lo fueran… bueno, pues creo que están en su derecho, en esta selva no hay de otra para muchos, o comen… o se dejan comer.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué dramático! De verdad se nota que te interesa la cuestión… deberías proponérsela de inmediato a Robert… no sea que alguien antes te robe la idea.

- Está bien lo haré. Escribiré algo, tengo suficiente información.

- Terry Grandchester… y los gángsters… no me lo voy a perder.

-Es un gánster... He escuchado esas historias… Elisa las cuenta todo el tiempo. Debe ser un bandido, un bandido terrible. Ahhh Candice! Los campos no son lo de antes… ya no se puede caminar sola a ninguna hora y menos en medio de la carretera.-

Todo esto atravesó la mente de Nuestra Señora Andley en segundos, pero antes de que pudiera arrancar carrera un rostro afable salió por la ventana, era un hombre muy barbado, de barbas espesas y oscuras, el cabello largo cosa extraña para la época, incluso el auto no se veía como el de un gángster sino que todo lo contrario parecía armado de varias piezas de otros autos, como si estuviera hecho de retazos y retazos, así que no podía definir uno un color o una marca o incluso una época. Y según la propia Elisa había dicho, estos bandidos iban siempre en los mejores autos, aquellos que tuvieran más velocidad, para poder huir rápidamente, así que en general, no parecía un gángster.

- ¡Buena Tarde señorita!- gritó el hombre desde la ventana con una voz ronca y constipada que de entrada le pareció sospechosa, pero después la tranquilizó. - Espero no asustarla, rodeando la pradera por la carretera la vi caminando con algo de prisa, y no sé si haya percatado pero muy pronto comenzará a llover, son los chubascos de la primavera, quizá, si no le incomoda puedo llevarla a donde va o al menos acercarla un poco para que no la alcance la lluvia, voy para Lakewood… quizá le quede de camino o le sirva-

El hombre tenía razón, una gran nube negra se asomaba perturbando el cielo nítido y con paso que ella llevaba era casi que seguro que la lluvia la iba a atrapar, mojarse no le hubiera importado, pero conocía bien esos chaparrones de estación, solían ser tan fuertes que incluso caminar se hacía difícil, los campos se ensopaban en inmensos charcales y dar un paso se volvía una tarea fatigante.

- Bueno, yo voy para el Hogar de Pony… ¿Lo conoce?

- ¡Claro que sí! Hace mucho tiempo que no voy por allí, pero se muy bien de la hermosa tarea que esas dos mujeres cumplen con esos niños desde hace años…- Candice se acercó al coche para escuchar mejor al hombre y este se apeo a un lado de la carretera. - … ¿Va usted a trabajar allí?- le pregunto el hombre sacando aún la cabeza por la ventana del auto, llevaba unos enormes lentes negros que por supuesto le recordaron a Albert y a sus primeros encuentros. Si, bien visto el hombre, era como un Albert pero de cabellos oscuros, aún había algo extraño con su voz, como si no fuese el mismo quién la produjera, y se acerco más casi justo frente a la ventana, el sol centelleo casi por ultima vez contra sus ojos, y Candice los vio negros, negros oscurísimos, de un color muy raro de encontrar, pero reales y auténticos.

- Es probable, yo crecí allí y quiero visitar a mis dos madres.

- Pues mire señorita, no la puedo llevar hasta allí porque hay un bosque entero que nos distancia, pero puedo dejarla justo frente a ese mismo bosque, y si quiere podrá irse trepando árboles- dijo el hombre con tono burlón-… jejeje es una broma discúlpeme, tal vez no guste usted de estas actividades, no son propias de una dama.

- Pues se equivoca, y no tiene nada de que excusarse, en una época yo era la mejor trepando árboles, he perdido la práctica… pero adoraba hacerlo- Y terminando lo dicho le dio la vuelta al carro, se paro frente a la puerta del copiloto y dijo: - Aceptaré su invitación… ¿Señor?

- Vicenzo Manzini- Contesto el abriéndole con cierta dificultad la puerta de la maquina algo destartalada. - Entonces es eso, es italiano… por eso su voz me suena tan rara- pensó Candy.- Quizá al ver el bosque de frente se anime usted y decida volver a trepar árboles.- Candy le regalo una sonrisa maravillada, pero ya muy pensativa contesto:

- Si… quizás.- El auto se puso en marcha y la rubia comenzó a inspeccionar el auto detenidamente, era muy evidente que había sido compuesto de las piezas restantes de otros autos, de manera muy creativa, pero humilde, la vestimenta del hombre era también así, un mar de retacillos dispuestos como pantalón y como chaqueta, pero por lo mismo no podía uno determinar qué tipo de ropa era, parecía también humilde, pero no se podía deducir una profesión o una proveniencia.

- Se preguntara usted mi profesión señorita…

- White, Candice White.

- Señorita White, si… bueno yo soy mecánico…

- … ¿Y es usted italiano?- El hombre se lo pensó muy bien antes de responder y finalmente respondió,

- Digamos… digamos que sí. Viví algún tiempo en Italia… pero este es mi país.

- Entiendo… ¡Italia, es un país bellísimo!

- ¿Lo ha visitado?- le dijo algo admirado el señor Manzini, y Candy recordó de inmediato la forma en que iba vestida, no era la Señora Andley la que hablaba sino Candy White.

- ¡Oh no! Por supuesto que no… lo he visto en las laminas de los libros… y se ve precioso! Digno de ser visitado… creo que de ser usted me hubiera quedado mucho tiempo.

- Y me quede mucho tiempo. Muchísimo, tanto que aquí casi se olvidan de mí, o mejor se olvidaron de mí.

-¿Su familia?

- Si, mi familia…

- ¡Vaya familia!…

- Si los conociera, más bien diría que no son una familia… sino un nido de víboras… jejeje… ¡Pero no! ¡Qué cosas digo! No tiene sentido importunarla con mis historias.- Para Candy, no era una molestia, adoraba escuchar a los otros, sus historias eran su historia y sus dramas, enredos por resolver. Pero con todo y eso, el hombre no quiso volver al tema que cambio radicalmente. Habló del clima, de la primavera caprichosa que se venía y hablo de los campos marchitos por las industrias nacientes, aunque se declaro todo un apasionado del progreso adelantado por las máquinas.

- El problema no son las máquinas… sino quiénes las utilizan. Si se supiera utilizar muy bien cualquier artilugio, si este fuera creado realmente para el bienestar, esta crisis acabaría inmediato. Créamelo. - El tal señor Manzini hablaba de todo, con autoridad y certeza, por su barba y sus cabellos, pero sobre todo por su atuendo indefinido, no se podía precisar exactamente su edad, por las cosas que decía a veces se podía pensar que hablaba un hombre muy maduro y muy recorrido, pero otras veces resultaba evidente que era un joven adulto con el vigor de las nuevas ideas y de las grandes vanguardias.

A medida de que Candice se adapto a su voz carrasposa pudo identificar más claramente ese dejo italiano que se imprimía en su inglés. No era fácil de descifrar, el destartalado cacharro en el que viajaban producía unos ruidos tan fuertes y tan molestos que a veces no era fácil escuchar lo que decía, sin decir que la lluvia a veces torrencial hacía su parte, pero Candy respiraba cada palabra como una pista para llegar al centro de este hombre que tan misteriosamente la había recogido en el camino. No pudo sin embargo hacer mucho, al cabo de tres cuartos de hora, el auto se detuvo refunfuñando, ya bajo los rezagos de la lluvia antes salvaje.

- Este es el bosque del que le hablaba… ¿le es familiar?- La tarde empezaba a caerse, pero la imagen de ese nido de árboles le trajo un eco, que desafortunadamente no supo en ese instante interpretar. El señor Vicenzo Manzini bajo del auto y abrió caballerosamente la puerta de otro lado para ayudar a bajar a la señorita que lo acompañaba.

- Si yo fuera usted, empezaría desde ya a recordar cómo es que se trepan árboles para llegar más rápido a un destino ansiado, ahí está… ese bosque es todo suyo. Y cuando la Señora Andley se giro para verlo una vez más ya no desde la ventana del coche sino en frente suyo, se sintió conmovida por la fuerza imponente de esos árboles milenarios que parecían conocerla desde siempre, como hermanos mayores que han estado desde hace mucho, esperando el regreso de su pequeña. Parecían mirarla y de veras invitarla a subir por sus lomos ásperos, a inventarse caminos por sus ramas que la añoraban desde hacía tanto. No supo Candice cuanto tiempo estuvo en silencio observándolos pero cuando se volvió hacía el señor Manzini lo encontró ya dentro del coche mirándola por los lentes oscuros, con esa mirada negra que por alguna razón no la aturdía sino que la apaciguaba. Extendió su mano a través de la ventana y le agradeció inmensamente al supuesto italiano que la había traído hasta la última estación de su retorno.

Treparía, así es, treparía árboles para llegar antes de la noche, como un Tarzán cuyas pecas vuelven a salir. El arrancó pero se detuvo a pocos, poquísimos metros, abrió otra vez la ventana y la misma mano que antes la invitó a subir salió mostrándole algo. Candy no alcanzó, desde esa distancia a ver de qué se trataba, se acercó al coche y lo escuchó decir, en una voz perfectamente nítida, muy diferente a la que escuchó durante el trayecto, e incluso una voz que podría catalogar como familiar.

- Olvidó esto.- La mano extendida tenía en la palma una pequeña cajita, que sin duda ya había visto muchas veces, la tomo rápidamente para confirmar sus sospechas, y confirmó en seguida que se trataba de la cajita de la felicidad que Alistear Cornwell le había hecho hacía 17 años. El auto arrancó sin dar tiempo de nada, de una pregunta o de un agradecimiento.

- Señor Grandchester, encontré esto.- Emma había ya bebido una segunda copa de ginebra y Terry se apresuraba a terminar su exhaustiva revisión de prensa, porque temía tener que llegar con Emma casi ebria al ensayo de la tarde. Emma levantó la mirada más curiosa de lo que podía ser una mujer de su carácter y Terry se concentró ávido en aquello que Bruce llevaba en las manos. - No es de Chicago, de hecho es de aquí de Nueva York, pero tiene las noticias económicas de todo el país… quizá le sirva.- Terry se desanimo un poco, no era precisamente en las páginas económicas donde aparecían las damas de la alcurnia de la Andley, pero igual recibió la gaceta con agradecimiento. Emma se sonrió con la comisura del labio, porque supuso que allí su buen Terruce no iba a hallar nada, pero se equivocó. En la segunda página del magazín, en un apartado, aparecía una nota, titulo en negrilla.

**Se anuncia lectura del testamento de William Albert Andley **

Y más pequeño en cursivas aún oscuras,

_**Al parecer el excéntrico magnate fallecido hace tres meses dejo las Empresas Andley a nombre de su sobrino el ya reconocido hombre de negocios Archibald Cornwell.**_

Entonces devoró las letras pequeñas y fue el mismo quién impusó los subrayados,

"…_se dice, sin embargo que la Señora Andley, su aún joven viuda es quien será designada como cabeza de toda la familia, una de las más ricas del país…"_

"… _es de esperarse que todas estas intrigas se aclaren con la lectura del testamento de W. A. Andley, testamento que al parecer no había sido revelado por la indisposición de la misma Señora Andley, tras la muerte de su esposo…"_

- Regresaste… ya estás aquí- Pensó, y casi que dice: - Espérame que ya voy hacia ti, mi rosa.-

Se levanto de la mesa y por poco olvida que Emma estaba junto a él, y ella por su conducta ya del todo evidente, se dio cuenta de que alguna noticia de Candice había leído, entonces se le desmorono la poquita paciencia que le quedaba y le dijo:

- Si tienes prisa vete… hoy no iré al ensayo, Bruce, tráeme otro ginebra… por favor.

- Bueno… yo iré solo… pero ¿sabes Emma de mi corazón? Tampoco iré a ensayar. Hablaré con Robert… le pediré unos días de licencia, viajaré a Chicago para escribir esta historia de gángsters… y viajaré lo más pronto posible, me has dado los suficientes alientos… y las noticias que he leído hoy me han impulsado también… no voy a perder esta iniciativa… ya nos veremos, me despediré de ti antes de irme, no te preocupes.

Salió tan rápido del cafecito aquel, que entre la prisa y la ansiedad no pudo ver la lagrima que desteñía el rostro de la Emma de su corazón.

Estuvo a punto de caerse unas tres veces, pero más que por la práctica perdida, era porque la duda y las preguntas no la dejaban concentrarse muy bien en lo que hacía. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Podría ser él… acaso él… ¿Pero cómo… y de qué manera? Y es que en definitiva todo encajaba… ¿Y si…?

¿Era un ángel o un fantasma?… ¡Ay dios quién era! ¿Eras tú? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Puff!

- ¡Auchtttt! …Ya… ya está bien… prestaré más atención al siguiente.-

Pero no hubo siguiente, la campiña se abría paso y un alegre caminito daba a una colina más alegre todavía cobijada por un árbol que seguía siendo su único padre. Se levantó del piso como tantas veces y corrió a los brazos añorados de ese árbol que la había visto crecer, y la dicha se le salió por borbotones en lagrimas cálidas, al alzar la mirada se estrello con todos sus días, con toda su vida, la visión de sus recuerdos ya pasada por un filtro depurador no tuvo muchas quejas, había vivido exactamente lo que tenía que vivir, las cosas que habían pasado - por malas que fueran- tenían que ocurrir para ver renacer a esta rosa perpetua. Estaba allí, había vuelto al inicio. La colina de Pony, el gran árbol, ¿qué más había que pedir?

- ¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! ¡Rápido!

- ¿Qué pasa Ralph? ¿Qué es esa gritería? Vas a despertar a los chicos que hacen la siesta… cálmate-

- ¡Hay alguien trepado en el árbol de la colina!- Las dos mujeres se miraron, no podía ser otra. Salieron de prisa del salón de juegos dieron en el pasillo central y cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron una sombra muy clara por la ventana… las últimas luces de la tarde la coronaban con una estela casi angelical. Era ella, que había regresado.


End file.
